We Are Broken
by xMissBrightside
Summary: Kate Winchester is reborn and confused, and forming an even more confusing, complicated relationship with a certian angel. Can she become what she was destined to be or can she save herself before it's too late? CastielXOC
1. The Great Escape

Chapter One-The Great Escape

_This is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate it if you could review please, then I know whether to carry on with the story or not. I do have a habit of being long winded when I write and very descriptive so if it's too much please let me know, I don't want to bore anyone! Yes, it is a sister fic but I promise to make it different from the rest as she is not what she seems. This chapter is set in 4x11 Lazarus Rising and is where my story is going to start from. The chapter kind of focuses on Kate as I want people to really understand her but I'm going to spread her description over a lot of chapters as I have a lot to say about her. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and I would really appreciate it if you could review please as I am sitting my GSCE's at the moment and your opinion's would make this week a lot better. Thank you for reading my story. _

Kate Winchester saw herself as average. When she looked at her older brother Dean and her younger brother Sam she saw so much personality within and a fire in their eyes which not even an onslaught of ruthless demons and other beings which defied the laws of physics could quell. This determination had been inherited and nurtured by their father, John Winchester, whom having lost his love at the hands of a demon with bright yellow eyes had dedicated his life to justice. Dean's wish to amount to his father's courage and honour fuelled his desire to fight the supernatural, whilst Sam's passion to defy his father's authority kept him in the fight.

So far, Kate had found nothing to motivate her in this uneasy lifestyle. She loved her brothers more than anything and would gladly sacrifice herself without a question but the sudden death of her father had left her damaged, in fact broken. Then there was Dean. She had always seen Dean's valiant act of selling his soul and buying himself a one way ticket to the pit as a selfless act, but now she was picking up the pieces and she began to resent the idea that Dean's actions were virtuous. She now saw the turbulent mess that he had left behind, and what remained of Sam Winchester.

It was these contrasting opinions in her mind that confused her more than anything. She could live with the fact that she showed little emotion and wore a thick iron shield which prevented anyone aside from immediate family from getting close to her as this could be excused by an absent father. Her clumsiness and dark sense of humour could be pinned on genes or upbringing. What she hated the most about herself was the fact that every thought she had, she contradicted. This was Kate Winchester, a walking contradiction. She was caring and listened when it came to other people's feelings but her emotional armour prevented her from letting anyone else inside her head. She was self-sacrificing and brave when it came to her occupation but she shunned anyone else who took the same actions, calling them selfish. She was very outspoken and had strong opinions on everything but she would quickly withdraw any comments she made out of fear of hurting people.

What she needed was for someone to save her from her fragile state due to the constant threat of depression. Dad was gone, Dean was gone, Sam had gone off the deep end and Bobby was usually unreachable when it came to family psychiatry. She had never thought of herself falling in love. Her job demanded isolation and independence. However, she had seen hunters travel as couples, yet their devotion lead them to sacrifice, and she had seen the despair in their partner's eyes as they watched their other half torn apart by a ruthless coven of vampires, or werewolves or the occasional seriously pissed off spirit. She could never watch someone she had dedicated her life to, and had given her heart and soul to die in front of her. In the supernatural world, falling in love was like sticking a bullseye to your chest as it encouraged demons to use more exciting ways to inflict physiological trauma on their victims before tearing the flesh from their bones. Pessimism. Another word frequently associated with Kate.

Bobby Singer's gruff voice echoed through the panelled walls of the Singer family home in South Dakota and woke Kate from her deep sleep into the early hours of the afternoon which occurred about once a year.

"Kate!" he bellowed. "You're gonna wanna see this!"

Mustering the energy to sit up she cried "It's early, can't it wait?"

Bobby sniggered at a new inside joke he had developed with the information that had just entered through his front door. "Well you've only been waiting four months to see this," he thought.

Bobby heard the familiar sound of Kate's muffled footsteps, the old floorboards creaking under the small force her frail frame exerted on the staircase. She wasn't small, but she wasn't tall either. She was an average height. The tall and bulky genes that had created Dean and Sam Winchester had skipped the middle generation and had left Kate small and seemingly fragile.

She finally emerged into the bright light of the kitchen and covered her eyes with her hands as the glare of the sun shone through the kitchen window and burned her pale skin. She was dressed in loose fitting black jogging pants and an oversized purple t-shirt with a blue care bear in the centre.

"Nice shirt. Really brings out the maturity in you," barked a recognizable husky voice from the corner of the kitchen. Lowering her thin bruised wrists to rest below her chin, she peered into the corner. Leaning against the refrigerator she saw a fairly tall figure, dressed in washed denim and a navy blue shirt. Her eyes travelled further and saw a familiar square jaw that wasn't, piercing eyes which reverted from green to hazel depending on the light and golden brown hair which was styled at the top but cut close at the sides. A few moments later she realised and the image hit her with the force and shock of a tidal wave.

"Dean?" she exclaimed.

"In the flesh," smirked Dean, the trademark cocky smile spread across his lips.

"The question is what's wearing it!" snarled Kate grasping the vial of holy water she always kept in her pocket as a precaution and flung the clear liquid in his face.

"Come on! Twice in ten minutes!" shouted Dean reaching for the cloth that he had used to dry his face earlier when Bobby had taken the same precaution.

"That's one hundred percent human smart ass over there," said Bobby with a confused look upon his face.

"Dean!" Kate bounded over to the brother she never thought she'd see again and stood on her toes, wrapping her thin, pale arms around his neck.

"Hey short-ass," Dean laughed as he lifted his sister's slight and flimsy body up off the kitchen floor and shook her like a rag doll.

"I see the attitude's still there," Kate sighed as Dean placed her back on solid ground. "What happened? How are you out of the pit?" she questioned whilst pouring herself a glass of water.

"One minute I was surrounded by Hell, the next I was clawing myself out of my grave," Dean explained taking his place leaning on the refrigerator. "Where's Sam?" he asked looking around the kitchen checking if he was hiding behind the door, or in a cupboard.

"He's alive, as far as I know," sighed Bobby, a look of worry flashed across his face.

"What do you mean as far as you know?" asked Dean who was now pacing back and forth.

"I haven't talked to him in months" Bobby replied looking at Kate who nodded, agreeing with his statement.

"He kinda went off by himself," said Kate her forehead suddenly creased with anger as she answered, but she quickly withdrew and buried this emotion afraid of shunning Sam's actions, as she was surprised that she hadn't taken that road also.

"You should have been looking after him," barked Dean. He then looked at Bobby apologetically as Kate was safe, and he had Bobby to thank for making sure his younger sister wasn't torn apart by the supernatural. She seemed so fragile on her own at the moment that she would break in two if she crossed paths with a demon.

"Have you any idea what got you out?" asked Kate trying to break the ice.

"Whatever it was it was bad mojo. The grave site, it was like a nuke went off. Then this force, presence. I don't know but it blew past me at a fill up joint," explained Dean wincing when he remembered the ear splitting sound that had shattered the windows at the gas station. "Then there's this," he continued lifting up his sleeve to reveal a hand print engraved into his shoulder, the skin scorched a deep pink.

Bobby stood up immediately and walked over to the intriguing mark on Dean's arm his face plagued with questions. "What in the hell?" he said staring at the ridges in Dean's shoulder which defined four fingers, a thumb and a palm so clearly.

"Looks like a demon yanked me out" said Dean.

"He must have had a pretty good reason for yanking you out Dean. What would he or it want with you?" Kate asked, staring at the print on his arm, fascinated.

"To hold up their end of the bargain," Dean said as realisation flooded his face. The thought made his stomach churn as the previous year and four months were going to repeat themselves, yet his younger brother will be playing the part and he wasn't sure the hellspawn would like him downstairs, well demons don't like any humans, but him being Azazel's prodigy and a great enemy of Lilith would make him appear at the top of the torture list.

"You think Sam made a deal?" said Bobby and Kate in unison, as they were made aware of Sam's possible actions whilst he had been gone.

"It's what I would have done," Dean sighed.

"Maybe we should ask him ourselves. If we can get hold of him," suggested Kate. She then exited the kitchen and returned to her room to get properly before they went on a hunt for her estranged younger brother.

"I think I know how to," Dean said to Bobby picking up the telephone receiver and dialling a number.


	2. Blackout

Chapter Two – Blackout

_Sorry I made a typo in the first chapter and I can't work out how to change it. I meant episode 4x01 not 4x11 Lazarus Rising, sorry. Anyway I think this chapter is a bit long but I'm trying to squeeze in as much detail in the first chapters as I can so Castiel can make his awesome appearance as soon as possible. Yay! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my last chapter it made my day(s)! Hopefully you all like Kate as much as I do and I would really appreciate for anyone to review and let me know what you think of Kate and my story so far. Thank you so much for reading and for everyone who reviewed last time once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. _

Acquiring Sam Winchester hadn't contributed much to the investigation. Sam hadn't made a deal, and he had no idea regarding what dragged Dean out of hell leaving him just as astounded as Dean, Kate and Bobby. He had hesitated at first when he saw Dean standing outside his motel room, his eyes had welled with tears and his breathing rate increased as the shock and confusion flooded his veins. He had to make the decision on whether to embrace the figure standing in his doorway, or impale him. Sam had chosen the latter. Sam's suspicion that his brother was possessed or was the walking dead enforced the idea that Sam didn't make a deal, and that the Winchesters' were back to square one.

Sam had been accompanied by a short, pale-skinned girl with dark hair cascading down to her lower back in glossy, defined waves. Kate wasn't entirely convinced by this supposed 'one-night stand' as Sam had never shown interest in the act that was becoming a ritual for Dean when he entered a different state. Also, the girl had revelled in the joke that Sam and Dean were a couple far too much, and the idea that Sam had forgotten her name seemed staged, as Sam would have spent the previous few days getting to know the girl before spending the night with her, and would have never forgotten the girl's name, that was more Dean's thing. However, Kate didn't question Sam about the mysterious dark-haired girl, as she had been wrong before, and didn't want to build a wall between her and her brother as this was the first time she had seen Sam in four months.

After probing Sam with questions on his actions over the last four months, the Winchesters retired to the Impala, trailing behind Bobby in search of a psychic named Pamela, who might be able to provide them with answers on whom or what had dragged Dean out of hell.

"I remember calling shotgun, Sasquatch," said Kate sulking from the back seat of the Impala.

"Aww, is Kate gonna cry," sniggered Sam sarcastically as he turned to face Kate. "I'll let you sit in the front seat next time," he smirked.

"No you won't," said Kate folding her arms and pouting like a child.

"I know," chuckled Sam returning to face the windscreen. Being the two youngest Winchesters, Sam and Kate were prone to fighting with each other, which Dean usually joined in on, always looking for ways to provoke his younger siblings.

"Your ass should never be allowed in this car again after what you did to her," barked Dean glaring at Sam whilst Kate giggled from the back of the car. She was happy she had won this one.

A few hours passed, and the Winchesters were still on the road. The sky was painted a clear, solid black, apart from a thin layer of translucent mist which covered the tops of the towering fir trees which enveloped the thin, winding road like a blanket. Kate had fallen asleep and her quiet breathing could be heard as silence wrapped the Impala in her arms.

'There's still one thing that's bothering me,' Dean mumbled as quiet as possible trying not to wake Kate. She was cranky when she was tired.

"Yeah?" asked Sam, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Yeah, the night I bit it. Or got bit. How did you make it out? I thought Lilith was gonna kill you," inquired Dean carefully watching Sam's facial expressions.

"Well, she tried. She couldn't," said Sam remembering how he had escaped the demon's clutches.

"What do you mean she couldn't?" Dean asked his voice getting louder as he tried to decipher what happened after his death.

"She fired this like burning light at me, and it didn't even scratch, like I was immune or something," Sam explained feeling as confused as his brother was. The Winchesters often felt confused, due to the fact that their jobs left them to exposed to many things that were unexplainable, but the last four months had really pushed the boat out and had them more bewildered than they had ever been before.

"Immune?" asked Dean, feeling like he was interrogating his brother.

"Yeah, I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that," Sam sighed, feeling like he had lost a chance to kill the demon who had enjoyed torturing the good people who had helped them escape from her a few weeks earlier at a police station in Monument, Colorado.

"Huh," Dean nodded, realising why Lilith might have let his brother go. Sam's veins were filled with demon blood making him acquire powers that imitated those of a demon. The thought made Dean's stomach twist as Sam could very well become one of the creatures the Winchester family had dedicated their lives to hunting. To repress this thought, Dean inserted an AC/DC tape into the tape deck and turned the volume up.

"Dean! You're a jerk!" shouted a voice from the back seat, her eyes were half open as she tried to recover from being woken.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Dean chuckled looking over to his brother, a similar smile was spread across his lips. There was nothing better than annoying their sister when it came to breaking the ice that was Dean going to hell, and Sam's possible future as a demon.

The sun rose above the horizon as the Impala approached Pamela's quaint home, filling the car with a warm, golden light. Sam and Dean practically leapt out of the car and bounded to the front door, as spending so many hours confined in the Impala made them relish any chance to stand up. Kate however, stumbled out of the rear car door, and effect of being woken up by Brian Johnson's shrieks in the early hours of the morning. Bobby knocked on the emerald green wood that was the front door and they waited for a reply. The door swung open almost immediately, probably because they had somewhat booked an appointment thought Kate.

The girl that answered was the same height as Kate, with black shoulder length hair which hung in tight curls around her high cheekbones and strong jaw line. Kate was overjoyed with the fact that her and Pamela were equal in height, because this would delay any comments from her brothers until they returned to the Impala. She wore a Ramones vest and blue denim jeans accompanied by a studded belt which hung loosely from her waist. The vest accenting how muscled her arms were.

"Hello boys, and girl," she said smiling as she saw Kate's face appear from behind Dean's shoulder.

"Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state," Bobby announced, introducing her to the Winchesters.

"Hey," replied Sam, Dean and Kate in unison.

"Come on in," Pamela chuckled as she stepped aside to let her guests enter her home.

After a few uncomfortable hours of witnessing Pamela flirt with both Sam and Dean, Kate found herself at a séance. She wasn't too frightened by psychics and the whole summoning business because she knew how to vanquish a spirit if it got too close, or a demon for that matter. Years under the training of John Winchester left her prepared for anything. Kate grasped her brothers' hands and waited for the supernatural mayhem to unfold in front of her.

"I need to touch something the mystery monster touched," said Pamela her thin right hand snaking under the table.

"Woah! He didn't touch me there!" exclaimed Dean as he jumped in his seat, banging his leg on the table.

"My mistake," Pamela said whilst giggling. Sam and Kate exchanged glances of worry with Bobby as Dean tried to recuperate from Pamela's fondling. Then he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the hand print that was engraved into his arm.

"Okay," she said softly as she placed her hand on the print and began the séance. "I evoke, conjure and command you, appear onto me before this circle," Pamela chanted her eyes closed in concentration. She repeated the words of summoning until Kate felt a surge of power electrify her hands as the TV switched on by itself.

"I evoke, conjure and command you, Castiel," she repeated her eyes clasping tighter as she discovered the being's name. Dean glanced over to Pamela in shock as she named the creature.

"No, sorry Castiel, I don't scare easy," snapped Pamela shaking her head.

"Castiel?" asked Dean his face painted with worry as he tried to understand what force had dragged him from hell. Kate suddenly felt frightened, her right hand trembled under Sam's. She was like Pamela, she didn't scare easy, but the overwhelming wave of power she felt when in the presence of this being scared her.

"It's name, it's whispering to me, warning me to turn back," Pamela muttered as the table they surrounded shook violently. Somehow, giving the creature an identity made Kate feel even more terrified as 'Castiel' seemed ancient, wise, powerful. Something that possessed this name could probably kill Kate and her brothers in one swift strike. Her eyes were now open and she cast a petrified look at Sam, but his were still tightly bound in concentration.

"I conjure and command you! Show me your face!" she chanted her voice tainted with authority. She repeated the words over and over the table shaking as she spoke every word. An ear-splitting noise echoed through the room, Kate gritted her teeth as the noise cut her eardrums into tiny pieces. Her hands tightened into small fists under Sam's as she tried to withstand the sound.

"I think we should stop," said Bobby under his breath.

"I think we should stop!" Kate shouted her voice cracking under the weight of worry, she had never been so frightened in her life. She was not going to go to a séance again, if she left this one alive.

"Show me your face now!" snapped Pamela sternly as the candles in the centre of the table erupted into flames, bathing Dean and Bobby's faces in a glowing light which revealed their looks of terror. The noise had stopped, but Kate could now hear Pamela's terrified screams from the opposite end of the table. She opened her eyes and saw that Pamela's were filled with a white light that was burning into her sockets.

"Pamela!" Kate exclaimed vaulting from her seat and rushing over to her, nearly knocking Bobby from his chair.

"Aaaahh!" her screams continued as blood poured from her eyes, and she collapsed from her chair onto the floor.

"Call 911!" shouted Bobby as Sam ran to the kitchen. Kate placed Pamela's head onto her knee, her legs shaking violently with fear as she watched the psychic writhe in pain.

"I can't see!" she cried revealing her empty sockets to Kate.

Sam, Dean and Kate retired to their motel after their encounter with Castiel and a run-in with a few overconfident demons at an off-road diner who seemed just as frightened of this entity as the Winchesters were. Dean and Kate had soon fallen asleep and Sam had left shortly after. The TV and radio in the room suddenly switched themselves on, waking Dean and Kate from beneath a pile of books on various supernatural lore. Dean rubbed his eyes and glanced over to Kate, her forehead creased in anger after being woken. She liked to sleep.

As the high pitched noise returned, Dean rolled out of bed and grabbed his shotgun. Kate rose from her chair and looked at him, his face was frozen into an expression of shock. Kate's legs had begun to shake again and she was scared that they were going to buckle from underneath her.

"It's back..." she said softly. Dean was pacing towards the door his shotgun raised as the noise rose in pitch, causing the Winchesters to drop to the floor, groaning in pain. The glass around them began to shatter with the intensity, Kate looked up to see her reflection crack in the ceiling as the mirrors surrounding them smashed into pieces.

"We need to get out of here!" she screamed trying to rise above the noise as Dean dodged a falling panel. The door swung open and she saw Bobby burst into the room sweeping her and Dean from the floor which was now patterned with broken glass.

After consulting with her brother and Bobby about the creature, Kate now found herself in an abandoned barn, acting out Dean's crazy scheme. They had planned to let whatever it was find them, then kill it. Seeing as the creature could burn people's eyes out if they looked upon it, Kate found the idea to be reckless and sulked, leaning against a wall decorated with religious symbols from across the globe. Sam was somewhat unavailable, and this left just Dean, Bobby and Kate in the barn. There was two tables in the centre of the room , lined with weapons able to slay just about any supernatural being, as they had no idea who this Castiel was.

"This is a stupid idea," said Bobby pacing the barn.

"I know," Dean sighed leaning against a table.

"This is a stupid idea," Kate grumbled. She usually repeated everything Bobby said when she was nervous as this comforted her. After John's death, she saw Bobby as a father figure to her and mimicked everything he said in a crisis to calm herself down when she was frightened. She liked to feel protected, and had spent the four months that Dean was in hell staying at Bobby's house, as it felt like home to her.

"I know!" barked Dean getting restless. They had been waiting for what seemed like hours after Bobby had uttered the summoning in Latin and Dean was beginning to question his procedure. "You sure you've done it right?" he asked just before the roof of the barn began to rattle. Kate stood up and prepared herself to face the powerful entity by grabbing a sawed-off shotgun stocked with rock salt from the nearby table. She immediately dropped the weapon as the lights in the barn burst into balls of white hot light, the sparks falling to the floor like glitter. She steadied herself by placing her hands on the table as her legs collapsed from beneath her in fear. She didn't know why this creature was affecting her so much. She had never faced something as powerful as this being before, but she was acting like she'd never seen the supernatural world. The heavy wooden doors at the front door forced themselves open with a loud creak, and a figure entered through the doorway, his body cast in shadow.


	3. Headlights On Dark Roads

Chapter Three – Headlights on Dark Roads

_Well I finished my exams yesterday (yay!) so I can update a lot more often now. Anyway we finally have the amazing Castiel enter the story, sorry if my description is very long but Misha Collins played the part in this scene brilliantly and I wanted to do the man justice. Kate's storyline is also starting to make an appearance so hopefully you all enjoy her part, as it will get larger each chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it meant a lot so...THANK YOU! I would really appreciate it if you could review this chapter so I know what you think of Kate's part and ENJOY :D. It's the two hour finale in England tomorrow, I am going to cry, I know it. _

Kate's eyes darted to the figure who emerged from the shadows of the doorway, striding over traps and sigils which lined the floor, unphased. He moved with grace, and air of elegance emanated from him as his feet lightly pressed against the barn floor silently, as he made his way towards the Winchesters. The hanging lights continued to burst as his powerful presence swept underneath them, the falling sparks pulled towards his shadow by his commanding magnetism. The scorching spheres of light illuminated his face with a warm glow, revealing his strong jaw line and small, upturned mouth, his broken lips parted in concentration. His hair was ruffled at the sides, a colour of deep brown which matched the thin layer of stubble lining his prominent cheekbones. He was dressed in an immaculate business suit, the crisp white shirt showing no sign of imperfection, a tan trench coat hanging loosely from his broad yet delicate shoulders. However his sapphire blue tie hung carelessly from his neck at an angle, disrupting the perfection.

Kate didn't stop staring at the arcane figure until she was brought back to reality by her brother unloading shotgun rounds into it's chest, tearing holes into his once pristine dress shirt. Kate was pained at the sight as he seemed so complete, so pure, so angelic until her brother started tearing his chest into pieces. She was also terrified by the image, her legs feeling weak and unsteady as realisation overwhelmed her. The shotgun blasts weren't harming him, _they weren't affecting him at all_. The figure didn't even recoil from each blast he just continued walking towards them, the same empty expression on his face.

She panicked. She overcame the feeling of nausea that was constricting her stomach and grasped one of the knives on the table in her hand. Blades were her forte. Of all the areas of training, Kate had shined the brightest when it came to sharp edged objects. Turning her body in one swift movement, she swung her arm down towards the floor. The blade rotated in the air and then came into contact with her target, striking the man in the chest. Feeling proud of herself, Kate smirked and waited for her victim to drop lifelessly to the floor, but her smug grin faded when she realised that the figure _was still standing_. She couldn't see his eyes for the shade but she knew that he was now staring at her with an intensity that made her stomach lurch. His right hand pulled the knife from his chest effortlessly and cast the weapon to the shadows in on strange yet beautiful movement. He was more than supernatural, he was superhuman.

Kate was out of options. The man had now reached them. She was dead. No sigil, trap or weapon had phased the man in the trench coat who was now standing opposite her, his hollow expression leaving her frightened, petrified. At least she would die by the hand of something graceful rather than an arrogant hellspawn spitting cruel remarks in her face whilst he sharpened his blade with her bones. Whenever she saw a member of the supernatural she felt disgusted, a hand gripped her heart forcing her to slay the being as she saw the trail of corpses that followed closely behind. However, even though the thing in front of her had burned Pamela's eyes from her sockets and radiated a tremendous amount of power that Kate felt in her veins with every step as he walked towards them, she felt strangely safe. She was immobilized by fear as he stepped closer to her but she still felt secure. Contradiction. Again. Kate took a deep breath hoping to calm her writhing stomach and shut her eyes tightly as her demise stepped closer and closer to her with every elegant movement. He then swung his body around swiftly so his back was facing Kate as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Dean. Kate had noticed him swipe a blade from the counter when the being was facing her, and sighed. Dean had obviously paid no attention to Kate's feat with the monster earlier.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," spoke a low, gruff voice that seemed to rattle, like their throat couldn't cope with how deep their voice was. At first Kate thought it was Bobby but her eyes widened as she saw the superhuman figure in front of her try and hold a conversation with her brother.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Dean snapped, his voice tainted with malice. Suddenly, Dean reached behind his back and stabbed the elegant being with as much force as he could muster. Kate watched as the man looked down at the metal wedged in his ribcage and pulled it from him easily, dropping the weapon to the floor. Bobby then raised his arms and tried to strike the being down with a crowbar, but the creature caught Bobby's weapon in mid-swing, still staring at Dean. He then turned to face Bobby pulling his seemingly weak body towards him with the crowbar and placed two fingers to his forehead. Kate heard whispering circling them and then observed Bobby fall lifelessly to the floor.

Kate then reacted out of panic. She rushed over to his body but the man caught her arm pulling her closer towards him. She felt a surge of electricity pulse through her veins which brought back the nausea and made her legs feel weak and heavy. Then she saw them. The figure had large, deep blue eyes that were studying her face with intensity. Everything about the being had screamed cold and awkward, the way he moved, the way he spoke, but his eyes held so much emotion within that Kate couldn't help but gaze into the unfathomable pools of moonlight. She was captured in his stare and didn't even notice when he raised his arm and placed two fingers on her forehead. Kate heard frantic whispering surrounding her and then drowned in the darkness as her body collapsed to the floor.

Kate woke up to the sounds of Dean and Sam bickering in Bobby's kitchen. She lifted her head from the sofa and laid back down instantly as the room started to spin, her head feeling like a dead weight. She heard her brothers discussing the topic of the week, Castiel. She felt inclined to join in but as she lifted herself from the sofa her legs buckled from beneath her and she collapsed. Why am I feeling so weak? She thought.

"Well what else could it have been?" shouted Sam from the kitchen.

"All I know is that I was not groped by an angel!" snapped Dean unable to come terms with what happened in the barn.

"Okay...Look Dean, why would this...Castiel lie about it?" Sam asked, his head resting in his hands, struggling to calm his brother down.

"Demons lie!" Dean shouted.

"Demons who are immune to salt rounds? And devil's traps? And Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!" Sam tried to explain, his voice getting louder as he got more agitated with his brother.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, a hunter somewhere would have seen one. Ever!" said Dean hoping that shaking his hands would emphasize his point, as the evidence towered against him.

"Yeah, you just did Dean," said Sam tired of fighting with his brother and trying to end the conversation.

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here! Work with me!" barked Dean ignoring Sam's attempt at reasoning.

"We have a theory," Sam sighed, sounding irritated.

"One with a little less fairy dust on it please," cried Dean starting to pace the kitchen.

"He's the real deal," spoke a crackly voice from the doorway.

"Kate? You look like crap," said Dean concern clouding his voice as he watched Kate shuffle towards them gripping her stomach, and fall into a nearby chair.

"How do you know?" inquired Sam leaning across the table and placing his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. Kate flinched, as the action brought back memories of the barn, and the pain she felt as the 'angel's' power flooded through her skull.

"I don't really know. I just...felt it. He was more powerful than anything I've ever come across before and his eyes...there was something there that felt, I don't know, ancient or wise or something. He was definitely not a demon Dean, or a spirit for that matter," she protested, wincing as she tried to turn in her seat.

"That's the point! We're not so sure! So I'm not gonna believe that this...thing is a frickin' angel of the Lord because it said so!" shouted Dean trying to edge the fight into his favour.

"You two chuckle heads wanna keep arguin' religion, you wanna come have a look at this," said Bobby from the study. Kate spun around, stunned that Bobby seemed unaffected by the barn incident after he endured the same treatment Kate did. He wasn't pale, didn't seem to be in pain and wasn't clutching his stomach. Great, she thought, I'm the only one affected by the mythical being. Sam and Dean looked at each other with concern after Bobby's input and wandered into the study.

"Anyone wanna help me up?" Kate sighed as she attempted to lift herself from her chair but her arms started to shake under her weight and she collapsed again, still feeling frail from her encounter with an angel. Sam turned after hearing Kate's half-hearted cries for help and hoisted her from the chair, carrying her into the study. Bobby's eyes darted from the dusty volume on the table in front of him towards Kate, his eyes widening as Sam lowered her limp body onto the sofa.

"Yes, yes, I look like crap," groaned Kate feeling three pairs of eyes watching her every movement like hawks.

"I got stacks of lore, biblical some pre-biblical. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit," explained Bobby his eyes still fixated on Kate who was struggling to lift her head.

"What else?" asked Dean sternly.

"What else what?" said Bobby confused, he had hoped that the stacks of lore laid in front of him would have proved to Dean that the figure was an angel. "What? Airlift your ass out of the hotbox? As far as I can tell, nothin," Bobby continued, relaxing in his chair knowing Dean had lost this one.

"Dean, this is good news," reassured Sam.

"How?" he asked sharply, still unsure of the possibility that Castiel was an angel.

"Cause, this isn't just another round of demon crap, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know," Sam clarified.

"Amen," said Kate managing to sit up.

"Okay, say it's true, say there are angels, then what there's a God?" said Dean trying to come to terms with the fact that he was rescued from the pit by an angel, not a demon on a mission. At this point, Dean would have preferred the culprit to be a demon, as at least he'd know what to do with the hellspawn.

"This point, Vegas money's on yeah," exclaimed Bobby.

"No guys," Dean murmured shaking his head.

"Dean! Why are you finding it so hard to believe that there is good out there? There are people who are less sceptical than you about this and they haven't seen half of what you have!" Kate shouted trying to protect Castiel. She desperately wanted to believe that the being was on their side, as what she saw in his deep blue eyes mystified her, he seemed far more complex than his cold, reserved entrance and resilient exterior. She wanted to know more about him.

"I know you're not all choir boy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith, and more and more about proof," said Sam, hoping that the combined efforts of him and his sister would convince Dean to believe.

"Proof?" shouted Dean becoming agitated once more.

"Yes!" Sam cried, getting tired of the conversation.

"Proof that there's a God out there, who gives a crap about me personally? I'm not buying it!" said Dean determined.

"Why not?" asked Sam.

"Because why me? If there is a God out there why would he give a crap about me?" barked Dean in confusion.

"Dean," sighed as he realised where Dean's speech was leading to.

"I've saved some people...I figured that made up for the stealing and the chicks but why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy!" Dean complained his self-confidence dwindling after his trip downstairs, making him resent any idea that he was chosen specifically.

"Apparently you're a regular guy who's important to the man upstairs," explained Sam who was enlightened that maybe someone was trying to help them for once.

"Dean! You might have to live with the fact that there is a good side in this war as you've seen one of their soldiers in the flesh! How much proof do you want? You've never been sceptical when it comes to seeing evil in the world," said Kate, groaning as she lifted her frail frame from the sofa. 'You three have give me a headache with your debating so I'm going to bed. Call me when the apocalypse starts," she announced as she shuffled from the study, the floorboards creaking as she padded upstairs to her room. Sam and Dean's eyes trailed behind her their expressions sick with worry. They had never seen their sister look so weak before.

Kate dreamed that she was falling. She was surrounded by an ocean of blue light which swallowed her small, helpless body and dragged her down into the depths of the radiant blue abyss. Her arms tried to grasp and claw at walls which didn't exist as she fell faster and further into the endless waves of light which began to consume her. She tried to scream but no words came out. Instead, the blue light which immersed her seemed to flow from her mouth as she cried for help contributing to the cloud of light which enveloped her.

As Kate continued to fall deeper and deeper into the chasm she accepted her fate as she couldn't cry for help or even help herself. She was alone. She was drowning. However, as she closed her eyes and braced herself to the hit the ground she felt her surroundings descend beneath her. Am I rising or falling? Kate thought to herself as she opened her eyes.

Kate shot upright as she was awoken by reality. She glanced at the clock beside her. It read 3:45 am. Kate was about to groan when she realised the clock read noon when she went to sleep, and decided it was time to get up as her stomach growled in protest. She thought she might brush up on her knowledge of angels after she ate.

She strided over to to the bathroom sink feeling revitalized by her possible day in bed. She didn't switch the bathroom light on out of fear of triggering another migraine, like the one that had plagued her mind yesterday. The cold water against her face seemed to wash away all the anxiety and stress that was descending on her and she felt refreshed. She thought she heard a low rumble of voices from downstairs as she turned the tap off, and thought that maybe Dean was awake at this abysmal hour too. Company.

She quietly trotted down the staircase, being careful not to step on the boards that creaked and edged closer to the kitchen, in the direction that the noise seemed to be coming from.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians, fluffy wings, halos y'know," Kate heard as she leaned against the wall eavesdropping on the conversation that involved Dean once again criticizing the angels.

"Read the bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier," spoke a gruff voice from the kitchen, which seemed to rattle with the extremely low pitch. It wasn't Sam or Bobby, Kate thought. Castiel? Why was he here? Kate decided to involve herself in the conversation as she turned into the kitchen, after all, last time they'd met he had knocked her unconscious and she thought she'd confront him on his actions.

However, as she entered the room she was brought to her knees by a crushing force which seemed to plunge down upon her weak shoulders as she glanced at Castiel's empty expression. Her head started to throb again, the pounding in her ears increasing in intensity as she tried to overcome the powerful force and pick herself up off the floor.

"Aaaahh," she cried, her skull feeling like it was about to split. She felt her brother rush to her side as she grasped her head in her hands tightly, hoping that compression would ease the pain. She attempted to look up and saw that Castiel hadn't moved from his position leaning against the kitchen cabinets, but his expression had changed to one of fear. Well, that's what she thought she saw, but the emotion disappeared so quickly from his face that Kate thought that it wasn't there at all, that it was an illusion.

"What are you doing to her!" Dean yelled, scooping Kate's paralysed body into his arms, pressing her against his chest, trying to protect her from the anonymous force which was hurting her so much. Hot tears flowed from Kate's eyes as the pain became unbearable, her arms starting to shake violently as she feared for her life.

"Who is she?" the angel demanded, a hint of concern tainting his celestial voice as he watched the girl convulse in Dean's arms.

"My sister! Who do you think!" shouted Dean, his arms clasping tighter around Kate's body like a fortress, trying to stop her from shaking. His eyes were glazed with tears as he looked down upon her, he had never seen her so frightened before, so powerless. He heard the quiet rustle of feathers and then looked to see that the angel had vanished. Kate seemed to stop trembling and relax in Dean's arms as she breathed in large gasps of air, coughing as she tried to exhale.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked softly, supporting her head with his arm in case she got another migraine or started shaking again.

"I...," Kate whispered and then succumbed to the darkness which was clouding her vision. Her arm fell lifelessly to the floor, lightly resting on the cold kitchen tiles.


	4. Like Spinning Plates

Chapter Four – Like Spinning Plates

_Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed the last chapter you keep me going :). Anyway I think this chapter may be a bit boring as quite a lot of it's dialogue but everyone likes family moments. Next chapter however will have a bit of action as the episode it's set during is on my ever-growing list of Supernatural favourite episodes, I must have at least twenty now. I am going to France tomorrow so sadly I will not be able to update for maybe ten days at the earliest, as I can't write on Space Mountain, I don't have spell check. I have made this chapter longer though to make up for it, but it's probably just as long as the others, I have a habit of babbling when I write. Once again I would really appreciate it if anyone could review this chapter, thank you so so much for reading and reviewing and I really hope you enjoy chapter four. By the way, the season finale was one of the best two hours I've seen on TV, Cas was amazing! _

Kate found herself immersed in the radiant blue light again. She was dreaming. She slowly opened her eyes and observed the ocean of light that surrounded her, her arms outstretched trying to touch the velvety blue mist. At least she wasn't falling this time. After she had opened her eyes she seemed to rise above the depths of the ocean and peacefully float amongst the radiance. She was calm. After all, now she wasn't spiralling backwards into a dark chasm the light seemed tranquil, it was her friend.

Kate was about to close her eyes and enjoy the peaceful, comforting glow when she felt something tug sharply on her shirt. She thought she might have caught the material on something, but there was nothing to catch her shirt on. Kate pulled her shirt towards her trying to shake off whatever had attached itself to her clothing. The thing pulled back harder. She shook her torso violently desperately trying to make the thing let go. Instead, it pulled her fragile, insubstantial body down into the depths of the ocean, descending faster and faster into the deep abyss which she had previously managed to rise above. She tried to scream, but the glowing light overcame her voice once more. Her fingers tried to claw and fight herself free from her attacker but she failed and surrendered to the force which was dragging her down into the depths.

Kate woke up screaming. Immediately she felt cold, wet material against her forehead wiping away the sweat which was a result of her curious yet frightening dream. She leaned back against the wooden headboard, and looked up to see a hulking figure, his face encased in shadow beneath a floppy tangle of hair.

"Sam," Kate murmured, suddenly feeling reassured by the sight of her brother.

"Hey Kate," Sam said softly, placing the wet towel in a bowl on the bedside table. Kate felt his hand reach over and cup her face in the darkness, his thumb pacing her cheekbone. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been better," Kate complained, sitting up as Sam passed her a glass of water.

"Can I ask what happened?" inquired Sam relaxing in a chair by Kate's bed.

"I would tell you but I have no idea. I woke up and heard voices in the kitchen and thinking it was Dean I went downstairs," she explained devouring the glass of water. Her throat was dry. She didn't know how long she had been out.

"Was it Dean?" asked Sam, feeling like he was interrogating his sister.

"Well...yeah, but there was someone with him, Castiel," said Kate quietly looking down at the floor, she felt like it was her fault for intruding on their conversation.

"The angel?" said Sam confused.

"How many Castiels do you know Sam?" Kate sniggered.

"I see you're feeling better," Sam sighed, feeling self-conscious after his sister's comment. "Anyway, what about Castiel? What did he do?"

"I don't really think he did anything. I just looked at him and then my head felt like it was about to split. Then the pain got worse and worse until he disappeared. Then I blacked out. I don't remember anything after that," said Kate trying not to flinch when she spoke his name. She hated herself for wincing whenever she thought about the angel, after all he was a soldier of God, but the pain she felt when she was near him cancelled out his mystery.

"Hmm..." said Sam trying to understand what his sister had told him.

"You have no idea do you?" asked Kate just as confused as her brother on the topic of the unfathomable angel.

"No, but Bobby might," Sam mumbled, hoping that Bobby really did know what was going on as he hated seeing his sister in pain, and terrified.

"Where's Dean" Kate inquired as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"He went out whilst you were sleeping. He said he was going to get you something to eat," said Sam monotonously, suggesting the idea that Dean had repeated the explanation many times so his brother didn't forget.

Kate had been restricted to her bed after her ordeal with the angel. She had desperately tried to convince Sam and Dean to let her join them on a hunt for a man who was gradually declining into cannibalism in Carthage, Missouri but her brothers agreed to confine her in Bobby's house until she was fully recovered. Kate was similar to Dean when it came to lounging around the house, as she felt like she wasn't serving a purpose, which made her irritable. What made the feeling worse for Kate was that she felt fine and perfectly capable of taking down a Rugaru, even though a Wendigo had left her close to death a few years ago. However, she had grown stronger since then.

She stepped out of bed and over to her bedroom window to see what Bobby was doing at this hour. He was working on a Chevrolet Caprice. Since the interruption of the angels, Bobby rarely found time to work in his salvage yard and had taken the position of investigator, finding out as much background information as he can about the celestial beings. When she was awake, Kate usually participated in Bobby's study sessions as she found nothing else to occupy her around the house whilst her brother's were away and she wanted to know more about the angels, _more about him_. She was terrified yet mesmerised whenever her thoughts drifted towards him. He was incredibly powerful but he was different from everything supernatural she had ever confronted, he was graceful, intelligent.

Castiel had never intended to harm the girl that seemed to appear when the Winchesters were concerned. He had never heard of a third Winchester, his superiors had never mentioned her. Maybe she wasn't important to them. The angel was perched on a large, jagged boulder at the edge of Bobby's salvage yard, out of sight. The cold rock didn't seem to affect him. He wanted to apologize to her, but he was scared of hurting her again. His need to be forgiven scared him, as he had never had a thought of his own his entire long and lonely existence. There was a change coming over the angel. The constant interaction with the Winchesters was whittling down his strong exterior piece by piece. He was starting to feel emotion. Sympathy, anger and regret were descending upon him and he didn't mind. He wanted to feel something.

After seeing the events that occurred in Bobby's kitchen, the image of the girl's convulsing and violent screaming never escaped his controlled mind. He wished there was a way to approach her without harming her, he just wanted to talk to her. Well, try to, he never saw himself having a conversation with a human. After all, angels were supposed to be superior to the human race, and interaction was kept to a minimum, usually only when the angels wanted something.

He didn't know why the girl couldn't deal with his presence but he wanted to know more about her. However, Castiel couldn't even approach her in her condition, he would only hurt her again. Instead, he had passed several days edging closer to Bobby's house, judging how close he could be to her without harming her. Until he knew what she was, he couldn't help her, and for some reason Castiel wanted to help her badly.

Kate heard Bobby's front door grind open downstairs, and two pairs of clunking boots drag along the wooden floor. It was her brothers. Kate bounded down the staircase and rushed to greet them, standing on her toes as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck.

"You're both okay," she said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Kate, we've been doing this a while you know," Sam choked, his sister's arms constricting his neck.

"Yeah but you didn't have me," Kate smirked releasing her hold around Sam and moved towards Dean. There was something about him that was different. His face was cast in a look of deception. "What happened?" asked Kate studying her brothers facial expressions.

"Travis is dead," mumbled Dean shuffling his feet. He was hiding something from her.

"Travis?" Kate exclaimed whilst trying to remember who the man was. Then realisation struck her, as her face washed with sorrow. He was her father's friend who had given her sweets when she was a child, ironically as a reward for seeking out a nest of vampires through a friend from school. Normal children got rewarded for washing the car or mowing the lawn. It must have been ten years since she last saw his face. "Oh, Travis," she sighed.

"Rugaru got to him first," Dean murmured casting a look of frustration at the floor. Maybe Travis' death was contributing to the cloud which was descending upon the two brothers, but there was something more, something eating away at Dean's tough shell and Kate was determined to find out the cause of her brother's discontent. However, she would have to wait until Dean was on his own as she was certain that the towering figure that was Sam didn't seem to be aiding Dean's ability to confess.

"Hey boys! You're back in one piece!" declared Bobby patting Dean on the back.

"Who rattled your cage," said Dean, grinning at his attempt at sarcasm.

"Why does everyone think we're gonna come back in a coffin?" asked Sam, confused over his family's supposed lack of faith in him.

"Cause you didn't have this one with ya," said Bobby placing his arm around Kate's shoulders and pulling her closer to him. She seemed to crumple under his strength and contradict Bobby's statement, but she sniggered anyway, grateful for an opportunity to laugh at her brothers for once. "She's saved your asses countless times now, and you both know it," Bobby continued shaking Kate back and forth in his arm with enthusiasm. Kate knew it wasn't true, and it was probably the other way around but Bobby was trying to comfort her and she was appreciative of his attempt. She had been feeling down recently after her last encounter with the angel and was enlightened by Bobby's support.

"Really?" questioned Dean, puzzled over Bobby's statement as his sister hadn't saved him much due to her lack of strength.

"Yeah we'd be lost without her," Sam proclaimed, punching his oblivious brother in the arm as he watched Dean's comment destroy her self-confidence. He knew that she felt useless lounging around Bobby's house, and Dean's thoughtless barbs were not helping. After all, it wasn't her fault that she was cooped up in South Dakota. Bobby saw the look of disappointment on Kate's face and decided to step forward and break the ice which was frosting over the brothers' welcome.

"I'll get us a beer," said Bobby releasing his grip from around Kate's shoulders, ambling over to the refrigerator.

A few hours passed and Kate found herself alone with her older brother. Bobby had retired to his room and Sam had fallen asleep on the couch opposite them. He didn't seem as strong as he slept, his chest gradually rising and falling to a slow and lazy rhythm. Kate saw the chance to strike as her younger brother had the habit of being virtually unconscious when he fell asleep.

"What's going on with you two?" inquired Kate staring at Dean's look of disgust as he glanced at his sleeping brother. "And don't tell me that it's because Travis died on the hunt cause I know that's a lie, God rest his soul," she continued, baffled at her plea to God to save the poor man's soul. She had never even considered the existence of the entity before, but after their consistent encounters with one of his supposed soldiers, the evidence seemed to unravel in front of her and she couldn't be as close-minded as she used to be when it came to heaven.

"He's lying to me. To us. Something's changed in him Kate. Ever since I got out of the pit he's been...different," explained Dean placing his head in his hands. The weight of worry which plagued his mind was too much for him. He didn't need betrayal right now. He felt his sister's hand materialize on his shoulder, comforting him instantly.

"Dean," she whispered attempting to console her older brother whose mind seemed to be hassled by anxiety. "Everyone deals with death in different ways, whatever Sammy's done whilst you were downstairs could be down to grief." She knew that whatever her younger brother had done to agitate Dean was bad, as he never took any of Sam's actions into account, they were brothers and that's all that mattered.

"He's dancing with a demon Kate. I've seen him exorcise one with his mind, send them back to hell with a flick of his wrist. What is that about? How is he able to do that? What have you done Sammy?" Dean cried as he released his mind from the constriction of trepidation. He looked up at his sister, tears flowing from his hazel eyes, presenting his vulnerability to Kate which was his family.

"I don't know Dean, but Sam is strong, he can free himself from whatever that demonic bitch has on him. You know he can Dean," Kate murmured throwing her arms around her brother's neck. She was disappointed herself in Sam and felt a wave of frustration overcome her as the full force of deception flowed into her mind. However, Dean needed her right now and she was going to do whatever it took to console him, she could cry when she was on her own.

"I hope so. I hope Sammy's still in there," said Dean burying his face into Kate's shoulder. He always felt reassured when she was around. He was amazed at her emotional strength, her ability to comfort him even though Sam was her brother too fascinated him, she was probably breaking under the weight of deceit too.

"Everything will be alright," she whispered. "We're family, we can climb this demon ridden mountain together, Dean," Kate smile pulling away from her brother.

"Thank you Kate," said Dean placing his cold, somewhat dead hand on his sister's face. "I really would be lost without you."

"I know," Kate giggled, her hands trembling as she tried to quell the emotions that were wreaking havoc in her mind.

"I'm gonna get another beer, do you want another...what the hell are you drinking?" asked Dean picking up his sister's glass and smelling it, pulling his face away rapidly with repulsion. Kate's resentment of alcohol always confused Dean as he couldn't imagine calming down after slaying the supernatural without a beer.

"It's called pomegranate juice," said Kate laughing as she watched her brother's face glaze over in confusion. He really didn't know any fruits other than apple and orange, and that was only because every unsuspecting diner they entered seemed to try and sell Dean a glass of nutrition, thinking he ate like his siblings. "And no I'm okay thanks, I'm gonna hit the hay," said Kate yawning and moving towards the door.

"Thank God, cause I think I'd puke if I had to smell a whole carton of that crap," Dean complained still analysing the glass of red liquid which sat on the table like it was something supernatural itself.

"Night Dean," Kate mumbled raising her hand in a small wave.

"Night short-ass," Dean smirked.

"You're a jerk!" Kate called from the staircase.

"Kate?"

"Yes, Dean?" Kate questioned the darkness, standing at the top of the staircase.

"Thanks. You really helped me out there," Dean murmured feeling shy. He wasn't the best when it came to thanking people, he didn't practice enough.

"It's okay Dean. Now please let me sleep," Kate giggled entering her room. Dean heard the slam of Kate's bedroom door upstairs. Her absence only made the anxiety amplify. Now he was alone with Sam, and he was uncertain that his younger brother could save himself from the demon's control, before it was too late.

Kate slumped against her bedroom door as it closed. She was alone. Tears started to darken her pale blue carpet as her frail body collapsed under the weight of deceit which hung heavy on her mind. She didn't know if her younger brother could pull through this, it was too much. Exorcising with his mind? She didn't even believe it was possible but her sibling appeared to be living proof. She felt betrayed. Everything her father built seemed to crumble in her slight fingers. Everything the Winchesters stood for seemed to wither in front of her eyes. She felt like it was her fault. If she had been more persuasive when it came to making Sam stay with her and Bobby he would have never met that demon, and everything would be alright.

"Damn it!" Kate growled feeling like she had let herself down. It was her fault and she didn't know if she could put things right again. She was supposed to protect her younger brother and she had failed. Kate wanted someone to comfort her for once. She wanted John. After all, she was a 'daddy's girl'. But he was gone. Her and her brothers had burned his body over two years ago. She felt alone. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her heavy mind on them, hoping the foetal position would defend her against the depression that was crawling towards her preparing to eat her alive. She was alone. Her eyes were overflowing with warm tears and her body was shaking. She was so distraught over he brother's deception that she didn't notice the trench coat clad figure which was standing in the trees on the other side of her bedroom window, shielded by shadows which engulfed his somewhat slender frame. She wasn't alone.


	5. Ride The Lightning

Chapter Five – Ride The Lightning

_Once again, a huge huge thank you to anyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted or just read my story, it means a lot. Hello, I'm back with a new hideously long chapter. I know I say that for every chapter but this one ended up clocking ten pages on Microsoft Office. I thought I'd create a long one as I felt bad for wandering around Disneyland instead of updating. Sorry :). For some reason the Tower of Terror isn't as good as the Florida one, they miss out the Twilight Zone? Is that possible? Anyway, this chapter may be incredibly confusing at the minute but I promise in future updates I will explain what on Earth Cas and Kate are on about. Hopefully Kate kicking some ass for once will be exciting :D. I would really appreciate it if anyone could review if you have any thoughts on the chapter and thank you once again for anyone who did last time. ENJOY _

Kate Winchester's eyes fluttered open as glowing sunlight filled the Impala like bathwater. A few days had passed since her and Dean's conversation and the Winchesters were now hurtling around in the Impala trying to prevent Halloween from erupting into...Halloween. A dark cloud of deception hung heavy upon the siblings destroying any attempt at conversation. Kate had fallen asleep on the back seat, relishing any chance to escape from her rapidly deteriorating world. Her family was in pieces, the apocalypse was looming and she was becoming weaker every day.

"Guys? Where are we?" she asked shakily, her eyes still constricted from her lack of sleep over the previous few days. "Oh wait, scrap that, I know where we are," she sighed as she observed the barrier of lime green which was edging closer to them as the Impala found a parking space. We do stay in some brightly coloured, uncomfortable motels she thought, reminiscing over how she slept last night. She shuddered as she remembered how uncomfortable the bed was, she would have slept better on the pavement. "I think I'm gonna stay here, how long are you going to be?" she inquired hoping she could catch up on sleep in the car.

"Not too long Kate, only a few minutes," Sam stated as he opened the car door, he understood how she felt, his back was still aching.

"See ya in a bit," said Dean waving at the tangled mass on the back seat of the car. She looked exhausted. His eyes glanced over to Sam with rage, this was his fault.

The brothers stumbled into the motel room guns raised, a reaction to the strange figure that was perched on the end of the bed.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded as he rushed over to the man, his weapon still raised in anticipation.

"Sam! Sam wait!" shouted Dean, trailing after his brother as he recognised the tan trench coat which hung on the man's shoulders. "It's Castiel, the angel," he explained, his eyes darting around the cramped room in fury. "Him I don't know," he stated, analysing the towering second figure dressed in a black business suit who seemed to be gazing out of the window.

"Hello Sam," said Castiel stepping closer to the Winchester who was fixated with amazement. Sam was lost for words, his hands quivering like a teenage boy meeting his idol at an autograph signing.

"Oh my God, er, ah, I didn't mean to, sorry," Sam stuttered as he tried to recover his ability to speak. "It's an honour, I've heard a lot about you," he continued raising his hand to the angel. Castiel simply stared at the outstretched palm, confused over the gesture.

"And I you," said Castiel, his gruff voice echoing through the room as his hand met Sam's. "Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood, glad to hear you've ceased your...extracurricular activities."

"Let's keep it that way," stated the second figure, his voice low and authoritative, similar to Castiel's.

"Yeah okay Chuckles," Dean retaliated, sensing that his brother felt uncomfortable under examination by the two figures. "Who's your friend?" he asked feeling intimidated by the imposing frame of the second man.

"Where is she?" inquired Castiel rapidly, he didn't seem to have time to answer Dean's questions.

"Where's who?" Dean asked suspiciously, he sensed there was several motives for the angel's unexpected appearance in his motel room.

"She's on her way," declared the man by the window, his tone commanding.

"Who's on their way?" said Sam becoming as agitated as his brother.

Castiel watched as the battered wooden door slid open, revealing a small, frail frame standing aimlessly in the doorway.

"What type of pie do you want Dean?" she spoke, her voice low in pitch for a female.

The angel continued to stare as she entered the room, light secreted from the window revealing her facial features with a warm, complementing glow. The first thing Castiel noticed was her remarkably pale blue eyes, the colour of pure blue sky on a warm day. The irises seemed to glitter like diamonds with the tender glow of the sunlight, overwhelming the angel. She had soft cheekbones defined only by a pepper of pink blush which contrasted against her porcelain, snow-white skin. The girl had delicate lips, a colour of deep pink which corresponded with her cheekbones. The corners of her mouth transformed into a wide grin as she recognised the Winchesters, causing Castiel's lips to twitch. Her smile was infectious. Her hair was a deep mahogany which hung in subtle, velvety waves, framing her heart-shaped jawline, reaching her round, fragile shoulders. Her eyes rippled underneath her dark lashes as she pushed her heavy fringe to the side, unleashing the full force of her captivating blue eyes upon the angel, fixating the powerful, arcane being to the floor. Castiel was brought back to cold, drastic reality by the harsh, confused barking of Dean Winchester as he questioned his sister's sudden appearance.

"Kate? What are you on about pie for?" Dean questioned, forgetting about the presence of an angel, and it's effect on his sister.

"I got your text," Kate growled as the unknown force descended upon her again. "Dammit!" she screamed as she fell to her knees.

"I didn't text you?" exclaimed Dean, not realising that his sister was writhing in pain on the floor.

"We did," announced the man by the window. "Castiel needed her."

"Since when were angels on O2?" shouted Dean, joining his brother who was holding Kate's convulsing body tightly in his arms.

"Dean! It's...it's worse!" she cried struggling with words that seemed to get lost in her throat as the pain seared through her limbs. Her body was hot, the force surging through her veins like they were copper wires. Castiel simply watched the girl who had fascinated him just moments before struggle in her brother's arms. He knew what he had to do, but he was frightened of the consequences, he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"Do something you son of a bitch!" Dean roared, unleashing his rage on the angel.

"Whatever you're doing to her, just stop. She hasn't done anything to deserve this!" Sam pleaded, clutching his sister in his arms. She was shaking violently. Her torso was jerking sharply like the angel was electrocuting her. Castiel knew Sam was right, she didn't deserve this. He had lured her unsuspectingly to the motel room knowing he would hurt her, but he needed information, he wanted to help her.

"Dean! Please!" Kate struggled, her voice breaking as tears streamed from her petrified eyes. She started to cough as she drifted in and out of consciousness. The pain was devastating this time. Her fragile state was no match for the unidentifiable force. Blood was rising in her throat, she could taste the metallic fluid in her mouth. Kate coughed violently, blood splattering on Sam's lower arm. His eyes widened as he saw the crimson liquid escape from her throat, something was very wrong. Castiel stared in shock, he didn't know what guilt felt like, but he was certain that the emotions that were trying to possess him were related.

"Get her out of here!" the angel bellowed. He couldn't look at her brittle body anymore. His cold façade returned as he composed himself, as an angel he wasn't authorized to feel emotion.

"I'll take her to her room," Sam said softly to his brother trying to reassure the squirming body which lay in his arms. Dean watched as Sam left the room with his sister and turned to face Castiel.

"The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" asked Castiel, acting like the previous events hadn't unfolded.

Kate regained consciousness a few hours later. She found herself lying helplessly on the bed in her motel room, her arms and legs feeling heavy as she attempted to sit up. As her terrified eyes adjusted to the darkness that blanketed the room she noticed a figure leaning against the wall. Her head didn't seem to be hurting now.

"Sam? Dean?" she questioned, leaning forward trying to analyse the figure shrouded in darkness. She switched on the light that rested on the bedside table hoping that illuminating the room would give her a better idea of who the man was. Then she saw him. She panicked. Kate leapt from the bed and rushed towards the door but the man caught her wrist with a tight grip, pulling her towards him.

"Don't run," he requested. Kate was confused. His constricting hold around her wrist contradicted his tone of voice. She had expected him to growl or demand her to stay.

"Please don't hurt me again. Please, just let me go," Kate begged, tears clouding her eyes as she remembered the pain she felt when she was around the angel that was seeming to cling onto her arm. Castiel was hurt by her pleading. He could see in her eyes that she was terrified of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," stated the angel, releasing his grip from around Kate's wrist.

"Then why are you here?" she asked realising that her head wasn't hurting. In fact, she felt fine. Her hand returned to her side shakily as she tried to study the angel's facial expressions, but there was nothing. She swore she had seen a trace of emotion before, but whatever he had been feeling as she pleaded had long disappeared.

"To talk to you," said Castiel monotonously.

"About what?" Kate questioned. She was confused, this had been the first time she had seen him without collapsing to the ground. Yet for some reason she felt fine even though Castiel was so close to her, but she didn't want to question the reason why. Not yet, he seemed to have something important to tell her.

"What you're feeling. I can help you," the angel stated in short sentences.

"Okay, um, I'm gonna sit down if that's alright," Kate mumbled, moving away from the troubled angel and perching on the end of the bed. Castiel was confused. After everything he had done to her, she trusted him. She hadn't ran from him she had stayed. "So, why could I not cope with being around you Castiel?" Kate asked formally. She felt slightly intimidated by his presence but she didn't want to show it. She didn't want to make the angel feel guilty, if he could feel anything.

"You're special. You...you...," Castiel stuttered. He felt strangely uncomfortable around her.

"I what?" Kate inquired, bewildered. She was stunned that a powerful, superhuman being was struggling with something as mundane as speech.

"You channel power," said Castiel, managing to finish his sentence.

"I what?" Kate repeated, she wasn't making it any easier for the angel.

"You channel power. You're like water...and I'm...I'm electricity," Castiel said slowly, hoping Kate would understand him.

"So, what you're saying is, I've been blessed with the amazing power to pass out when anything supernatural comes near me? Wow, dad would love that," Kate giggled, her bewitching smile causing the angel to stammer. She had inherited it from John Winchester after all.

"Well...yes. But if you can control it you can become their own worst enemy. You are the weakest and strongest living thing on this Earth. If you accept this, you can match the strength of anything in this world," the angel explained. It had been the most Castiel had said during their conversation, and Kate felt it had been recited, like a speech, the angel seemed to have no self-confidence when it came to conversation.

Kate finally lifted her tired eyes from the floor and glanced at Castiel. She didn't feel worthy of looking upon him, but she couldn't help gazing into his mesmerizing blue eyes, she wanted to understand him, she wasn't going to accept that he was cold and lacking in the emotion department. There was something more to him. Kate tried to comprehend what Castiel had just told her. It didn't seem real. She was Kate Winchester. Average. However, Armageddon was descending and she had to cling to any hope that she could stop the world around her from becoming engulfed in flames.

"Can you show me how?" she inquired with a serious tone.

"Yes," Castiel mumbled. He was scared what would happen to her if Kate couldn't control her power.

"I'm in," said Kate shakily. She was uncertain what the future held for her.

"In where?" asked the angel, he was puzzled again.

"I mean, I accept or something. Just tell me what to do," said Kate gazing into Castiel's deep sapphire eyes again. The angel turned, his unfathomable eyes connecting with hers. She immediately bowed her head, staring at her feet, she felt strangely self-conscious.

"We need to act quickly," Castiel said sternly.

"What? Why? Has something happened?" Kate exclaimed, bombarding the angel with questions.

"Your brother is in trouble," said Castiel, standing so he faced Kate. She felt oddly timid by the proximity.

"Where are they? What's going on? She questioned again, her eyes widening with fright. She had to do something.

"They were too late. Samhain has risen," informed Castiel.

"Damn! How long have I been out?" Kate shouted frantically.

"A while," the angel answered, not realising that the question was rhetorical.

"Tell me what I have to do to help them," said Kate, clenching her small hands into tight fists.

"You have to let it in," Castiel sighed. He was anxious. This scheme could end badly for Kate.

"Let what in?" she mumbled, struggling to understand what the angel was talking about.

"When you get those headaches...the power is surging through your veins. At the moment your body can't cope with the force making you unstable. Which gives you headaches for some reason," Castiel explained, he thought the idea seemed far-fetched himself as he informed the petrified girl standing before him. "That's what you let in."

Kate winced at the thought. The power she felt nearly caused her veins to shatter a few hours ago. How intense will the pain be if I don't fight it? What will happen to me? She had so many questions circling her mind but none of that mattered now, she had to save Sam and Dean if she could. They were counting on her.

"Will it hurt?" she asked quietly, her voice quivering with fear.

"The pain will be excruciating. Like nothing you've ever felt before," Castiel stated. He felt an anonymous force grasp his stomach as he spoke, what he was doing felt wrong.

"Oh," Kate murmured. The angel didn't seem to believe in reassurance. At least he didn't sugar-coat things.

"You will die," the angel continued.

"I'll die? How can I do anything if I'm dead? I think there's a flaw in your plan there Castiel," Kate smirked in bewilderment.

"You will die, but be reborn. You need to let it take over your body so you can become more resilient. You'll still be Kate Winchester but you will be stronger, and able to use the power to your advantage," Castiel clarified.

"Like a reboot?" said Kate.

"Well...yes," answered the angel. He glanced at Kate's paralysed body. She was terrified, yet she still held her head high with courage. He wanted to comfort her, but for him it was impossible.

"Are you going to do it?" asked Kate closing her eyes, attempting to remove herself from the reality which was overwhelming her.

"Do what?" said Castiel.

"Kill me," Kate whispered. The plan seemed like suicide.

"Yes," he said softly. "You will recover almost instantly."

"Okay. Do it," Kate said rapidly. She didn't want the deciding words to get lost in her throat.

"Do you trust me?" inquired Castiel, puzzled. He thought she would have tried to resist the idea of death, maybe try to discover another way.

"Yes. Completely," Kate answered softly staring at her feet. She had only spoken to him for several minutes, and every other previous encounter with him had left her unconscious but she felt bizarrely safe with him. She trusted him. She hoped in the back of her mind it wasn't her naïve nature speaking. It was often not a good quality due to her occupation.

"We...we need...we need to act fast," the angel stammered. He was taken by her words. All he had done since they met was hurt her, and now he was asking if he could kill her. Yet all she did was meet his eyes with understanding and offer him a comforting smile.

"Okay. Let's do it. No time like the present," she mumbled, continuing to stare at the ground. She looked up to see Castiel's eyes bearing down upon her. He looked concerned.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Castiel said quietly. Kate sensed regret tainting the tone of his celestial voice.

"It's okay. Sort of. I'd rather not die but if that's what has to happen then it's okay. Maybe next time we'll have a more uplifting and less confusing conversation," said Kate smirking at the angel. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?" questioned Castiel, unsure what she was about to ask of him.

"Be there when I wake up please?" asked Kate nervously, she was more frightened of being rejected by the angel than being killed by him.

"Okay," Castiel murmured. It was showtime. Kate had so many questions to ask him, such as how the angel wasn't hurting her at the moment but she decided that her doubts could wait. For once in her life she could shine, and she relished the opportunity. It was a terrifying, risky opportunity and virtually suicide, but it was an opportunity none the less.

She could feel the power slowly trickle into her veins. It didn't feel painful yet, just uncomfortable. It felt like there were snakes writhing beneath her skin, attempting to burrow through her insides and tear her apart. The feeling was making her stomach churn and she sealed her eyes tightly. The last thing she wanted to see was the room spinning swiftly around her as she toppled to the ground. As she rested on her knees the pain intensified, causing her body to convulse violently. Her skull felt like it was about to rupture and her veins were white-hot, the blood vessels burning through her skin. Castiel watched her grip the carpet with her hands, tearing strands of blue material from the floor as the pain magnified. He was distressed by her suffering. The image of her veins glowing brightly beneath her porcelain skin would now be engraved in his mind for an eternity.

The end was coming she could feel it. Her chest was about to explode under the magnitude and her skin was cut to ribbons. She screamed out of pain and fear as the force rampaged through her organs, shredding tissue and evaporating fluid. Castiel felt the urge to hold her, comfort her like he watched her brothers do but it was too late now. They had come too far to stop. Kate saw her vision descend into darkness as she surrendered to the power which was destroying her from the inside out. It was over.

"Kate? Kate?" growled a familiar voice. She shot upright gasping, grateful that her chest wasn't constricted. She breathed in deeply, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Oxygen felt like her saviour now she wasn't choking under the pressure. Then she realised. She saw a pair of deep blue eyes gazing at her intently. Castiel. His unfathomable expression was just inches from her, his arms straddling her small frame, he was leaning over her. Kate's heart thundered beneath him, attempting to break the solid confines of her ribcage. She clutched her chest, praying that her unsteady heart didn't burst again.

"Um, hello," she choked, suffocating under the proximity. The angel swiftly rose and promptly strided to the corner of the room in one graceful movement, his once indifferent expression slightly flushed.

"You're okay," he sighed, sounding relieved.

"Great...my well being was an uncertainty," said Kate sarcastically, sitting up. She felt abnormal. She felt stronger. She had already seemed to have recovered from death.

"I never intended to hurt you," Castiel mumbled, feeling like he was being punished at school.

"It's okay Castiel. I was joking," Kate smiled, raising her hands in surrender. "Take me to them. I'm ready," she continued in confidence.

Kate couldn't remember how she had travelled to the crypt. The journey seemed to be lost in the speed they had moved at. She turned to face the angel standing beside her. She was nervous. What if she couldn't save her brothers?

"I'll be here. Watching. In case something goes wrong," said Castiel trying to reassure Kate.

"So it won't hurt now?" she asked, attempting to recollect the events of the previous few days.

"No. You'll be able to absorb their power and use it against them," explained Castiel.

"Cool. Now who's in the red corner?" Kate asked again, confused over the identity of her opponent.

"What red corner? I don't see a red corner?" replied Castiel, puzzled.

"I mean...who am I up against?" said Kate, realising the angel had no knowledge on anything that involved Earth.

"Spirits," said Castiel gesturing towards the crypt that stood before them.

"Small fry then," said Kate smirking. "Wait...maybe I shouldn't be cocky. You know, being a learner and all," Kate giggled, smiling at the angel.

"Yes," said Castiel struggling to say anymore. He still wasn't immune from her bewitching grin.

He watched the small, fragile girl who had just risen from the dead descend the steps to the crypt. He was confident that she would succeed. After all, his superiors had said she was special when he had questioned them about her.

"Dean!" Kate called breathing a sigh of relief. "You're okay!"

"For the time being...yes," Dean grunted, fending off a particularly angry spirit with his shotgun.

"Where's Sam?" Kate asked, looking around for the second Winchester.

"He's okay," Dean barked piercing the chest of a man in a dusty business suit.

Kate felt the power surge through her body again. However, this time she wasn't afraid. She allowed the force to consume her, bathing her in strength. She felt fine. In fact, better. She turned her body to face a man with short black hair, his arms outstretched, withered fingers trying to claw at her. Kate retaliated. She lifted her right palm at the spirit, flinging the once powerful being at the cold, stone wall of the crypt like a rag-doll. The man slid down the wall, his unnatural body battered and broken.

"I've got your back Dean," Kate declared. Dean just stood, frozen in shock by his sister's strength. He watched as she stepped over to the body of the spirit, the man's face cast in arrogance. Kate saw the spirit smirk at her, he was conceited. Kate flicked her wrist and observed as the spirit was engulfed in flames that licked the walls of the crypt. Strangely, the fire seemed to disappear with the man's body.

"That was cool," said Kate in astonishment as she turned to face her brother. She had no idea how she knew how to the control the power. Maybe my new life came with a manual when I died, she thought.

"What the hell?" Dean barked. He was worried his sister had walked the same road as Sam.

"It's okay, Dean. I promise," Kate said reassuringly. She understood her brother's anxiety. "Dean!" she screamed as she watched a woman with thick, dark curls flicker behind Dean, throwing him against the wall in one swift movement. Kate reacted, raising her arm so it aligned with the spirit's neck. She twisted her wrist so she was holding the woman by her throat, pinning her now feeble body against the stone wall of the crypt. She raised her other arm and felt the warmth of the fire as the flames devoured the spirit. She turned to face her horrified brother, rushing towards him. The same hands which had annihilated two spirits just before now found Dean's face, her slight fingers resting on his cheekbones.

"It's okay, Dean. I promise," Kate mumbled trying to comfort her petrified brother. Her arms slid around his neck and she held him reassuringly.

Castiel gazed in amazement from the entrance of the crypt. She had willingly gave her life to save Dean, had vanquished the supernatural with her bare hands and was now consoling her confused brother. Her mind was probably drowning in questions, but she simply accepted her fate at the hands of a stranger. He would visit her again soon. He felt obliged to answer the questions that plagued her conscience. It was because of him that her entire body had been rewired, and he felt compelled to support her until she was stable. Plus, those was his orders that he followed so obediently. He had completed his task, changed her, moulded her into a weapon. He thought his orders would become another mundane task he resented as he tracked her, but the emotions that were slowly tainting the angelic figure told him otherwise. He continued to watch the girl console her crying brother, stunned by her lack of selflessness. She was most likely terrified, breaking underneath her tough exterior, yet she still persevered, sacrificing her own contentment for her brother. She really was something he thought, as he disappeared into the night.


	6. Love Is Noise

Chapter Six – Love Is Noise

_Hello, hope everyone is doing okay. Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, favourited etc. last time. I love hearing your input, so let me know if you have any suggestions. Anyway, this is chapter six, with a hell of a lot of dialogue, I think the whole chapter is dialogue? Oh well, I like writing conversations. I won't be able to update for a bit as I have a busy week looming. College induction day, prom and London at the weekend :D So I shall be very tired come Sunday evening. That's enough about me, I really appreciate it if you could review please, letting me know what you think of this chapter or the story in general would be great. Hope you've all had a great five days since I last updated and enjoy :)_

"Dean! Dean come back!" Kate shouted, calling after her brother as he stormed out of the motel room, the door slamming behind him. "Dammit!" she growled under her breath, wondering why her brother refused to understand her, and what had happened at the crypt the night before. She had always supported him.

Dean Winchester found himself perched on a park bench in the centre of the town he had spent all night rescuing. He was hurt. His mind was immersed in worry due to the events that had unfolded over the previous few days. He needed to be alone. He had to escape the motel and his sister's pleading, he was buckling under the pressure of the impending end of days and his siblings' deception. First Sam, now Kate. He couldn't fathom what had happened to his sister during their encounter with Castiel and Uriel but he didn't care anymore. She was hell-bound just like her brother. He didn't know how long his sister had had the 'special abilities' she had flaunted at the crypt but deep down he felt deceived. She had comforted him when he had learnt about his brother's 'powers', shunning Sam whilst she had been walking the same road as him. What had happened to them during his time in Hell?

Dean couldn't accept the idea that his sister was human anymore. She had been able to ignite spirits with her bare hands, that was far from normal. He sighed and rested his weary head in his hands, hoping that closing his eyes would drown out his anxiety. However, the soft rustling of feathers broke his peaceful silence and Dean had to lift his head to greet the celestial visitor.

"Let me guess, you're here for the I told you so," he sighed, regretting the decisions he had made when trying to save the town. Sam had gone over the edge when attempting to kill Samhain with his mind. Blood had poured from his nose, suggesting that the 'special powers' he relied on could eventually become his demise.

"No," Castiel replied.

"Well good, cause I'm not really that interested," Dean barked. He was disappointed in Castiel. His image of a valiant, selfless being rescuing him from Hell had been shattered when the angel had decided to wipe out an entire town to 'hold the line'.

"I'm not here to judge you Dean," said Castiel quietly. He was tired of fighting with the seemingly hostile Winchester.

"Then why are you here?" asked Dean suspiciously. He was tired of playing games.

"Our orders..." Castiel mumbled trying to conquer Dean's rage.

"Yeah you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours," Dean muttered, butting in on the angel's explanation.

"Our orders," continued Castiel, ignoring Dean's protest. "Were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to do."

"Your orders were to follow my orders?" Dean questioned, sceptically.

"It was a test," the angel replied, softly nodding his head. "To see how you'd perform under...battlefield conditions you might say."

"It was a witch," said Dean, puzzled. "Not that offensive." The angel simply smiled to himself over Dean's remark. "So I failed your test huh? I get it. But you know what? If you'd waved that magic time travelling wand of yours and we'd do it all over again, I'd make the same call," Dean explained sincerely. Castiel just stared trying to read Dean's expression as he continued with his speech. "I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow, but what I do know is, this, here, these kids, the swings, tress, all of it is still here because of my siblings and me."

"You misunderstand me Dean," answered the angel, still studying the hostile Winchester. "I'm not like you think, I was praying you would choose to save the town."

"You were?" asked Dean, confused. He couldn't imagine the obedient angel working behind his brother's back, or having a thought of his own.

"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art," Castiel continued to Dean's astonishment. The angel seemed to feel something as he examined his surroundings. "And yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken, and we are one step closer to hell on Earth for all creation, and that's not an expression Dean, it's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means. Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul? Castiel asked.

"Okay," Dean replied, intrigued to what the angel had to say.

"I'm not, um, a hammer as you say, I have questions, I have... I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore. Whether you passed or failed here," said the angel quietly. He was shaken by his words and the fact he was opening up his frozen heart to a human. "But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight on your shoulders Dean, I truly don't," Castiel continued, regarding Dean's puzzled yet troubled hazel eyes. "And your sister Kate," said the angel, his strong, hoarse voice quivering as he spoke her name. He still felt a shred of guilt for what he had done to her.

"Yeah what about her," Dean sighed. He wasn't in the mood to talk about her deception right now. He didn't need an angel taking him for a drink and telling him he had a shoulder to cry on at the moment.

"Don't judge her," Castiel replied. Dean thought that his marble expression had creased into one of anger, but the emotion disappeared to quickly to support the idea.

"Don't judge her?" Dean asked, stumped. He had no idea to what the angel was talking about.

"The fight you had this morning. She's not like your brother," Castiel explained, attempting to mend the bridge between the siblings.

"How do you know?" Dean replied sounding agitated. Then he realised as the celestial being bowed his head under the weight of guilt. "You did this to her!" he bellowed, several passers-by turned their heads, anticipating an argument between the two men sat on the green park bench.

"I had no choice," said the angel softly, picturing Kate's weak, writhing body in his mind, wincing as he saw her terrified eyes gazing back at him.

"My ass you did! She's not normal anymore! She's...she's," Dean shouted, standing out of fury.

"She would have died if I didn't! Castiel retorted, wondering what would have happened to her if she hadn't met her in the motel room. "Something happened to her in the barn. She couldn't cope with anything supernatural near her after that, it would have tore her apart eventually," explained Castiel, raising his head, his apologetic blue eyes burning through Dean's soul.

"So...so you saved her?" Dean replied shakily, sitting down so he could absorb the angel's information completely.

"Yes. I had no choice. What I did made her stronger. What you witnessed at the crypt is a sign of things to come," said Castiel, smiling weakly as he remembered her bravery.

"Why do you care?" asked Dean attempting to study the emotional fortress that surrounded the angel.

"I don't know," answered the angel sharply.

"How...how did you convince her to change?" questioned Dean, struggling to understand the information the angel was giving him.

"I told her you and Sam were in trouble, and she said she'd do anything to save you. And she hasn't changed. This has been inside her since she was born, it's just only surfaced now," Castiel spat, he was furious that Dean was speaking about his sister like she wasn't herself anymore after she had died to save him.

"She did it to save me?" said Dean nervously. He instantly felt ashamed of the fight he had provoked this morning.

"Yes. So whilst you're criticizing her just think it was all for you," Castiel growled struggling to compose himself. Why was this girl affecting him so much? Dean turned to retaliate but the angel had disappeared, leaving him alone on the bench. Castiel had to escape the argument before his unstable mind got him into trouble with his superiors.

Dean returned to the motel room to find Sam's hulking figure perched on the end of the bed, next to his weeping sister. Her eyes were a shade of red and her small, bony fingers were shaking as she breathed heavily. He ran to his sister, sliding her small shaky hands into his as he knelt before her, defeated. He looked up to see her pale blue eyes, glazed with tears, her lips trembling as she spoke.

"Dean?" she croaked, her eyes frozen in surprise.

"Yes," he replied softly. He could barely look at her broken expression, he was the cause of her sorrow. His mind was tormented with guilt, he felt mortified by his outburst this morning.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt or annoy you," Kate murmured. She wished she hadn't said yes to Castiel, everything would be okay if last night's events hadn't unfolded.

"No! You have nothing to apologize for!" Dean barked causing Kate to jump and Sam to glare. "I mean...you have nothing to apologize for. It's all my fault for acting like such a..."

"Dick?" Sam sighed, interrupting Dean's apology.

"Thanks for the input Sammy," Dean grumbled, scowling at his brother for intruding in on his apology. "I'm sorry Kate. I really am, I was acting like a..."

"Dick?" said Sam, smirking at his sister trying to cheer her up. She smiled back, grateful that he was breaking the ice.

"Okay okay, I acted like a dick," Dean mumbled, smiling as he saw Kate beam at him.

"So we're cool?" she asked nervously, remembering the fight they had.

"Yeah we're cool," said Dean releasing his grip from around his sister's hands and holding her instead. He winked at Sam over her shoulder, thankful he had came to her rescue and comforted her. He would feel even more ashamed if he had left her crying by herself.

A day had passed, and Kate found herself sitting with her brothers in a bar. She turned to her left and observed as Dean downed another shot of amber coloured liquid, still unphased after four similar shots in a row. She sighed as she watched her brother slowly become intoxicated and returned to her orange juice, stroking the cold glass with her fingertips. She really didn't like alcohol. However, things were a lot better with her brother after their heated argument. In fact they were closer than ever. Dean had taken it upon himself to protect his sister whilst she recovered and came to terms with her new abilities. After all, he didn't want another warning from Castiel, he had seemed irritated when the had last discussed her.

"It just doesn't make any sense Dean," Sam declared Sam as Dean swallowed another shot of alcohol. "I mean, why would they tell me you remembered hell if you didn't?"

"Maybe cause he's a dick. Might have something to do with it," said Dean, trying to recuperate from the most recent shot of alcohol. Kate didn't remember much of Uriel, but what she did know was that she felt intimidated by him. She couldn't remember why, but something about the mysterious figure frightened her.

"Maybe, but he is still an angel," enforced Sam.

"Yeah, an angel who was ready to level an entire town," Dean retaliated. Kate just sighed and rolled her eyes. The angels had been a hot topic after their last encounter with them, and her brothers hadn't stopped talking about them since they left town. Kate was tired of the conversation. She knew how she felt about Castiel and Uriel deep down, and treading on familiar ground would not change her opinions easily.

"Yeah but..." Kate mumbled, trying to participate in another argument between the boys.

"Radical! What else can I get you guys... and girl," shouted an over-enthusiastic, blonde-haired waiter who appeared to be looking at the middle Winchester intently.

"We're good," Sam stated, sensing his sister was becoming uncomfortable under the waiter's avid grin.

"Yeah? You wanna try a couple of fryer bones or maybe a chipolate chimmychanga? Asked the waiter maniacally.

"No, no, we're still good," Dean replied, agitated. The waiter was too happy for his liking.

"Awesome," said the waiter, still smiling as he walked away. Dean's eyes followed him with disgust.

"Uh," Sam sighed.

"Sam, honestly. I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay?" said Dean angrily, downing another shot to Kate's astonishment.

"Right," Sam replied suspiciously. He wasn't going to end the conversation without answers.

"Guys? Can we drop it please?" said Kate nervously, trying to be the diplomat before the discussion got out of hand, and they each ended up giving the other the silent treatment.

"What?" asked Dean, irritated. They had both ignored their sister's protest.

"Okay, fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under," said Sam leaning towards his brother. Kate just folded her arms and sighed, neither was going to back down easily.

"I don't remember a thing from my time down under," said Dean cockily, staring into his brother's chocolate brown eyes. "I don't remember!"

"Look, I just wanna help," said Sam, surrendering to his brother's agitation.

"Guys!" Kate shouted, slamming her hands down on the table, then wincing as she realised she had used too much force. "Please."

"Outstanding! Dessert time? Huh? Am I right?" cried a familiar, agonizingly eager voice as the waiter drifted back towards the table. Kate groaned her breath as she recognized his fanatical grin.

"Dude," Dean moaned, trying to make the waiter disappear.

"Listen, you have to got to try our ice-cream extreme. It's extreme!" he shouted.

"Uh, no extreme please, just the..." said Sam with a tired expression.

"Check?" he replied, slamming a peach coloured piece of paper on the table. "Alright, awesome."

"Thanks," Sam muttered as he walked away. Sam looked at his siblings who met his widened eyes with similar expressions.

"Alright, now where do we go from here," asked Dean, devouring a French fry.

"Not sure, um, looks like it's been pretty quiet lately, no signs of demon activity, no omens of importance that I can see," Sam explained, reaching for his laptop as Dean ogled a waitress. Kate feeling isolated in the conversation started to daydream, until her thoughts drifted towards a certain trench coat wearing angel.

"Ah!" she cried, her cheeks instantly flushing with red as she covered her mouth with embarrassment.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked as he stared at Kate's blushing expression.

"Nothing...just a spider," she answered, glancing down at the table, attempting to hide her humiliation.

"I didn't see a spider," said Sam in confusion, as he analysed the table.

"It flew away," said Kate, mentally slapping herself as she realised how stupid her reply sounded.

"Spiders don't fly," Dean stated, raising an eyebrow at his sister.

"Whatever. Can I have a fry?" Kate asked, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"No," Dean replied curtly. He didn't share food. "Good news for once," he said continuing his discussion with a puzzled Sam, allowing Kate to face the wall until her embarrassment faded away.

"Just a typical smattering of crank UFO sightings, and one possible vengeful spirit. Here check this out," said Sam handing the laptop over to his brother. Kate turned back, intrigued.

"Up in Concrete, Washington. Eyewitness reports of a ghost haunting the showers of a women's health facility." Dean choked on his drink as Sam mentioned 'shower' and 'women's health facility'.

"Here we go," Kate sighed, sensing her brother's excitement.

"The victim claims the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs," said Sam, watching his brother close the laptop without regarding the information, and fidget in his chair. "I can see you're very interested."

"Women. Showers. We've gotta save these people," Dean exclaimed, flinging money at the table.

"You're a pig, do you know that?" said Kate as she reached for her coat.

Kate retreated to a motel to begin research on any other eyewitness accounts in Concrete, Washington. Sam had gone to question the victim at a Chinese restaurant in town, and Dean had gone to the women's health facility, leaving Kate alone at the motel. She pushed open the worn, wooden door and entered through the doorway to find to her surprise a figure, enveloped in the leather arms of a chair in the corner of the room.

"You guys back already?" she asked whilst placing her bag on the kitchenette table.

"Um...," replied the husky, familiar voice.

"Oh it's the angel! Hey Cas," Kate exclaimed, bounding towards the man in the armchair. She seemed to have adopted Dean's nickname for him.

"Hello Kate," mumbled Castiel formally. He was taken aback by her excitement and casual greeting. She seemed overjoyed with the presence of the angel.

"So, what can I do for you?" she questioned, beaming at the puzzled sapphire blue eyes.

"You seem cheerful," said Castiel quietly, struggling to handle her infatuating smile.

"Well everything seems to be okay now, I don't get headaches and I'm getting on with Sam and Dean. All's good really, makes me smile," Kate explained. "And I think I have you to thank," she said nervously as she turned to face Castiel, she didn't want to say anything to make him feel uncomfortable and disappear.

"Me?" questioned Castiel, confused. There was no chance that I was involved in her sudden happiness, he thought.

"Well, Dean stormed out in the morning, and came back in the afternoon with his tail between his legs. I guess that had something to do with you Cas," said Kate as she opened a bottle of Mountain Dew. The bubbly green liquid was addictive, she thought. "Do you want anything?" Well, I don't think you drink anything but it's polite to ask," she continued, smiling at the angel sitting uncomfortably opposite her.

"I did talk to him at one point," said Castiel, staring at the murky brown carpet.

"Well thank you, cause whatever you said or did worked," Kate answered, running her fingers around the neck of the bottle. The atmosphere in the room was tense, making her feel on edge. "So, why are you here Cas?"

"You probably have questions, and it's my duty to answer them," he replied monotonously, like he'd been preparing the answer in his mind a while.

"Oh, okay. I hadn't really thought about it, I didn't want to pester you," Kate mumbled trying not to offend the angel.

"Do you have any?" asked Castiel, ignoring Kate's answer. Her consideration for him was causing emotions to possess his mind again.

"Well, yes. I died and now I can shoot fire from hands. Last time I checked that wasn't normal. I don't feel like myself. Have I changed?" she replied, her voice quivering as she approached the sensitive subject amongst the Winchesters.

"No you haven't, you have had this in you since birth, it's just surfaced now for some reason," Castiel answered. He was lying to Kate. He knew why she had become susceptible to the supernatural but he wasn't going to tell her. Not yet anyway. Deep in his controlled mind he felt a compulsion to continue with their rapidly blossoming friendship, and he didn't want to destroy it by hurting her again. She was easy to talk to, she treated him like he was an equal, which was strange as they clearly weren't. He was an angel, and she was a human. He didn't want to be misunderstood and approached with hostility like Dean did with him, but he didn't want to be worshipped like he had seen with Sam's reaction. Oddly, what he wanted most was to be treated like he was normal.

"Is it demon blood?" Kate muttered under her breath. She suddenly felt frightened by the thought. She loved her brother Sam more than anything, but she was still disappointed in him for his decisions.

"No, I don't know what the cause is, but it isn't demon blood," said Castiel, trying to reassure her.

"Oh," she sighed, feeling relieved. Dean would be crushed if he found out that both of his siblings were half demon. "Any idea what it is then?" she asked, hoping the seemingly oblivious angel held the answers she needed.

"No," Castiel replied curtly.

"Oh," said Kate, hoping she wasn't bombarding him with questions, he seemed agitated. "I do have one more question though, if that's okay?" she asked anxiously.

"What?" answered the angel.

"When we...well you appeared in my motel room, how did you not hurt me?" said Kate stepping closer to him, checking that it wasn't just distance that was preventing him from hurting her.

"Everything...superhuman gives off energy naturally, you absorb the energy like..." explained Castiel, feeling nervous as Kate padded towards him.

"Like an EMF with legs and a really bad craving for pop tarts," she interrupted glancing towards the door, hoping that one of her brothers would burst into the room holding baked strawberry goodness.

"You could put it like that I guess," the angel replied, trying to understand what Kate was talking about.

"Anyway, so why didn't it hurt...the second, no...third time round?" she inquired, gazing at Castiel, she couldn't help from becoming fixated by his mesmerising blue eyes.

"I sort of switched it off," said the angel twiddling his thumbs, feeling guilty for hurting her so much.

"Huh?" Kate answered, confused.

"I just made sure I wasn't, um, giving off energy, you might say," said Castiel, feeling embarrassed.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. Castiel raised his head to see her kneeling before him like Dean had done with her previously, her captivating eyes looking concerned.

"No. It's just uncomfortable," Castiel choked, feeling nervous with how close Kate was to him.

"You're doing it now aren't you," Kate stated, realising she hadn't felt the power that usually surged through her veins when she was around.

"Yes," mumbled the angel, feeling sheepish as Kate discovered that he had been protecting her throughout their conversation.

"Why? I can cope with being around you now Cas," Kate replied, feeling puzzled yet bashful. She was surprised that he was being considerate, he didn't seem to possess much emotion.

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," said Castiel looking around the room, attempting to avoid the eyes that were analysing him.

"What about you Cas? You matter too," she cried with shock. She didn't want to be a burden to him. The angel's cheeks suddenly felt warm, unusually warm. He was feeling shy after hearing Kate's kind words. Nobody usually cared about what he thought or felt. It was uncommon amongst the obedient garrison of angels to have an original thought or feeling. "You don't have to shield yourself from me Cas. Feel what you want to feel," she continued, smiling to herself as she rose.

"Do you have any more questions?" asked Castiel, stuttering. Her words were slowly melting the ice which cloaked his heart and mind, she was encouraging him to accept what he felt. However, he had to leave. He could barely cope with her words, never mind look upon her whilst she beamed at him. Plus, his superiors could be looking for him. He had been away a while.

"No," she replied sadly. She knew that this was the end of the conversation, she could sense his discomfort. Yet, deep down, she felt the urge to beg him to stay and talk to her some more. However, her hopes were crushed when she heard the familiar rustling of material and feathers. She sighed and collapsed into the armchair which he had inhabited just moments before. He was gone.


	7. Spellbound

Chapter Seven – Spellbound

_So, here is chapter seven, after an incredibly hectic week which included discovering the London Underground, which decided to combine most of my fears into one horrible train ride. Escalators, lifts, trains, crowds basically I'm scared of everything that involves moving I think. However, I managed to discover a glorious Castiel t-shirt on Saturday which I wore religiously whilst watching Inception yesterday (BRILLIANT :D) I've decided to change the summary of the story as looking at it again and again made me realise it was a bit...crap, so hopefully a new summary will make it sound more interesting. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed and basically interacted with the story, it made my week :). I'm sorry for asking you all to review every chapter, but I get worried thinking that I've wrote it wrong or the story's getting boring or something so I would really appreciate it if you could review please, because I love hearing your input. Anyway that's enough of my week and hopefully this chapter was worth the wait for you :). I can't wait to hear what you think. _

"You've got to be shitting me," Kate exclaimed, instantly covering her mouth with shame as she realised there was a child present. "Sorry," she whispered to her brothers trying to redeem herself. "That's a bear. That's a god damn bear."

"No shit Sherlock," Dean replied, his reaction similar to Kate's as he cursed. "Dammit!" he muttered under his breath as Sam glared at the baffled Winchesters.

"There's a bear in there?" said Kate pointing towards the room, refusing to believe that there was in fact a bear on the other side of the closing door. She could hear muffled sobs from the room, and was still amazed that the sound was emanating from a giant, talking bear in need of anger management.

"See what I mean," grumbled a small, childlike voice as the girl with brown pigtails closed the door on her furry companion after sustaining it's abuse. The Winchesters simply stared at each other in confusion, unable to compute with what they had just witnessed.

"All I ever wanted was a teddy that was big, real and talked, but now he's sad all the time, not ouch sad, but ouch in the head sad, says weird stuff, and smells like the bus," the child explained to the Winchesters' amazement. They were hunters, had seen unexplainable things that unsuspecting people only see in their nightmares, yet they were stumped by the sight of an enormous, manic-depressive teddy bear with an alcohol problem.

"Um...little girl..." said Dean, struggling to fathom why on Earth a giant, talking bear had appeared before them, and to remember the girl's name.

"Audrey!" the girl snapped, becoming tired of the name 'little girl'.

"Audrey, how exactly did your teddy become real?" Dean continued, after recovering from the girl's assertiveness.

"I wished for it," she replied, as if large, chatty bears were normal.

"You wished for it?" asked Sam, still confused. Kate was gazing at the door, trying to peek though a crack in the wood, hoping to get another glimpse of the verbose bear.

"At the wishing well," said Audrey. Sam and Dean stared at the girl, wondering how to act in the current situation until Dean decided to confront the bear again. As he pushed open the door, he heard Kate's rushed footsteps behind him, her eyes widening with joy as she saw the six-foot mass of fur. Then he remembered, she had a soft spot for cuddly bears ever since Christmas 1990, when John had presented her with a furry, grey teddy bear. Probably a last minute present from a nearby gas station but Kate adored it none the less.

She had carried it with her wherever the Winchesters travelled, until she had left it at a motel in Colorado when she was twelve. Dean cringed at the thought. She had grieved for months over the loss of 'Wesker' the bear.

"Look at this!" cried the bear, rocking back and forth and gesturing towards the TV with and empty beer can. Dean and Kate glanced at the TV. An explosion in a shopping mall was plastered on the screen. Sam was still stood in the hallway, as the doorway to the girl's bedroom was blocked by Kate's eagerness. "Can you believe this crap?" 

"Not really," Dean replied curtly. He couldn't believe that he was holding a conversation with a teddy bear.

"It is a terrible world. Why am I here!" the bear shouted, turning to face a startled Dean. He swore he saw his plastic eyes glimmer with sadness.

"For tea parties!" the girl argued from behind Kate's legs.

"Tea parties" I that all there is?" the bear exclaimed starting to cry at his bleak future. Dean just closed the door on the bear, a stunned expression painting his face.

"Audrey give us a second okay?" Sam stuttered, the bears appearance rendering him speechless. The Winchesters paced away from the oblivious girl, trying to comprehend what they had just seen. "Are we...should we, wh...are we gonna kill this damn bear?" hoping the girl wouldn't overhear their discussion.

"How...how, do we shoot it? Burn it? Dean questioned quietly.

"I don't know," said Sam, turning to see whether the girl was paying attention. "Both?"

"We don't even know if it's gonna work, I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed off teddy on our hands," Dean growled in confusion. Kate was still frozen in shock and delight.

"Besides, I don't think the bear is our core problem here," said Sam. He didn't really want to torch a giant, talking bear. "Kate? Any ideas?"

"I want one," she replied, still staring as the sealed timber door.

"Great. The damn bears rendered her useless," Dean grunted, clicking his fingers before Kate's astonished eyes, hoping to remove her from her furry, wool-stuffed trance.

"Audrey, where are you parents?" Sam asked.

"My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali," she replied happily. The brothers just simply looked at each other, puzzled that her parents would leave their little girl home alone.

"Okay, well, I'm really sorry that I have to break this to you. You're bear is sick," Sam explained, trying to separate girl from bear so they could figure out what was going on in Concrete. "He has...he's...he's got," he continued, glancing over to his brother for ideas and creativity.

"Lollipop disease," said Dean seriously.

"Lollipop disease," Sam repeated sternly.

"It's not uncommon for a bear his size, but see it's really contagious," Dean enforced, nudging his daydreaming sister back into reality.

"Yeah...it's bad," she stated, confused to what her brothers were talking about. She had missed most of the conversation.

"Yeah...so is there someone, maybe a grown up you can stay with while we treat him? Sam inquired, grateful for his brother's input.

"Mrs Hurley lives down the street," Audrey replied, falling for the story.

"Perfect," Dean stated.

"Good, yeah, good. We'd like you to stay there for a few days," said Sam.

"Okay," said Audrey, nodding her head in agreement as she believed their tale.

"And, uh, Audrey, where is this wishing well?"

The Winchesters returned to Lucky Chin's to find said wishing well in the centre of the restaurant, a small boy with floppy, blonde hair was standing intently before it. Kate watched as the boy tossed a single coin into the cool, clear blue waters of the well and then stride away, a sinister grin praying on his lips. She walked over to the pool in the middle of the dining floor and peered over the walls, gazing into the shallow water which was littered with colours of bronze and silver.

"People have been doing a lot of wishing recently," she said, calling her brothers over to the well with her free hand. They seemed to be a few paces away from the enthusiastic Kate.

"Think it works?" Dean asked, now joining his fidgety sister and leaning over the water.

"I hope so," Kate sighed. She wanted to believe that luck was a good thing somewhere on Earth. In her world of darkness, fortune was scarce. After all they had been through, she clung to any shred of optimism, it usually brightened her hectic days.

"Better explanation for teddy back there?" Sam stated, still shaken up after his encounter with the melancholic bear.

"There's one way to find out," said Dean as he delved into his pocket.

"Aww, does Dean want a friend to take to the tea party too?" said Kate sarcastically, smirking at an agitated Dean cheekily. He ignored his sister's remark and continued to rummage through the coins laid upon his open palm.

"What are you going to wish for?" asked Sam, intrigued.

"Shh..." said Dean as he flipped a coin into the well, the water engulfing the metal enthusiastically. "Not supposed to tell."

"Oh," said Sam, not wanting to destroy his brother's wish. Kate watched as the slatted doors of the restaurant pushed open, and a large figure emerge from the light of the intense Sun outside, the bell chiming brightly as he entered through the doorway.

"You wished for a fat, middle-aged man in a lime green bomber jacket and a baseball cap?" she said, sniggering as her comment was met with a glare.

"Somebody order a foot-long Italian with jalapeño? The man cried, holding a white packet with 'SUB' printed in bold red lettering as he glanced around the room.

"That'd be me," Dean mumbled as he recovered from the shock that his wish had actually materialized.

"Oh wait, I forgot, you always think with your stomach," said Kate with bewilderment.

After threatening the owner of the restaurant with a health inspection that didn't exist, Kate found herself sweeping the bottom of the well with a small brush. Several more omens of the wishing well had been discovered as two of the baffled Winchesters watched the third devour a foot-long length of sandwich at one of the tables in the restaurant. Dean's sub had checked out, a man had won the lottery and an under-confident geek was cosy with a girl who was way out of his league at one of the tables.

Whilst shuffling the light metal of the coins with the bristles, Kate began to daydream. She liked to daydream, it drowned out her anxious, terrifying thoughts and helped her escape a rapidly deteriorating world that was plagued with violence and death. She asked herself what she would wish for if she tossed a copper into the well. Money? Romance? Food? No, I would wish for happiness for me and my brothers, she thought. Hope that one day they could escape their risky business and settle down in suburbia. That was what she wanted. A life that many outsiders didn't appreciate enough. Just a warm bed in a pleasant house, a man who could tell their children that the monster in the closet wasn't real, it was just a nightmare. She wanted a place she could call home.

"Kate? You done yet? Dean asked, getting irritated with the time she was talking. She was grateful of the interruption, as her thoughts were edging closer to a certain angel again. A familiar topic that prayed on her mind.

"Yeah, there's nothing I can see," Kate answered, brushing dust from her knees with her hands as she rose.

"Yes, nothing. We keep a clean place here," the manager pleaded trying to convince the 'health inspectors' that there were no 'rats' in his restaurant.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave during the preliminary investigation," Sam explained, placing his hand on the confused man's shoulder, attempting to reassure him. "Okay, thank you."

"Come on, aren't you a little bit tempted," said Dean, turning to his brother. He could tell by the cold, blank expression of his sister that she wasn't buying the idea that a single coin could bring her the life she craved.

"No, wouldn't be real, wouldn't trust it," Sam explained to Dean's disappointment, handing back the coin Dean had placed in his hand.

"I don't know, that bear seemed pretty real," said Dean, smiling.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Come on, if you could wish yourself back, y'know, before all this sorted. Think about it, you'd be some big lawyer with a nice car and a picket fence," said Dean, Kate's melancholic eyes lit up at the optimistic idea.

"Not what I'd wish for," Sam answered to his sibling's confusion.

"Seriously? They replied simultaneously.

"It's too late to go back to our old lives. I'm not that guy anymore," Sam continued, as Dean and Kate realised what he was talking about. It was too late now to go back, they had all changed, the last four years had carved and hardened them into something different, something irreversible.

"Lilith's head on a plate," Sam muttered sternly. "Bloody." The other two Winchesters seemed frightened by Sam's thirst for revenge, he would do anything to see the demon dead.

"Okay," Dean replied slowly. "What's that?" he questioned the silence as he noticed something in the bottom of the well. He pushed away some of the coppers with his finger to reveal a dark, detailed, circular piece of old metal.

"Some kind of old coin, I recognize the markings," said Sam as he bent down next to his intrigued brother to get a closer inspection of the coin.

"I didn't see an old coin in there," said Kate sternly, she didn't want to be blamed for missing the coin when she had swept the bottom of the well.

"Damn," Dean grumbled as he tried to remove the coin. It was fixed to the bottom of the well with a strong, invisible force.

"Lift with your legs," said Sam sarcastically as he watched his brother struggle with the small piece of metal.

The Winchesters returned to the restaurant moments later bearing crowbars and hammers to the manager's astonishment. Dean tried first, attempting to prise the coin from the fountain with a crowbar.

"What is this! You're going to break my fountain!" cried the owner angrily, he had followed them ever since they had returned to Lucky Chin's.

"Sir, I don't want to slap you with a 4/16 but I will," said Sam harshly. Kate and Dean simply raised their eyebrows at their brother's apparent authority. "Alright, thanks," Sam continued as the manager walked away.

"Let me see that, I've got an idea," said Dean reaching for the hammer. He once again placed the crowbar underneath the coin and swung the hammer, the head flinging across the room as it came into contact with the force of the coin.

"Oh!" the manager cried as the head of the hammer came to rest at his feet, folding his arms angrily.

"Jesus!" Kate cried as she watched the head of the tool fly past her.

"Damn!" Dean exclaimed, staring at the frayed wood of the handle in bewilderment.

"The coin's magical," said Sam, gazing at the fixated piece of metal.

"Well I'd say," Dean mumbled, still shaken from the vaulting hammer head. "I don't think we can destroy this," he continued as Sam reached into his pocket for a pencil and a battered, leather-bound notebook.

"So what do we do then?" asked Kate, pacing towards the well.

"Alright, here. You two get a look into this," Sam answered, handing a confused Dean a piece of paper with an engraving of the coin.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked his brother to Kate's watchful eyes.

"Something just occurred to me," said Sam as he left the restaurant enthusiastically, leaving his puzzled siblings at the well.

"You better run!" cried a small boy in an oversized yellow t-shirt from the opposite side of the road to the two remaining Winchesters. He was chasing three older teenager boys who seemed to be running from the undersized child out of fear.

"Hey, isn't that Forrest from before?" Kate questioned, nudging her brother in the arm to grab his fleeting attention.

"Yeah, looks like the table's turned though," said Dean quietly as he tried to comprehend what he had just witnessed.

"Got a problem mister?" said the boy, glaring at Dean from the pavement as he slowed his running and noticed the baffled Winchester staring at him.

"What? No," Dean replied slowly, feeling intimidated by a boy who was at least twenty years his junior.

"What did you do?" Kate giggled, turning to face Dean for a round of quick, sarcastic comments, only to be disappointed as she saw him double-up, clutching his stomach, attempting to quell the protests. "You alright?" she asked, attending to her brother.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Dean grumbled as he continued down the pavement.

"Hey Sam," Kate sighed, as she watched the panelled door of the motel room swing open, and her estranged brother appear behind it.

"Dean?" he called, ignoring Kate's greeting, he only seemed to hear the sound of vomiting from the bathroom. Acknowledging his disgruntled sister, he raised his thumb and gestured towards the door. Kate replied with a soft nod of her head and walked towards the mini-fridge. "You alright?"

"Wishes turn bad Sam, wishes turn very bad," Dean replied in a broken sentence.

"Sandwich huh?" Sam answered as he met his sister, who was now clutching a bottle of Mountain Dew with enthusiasm.

"The coin's Babylonian, it's cursed, we found some fragments of a legend," Dean sighed, turning towards the bathroom as his stomach objected once more. "I'm good," he clarified as he recovered, striding into the room, throwing the damp towel he had been clinging to to the side.

"The serpent is Tiamet," said Kate, caressing the lime green, plastic neck of the bottle and perching next to Sam on the bed.

"The Babylonian God of primordial chaos. I guess some priests were working some serious black magic," Dean continued, reaching into the cold depths of the mini-fridge.

"They made the coin?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they sow the seeds of chaos. Whoever tosses the coin in the wishing well, makes a wish, it turns on the well and starts granting wishes to all comers," Dean explained.

"But the wishes get twisted," said Sam, beginning to understand the story of the well.

"Bingo," Kate interrupted.

"You ask for a talking teddy..."

"You get a bi-polar nut job," said Dean, finishing his brother's sentence.

"And you get e-coli," Sam smirked as he watched his brother's face fall.

"One person gets their wish it's trouble, but everybody gets their wish...," Dean stated.

"It's chaos," said Sam. "Anyway to stop it?"

"One way, we have to find the first wisher, whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish are the only ones who can pull it back and reverse the wishes. For now we've got a couple of nutso dreams come true but once the word gets out about the well, things are gonna get crazier and crazier," Dean explained.

"Isn't finding this first wisher going to be like finding half a needle in an oversized haystack?" asked Kate.

"Dean? Dean? Are you alright?" asked Kate worryingly as she watched her brother's sleeping chest rise and fall rapidly.

"Dean wake up!" Sam shouted from the corner of the room, he sensed something was wrong.

"What!" said Dean groggily as he recovered, Kate's concerned eyes watching him like a hawk.

"Sleep well?" said Sam sarcastically, his brother had had another nightmare, they were becoming very frequent. "Dean, come on, think I can't see it?" he continued.

"See what?" Dean asked whilst turning to face his brother, trying to hide his fears with a mask of arrogance.

"The nightmares, the drinking, I'm with you twenty-four-seven, I know when somethings going on," said Sam, seeing through his brother's façade.

"Sam, please," Dean protested, he wasn't in the mood for a heart-to-heart.

"Uriel wasn't lying, but you are," said Sam, ignoring his brother's discontent with the subject. "You remember hell don't you?"

"Sam!" Kate cried, sensing Dean's dissatisfaction with his brother's pressure.

"What do you want from me?" asked Dean angrily.

"The truth Dean. I'm your brother," said Sam, not considering Kate's attempts of dropping the subject. "I just wish you'd talk to me."

"Sam, he'll talk when he's ready. He's been to hell, not stole from Wallmart," Kate sighed, agitated with Sam's persistence.

"Careful what you wish for," said Dean cockily. He turned to face his sister, a grateful smile praying upon his troubled lips, which she returned reassuringly.

"Cute," Sam growled.

"Come on, can we stop the couples therapy, we're on a job, I wanna work," said Dean feeling confident after his sister's input. "What you got? Please?"

"We got teddy bear, lottery guy, invisible pervert guy. They must have all wished in the last two weeks, but who wished first, how else are we supposed to know who wished what first, when," Sam stated, finally backing down.

"Well it helps when they announce it in the paper," said Dean, placing the wad of pages on Sam's desk, gesturing towards the 'engagements' column. "Goes back a month."

"Wesley Mondale and Ms Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprise engagement," said Sam monotonously as he read out the opening lines of the article.

"Aw, true love," said Dean sarcastically.

"Best lead we got," Sam replied.

"I'm not going with you," said Kate nervously.

"What? Why?" asked Dean, puzzled.

"I'm not going to watch whilst you destroy that man's life," she answered quietly, her emotions seemed to be possessing her.

"It's not right," said Sam, trying to understand where his sister was coming from.

"I know but... I wish I had what they had," Kate murmured, feeling self-conscious, she hated opening up to people.

"It's gonna turn bad you know it is," Dean stated.

"I know, but I'm not going to be a catalyst. I don't want to see his face when you break the news to him that he can't have the one he's fallen in love with, it may be his only chance at happiness. I'm just gonna sit this one out guys," said Kate sadly. She was surprised by her sudden outburst. She wasn't going to lie to herself and say she didn't envy couples who passed her in the street, their hands intertwined in a loving embrace, but she had never felt particularly moved by a couple before, and the couple she was witnessing were superficial, it wasn't even love. What's coming over me? Kate asked herself, as her emotions rampaged through her bewildered mind.

She had no idea how long her brothers were going to be so she just simply lay lifelessly on the bed in the centre of the motel room. She didn't understand why she so touched by the romance that was only real on the exterior, maybe because she craved dedication, commitment. Impossible, she thought. Not only am I in the most dangerous, risky occupation in existence, I'm just not that interesting, she thought mournfully as she lay on the bed. No one could ever love me. Not enough to risk everything. Soft tears glazed her cheeks, their warmth burning paths into her cold cheekbones. She closed her eyes as debated her somewhat miserable, pessimistic fate, eventually falling into a deep sleep as the room darkened around her.

He needed her help and found himself in her motel room instantly as he thought of her. He paced over towards her, his footsteps quietening as he realised she was asleep. He was astonished by his consideration for the sleeping girl, after all he was an angel, and consideration wasn't a high priority amongst his kind. He suddenly felt weak, insignificant as he gazed upon her tranquil expression, her eyelashes fluttering delicately like the wings of a butterfly as she dreamt. He wondered what she was thinking about, what she really unleashed in her mind when she was alone and didn't feel the need to console everyone around her. He also wondered why he cared.

He felt pained as he noticed the area around her eyes were red, inflated, she had been crying. He had to ask her something, his superiors needed her, but it could wait he thought, he wasn't going to disturb her when she looked so peaceful. The angel noticed that the lamp next to her was still on, the warm glow illuminating her features beautifully. However, the artificial light could wake her, so he suppressed the burning light with a flick of his wrist, still amazed by the small but substantial lengths he was going to to make sure she was comfortable. He would have to leave her soon but he couldn't, he felt fixated by her presence. However, he didn't understand why, he felt bewildered by the emotions that were wreaking havoc upon him, it wasn't normal. He wasn't human, he was an angel. Yet, just one thought of her left him truly spellbound.


	8. Witchcraft

Chapter Eight - Witchcraft

_Hello again, I thought I'd be nice and update before the weekend :), plus I was desperate to write some of my own material as the last chapter was mostly the episode, even though the story is great. I think I'm going to start to break away from the reciting if that's okay with you guys, as I read other fanfics with the same dialogue again and again, so I don't think my story is as interesting, I'm still going to stick to the skeleton of season four though. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last time, even though it's starting to become a bit quiet on the review front. I don't want to sound like a whiny demanding child, I just want to know if you guys who reviewed the earlier chapters are still reading and enjoying it, please shout out guys I love your input :) Also, anyone who thinks I write to much or something is incorrect in the grammar or storyline, shout out too I don't mind constructive criticism, I am writing for you. Kate's storyline will start to creep back in the following chapters, so I hope you all enjoy it and we shall have more Kate/Cas moments...yay :D. Thank you for all your comments and favourites last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much, as it is mostly Kate. P.S samgirl19, the bear left me in stitches too. By the way, I don't know whether I'm meant to reply to reviews or not, so can someone tell me what to do please I don't want to annoy or offend anyone because I didn't reply or shouldn't have. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I shall see you soon :). Well not see you, but you know what I mean..._

"Hello?" Kate asked the figure perched next to her shakily.

"I needed to see you," replied the familiar husky voice, whose intensity made her seem strangely secure.

"Oh God! I mean...I'm sorry, hello," Kate cried as she panicked. She wasn't expecting the presence of an angel, and she attempted to compose herself frantically beneath the bed covers as he seemed to stare aimlessly out of the window. "Cas?" she questioned the silence, worried that she had offended him during her alarm.

"Hello," the angel croaked as Kate switched on the bedside lamp, her face enveloped in the warmth of the complementary glow. She looked up at him, her pale blue eyes sparkling in the light like sapphires. Castiel was lost in thought, overwhelmed by the reaction of the girl, and had secretly forgotten why he was there.

"Hi," she replied brightly. She felt a slight tingle beneath her cheeks, the burn of her reaction to the puzzled angel caused her to smile widely at the floor, desperate to hide her coy expression. She was blushing. She had no idea why the angel was causing her expressions to act so unruly but she hid her face almost instantly. She didn't want a soldier of the Lord to discover that she thought his awkwardness was kind of...cute. "Um...wh...," she stuttered as she recovered.

"Are you okay?" the angel asked softly, bowing his head so his concerned expression met one of embarrassment. He thought she was having another migraine as her head drooped towards the floor, and he leaned towards her to check if she was alright. Kate hadn't noticed his consideration and looked up to see a pair of cobalt blue eyes gazing intently at her, studying her expression. She squealed in surprise at the proximity and immediately felt a surge of warmth blaze through her cheekbones as she hid her head in her hands, trying to recover once again from the effects of the unsuspecting angel. However, instead of feeling the intensity of his mesmerising eyes analysing her, she heard the rustling of material and feathers. She was anxious. Had he noticed her reaction and disappeared? She nervously raised her head, frightened of what she would see, only to find the angel still standing before her, but now a few feet away. "My apologies," he said softly as she regarded his presence. He thought he had scared her by being so close.

"No, it's not your fault, I should be sorry," she murmured. "It's nothing, just come back please," she continued anxiously, frightened he would reject her. She watched as he padded over to her, sitting next to her shaken figure, but now with a substantial amount of distance between them. "Why are you here?" she asked, beaming at him as he returned to her side.

"I...my superiors need you," replied Castiel, the corners of his mouth twitching as she smiled.

"For what? Has something happened?" she asked frantically, scared that someone she cared about was in trouble. The angel seemed to be a bearer of bad news.

"We need to find a girl, she's important," he said monotonously as he recited his orders to her.

"You need my help?" Kate questioned, sounding surprised.

"The girl is susceptible to our kind," Castiel explained, wondering why she was so alarmed, he had called upon her before.

"And she doesn't like your kind?" said Kate. She could barely look at the complicated figure next to her, her outburst made her feel tense and apprehensive. He was an angel, a soldier of God, I shouldn't be acting like a jittery teenage girl around him, she thought. I'm only embarrassing myself.

"You could say that," answered the angel. He was unsure why Kate had acted like she did when he had been close to her, he hoped he hadn't hurt or frightened her. He was also afraid of the emotions that were contradicting his judgement, he didn't understand why he was so considerate around a girl he barely knew. His superiors would punish him if they found out he had taken a shine to a human.

"Why didn't you just ask Dean? You two seem pretty...well remotely close," said Kate as she noticed that the angel was lost in his own thoughts as he stared at the floor. Castiel didn't know how to answer, he knew why he had come to her, but he didn't understand the reason for the impulse, and he didn't want to tell Kate either.

"He was busy," said Castiel quietly, hoping she would believe him, lying wasn't one of his talents. Dean had been busy, but it hadn't stopped him before.

"Oh, is something going on?" Kate asked the angel nervously, frightened of the reply.

"No, but you should probably go just in case," he answered carefully, he didn't want to worry her. He also wanted to quickly end the conversation, he didn't want her to discover the real reason for his appearance – that he wanted to talk to her some more.

"I don't want to sound demanding or anything but can you get me there, where my brothers are?" she questioned anxiously, she didn't want to ask to much of him.

"Yes," replied Castiel shortly, grateful for an exit, he didn't like lying to the ecstatic girl next to him, even if it was something petty, such as the reason for visiting her again. Kate watched as the angel raised his palm, and a hurricane of energy follow, enveloping the pair and whisking them away from the motel. Kate slowly opened her eyes as she overcame the disorientation that usually succeeded 'angel travel' and observed her surroundings.

"Boo!" she cried as she appeared in the back seat of the Impala.

"Holy shit!" Dean shouted, slamming on the brakes in panic. "Where the hell did you come from?" he asked, confused to why his sister had just appeared in the back of the car.

"Angel airways," Kate sighed as she analysed the car, looking for Castiel. He was gone. "I kind of needed to call in some assistance, you know, after you two forgot about me!" she continued. Sam just stared at her, frozen in shock.

"Who's she?" asked a terrified Wesley Mondale from the back seat, amazed that a dark-haired girl had just materialized next to him.

"Sister," said Sam and Dean in unison as the recovered from her sudden appearance.

"So...where are we off to?" she asked.

"Restaurant," answered Sam, still speaking in short sentences out of fright. Kate watched as the surroundings on the other side of the glass started to slow, the Impala was coming to a stop. She leaned forward to see what her brothers were staring at, and was astonished to see the young boy from the well, tipping over a car with his bare hands as if it was weightless.

"Has Forrest been working out?" she said, her voice quivering with shock, confusion and fear of a ten year-old.

"You get Wes to Lucky Chin's" Dean shouted as he jumped from his seat and ran over to the strange event that was unfolding in front of their eyes.

"Right," said Sam, shifting into the driver's seat.

"Hey! That kid turned over that car as if it was nothing!" cried Wesley as he exited the back of the car.

"Should have seen the teddy bear," Sam replied as he walked towards the restaurant, not realising that Kate was struggling with her seat-belt and was still in the back seat of the car.

"Come on, fun's over, time to pull the coin," he continued. "Wes!" he shouted as he received no reply.

"Why can't we just get what we want!" the man cried, tears welling his agitated eyes. Kate watched from the other side of the glass, she felt pained by his words, he may never find happiness again.

"Cause that's life Wes," Sam replied curtly. Moments later, Kate noticed a dark cloud descend upon the unwary Winchester, making her feel on edge, it was a warm, sunny day.

A bolt of lightning surged from the cloud's depths, striking Sam where he stood.

"Sam!" she screamed, pulling violently on her seat-belt. She watched as he brother was thrown from from his shoes and onto the pavement by the electricity, thin rings of smoke escaping his body. "NO!" she shouted as she broke free from the restrain of the seat-belt. She flung open the car door without regarding what was on the other side and ran into the road in a desperate attempt to save her brother. However, she heard the blaze of a siren, creeping up behind her ready to strike. She turned around slowly, ready to confront the beast but the vehicle made contact with her legs at a heavy speed, launching her lifeless body to the outskirts of the road, all to the anxious, watchful eyes of an angel. Wesley observed the bodies that were encircling him. It was no coincidence that both had died within seconds of each other he thought, as he rushed towards the doors of the restaurant, stepping over Sam's burning body.

Kate coughed violently as she returned to the living, her wide, terrified eyes watching the scene around her. She looked down at her hands, stained with crimson blood seeping from the cuts which interrupted the purple bruising. She swore she remembered the impact of the car, she debated how else she could have surfaced on the edges of the road. She slowly rose to her feet, her legs unsteady and buckling beneath her, and effect of the collision. Then she remembered her brother. She ran around the Impala only to collide with the bulky, floppy-haired Winchester as he retrieved his shoes from the pavement.

"Woah! Are you okay!" Sam chuckled as he lifted the tangle of limbs from the ground.

"Well I just had a run in with a cop car and died, but I'm alright now," said Kate as she brushed dust from her knees.

"You got ran over?" Sam asked, holding his sister's arms to make sure she was alright, and real.

"Well you got electrocuted, like, right there," she explained, pointing to two shadows of footprints embedded in the pavement.

"Wow, I'm guessing he pulled the coin from the well then," said Sam, as he tried to recollect the events that had occurred in front of the Impala.

"I guess so," Kate replied sadly. She was grateful that she was alive, but not at the expense of another man's happiness, even if it was built on lies. Sam and Kate watched as Hope Lynn Casey appeared on the other side of the restaurant doors, confused, gazing aimlessly at the Winchesters as she walked away. Following the girl was Wesley Mondale, a tired, miserable expression on his face. He stepped towards Sam slowly, the coin trembling between his agitated fingers. He handed Sam the Babylonian metal and then walked away from the pair, his weak legs dragging his melancholic body down the street.

Kate sat down next to her brother on the board walk. The water was a clear, deep blue, soft waves rippled towards the banks as a chilling wind stirred the silence. Dean was clutching 'Concrete News Daily' eagerly, the front page headline reading 'winning lottery ticket a fake'. Kate couldn't help but wonder whether they had done the right thing, the job had never aimed to destroy happiness before. She sighed heavily under the weight of her thoughts and stared through the cracks in the wooden boards beneath her, gazing into the dark abyss of water below. Then she realised. Castiel had never told her the girl's name. In fact, he hadn't told her much about the girl at all, they had just had had an awkward discussion involving Kate's unruly emotions and then ended the conversation abruptly, without Kate learning anything about the girl in question. Stupid angel, she thought, always being so damn cryptic. However, she quickly withdrew the statement from the contradictory depths of her mind, he wasn't stupid, he was the most intelligent being she'd ever met, he just lacked social skills. Kate was beginning to doubt her own after the morning's events, she hoped that she hadn't scared the angel away with her teenage antics. She wondered where he was now, what he was doing, thinking and whether he was going to visit her again. She smiled softly to herself at the last question, as he had to see her again, she couldn't help him find the girl with so little information. Truthfully, she wanted to see him again, he was intriguing. Yet she felt a short stab of sin pierce her stomach as she pondered over the angel's whereabouts, what she was feeling over the possibility of meeting the Castiel again felt wrong, he was an angel.

"Well, uh, the coins melted down. Shouldn't cause any more problems," said Sam as he shuffled towards the bench, interrupting Kate's argument with her disobedient mind.

"Audrey's parents are back from Bali, looks like all the wishes are gone," Dean replied, rolling up the newspaper as he rose from the bench.

"Yeah," said Kate, returning from her daydream.

"And so are we," said Dean as the Winchesters started to stride down the board walk, the atmosphere tense. "Hang on a second," Dean barked, swinging his body so he faced Sam. "You were right."

"About what?" Sam answered, puzzled.

"I shouldn't have lied to you, I do remember hell. Everything that happened to me in the pit," Dean explained, wincing as the memories flooded into his mind. Kate turned to her brother with sympathy, she had no idea of what he was going through, she had had no experience in hell, but she wanted to do whatever it took to support and comfort him. It was her job as a sister. "Everything," he continued.

"So tell me about it," Sam replied with concern.

"Sam! Stop pushing him, it's taken long enough for that answer," said Kate, defending her brother's sanity.

"No," said Dean, he always felt confident with Kate's support. She was always there, in the shadow that trailed behind him, ready to defend and comfort him through whatever he stumbled upon. She truly was selfless. "I won't lie anymore, but I'm not gonna talk about it," he continued, tears welling his eyes as he reminisced.

"Dean, look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone you've gotta let me help," Sam explained, trying to get through to the brother who was terrified of the mind that contained his thoughts and memories.

"How?" Dean replied curtly. "You really think a little a heart to heart, sharing and caring is gonna change anything? Like somehow, heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here."

"I know that," Sam sighed.

"The things that I saw, there aren't words, there's no forgetting, there's no making it better cause it's right here, forever," Dean explained, gesturing towards his mind. Kate was distressed over the words, she wanted to help Dean, but she could never understand the thoughts that plagued whenever he closed his eyes. "You wouldn't understand, and I can never make you understand, so I am sorry." Kate felt she had to do something, the atmosphere was strained, and the Winchesters were all choking on their emotions as Dean explained his feelings. There was only one thing she thought she could do, break the ice. She slipped one arm in the open gap between Dean's forearm and torso and the other through Sam's, pulling them closer to her, linking them as a family.

"So...drink anyone?" she asked nervously, scared she would offend them with her outburst during such a heartfelt conversation.

"Yeah, Kate. I would love that," Dean replied as he wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his free arm.

"Okay," said Kate, smiling at her brothers, the infection spreading to their lips and causing them to grin widely back at her. She hadn't helped either of them with their demons, they would follow them for the rest of their lives, but she was content just knowing she had made them smile. She walked along the wooden boards connecting her and her brothers. Sam and Dean would have usually let go by now but they craved the comfort, and Kate's bubbly personality had saved them from another argument. They were grateful, as their sister clung to their arms, beaming at the brothers. Their troubles seemed to dissolve when she was around, her warm heart burning their fears to ash. Only Castiel, from the opposite side of the board walk could see the cracks in her strong façade, the truth that she was buckling under the pressure, slowly declining into the depression that had haunted her for so long.


	9. Bulletproof, I Wish I Was

Chapter Nine – Bulletproof...I Wish I Was

_Hello again! I thought I'd update with chapter nine, sorry for the mediocre delay but this week has been busy with Toy Story 3 and shopping, it is a hard life. Anyway, hope you've all had a great weekend and thank you so much for reviewing, favouriting, alerting, etc. This chapter is all Kate/Cas so I hope you enjoy it, as I did writing it. Castiel is really an interesting to write, and Kate's mind is basically a reflection of my own (write with what you know), so I do love this chapter, and I hope you all do to :D. Once again thank you to all who reviewed, I really do love your input and would appreciate it if you could review as it gets quieter every chapter and I worry that I'm writing something wrong or it's boring. Being a newbie to the site I don't really know if that's a good or bad thing :S. Anyway special thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoy :D._

Kate nursed her drink quietly at the bar, standing out from the rest of the crowd who seemed to be enthusiastic, energetic and hooked on alcohol. She sighed as she watched her brothers argue at a pool table with a large, bald man in a leather jacket. She observed as Sam delved into his pocket, presenting a large wad of money at the unsuspecting man and slammed it on the edge of the table with a drunken force. However, her eyes didn't widen with shock, she knew the drill. They were hustling. Dean played the part of the protective, sensible older brother who is oblivious to his younger, more drunk and irresponsible brother's serious pool skills. She sighed again and turned to face the bar, analysing the different shapes and colours of the bottles lined up on the back wall.

"Hey pretty lady, can I get you a drink?" piped an eager voice from her right. She swung her torso to see a young man with floppy blonde hair and unusual green eyes. He was wearing a red checkered shirt with slacks, making him seem younger than he probably was. Kate growled under her breath, she wasn't in the mood for lousy attempts at chatting her up.

"I'm fine thank you," Kate replied brightly, her best attempt at being polite. She didn't want to instigate a fight in the middle of a bar, again.

"You sure? Can't have a lovely young girl such as yourself feeling lonely," the man continued, determined to win Kate over as he leaned closer to her.

"I feel fine, thank you anyway," Kate snapped, hoping the man and his pick-up lines would get the hint and disappear.

"Well, maybe I can make you feel better," he said, his right hand reaching for Kate's forearm, which was resting on the bar counter. Kate was about to turn and retaliate but she was interrupted by the sight of a familiar figure.

"Leave her alone," he barked, slamming the man's arm on the counter before he could touch her.

"Cas?" Kate cried, grateful for his appearance.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the man retaliated, standing, ready to fight the mysterious figure in the tan trench coat who seemed to be stealing his supposed date.

"She's with me," growled Castiel over his shoulder. He was now stood before Kate between the barstools, his tense, agitated arms shielding her.

"Am I?" Kate asked the angel, puzzled.

"We need to go somewhere quiet," Castiel answered, grabbing Kate's arm with a tight hold and dragging her from the barstool.

"Do we?" Kate questioned frantically, blushing as Castiel reached for her arm. She was whisked from the counter as she succumbed to his strength, shuffling past the astounded young man in the flannel shirt as she was hauled towards the doors of the bar. She tried to call out to her brothers, they would be worried. However, her cries were lost in the volume of their heated discussion at the pool table. She felt cold air caress her burning cheekbones as she was dragged into the night, the silence contrasting with the chaos of the bar. "Wh...I...you...wh...why are you here!" she cried as he released his grip from around her arm, allowing her to ball her small, dainty hands into fists.

"Are you angry with me?" Castiel inquired, stepping away from the seemingly irritated Kate. The thought that he had hurt or frightened her made him feel nervous and uneasy.

"No! Of course not! You just surprised me that's all," Kate replied quietly. She stared at the floor, blushing as she remembered his power. His sudden authority had left her breathless.

"I'm sorry," said Castiel, stepping towards her. A car roared past their enclosed world, the headlights illuminating Kate's coy expression. She looked up at the angel, her eyes glistening in the bright light. Castiel felt an unknown emotion constrict his chest, something he'd never felt before, it's intensity making his throat feel dry. "And be more careful," he whispered as he remembered Kate's run in with a car in Washington.

"Be more careful?" Kate asked, struggling to understand what the angel was talking about.

"The car in Concrete, you ran into traffic," explained Castiel, staring into the dark depths of the night sky. He couldn't look at her, his memory of her lifelessly body propelling through the air hurt him. He thought she was dead.

"You were watching?" said Kate, suddenly feeling self-conscious of her actions.

"Yes," he replied shortly, his voice breaking with strong, unruly emotion as he remembered her corpse lying on the edge of the road. The thought made him realise how fragile and precious this girl was. She may be resistant to the supernatural and the darker beings in life but she could easily be overwhelmed by a piece of machinery on wheels.

"Why?" Kate questioned, unsure of the angel's intentions.

"I wanted to make sure that you were safe," Castiel answered quietly.

"So...why are you here again?" asked Kate, becoming tense as he spoke. Her breathing became heavy as she realised he had been protecting her, his concern was embarrassing her. She was a petty human and he was an angel of the Lord, what made me so special, she thought. She had now clasped her hands together tightly, resting lightly beneath her chin as she bowed her head under the nerves, and tried to quieten her breathing.

"The girl, she's near," Castiel replied shortly, overwhelmed by her bashful expression. There was something about it that made him smile, for the first time in his 2,000 years on Earth.

"You never let up the complexity do you?" Kate giggled at his reply.

"I don't understand," he said, puzzled at Kate's answer.

"Always with the riddles and the cryptic answers," Kate explained as she looked up at the confused angel. He was very close to her, his puzzled expression only inches away as he leaned over her. She was much shorter than him. She gazed intently into the deep, mesmerising pools of moonlight, - the bewildered eyes that seemed into analyse her. "Cas?" she asked as she realised he hadn't answered.

"Yes?" Castiel replied, words becoming lost in his throat, as the girl who appeared to enchant him stepped closer.

"The girl? I need a name or some information if you want me to help you, I can't find her if I don't know who she is," said Kate, studying his reaction as she spoke.

"Anna Milton," Castiel replied, anger twisting his words as he spat her name.

"Cas? Is everything okay? Has she done something to upset you?" Kate questioned slowly, she had seen the fury in his eyes when he had spoken her name, an anger that was spurred on by deceit.

"I..." Castiel stuttered. Her concern had stunned him. With just two words she had seen into his troubled heart, and with two words she had rushed to help him. "Please, just find her," he continued. He wanted to open his controlled heart to her, tell her everything that was on his tormented mind, but it was impossible.

"Who is she?" asked Kate, sensing the angel's torture over the mention of her name. "Anna Milton seems a pretty ordinary name to you guys y'know, it doesn't end in 'iel'."

"She's no one, just find her," said Castiel, realising how contradictory his sentence sounded.

"Are you hiding something from me Cas?" Kate questioned, stepping so close to him that they touched. She could tell he wasn't telling her the full story, he was a terrible liar, but she didn't want to pressure him into to revealing something personal.

"Just...find her," he replied slowly, he hated lying to her, but his superiors had enforced the idea. They didn't want a human to know what was special about the missing girl. He was also struggling to cope with the proximity of her, he could smell her perfume as the gentle wind ushered the scent of oranges towards him. He had to leave, it was too much for him, unbearable. Often, the very thought of her rendered him useless during his duties, he didn't want to contribute another beautiful memory of her. He couldn't understand why he thought so fondly of her, he wasn't capable with his celestial programming.

"Okay, just no more secrets after I do this for you," Kate answered. Her words burned him with the flames of guilt. He was deceiving her as they spoke. A secret greater than the identity of 'Anna Milton'. But he couldn't tell her the truth, it would destroy their friendship. The truth that he had tried to kill her. Kate suddenly felt a familiar power surge through her veins, electrifying her confused body.

"Cas?" she asked, thinking the angel had let his guard down.

"Yes?" he replied monotonously.

"Is that you?" she questioned, becoming stronger as her veins flooded with the unknown force. Castiel simply looked at her, his puzzled eyes proving to Kate that he wasn't the cause. "I'm feeling something!" she cried as her skin began to glow slightly with a blue sheen. Castiel gripped her arm to reassure her, pulling Kate behind him as he examined the dark, searching for the assailant. "Cas! I can take him you know I can!" she whispered harshly as he pushed her backwards. The angel ignored her, shielding a bewildered Kate with an outstretched arm.

"Jackpot!" shouted an enthusiastic yet malicious voice from the shadows. The man stepped forward, light from the bar revealing his figure. He was fairly tall, the same height as Castiel, with short, dark hair and deep brown eyes. He was dressed in an immaculate black suit, a crimson red tie tightly constricting his neck. "Y'know, I came looking for that treacherous bitch Ruby, but look what I stumbled upon, Miss troubled Winchester, quite the looker too," he continued as he stepped forwards into the light.

"You have no business speaking to her like that," hissed Castiel, his arm sweeping Kate behind him protectively.

"I see you brought angel boy with you, well done! The boss is gonna give me a raise when he finds out I've wasted one of you, and captured the mighty Kate Winchester, all in one day! God, I'm good," the man cackled, revealing his spiteful grin.

"Just who the hell are you?" Kate shouted as she broke free from Castiel's restraint, marching towards the man and meeting him in the light.

"Sable, at your service," the man smirked, his cold, callous eyes glazing with black pools as he spoke.

"Kate!" Castiel barked with little emotion, gesturing towards his side. He knew she could fight him but he didn't want to take any chances, he was worried about her. The incident in Concrete had emphasized how fragile she was, and he didn't want to be responsible if anything happened to her.

"So...I'm sure I didn't invite you you demonic son-of-a-bitch," snarled Kate, feeling confident with Castiel's support.

"Oh sticks and stones sweet-cheeks. I was looking for Ruby but now I've come across the mother-load... I don't know what to do, maybe obliterate your pet over there and how about we go from that?" Sable continued with an arrogant tone.

"You're not gonna lay a finger on him!" Kate screamed.

"And since when were you calling the shots...sugar," he replied with a twisted expression, running his fingers through Kate's soft, mahogany curls.

"Don't you touch her!" cried Castiel from behind, anger flaring in his chest as the demon delicately touched her hair.

"Pipe down halo," the demon retaliated.

"Why are you talking about me like I'm special," said Kate quietly, determined to squeeze some answers out of the conceited demon.

"Cause you've got such beautiful eyes," Sable answered sarcastically, pulling sharply on Kate's hair. She cried in pain as he grasped her head in a tight claw, twisting her neck so she faced him. Castiel was ready to retaliate, vanquish the demon where he stood by he didn't want to intrude on their forced conversation, she might have a plan. However, the image of the demon being so close to her sparked an uncontrollable anger within the angel.

"Since when where you running the show hot stuff," spat Sable, leaning further and brushing his callous lips against Kate's neck seductively. He turned to face an enraged Castiel, knowing his actions were aggravating the angel. Castiel didn't understand why he was so angry at the thought of the demon touching her but he didn't care, his frantic fury was clouding his judgement. He wanted the demon to pay for being so disrespectful to her.

"Since now!" Kate snapped as she flung Sable against the wall. She walked towards the helpless demon who was now pinned to the red bricks with strong, non-existent spears. She twisted her wrist and watched as the demon writhed in pain, thrusting his chest forward as he struggled to cope with the power that emanated from Kate's mind. "Now, here's what's gonna happen," she said, grabbing the demon by his jacket and throwing him to the cold, hard ground. Harsh droplets of water pierced her skin as she stamped on an overwhelmed Sable's chest with her heavy, leather boot. It had started to rain, heavily, as the dark sky unleashed a destructive force of water upon the trio. "You're gonna tell me what I wanna know," she continued as drops of water slid from her damp, twisted curls.

"Y'know, I'm down for this whole control thing, kinda turns me on," growled Sable under the force that Kate was drilling into his ribcage.

"Shut your mouth," hissed Castiel, anger overwhelming his mind.

"I'm glad you're finding this funny, it gives me more time to play with you," Kate retorted, constricting Sable's throat with her free hand. The demon screeched under the force, his body thrashing beneath Kate's boot. "Now tell me! Why am I so important!"

"I don't know! I don't know! Only the boss knows what's in store for you!" Sable cried as he felt Kate scorch his skin.

"Who's this boss of yours?" Kate questioned, pushing on the demon's chest with as much force as she could muster. It was raining harder, thousands of cold daggers drumming into her leather jacket as she leant over Sable, water sliding down her balled fists gracefully.

"Our saviour, Lucifer," said Sable, relief flooding his tone as he spoke his name.

"Cas? Is he lying?" Kate shouted, turning to face the astounded angel. She had managed to extract answers from the demon in mere minutes, she was beginning to control her power.

"Ironic," the demon spat from beneath her weight. Castiel's eyes flitted to Sable, he was frightened to what the demon was about to announce.

"What's ironic!" Kate growled frantically, she was tired of playing games.

"That the one who is lying to you is the one you rely on oh so heavily, cute," snarled Sable, twisting beneath Kate's shoe, determined to break free from the leather restriction.

"What are you talking about!" Kate cried, releasing her hold on the demon as she became emotionally overwhelmed.

"Why don't you ask halo yourself? I've got a train to catch," the demon grinned maliciously, as he tilted his head back, releasing a tower of black smoke into the night sky, knowing he had left chaos behind.

"Cas?" Kate asked softly as she rose from the damp ground. "What is he talking about?"

"You trust a demon?" said Castiel nervously. He was frightened that this would be the last time he would see her so optimistic.

"He seemed pretty insistent," she said quietly, rain battering her troubled mind. Castiel lifted his head to see a pair of tormented eyes staring coldly back at him, he couldn't lie to her anymore.

"I...I could have killed you. The reason why you are like...this is because of me," explained the angel quietly, the heavy weight of guilt releasing it's grip from around his stomach.

"What?" Kate cried, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The night at the barn, you passed out afterwards," he continued. She had been so accepting of him through everything, but this time she'd run away, he knew it. He hated seeing her so upset, tormented. He knew it was his fault.

"You...did you know?" asked Kate, tears glazing her tortured eyes.

"It doesn't matter," said Castiel. He was furious with himself, angry that he had deceived the one person in his lonely existence who truly accepted and understood him. He would be alone without her friendship. He watched soft tears fall elegantly from her terrified eyes, her lips trembling under the weight of deception. He wanted to reach out and hold her, promise her that everything was alright, but he couldn't. He was an angel and she was a human, it was wrong to think of her so fondly.

"Did you know!" Kate shouted, her hands shaking uncontrollably. She felt the one stable thing in her life fade away to the dark as he heard the soft rustling of feathers and material. He was gone. She collapsed to the ground, water scattering around her as he knees touched the sodden gravel. There's nothing left, she thought to herself, as rain pelted her skin. She started to cry, unleashing her fears and troubles into the shadows of the night which enveloped her. Everyone had lied to her, her life was a complex web of deceit, weaving a blanket of deception which smothered her last shred of optimism. She was broken, a jigsaw where the pieces didn't seem to fit anymore. She could feel herself slipping, succumbing to the depression which haunted her, clung to her wherever she went. She felt the warm glow of light pierce the darkness as the bar doors swung open.

"Kate?" barked a familiar voice, shielding himself from the rain with his forearm.

"Dean?" Kate choked, turning sharply to face her brother, scared he would see her crying. He rushed to her side, removing his jacket and placing it on her shoulders, creating a barrier against the rain. He didn't say anything, he just gathered her limp body into his arms and held her close to his chest, her damp clothing dark, wet stripes on his shirt. She was confused. Struggling to understand why the angel had constantly protected her if he supposedly wanted her dead. She hoped they were his orders and not an action spurred on by his controlled mind. She wanted to talk to him, and feel reassured as he told her it was all due to his superiors. She wanted to believe, after all, he was one of her only candles in the dark.


	10. For Whom The Bell Tolls

Chapter Ten – For Whom The Bell Tolls

_I just want to say first, thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and any of the previous it's good to hear from you all again, and that you're actually enjoying it :P Well, chapter ten introduces Alistair, my favourite demon in the entire series, his voice is just so creepy, it's great. Anyway, I might play around with Anna Milton storyline in the following chapters, as I love any episodes that involve the angels, even though ironically I'm not a gigantic fan of Anna, as she tries to kill Sam, (just plain wrong). Once again, thank you so much for all your reviews, favourites, alerts and I would really appreciate any reviews, comments etc. for this chapter. I will be updating a lot in the coming two weeks, as everyone has gone on holiday that I know, so I will have more time. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing what you think of it. ENJOY :D_

Kate found herself in a long, dark corridor, shadows creeping along the edges of the walls, confining her into a small square of illuminated space in the centre. A single light bulb hung loosely above her head, the wires frayed where the bulb had been prised from the ceiling, a weak glow emanating from the warm glass due to a few wires which desperately clung to the power supply. The artificial light revealed the bare skeleton of the walls which surrounded her, a colour of deep sea blue and panelled mahogany. She recognised this place, this was Bobby's home. She felt strangely comfortable as she adjusted to her familiar surroundings, even in the dark she felt safe. Before her were two wooden doors, one sealed tightly shut, the other creaking in the harsh wind that tumbled down the isolated corridor. Kate was unsure whether to approach the extraordinary doors or to just turn and walk away. However, as she turned to face the shadows she realised that they towered over her, ready to swallow her whole with menacing jaws. The only way out was the door.

She pulled back the open door, stepping into the inviting warm glow of firelight which welcomed her. She observed the environment, struggling to recognize the room she stood in. Deep red curtains hung lifelessly from the ceiling, blanketing the room in crimson velvet, polished oak boards whining beneath her boots as she continued towards the centre of the room. She swore she had felt the warmth and seen the light that could have only originated from a fire, but she couldn't see a fireplace in the room, only deep red curtains and a singular chair perched in the middle of the room. The chair was facing away from her, concealing a figure shrouded in darkness. She approached the man in the chair, edging closer to the figure quietly; scared she would alert him of her presence. She stepped forwards, her right foot pressing lightly on an overly persistent floorboard, screeching in protest as she passed. The figure turned sharply to face Kate, a familiar spiteful grin praying on his lips. It was Sable.

"The boss wants to see you Kate," he snarled, fixating his cold, menacing eyes on her petrified expression.

Kate shot upright in the back-seat of the Impala, screaming.

"Kate? You okay?" barked Dean from the driver's seat, still recovering from another fight with his brother regarding a frequent topic, Ruby.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," Kate replied shakily, wiping sweat from her forehead with a trembling hand. "Just a dream."

"Another one? What was it about?" asked Sam, eagerly turning his head to face his sister as she woke.

"To be honest, I don't really know," said Kate, staring out of the window. She wondered where Castiel was, and what he was doing. She had so many questions to ask him, but after their last encounter she was unsure to whether she'd ever see him again. She sighed sadly as she admired the passing night, she was still angry over the angel's deception, but if my prolonged resentment means I can't see him anymore then I'll gladly forgive and forget, she thought. "So where are we going?" she asked realising she had no idea where the Impala was hurtling to.

"To find some girl," said Dean half-heartedly, he was tired of fighting.

"Anna Milton?" Kate questioned, thinking that Castiel had visited her brothers with the same information. Maybe I'm not so special after all, she thought.

"You telepathic too now huh?" barked Dean, concern tainting his arrogant tone.

"No! Castiel just told me too," Kate retaliated, folding her arms like a teenager in the back-seat of the car.

"Cas didn't tell us anything," explained Sam, confused at his sister's revelation. Dean turned to his brother with his eyebrow raised, creating a puzzled expression.

"Well who gave you the tip?" Kate cried, secretly smiling to herself as she returned to the window. Castiel had come to see her, and only her. Her twisted heart strangely fluttered at the thought, which her sub-conscious suppressed almost immediately.

"Ruby," Dean spat, his resentment for the demon twisting his words.

"What are you talking to that traitorous bitch for? Even the demons don't want her!" said Kate, scraping her tangled curls into a messy ponytail.

"My point exactly," said Dean.

"Can we stop talking about Ruby, please! We have a job, remember Dean? The job always comes first with you," Sam snapped, becoming irritated with the conversation topic.

"It's a way of avoiding all your damn questions!" Dean shouted, sensing a change in the discussion topic to one that involved Hell.

"Have you two been fighting again?" Kate asked, tired of her brothers' constant arguing. When she received no reply, she decided to change the subject. "What makes this Anna Milton our problem anyway?"

"Did angel boy not tell you? You two seem to know all the gossip nowadays," said Dean, still yearning for a fight and taking out his anger on his sister.

"Can we not talk about Castiel either, he hasn't got anything to do with this," said Kate quietly, realising that she hadn't called him by his adopted nickname. It didn't matter anyway, he's just another supernatural pain-in-the-ass that I have to talk to a few days a week, she thought. She hated thinking about him so harshly, but it was easier for her tortured mind to blame him, rather than miss him.

"Well every time I see you, he's on your coat tails, what's going on between you two?" barked Dean, forgetting about the state the angel had left her in at the bar, just a few hours before.

"Dean! She's right, he's got nothing to do with anything," said Sam, sensing his sister's discomfort in the back-seat of the car. He turned to face her, and watched a lonely tear slide gently down her cheekbone and into her lap.

"Right, sorry," Dean apologized, realising his sister was upset.

"Anyway, this 'Anna' has a sketchbook," said Sam, filling in the details for the previously absent Kate.

"She's possessed by an evil, haunted sketchbook? Wow, I sound like a Ghostfacer," said Kate, wincing as she remembered her last encounter with Harry Spangler and Ed Zeddmore. They were harmless, but their persistence and supposed 'hunts' usually seemed to get in the Winchesters' way.

"No, she's more like the Apocalyptic Picasso," explained Sam, handing the information he had been examining for the duration of the car trip to his sister.

"She's not a nut," said Dean, puzzled.

"Dean, that's a pistachio," Kate giggled, realising that her brother had no knowledge regarding the world that didn't release metal albums, or have wheels. "You're so ignorant," she choked, unable to control her laughter. Sam began to laugh hysterically at his brother's lack of knowledge on the outside world, easing the tension in the car and lightening the mood.

"Okay, okay, back to the books Warhol," said Dean, smiling. He wished he could forget her desperation and the image of her terrified eyes when he had found her outside the barn, and the sound of her laughter was helping the memory fade away.

"Right, so we know nothing about her apart from the fact that she owns a sketchbook and lives in a mental institute," said Kate, delicately turning the pages with interest, hoping that immersing her mind in the job will relieve her from memories of Castiel.

"Well, when you put it like that, we don't seem to have a lot to go by," Dean barked, the car jerking to a stop as he slammed on the brakes, trying to avoid hitting a passing deer. "Come on!" he groaned as it's mate appeared from the shadows.

"Yay, more needles," said Kate, her voice quivering with despair as she remembered the words, 'it doesn't matter," and the cold, emotionless eyes that had delivered them.

Kate shuffled quietly behind her brothers up the old, dusty, wooden stairs of the church, her gun raised in anticipation. After visiting the mental institute posed as FBI Agents, acquiring a sketchbook filled with sketches of the apocalyptic world the Winchesters faced on a daily basis, and discovering that the elder Miltons' were dead, the Winchesters had traced Anna back to her father's church. Sam reached the top of the staircase first, slowly scanning the church hall before him for Anna, and demons. Dean followed carefully, with an anxious Kate on his heels. Sam stepped into the church hall, edging closer to a huge stained-glass window, patterned with bright, beautiful colours of red, green and blue.

"Dean," Sam whispered to his brother, gesturing towards the towering glass window. They had both noticed the short figure with red hair hiding behind the fluorescent glass. "Anna?" he called softly, concealing his gun behind him, he didn't want to scare her away with a loaded firearm. "We're not gonna hurt you, we're here to help. My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean, and my sister Kate," he continued as they stepped closer to the runaway girl.

"Sam? Not Sam Winchester?" she replied to the siblings' confusion.

"Uh, yeah," Sam stuttered, puzzled to why this strange girl knew his name.

"And you're Dean," said Anna, appearing from behind the barrier of painted glass. The Winchesters simply stared at her, she seemed perfectly ordinary.

"Kate," she continued as she saw a dark-haired girl with ice blue eyes appear from behind Dean's shoulder. "You're 'the' Dean?" she asked, returning her focus on the elder Winchester.

"Well, yeah, 'the' Dean, I guess," said Dean, smiling to himself.

"It's really you," exclaimed Anna, approaching the bewildered Winchesters. "Oh my God, the angels talk about you, you were in hell but Castiel pulled you out and some of them think you can help save us," she said, showering a confused Dean with praise and revelations, without pausing to breathe. Kate's stomach twisted as Anna spoke his name, she wasn't ready to talk about him yet, and everything she used to escape her mind seemed to loop back to the angel. "And some of them don't like you at all," she continued, turning to Sam. "And you..."

"Me?" asked Kate, feeling Anna's doe-like eyes examining her.

"You're important, to many of them," said Anna, smiling widely at Kate.

"Well, that clears things up," she replied sarcastically, tired of the obscurity when it came to her role on the battlefield.

"They talk about you all the time lately, I feel like I know you," said Anna, smiling at the puzzled Winchesters.

"So you talk to angels?" asked Dean, astounded.

"No, no way, they probably don't know I exist, I just overhear them," answered Anna nervously.

"You overhear them?" Sam questioned the ecstatic red-head.

"Yeah, they talk and sometimes I just hear them...in my head," explained Anna.

"So you know what they're thinking?" cried Kate, desperately wanting to know more about Castiel, even though her mind enforced the idea that her eagerness was wrong. Sam and Dean looked down at their pleading sister, instantly knowing her ulterior motives.

"If they want to share it with the others, then yeah," said Anna, oblivious towards Kate's conflicts with a certain angel.

"Can you hear them...now?" asked Dean, wanting to know more about the girl's ability.

"Not right this second, but a lot, and I can't shut them out, there's so many of them," Anna continued. Kate felt a rush of conflicting emotions overflow her mind, here was a chance to discover what the angel really thought about her, she just had to coax the girl into helping her first.

"So...they locked you up with a case of the crazies, when really you're just tuning into angel radio?" said Dean, smirking at the pretty, red-haired girl.

"Yes, thank you," she cried with relief, grateful that someone was finally beginning to understand her.

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" asked Sam. Kate wasn't a fan of interrogating, and usually left her brothers to the questioning, and simply stared at the soft, lilac light which secreted from another stained-glass window.

"I can tell you exactly, September eighteenth," said Anna eagerly.

"Day I got outta hell," Dean mumbled, still pained by the memories.

"First words I heard, clear as a bell, 'Dean Winchester is saved'," she answered.

"What do you think?" an overwhelmed Dean asked his equally confused siblings.

"Looks like you're the local celebrity of the angel community Dean," said Kate.

"It's above my pay grade, man," Sam replied, angry that he couldn't offer his brother more information and reassurance.

"Well, at least we know why the demons want you so bad, they get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking," explained Dean to Anna's widened eyes. "You're 1-900 angel," he said, smiling enthusiastically at Anna, who returned the gesture. Kate could sense the reason for Dean's eagerness and constant grinning, he thought she was cute.

"Dean, Ruby's coming," Kate mumbled, feeling waves of energy overcome her veins and muscles.

"How did you?..." Sam stuttered, as the wooden door behind them swung open, a frantic Ruby rushing desperately towards the Winchesters.

"There's something else...something much stronger," Kate continued, grasping the energy with her mind as she closed her eyes in concentration.

"Kate? You alright?" asked Dean, concerned for his sister as he struggled to understand what she was feeling.

"You got the girl? Good, let's go," cried Ruby as she recognised Anna, interrupting Dean's discussion with Kate to his disgusted expression.

"Her face!" screamed Anna, back-peddling towards the window as she saw the demon.

"No! It's okay, she's here to help," said Sam reassuringly.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Dean muttered under his breath.

"We have to hurry!" said Ruby fearfully, ignoring Dean's comment.

"It's...she's right," Kate retaliated, watching the door with anxious eyes. She felt something grip her, something stronger than she'd ever felt before within her, whatever was coming for them was powerful.

"Why?" asked Dean sternly, still not ready to trust a demon.

"Because a demon's coming, big time, and we can fight later Dean," snapped Ruby in a frenzy.

"Well that's pretty convenient, showing up right when we find the girl, with some big-wig on your tail," said Dean suspiciously.

"Guys! It's here!" Kate shouted, her hands shaking violently. Her body seemed unstable under the tremendous power it was consuming, she wasn't ready this time. She needed him. Without the support of Castiel, she felt nervous, unsteady, she needed the angel to tell her that she was ready, that she could face this.

"Dean," said Sam, gesturing towards a smooth, marble statue of the Virgin Mary, blood pouring from her stone, tranquil eyes. "Come with me," he continued, ushering a petrified Anna into a closet in a dark corner of the church. "Okay, stay in there, don't move."

"You gotta pull him right away," said Ruby, as Sam retrieved a silver flask from his pocket.

"Whoa, hold on a sec," Dean growled, furious that the demon was pushing Sam into using his powers again.

"Now is not the time to bellyache about Sam going dark side, he does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die," Ruby retaliated.

"Dean, we can't let him do this, the angels..." said Kate, pleading to her brother as she remembered the angels opinions on Sam's 'powers', nothing good was going to come of it in the long run. When she received no reply, she prepared herself mentally, ready to fight whatever came crashing through the door before them. Sam pushed the flask back into his jacket pocket and stepped nervously towards the door, a tense, anxious expression on his face.

The door burst open with the sound of a strong, gale-force wind building to a climax. A tall, heavily built man emerged from the shadows, his neatly combed white hair suggesting an age of over fifty. Kate felt a surge of energy stampede through her muscles and organs, whoever this demon was, he was stronger than anything she had encountered, other than the angels. He delicately stroked the wooden banister with his fingers as he entered the hall, wiping his hands together to remove the dust he had gathered from the wood.

Sam didn't waste any time when preparing to fight the intruder, and already had his hand outstretched to meet the demon as he moved towards the Winchesters. The demons eyes turned an empty, marble white as he grasped the collar of his blue shirt and coughed.

"That tickles," the demon smirked to Sam's disappointment and fear. His eyes sank as he watched the demon easily overcome his strength, he was much stronger than any demon they'd fought before. "You don't have the juice to take me on Sam," he continued arrogantly, pinching his fingers together and flinging Sam's towering figure down the staircase he had appeared from. Dean retaliated, unsheathing the knife they had acquired from Ruby and turning to face the demon angrily as his brother toppled down the stairs. He lunged at the man, but he was caught mid-swing by the demon's left arm. "Hello again Dean," he growled, pinning his body against a wooden support. Kate watched as Ruby ran towards the closet that held Anna, she was obviously terrified of the demon that was tormenting her brother. "Don't you recognize me? Oh sorry, I'm wearing a paediatrician," he continued maliciously, repeatedly punching Dean as blood flowed from his nose. "We were so close in hell."

"Alistair," Dean spat from behind bruised eyes, his lips broken and encased in blood.

"Oh, no you don't," cried Kate, swinging for Alistair. She knocked the demon to the floor with her newly found strength. She leapt on top of him as he tried to recover, following up her heavy strike with repeated blows to his face. The demon shoved her tiny frame onto the floor as he overcame the strength which matched his own, lifting her against a pillar by her throat as he rose from the ground.

"Aren't you a feisty one," he growled, constricting her throat with his hand as Kate's body thrashed, struggling to break free from his tight grip. "Always wanted to meet you Kate, you're quite the celebrity, now you've been...revamped," said Alistair, grinning spitefully. Kate twisted her torso, kicking the unaware demon in the chest, pushing him away from her and releasing his grip from around her neck.

"Save me the sermon," she choked as she breathed in the relief of oxygen. She watched Sam appear behind the demon as his back was turned, the knife raised and ready to strike. He spun Alistair around to face him, watching his pained expression as he plunged blade into his chest.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that, son," Alistair spat, driving Sam towards a wall as he tried to retrieve the knife from his chest. Sam ran towards a beaten and overwhelmed Dean, grabbing Kate's arm with his free hand. He gestured towards the window as Alistair continued to struggle with the metal wedged in his ribcage. The demon breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he yanked the blade free from the confines of his ribcage, turning to face the Winchesters. He strided towards them, his conceited expression twisting to one of disappointment as he watched them dive through the large church window, glass scattering along the hall floor. He approached the empty wooden frame, scanning the area for the siblings. They were gone. His brow furrowed in anger, until he remembered that the knife which aided them was still tightly clasped in his hand, drenched in his own blood.


	11. Shadow Of The Day

Chapter Eleven – Shadow Of The Day

_And here is chapter eleven, in a day! I'm starting to write a lot quicker as I write more chapters so expect updating more frequently :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I love hearing your input. This chapter sees the return of Castiel yay! The man is simply a legend. I know these chapters are sticking very much to the skeleton of the show, (which is undeniably awesome) but similar to other fanfics which are set around the same time. As I read a lot of them, the same dialogue gets tiring to read. These chapters however are building up to a climax at the end of the episode for Kate, so as it progresses it shall change. Anyway I would really love it if you could review please, and I promise I shall update soon :) Hope you enjoy it. P.S To anyone who read chapter ten as soon as it was published, I'm so sorry cause I made I gigantic boo-boo and posted the chapter without using spell check for some reason, so I'm so sorry that you had to read that jumbled mess. (I'm actually not a bad speller I just type fast and don't realise) I promise you that this chapter as had a run through spell check and is readable. _

"Ruby came back for me," said Sam, after finally explaining his activities for the duration of Dean's time in hell, to a bewildered Dean and Kate.

"I still can't believe you slept with her," said Kate, after hearing Sam's speech and story of how he managed to use and control his abilities.

"Thanks Kate," Sam snapped, feeling uncomfortable after revealing his relationship with Ruby.

"Well, y'know, she's a demon, not exactly a turn on for me," said Kate, drawing her knees towards her chest.

"Plus, she's a woman," answered Dean, raising his eyebrow at his sister.

"And that," replied Kate curtly.

"Whatever you have to say she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me, is what you would have said," explained Sam, ignoring his siblings' banter. "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here." Sam's justification of his trust for Ruby was met by nothing more than silence and suspicious eyes, and he sighed, disappointed that his siblings were still not entirely convinced.

Dean felt strangely enlightened by his brother's proclamation, and slightly grateful for Ruby's intervention during the four months. Sam was right, his head was highly prized amongst the underworld, and he could have possibly died if it wasn't for the demon. Yet, he didn't want to admit to his brother that he was thankful for Ruby's help as she was still a demon, plus, it would make Sam right.

Kate just simply stared at her brother's relieved expression, wondering why he had chosen to leave the comfort of Bobby's home to party with a demon, even if his trek across America was mainly fuelled by revenge. She couldn't understand why Sam had looked for help and comfort from a demon rather than his own sister. She was going through the same problems as him, and was capable of accepting and understanding her brother, as her 'abilities' had cast her in the same boat. She still felt deceived by his desertion, but her emotions were driven by the actions of all the people that surrounded her, not just Sam.

"Housekeeping!" called a voice from outside the motel room, a piercing knock shattering the silence.

"Not now," barked Dean.

"Sir, I've got clean towels," she answered. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, agitated by the maid's persistence.

"Can you just leave em at the door," he growled as he opened the door for the maid. Her intrusion was not well timed as the sibling's discussion over Ruby had left the ambience of the room tense. She pushed a stack of fluffy, white towels into Dean's arms and shoved past him, shutting the curtains of the only window in the room, eliminating any artificial light from the street lamps outside.

"I'm at this address," she said eagerly as she pushed past Kate towards Sam, handing him a folded slip of paper.

"I'm sorry...what?" Sam stuttered, thinking he was being chatted up by an enthusiastic maid.

"Go now, go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot," she continued rapidly.

"Ruby?" exclaimed Sam, stunned that the familiar demon was possessing a maid.

"How come you didn't cotton on?" asked Dean, turning to his sister.

"I did, I just wanted to see how long it took him to," said Kate, grinning maniacally as Sam glared at her.

"What about...?" said Sam, wondering where Ruby's previous host was.

"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I gotta hurry back. See you when you get there," she interrupted, pointing a finger at an overwhelmed Sam. "Go!" she cried, storming out of the motel room, leaving Dean standing aimlessly with the stack of towels in the doorway.

Dean pushed open the wooden door of the cabin slowly and cautiously, Sam and Kate trailing behind eagerly. The cabin was old, dark and situated in the shadows of hundreds of tall trees and thick undergrowth, away from prying eyes. A thin veil of mist hung underneath the canopy, clearly visible against the gloomy backdrop.

"Glad you could make it," said Ruby, now back in the body of the young, dark-haired girl with pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. She swung open the door for the wary Winchesters, revealing an anxious Anna perched on the edge of the battered couch.

"Anna, are you okay?" asked Sam, approaching the seemingly nervous girl.

"Yeah, I think so, Ruby's not like the other demons," explained Anna, smiling at Ruby as she sealed the wooden door. "She save my life."

"Yeah, I hear she does that," said Dean as Kate sighed and folded her arms. She was grateful to Ruby for saving her brother's life, but there was still something about her that Kate didn't like, after all, demons were born in the flames of treachery. "I guess, I...uh, y'know," Dean stuttered, struggling to thank and apologize to the demon.

"What?" said Ruby, confused.

"Guess I owe you, for, Sam," said Dean to Kate's furious expression. "I just wanna, y'know."

"Don't strain yourself," said Ruby, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, is that moment over? Good, cause that was awkward," Dean replied, turning to face Anna. Kate continued to glare at the demon, studying her facial expressions for any signs of deception.

"And you?" asked Ruby, anticipating a broken apology from the middle Winchester.

"Don't expect anything from me," snapped Kate, her sub-conscious overruling, controlling her speech. She wasn't ready to trust the demon, not yet. Sam sighed at his sister's abrasiveness, his irritated eyes apologizing to Ruby for Kate's outburst.

"Hey, Sam?" piped Anna, breaking the tension. "Do you think it would be safe to make a quick call? Just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked." Kate was distressed by the girl's pleading, waves of sympathy emanating from her tortured mind. The bubbly red-head had no idea that her parents had died at the hands of demons. The siblings passed worried glances amongst themselves, nominating who would break the news to the oblivious girl.

"Uh...," Sam stuttered, attempting to tell her.

"What?" asked Anna softly, anxious to what Sam was about to reveal to her.

"Um...your parents," said Sam, sighing heavily as he sat down beside her reassuringly.

"What about them?" she asked again as tears welled in her eyes, expecting the worst.

"I'm sorry," said Sam.

"No...they're not," Anna answered frantically.

"Anna, I'm sorry," said Sam softly, attempting to comfort a crying Anna. Kate was choked by the image, it brought back memories of losing her own parents. She looked up at Dean expectingly, who rubbed her arm reassuringly. Kate walked over to the distraught red-head, wrapping her arms around her shoulders in comfort, she was able to relate.

"Why is this happening to me!" she cried with her head in her hands.

"Dean...," said Kate, feeling the electricity flow through her veins. Sam hadn't noticed his sister's protest and was still resting a hand on Anna's back, attempting to comfort her.

"They're coming!" she screamed, rocking back and forth violently. The lights in the cabin started to flicker, casting sharp shadows against the walls that didn't seem to linger. Sam looked at his brother anxiously, who returned a look of concern.

"Back room," barked Dean, gesturing towards a small, dark room in the corner, guarded by a heavy wooden door with a worn handle. Sam and Ruby escorted her with Dean trailing behind. Kate simply stood in the middle of the room, wondering how she was going to confront Castiel. Dean began to hand out shotguns as Ruby barricaded the door, their best, flimsy defence against the celestial beings.

"Where's the knife?" asked Ruby, rummaging deep into the Winchesters duffel bag which contained an assortment of weaponry.

"Uh, about that...," said Dean, remembering the blade was still in the possession of Alistair.

"You're kidding!" cried Ruby, irritated that they had misplaced their best defence.

"Hey don't look at me," said Dean, shifting the blame onto his younger brother's shoulders.

"Thanks a lot," said Sam, agitated. Dean just simply smiled at him, happy with himself.

"Great, just great, just...peachy. Impeccable timing guys," Ruby complained.

"Stop bitching would you? If you had done something at the church to help us, maybe we wouldn't have lost it," Kate growled, still annoyed by the presence of a demon, who was beginning to take charge and boss them around. Ruby was about to flash Kate a look of disgust and retaliate but the barricaded door before them burst open effortlessly, as the cabin began to rock on it's supports. Sam and Dean raised their shotguns at the doorway, ready to confront the angels. A gust of wind forced itself into the cabin, causing the Winchesters to flinch and shield their eyes, almost missing the entrance of Castiel and Uriel. The former appeared with a restrained, confused expression whilst the latter's facial features were twisted into one of hatred. All of the insults and questions Kate had accumulated over the previous few days seemed to disappear when Castiel entered, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Please tell me you're here to help, we've been having demon trouble all day," barked Dean, tired of cryptic conversations. Kate wanted the same as her brother, but her desire was more down to the fact that she didn't want to fight with Castiel anymore.

"I can see that," growled Uriel, fixating his anger on Ruby. "You want to explain why you have that stain in the room." Sam and Dean exchanged glances, suggesting whether to retaliate or to let the insult slide.

"We're here for Anna," said Castiel sternly, his deep moonlight eyes virtually unreadable. Kate watched his expression carefully, this was more than a simple retrieval mission, his complex eyes held pain and betrayal within as he spoke her name. Kate glanced over to the closet that held her, determined to discover why she was so important.

"Here for her, like here for her?" asked Dean with a shred of sarcasm.

"Stop talking!" snapped Uriel. "Give her to us," he said forcefully, whilst Kate shook under the authority. There was something about Uriel that frightened her, his anger wasn't restrained like Castiel's and he seemed to enjoy intimidating people.

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam questioned softly, trying to reason with the angels.

"No, she has to die," said Castiel with no trace of emotion. Whatever he had felt before had disappeared, his cold façade had returned gracefully. Kate stared intently at him, hoping her pleading eyes would convince him to rethink his decision, but the angel didn't even throw a glance her way, he was trying to ignore her.

"You want Anna? Why?" asked Sam, fearing for the girl's safety, they were no match for the two angels.

"Out of the way," said Uriel, edging closer to the Winchesters.

"Would you stop with the whole moody, 'I'm rude cause I detest the human race' she-bang please? You're staring to get on my nerves," said Kate, glaring at an irritated Uriel. Her outburst finally commanded the attention of Castiel, he was stunned that she held so much hostility towards Uriel, she didn't act that way around him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wire-tapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her," said Dean.

"Don't worry, I'll kill her gentle," said Uriel maliciously.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, do you know that?" snapped Dean.

"As a matter of fact we are," mumbled Castiel sadly. "And?"

"And? Anna's an innocent girl," cried Sam, disgusted with how cold and emotionless the angels were. Kate stared at Castiel, her image of him shattered by his heartless words. She began to choke on tears that rose in her throat as she questioned what he really thought about her.

"She is far from innocent," said Castiel to the sibling's alarm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sam, confused. The girl seemed perfectly innocent to him.

"It means she's worse that this abomination you've been screwing," growled Uriel, focusing his rage on Ruby once again. Kate watched Castiel's face fall, his eyes conflicted, something about this girl was causing emotions to bubble to the surface. "Give us, the girl."

"Sorry, get yourself another one, try J-Date," Dean retaliated after receiving deciding glances from Sam and Kate.

"Who's gonna stop us? You three? Or this demon whore," he continued, throwing Ruby through a pane of glass. He picked up her battered body and pinned her against a wall, his palm outstretched and level with her petrified eyes. Dean lunged behind the angel with his shotgun, but to his disappointment, Uriel caught the weapon as it cut through the air, punching Dean as he tried to retrieve the gun from Uriel's grasp. Kate watched as Castiel finally emerged from the doorway, edging elegantly towards Sam.

"Cas, stop, please," said Sam, pleading with the angel. Kate's tormented mind kicked into overdrive as she watched the angel silence him with his fingers touching his forehead. She was next. The words 'it doesn't matter' echoed through her mind, he knew, he always knew what he was doing. The image of their strange, force friendship repairing was crushed as he walked towards her, his cold eyes examining her. Kate rushed towards the door that held Anna, standing between Castiel and the handle protectively. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched him raise his arm towards her forehead, he didn't care about her, he just seemed he wanted her to disappear, so he could continue with his orders. She caught his arm in a tight hold, determined to convince him, she wasn't going to let her memories of him over the past few weeks fall to ruin with one touch.

"Please," she whispered to him, tears streaming from her eyes. Castiel hesitated, his orders were to retrieve the girl at any cost, and here was Kate, in his way. He was conflicted. If he decided to let Kate run free he would be going against the word of God, the word of his father. If he decided to silence her, he would be betraying the only person who reached out to him. He tried to overpower his own strength and reach her forehead, as the words of his father overruled his feelings for the girl. All of the thoughts of her seemed to slip away, photographs falling from the walls of his memory, shattering as they touched the floor of betrayal, as he pushed her against the door. "You really are heartless," she choked releasing her grip as he struggled. For some reason, her insults burnt him with a stronger fire than Dean's did, the words engraving into his frozen heart. He stood still as she freed him from her grasp, watching her ice blue eyes glitter like diamonds as soft tears caressed her defined cheekbones. "If this is what you want, then go ahead, I'm not stopping you,"


	12. Break Me Gently

Chapter Twelve – Break Me Gently

_I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted etc. It means so much to me __ , plus I'm just glad you're enjoying it. Anyway, here's chapter twelve and we are getting closer and closer to the finale of Heaven and Hell, so expect drama, cause I like drama, I like it a lot. __I would love it if you could review and tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :D. _

Castiel was fixated, unable to move by Kate's words. Instead of pleading or screaming at him, she just accepted him, like she always did. Yet, he couldn't see the cracks in her strong facade, underneath her conflicting mind was deteriorating. He heard the words of God echo throughout his controlled mind, breaking the chains of guilt that his renegade emotions created. He didn't mean to hurt her at the barn, he didn't know who she was, but this time it was different, he was fully aware of the possible consequences of his actions. He couldn't look at her, her tears and petrified eyes stirred a heavy guilt in the pit of his stomach. He had broken her, betrayed her, and now she was offering forgiveness that he couldn't accept.

Uriel's taunts over the previous few days had only enforced the idea that he should ignore her; she was only a petty human, nothing more. However, when he finally gained the courage to look into her eyes he found what he had been looking for for thousands of years, understanding. His fellow angels didn't have the emotional capability to discuss anything other than orders, and humans either approached him with hostility or worship. But she was different, accepting, forgiving, and caring. He could easily open up his frozen, withered heart to her and be certain that she wouldn't run away. But he couldn't overrule the words of his father that were engraved into his conscience, the rebellion wasn't in him. But as he raised his hand to her forehead, ready to destroy the only thing that had remotely sparked happiness within his tortured heart, he felt a glow of white light surround him, distracting him. He looked up at the cabin ceiling and felt the energy tear him from Earth, sending the angel to the ethereal confines of heaven.

Kate slid down the wall, her legs bowing under despair. She slumped in the corner, drawing her knees to her chest out of a desire for protection. She was broken, destroyed by a few gestures of the angel. Even after her pleading and reasoning he was still ready to kill her where she stood. Her image of him had been shattered, her memories left to ruin. As he disappeared into the heavens he took all of her thoughts and feelings with him, leaving behind the empty shell of a girl. After their encounter at the bar, she still held a flame a hope tightly in her hands, after all, his obscurity had left her questions unanswered, and open to interpretation. She could still believe that he hadn't had the intention of killing her, and that he just didn't understand his own strength and the effect on her. But now was different, he had been fully aware and had been intent on silencing her. He doesn't care about me at all, she thought sadly, her desperate tears dropping quietly to the floor.

The awkward silence between the three that remained conscious was broken by the sound of Dean spitting blood onto the floorboards, the result of his brawl with Uriel. Ruby lay in the corner, weakened by the fragments of glass that were scattered around her, her expression relieved.

"What the...?" mumbled Dean, wincing as he rose, helping Ruby to her feet. He stepped through the destruction and over to his brother, who was recovering from his short ordeal with Castiel and was squirming on the floor. Ruby knelt beside him as Sam returned to reality as Dean wandered over to a distraught Kate.

"Hello," she croaked, as her hands shook and tears rolled.

"Hey," said Dean softly, cupping his hands around her face, his fingers causing stray tears to dissolve. He had no idea why his sister was in such a mess, but he believed it was something to do with Castiel, seeing as she was fine before his appearance. He lifted her to her feet silently, steadying her trembling body with a reassuring hand around her waist.

"Anna!" she cried, thinking Castiel had got to her before he disappeared. She rushed over to the closet door, her leather boots sliding on the cabin floorboards out of desperation. As she shoved the door open, she recognised the familiar red-head staring into a mirror, her hands deep in pools of blood.

"Dean!" called Kate, ushering the weak Anna into a chair whilst examining the symbol engraved into the glass with blood.

"Are they gone?" asked Anna weakly, her face pale due to the loss of blood.

"Did you kill them?" Dean mumbled, wrapping material around the deep cut in Anna's wrist.

"No, I just sent them away, far away," said Anna, quivering as the material was tightly bound to her wrist.

"You wanna tell me how?" barked Dean, puzzled.

"It just popped in my head," explained Anna, studying the symbol on the mirror that was etched in her own blood. "I don't know how I did it, I just did." Kate analysed the symbol, confused to why a few pictures on a mirror could overpower a soldier of heaven.

"What do you think?" asked Dean, watching Sam close the door on a tormented Anna, and a comforting Ruby.

"I think it's getting more interesting by the second," said Sam.

"Yeah, I agree. And what did they mean by she's not innocent," said Dean, mining for answers.

"It seems like they want her bad, and not just cause of that 'angel radio' thing," said Sam quietly, trying not to disturb Anna.

"They knew her, they must have," muttered Kate, finally realising what Castiel's conflicting eyes meant.

"Well yeah, they wouldn't want to find her if they didn't know who she was," replied Dean sarcastically.

"No they 'knew' her, like personally. The only reason why you would go on a big, bad retrieval mission with such...resentment and determination was if that person had seriously pissed you off and you were out for revenge, or if you held a grudge," explained Kate, stepping towards her brothers. "Grudges and needs for revenge are stronger when spurred on by a broken relationship," she continued to her brother's puzzled expressions.

"Why do you sound like a dictionary?" said Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I'm right," said Kate, pleased with herself.

"Well, yeah, I guess you are," Sam answered, smiling at his enlightened sister.

"Cheers Dr Phil, but that doesn't dig up many clues," said Dean.

"Well...it's a start, and it's more than you've come up with!" cried Kate light-heartedly.

"Okay, okay, see what you can find out," said Dean, backing down.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Sam suspiciously.

"Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but sooner or later they're gonna be back, we better get her some place safe, now," said Dean, returning to the girl in question. Kate sighed and placed her head in her palm. Her emotions were running riot in her mind and she was scared in case she couldn't concentrate on the job, and keep the overwhelmed girl safe from heaven and hell.

"Hey Dean, where's Bobby?" asked Kate, searching the familiar home in South Dakota. Whilst Kate and Sam had gone to retrieve information on the girl, Dean had barricaded her in the safe haven of Bobby's panic room, protecting her from demons, angels and a vast assortment of the supernatural.

"The Dominican, said we break anything we have to buy it," Dean replied, happy to see his siblings again.

"Is he working a job?" asked Sam, confused as to where Bobby's current location was.

"God I hope so, otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap," answered Dean sarcastically.

"Now that's seared in my brain," said Sam.

"What did you find on Anna?" said Dean, hoping that the wad of papers clutched tightly in Sam's hand held some answers.

"Not much, for some strange reason she seems...ordinary," said Kate, wondering why a seemingly normal girl would have connections with angels.

"Her parents were Rich and Amy Milton, a church deacon and a housewife," explained Sam, examining the papers he had placed on Bobby's desk.

"Riveting," said Dean cynically.

"Yeah, but there is something in the report, turns out this latest psyche episode wasn't her first. When she was two and a half she would get hysterical anytime her dad got close, she was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy," he continued.

"Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?" said Dean, smirking at his brother.

"Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again," said Sam to Dean's worried expression.

"We already asked Maury anyway," said Kate, giggling.

"Look Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad - like wanted-to-kill-her mad," explained Sam.

"Kinda heavy for a two year-old," said Dean, stunned.

"Well she saw a kid shrink, got better and grew up normal," Sam replied.

"Until now, so what is she hiding?" Dean mumbled, flicking through the file, disappointed that it didn't hold more information.

"Why didn't you just ask me to my face!" snapped Anna, entering the room with Ruby after overhearing the conversation.

"Nice job watching her," said Dean, glaring at Ruby.

"I'm watching her!" said Ruby casually.

"No you're right Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?" asked Sam cautiously, scared she would fly into a rage if he didn't choose his words carefully..

"About what?" asked Anna angrily.

"The angels said you were guilty of something, why would they say that?" said Sam suspiciously.

"You tell me! Tell me why my life has been levelled, why my parents are dead! I don't know, I swear. I would give anything to know," cried Anna, her widened eyes glazing with tears.

"Okay, then let's find out," said Sam softly, trying to understand what the girl was feeling.

The Impala returned a few hours later with the company of Pamela, her empty sockets now filled with white, plastic balls; giving her an eerie, demonic look and making her business thrive.

"Damn! I left something in the car," cried Kate as Pamela made her introductions, grinning mischievously as she reached Sam. Kate bounded up the old, wooden stairs of the basement, and outside to the Impala, her legs working as fast as they could, she didn't want to miss anything. She flung open the car door, and climbed onto the back seat, rummaging in the foot wells for her small, leather purse.

"Kate," a voice murmured behind her.

"Hang on a minute," she answered, thinking it was either Sam or Dean; the voice was barely recognisable due to the strong wind. She cried a sigh of relief as she discovered her purse wedged in the car door, and checked it thoroughly for her phone, keys and other important items. "Right, I'm coming," she said as she retreated to the open door, clutching her purse tightly in her hands. "Dammit!" she growled as her head made contact with the car as she stood up, slamming the door behind her. "Yknow you could...," she continued, until she realised that the identity of the figure facing her was not one of her brothers. "Oh, it's you."

"Hello," answered Castiel, confused by Kate's greeting, she usually approached him with warmth and a smile.

"I'm not gonna let you get to her," she shouted, attempting to push past the angel and reach the panic room before he did.

"I didn't come for that reason," said Castiel coldly, shaken by the hostile tone Kate was using, she didn't think of him in the same way anymore. He didn't blame her, he had tried to kill her, but he wished he could rewind yesterday's events and ignore Uriel's comments rather than follow them. He was torn. At the cabin he had had to choose between Anna and Kate, and he had chosen Anna. He was beginning to regret the choice as he felt the full force of Kate's resentment for him.

"Then why are you here," she snapped, her familiar words but change in delivery was hurting him, twisting his forgotten memories of her.

"To apologize," Castiel replied sadly, struggling to harness his invading emotions. He had never intended to hurt her, but Uriel's taunts had pushed him in the direction, telling him she was a petty human who wasn't worth sacrificing for, she'd turn on him in the end, like the rest of her race.

"Apologize? You tried to freaking kill me! I think it's gone past the kiss and make up stage!" she shouted, her throat constricted with emotion. She could barely think about him without crying, never mind hold a conversation with him where he was trying to apologize to her. "And don't pull hat face, it's a phrase!" she growled as his expression tensed when she said 'kiss and make up'.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what to do. We needed the girl," said Castiel.

"Here we go, I'm supposed to forgive and forget because it was your orders and not your own decision?" cried Kate, backing the ethereal being against the car with her rage. "Well you know what? You did make a decision Castiel, you chose to forget about me, which shows me what you really think," she continued, standing on her toes so her conflicting eyes met his unreadable pools of sapphire.

"They were the words of my father," said Castiel, his chest writhing as he witnessed her powerful emotions, there was no way they could ever be friends again, he had to accept it.

"Yeah, I got crappy directions but it didn't mean I had to follow them! Yes, you may be awkward and emotionally stunted but you have a mind of your own Castiel!" she barked, tears filling her eyes as she remembered John.

"We needed Anna," said Castiel, his mind conflicted. He wanted to reconcile with Kate, but Uriel had enforced the idea in his mind that only the weak desired to communicate with the human race.

"Needed her so bad you had to obliterate everything in your path? What's your deal with her anyway, did she dump you or something?" Kate screamed, letting her emotions get the better of her.

"No," Castiel snapped, letting down his celestial guard.

"Well I don't care anyway, you can sort out your own problems," Kate growled, stepping away from the overwhelmed angel.

"Kate," Castiel pleaded as she walked away, desperately clinging to any hope of reconciliation.

"What? You want me to say everything's okay and we're back to being the best of friends?" Kate cried, grasping hold of his collar and pulling him closer.

"Yes...," the angel stuttered, amazed that the supposed 'petty' human could control him so easily.

"Well it's not gonna happen, you wanna know why?" she murmured, pulling the angel so close that his broken lips nearly touched hers. She felt a wave of emotion overpower her, he had deceived her, broken her, and she wasn't about to let him back into her life, not yet.

"Yes," he choked, succumbing to her strength. She was more than insignificant, and far from ordinary. For her to control a being that had roamed the Earth for 2,000 years and was a soldier of God took skill, power.

"Because I trusted you Castiel, so much, and you broke that. I trusted you!" she cried, tears dissolving into the grass at her feet as she pushed him away from her and walked towards the house.

"Kate!" called Castiel, hopelessly trying to salvage any remains of the ruin that was their friendship.

"Save your breath for someone who gives a damn," barked Kate as she shoved open the heavy front door, her heart imbedded in her throat. As soon as she heard the comfort of the door closing behind her, she started to cry, her hot, desperate tears clinging to the soft carpet below. She wished she could have accepted his apology and return to their complicated friendship which warmed her shattered heart and eased her troubled mind. Yet, she was scared that if she forgave him so easily he would do something to hurt her again, breaking her before she could mend. She lifted her head from her hands as the door to the basement swung open, crashing against a table and causing a whirlwind of broken glass and petals to fall to the floor.

"Sam?" she cried, wiping her tears on her sleeve as she recognised the towering figure of her younger brother.

"It's worse than we thought," he mumbled, stepping towards his sister.

"What? Why?" Kate questioned frantically, wondering what had happened in the basement during her absence.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Sam softly as he noticed that the area around her bright blue eyes was stained a deep red. She had been crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why is it worse than we expected? What happened?" said Kate.

"She's an angel...a freaking angel," Sam muttered, tired of every lead becoming another link to heaven.

"Yeah, that is worse," Kate sighed; her idea of a relationship between the angels was emphasized by her brother's words. To her alarm, the thought of Castiel being involved with the girl stirred jealousy in her stomach.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Sam, trying to change the subject.

"Sort of...well, yes. Yes, I did," Kate mumbled, her answer yielding two meanings. Deep in the back of her mind she knew that Castiel was what she had been looking for, she just never had expected him to appear by the car. "Anyway what's the plan now? It seems like I've missed a lot," she continued, angry with herself for leaving the basement in the first place, they might have needed her help.

"We need to find her grace," said Sam.

"Her angel juice?" asked Kate.

"Well, yeah. How do you know that?" Sam inquired; his sister seemed to have a lot of knowledge on the subject of angels.

"Brushed up on my angel lore recently," Kate replied, her voice quivering with despair. She had done it for him. "So...any idea where it is?"

"Anna touched ground in Ohio. There was a comet that hit the town she was born in, nine months before her birth, seemed a pretty likely guess," he explained.

"Pretty smart Sam," said Kate, admiring her brother's intelligence.

"Thanks," he answered, smiling to himself with pride.

"So, any do you think her grace is nearby?" asked Kate, her eyes still disconnected from the world outside her memories. She found it impossible to concentrate on anything other than Castiel.

"That's what we're gonna look into, after Dean takes Pamela home," said Sam, sensing something was wrong with his sister.

"Okay, call me when you find it," she choked, retreating to her room on the second floor, her only stable comfort during the dark times ahead. She closed the door softly behind her, not wanting to alarm her puzzled brother at the foot of the stairs any more, and threw herself onto the bed, burying her head in the silky relief of her pillow. She wanted to drown out her thoughts, destroy the self doubt and pessimism, but her mind told her the feat was unattainable, she had slipped too far to make her way home on her own. As she realised her brothers would be a while conversing with Anna, she decided to quieten the emotions rampaging through her mind the only way she knew how, with hot water.

Kate stepped into the shower slowly, carefully tracing the lines in the cold, pale tiles with her fingers, until she recognised the colour. I don't remember the tiles being tan coloured, she thought angrily, strongly believing that everything in her life had altered slightly, just to plague her with memories of the angel. She hissed as the cold water pierced her shoulders, sliding down her back into an icy puddle, soft waves brushing against her feet as she trembled under the low temperature.

"Why," she sighed, her voice breaking into sobs of desperation as the cold water brought back memories of the night outside the bar, how he had shielded her in the rain. She balled her quivering hand into a fist, banging on the walls of the shower in agony. "Leave me alone, please, just leave me alone," she murmured, slithering down the wall of the shower, bringing her knees to her chest as she sat at the foot of the shower, the pounding of the cold water against her closed eyes echoing in her mind. She didn't understand why the angel was affecting her so much, why his absence was tearing her apart, why she craved his attention.

After deciding that a shower wasn't the best solution to her problems Kate chose to sit quietly on her bed, hoping that the darkness that enveloped her would protect her from any estranged thoughts of the angel. She gazed out of the window, fascinated by the beauty of the moon, the full, glowing sphere shifting delicately across the patchwork of stars, which still seemed to glitter despite their distance. Kate had always been enchanted by the night sky, the uniformed shapes and intricate patterns stirring her imagination.

She edged towards the window, reaching for the latch so she could get a better view of the world which captivated her. She had always believed as a child that when you died, your soul drifted towards heaven, forming one of the stars in the sky, forever entrusted with the job of guarding the Earth, and the people you left behind. Kate had continued with the belief throughout her years, her hope that one of the beautiful maidens of the night was her mother kept her fighting through her teenage years, their radiance defeating the depression ready to consume her. She observed the pattern of the stars, analysing the glow and shape of each one before her, noticing that one shone brighter than the rest, the light glistening faintly in the distance. She knew that it was down to distance, tenth grade science had told her that, but she didn't care, it was a light in the dark, beckoning her closer. It was warm, familiar.

"Hey dad," she whispered to the silence, comforted by the release of her inner child. The star seemed to glitter as she spoke, only enforcing the idea that he was watching from the heavens, holding her hand as she walked through the troubles of her life. All of her twisted thoughts and guilt seemed to melt away by the reassurance of the star, the idea that John had been there, was always there, and will always be there seemed to dissolve her worries, making her feel calm and collected.

"Kate!" barked Dean from downstairs, his outburst making Kate jump and accidently slam the window.

"Yeah?" she called, hoping that no one had heard her thoughts, or the noise when the window jammed shut with the force she had exerted in her panic.

"We're off to Kentucky!" he shouted. Kate heard the shuffling of feet at his reply, suggesting that everyone had already prepared for the excursion, and that they were waiting for her. She grabbed her bag from the bedside table and opened the door, hoping that as the door closed, it would lock all her memories of the angel in with it, saving her from any thought of him, and helping her forget that they ever met at all.


	13. Death

Chapter Thirteen – Death

_Hello again, __here is the beginning of the end of Heaven and Hell, and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love your comments so much they keep me writing __ I hope everyone has had a great weekend, and I shall prepare a week of updating before all the college rush starts, it probably will prevent me from updating often. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I would love it if you all could review, please, I love hearing your input and whether my story is up to __scratch. ENJOY_

"It's beautiful," said Kate, feeling insignificant next to the size and beauty of the oak which towered before her. The morning light was a soft, warm glow which caressed the delicate, emerald leaves of the tree as they swayed cautiously in the gentle breeze. She breathed heavily as she navigated the long grass, stepping lightly to minimize the damage inflicted to the nature around her by her heavy, boisterous leather boots. After meeting Castiel, Kate had begun to appreciate the world around her even more, believing that everything that surrounded her had been created. She treaded softly in the grass, determined to crush as little as possible under the force of her boots, she didn't want to feel like she was tearing up God's painting,

"It's not here!" cried Anna, her fingers brushing against the bark of the tree, studying each and every line like it was familiar.

"What do you mean it's not here? There's a bloody big tree!" called Kate realising she was quite far from the others, her consideration had slowed her down.

"It was here, but now it's gone," replied Anna softly, feeling uncomfortable.

"You're telling me we drove all the way to Kentucky for nothing?" barked Dean, who avoided the driver's seat of the Impala if possible, he didn't want to go to heaven and realise he'd spent the vast majority of his life in a car.

"Someone must have taken it," said Anna, ignoring Dean's complaint and leaning closer to the tree.

"Why?" cried Dean, tired of the wild goose chase that Anna seemed to be orchestrating,

"Control," said Kate. "Whoever has your grace Anna, has you. No offence, but an angel without grace is like a Chevy without gas."

"Great," said Dean, throwing his hands behind his neck in fury.

Castiel watched the scene unfold not from heaven, but from a secluded grassy hill, hidden in the shadows of the undergrowth. He sighed as he watched her. The way she treaded carefully in the grass, the way her eyes glistened in the sunlight as she admired the world around her, the way her soft, mahogany waves swayed gently in the breeze, casting intricate, entwined shadows on her lower back. He hadn't realised he had gone into so much detail until Dean's cries brought him back to reality. They had moved a few metres without the angel noticing. Yet as he watched her, anger flared in his chest over his own stupidity. She had been there but his decisions had made the memories fade away, made her fade away.

He didn't really understand the cocktail of emotions that rampaged through his body whenever he thought of her, feelings weren't really on the angel curriculum. However, even as the foreign emotions tore the control from his surprisingly fragile mind he remained calm, he kind of liked it. It was better to feel something, rather than nothing at all. The thing he missed the most about Kate was the warmth that radiated through his body at the mere sight of her. Her acceptance of him seemed to make his anxiety melt away. As he observed her run her fingers delicately through the long grass, guilt and despair constricted his throat, his mind erupting into restrained fury, at himself. He had never realised how much he needed her until she was gone.

After feeling the disappointment of the grace's absence, the Winchesters, Anna and Ruby retreated to an isolated stable, away from prying eyes. Kate entered the room, the edges of her jeans sweeping dust from the floorboards into a whirlwind which engulfed her leather boots. Her mind was too far away to contribute to the heated discussion which was beginning to unfold before her eyes; she had given in to her mind's tormented pleas and was now absorbed in memories of the once forgotten angel.

"We still have the hex bags, I say we head back to the panic room," Dean stated, taking charge of the conversation.

"What, forever?" snapped Ruby, who had been feeling uneasy since Anna had revealed her true identity, even though it was the demon who had led the Winchesters to her in the first place?

"I'm just thinking out loud!" barked Dean, agitated by the lack of faith the demon had for him. Sam felt a storm brewing between the pair, again.

"Oh, you call that thinking?" Ruby retaliated.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop it!" shouted Sam, feeling he had to intervene before the argument escalated.

"Anna's grace is gone, you understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight heaven and hell. One side maybe, but not both, not at once," explained Ruby, becoming more irritated as she realised there was no way of escaping their fate. Kate listened to Ruby's statement anxiously there was no way she could fight Castiel; even after everything he'd done she couldn't hurt him. Sam immediately read his sister's worried expression, he knew the conflict.

"Um...guys, the angels are talking again," interrupted Anna, her expression absent as she concentrated on the celestial conversation.

"What are they saying?" asked Sam, intrigued. Kate was just as interested as he brother, leaning towards Anna eagerly, desperate to hear what Castiel had to say.

"It's weird...like a recording, a loop, it says, Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or...," said Anna monotously, as she repeated the words of her former comrades.

"Or what?" said Dean and Kate simultaneously.

"Or we hurl him back to damnation," she continued to the fury and despair of everyone surrounding her. Kate's face fell, she would have expected Castiel to come around from his cold charade by now, but in fact he had stretched the spectrum.

"Anna...do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?" asked Sam frantically, frightened that he would lose his brother at the clutches of hell.

"To what? To kill them?" said Anna quietly.

"No! You...you can't," Kate cried, instantly covering her mouth after her outburst.

"Well, I'd say we call Bobby," said Dean, trying to reassure his sister.

Ruby left the stable quietly when the others seemed to be occupied, burning her hex bag in the shadows as she examined the dark for any followers with her cold, coal black eyes. She approached a crossroad cautiously, expecting the presence of a demon.

"Hello Ruby," said Alistair maliciously, emerging from the dark which immersed the demons.

"Alistair," sighed Ruby.

"I have to say, I'm surprised to find you out in the open like this," said Alistair, smiling arrogantly at an anxious Ruby.

"Yeah? Desperate times," Ruby retaliated, feeling uncomfortable due to the demonic hierarchy.

"That they are, you looking for this?" said Alistair spitefully, revealing the familiar blade as he delved into his jacket pocket. "Your gawky human friend gave it to me."

"Keep it, I just came to talk," said Ruby, attempting to reason with the powerful demon.

"About what? About how a demon is protecting an angel? We must really revoke your membership," said Alistair, grinning with malice, sensing he had a constricting hold over Ruby by her shaky reply.

"Look, I know I'm not employee of the month, but this...I never wanted to get in the middle of this," snapped Ruby, pleading for mercy from the torturer.

"Why are you here, Ruby?" asked Alistair.

"I'll give you the angel," said Ruby, immune to the consequences of her deception.

"No sale! You see Ruby, I can get the angel. You're gonna have to sweeten the deal for me," said Alistair.

"I'll give you the girl," sighed Ruby, feeling defeated.

"Who? Kate Winchester? Now that's an offer I can't refuse," said Alistair grinning, knowing he'd won.

"If me and the Winchester boys can walk away," said Ruby, her best attempt at bargaining.

"And what becomes of the girl? Why save two but not three?" asked Alistair suspiciously, curious to why Ruby was willing to sacrifice one of the Winchesters to save the other two.

"She's not important," said Ruby.

"You are gravely mistaken my dear, gravely," Alistair mumbled to himself. "One question, how am I going to...obtain the little angel whore without her detecting it?" he asked, smiling maniacally.

"Sedation, she's got no juice when she's unconscious," Ruby replied, staring at the ground.

"Ah, clever Ruby, maybe you're not such a... cowardly demonic slut after all," said Alistair, feeling his intricately woven scheme come together. "Still, let me make you a counteroffer," he continued, sneering as a pair of arms gripped Ruby tightly from behind. She struggled under their strength, but surrendered as she realised it was no use. She was no match for the master torturer.

Kate never noticed the needle pierce her neck until she dropped to her knees, the stable spinning violently around her. She cried in pain as a short, dark haired man struck her, her cheekbone erupting into a deep colour of purple as she looked upon her attacker, his eyes were jet black, empty. The demon stuck her again with a powerful closed fist, her face driven into the ground as he stamped on her lower back.

"Don't struggle sweetheart, you're only making this harder for yourself," he spat; pulling her head backwards as he sharply gripped her hair. Kate was about to turn and confront the demon but the sedative overwhelmed her, making her body feel heavy and useless. She surrendered to the darkness which clouded her vision, her head dropping lifelessly to the ground.

Kate awoke in a bathroom, a cold, dilapidated bathroom, the walls a dark, faded grey. She observed her surroundings, desperately seeking an exit as she panicked, realising she was fixated to a piece of icy metal by leather restraints which bound her by her wrists and ankles. She was terrified, writhing beneath the leather as her bare skin touched the metal, driving pain into her muscles. She watched as the door next to her swung open, revealing her assailant in the form of Alistair. She tried to scream, cry for help, but her lips were sealed by a thick wall of tape.

"Next!" he cried, grinning wickedly as he approached a helpless Kate, her eyes widening with fear as he leant over her, spinning a blade between his fingers. "You know you're my second today, I'm gonna have to apply for overtime! Now are you gonna be good and keep your damn mouth shut?" he continued, tearing the tape from Kate's mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief, choking on the air which rapidly filled her lungs.

"Just, let me go! Please, let me go," she pleaded, her eyes drenched in tears.

"Um... how about no," he growled, slicing her arms to ribbons with the blade. "This is too much fun for me," spat the demon, revelling in her petrified screams.

"Your gonna kill me for fun?" Kate choked, coughing violently as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

"No and no. First, I'm not gonna kill you, that would be pointless, and secondly, I do have an endgame, I'm just enjoying the journey," said Alistair, grinning malevolently as he dragged the blade down her inner thigh, watching as she arched her back and struggled in pain.

"Why...why, are...you doing this," said Kate weakly, feeling the warmth of her blood slide down her arms, engulfing her fingers and staining the restraints a deep colour of crimson.

"Leverage," Alistair spat, effortlessly tearing her collarbone to pieces with the knife, laughing madly as the blood became a river between her breasts. "You see, the Winchester boys are just gonna...hand Anna over when they get a look at you sweetheart! Besides, the angels will give in when they see my...work, well one especially will cave in. God, revenge is sweet," he continued, admiring the cuts and tears that littered Kate's once perfect body. Her pale skin was now drenched in her own blood, her dark hair matted with crimson. Blood slithered down her shins, creating lines of warmth that pierced her now paralysed limbs, dripping between her toes and tinting the floorboards a shade of deep red.

"What...what are you talking about," Kate mumbled, her throat constricted by fear and grief. She tried to break free from her restraints but the blade had cut her tendons, restricting her movement. She was terrified, terrified for her brothers, for Anna, but mostly for herself. She wanted someone to come and rescue her from her pain, she wanted Castiel. She wished she hadn't instigated a fight outside the Impala, wished she had accepted his apology and forgave him, she didn't want to die thinking the angel hated her. She writhed on the metal table, pushing against the restraints, her memories of the angel gave her comfort, confidence, she felt strong enough to overcome the pain, the sedative and the restraints by the thought of him. Yet, she realised her courage was just a fragment of her imagination as she drifted into darkness, her last thought a forgotten memory of Castiel.


	14. The Price Of Love

Chapter Fourteen – The Price Of Love

_At a risk of sounding like a broken record, thank you so so much for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to comment. Yes, I was mean leaving the last on a cliffhanger (I hate them too), but here I am with the ending in a day, and I promise it's a nice one. Hope everyone is still reading and loving, cause this story is so damn fun to write, and knowing you are all enjoying it is the best feeling in the world. Once again, I would love any reviews, as I love hearing your input, it brightens my very tense countdown to the 24th August, results day :S. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter fourteen and I look forward to hearing from you all :)._

"You must know where she is!" Dean cried, gripping his brother's arms in panic.

"I haven't seen her!" Sam retaliated, placing a hand on his forehead as Dean released his hold. "I...I don't know where she is," Sam mumbled, pacing back and forth as his mind made impact with grief.

"Oh God, anything could have her by now, angels, demons...Jesus Christ! How did we miss her!" Dean barked, punching a wall out of anger as tears fell from his troubled eyes. She could be dead by now, he thought.

"I'm sure she's okay," said Anna reassuringly, placing a delicate hand on Dean's rigid shoulder.

"I beg to freaking differ! Can I just have one normal week!" Dean shouted, pulling at his hair with strained fingers. Dean heard the sound of rushing wind echo through the stable, the corrugated iron roof rattling as the intensity escalated. He looked up to see the stable doors swing open effortlessly, revealing the figures of the two troublesome angels, Uriel leading with his intimidation. Dean immediately jumped from his seat as he recognised the figures that entered the barn, throwing himself at Uriel out of desperation.

"What did you do to her you bastard! What did you do!" Dean cried, grabbing hold of the collar of his suit jacket in fury. Castiel recognised the gesture, it reminded him of Kate's uncontrollable anger at the Impala.

"Dean!" called Sam, beckoning his brother backwards, anxious that Dean's frequent outbursts towards the angel would land him into trouble.

"I know he has her Sammy! I know he does!" Dean continued as the angel sneered back at him, pushing Dean away from him carelessly, as if he was brushing dust from his suit.

"What are you talking about!" Uriel snapped, straightening his jacket with tense hands.

"Where is she!" Dean barked hopelessly, frightened for his sister's safety.

"Where's who?" asked Castiel, forming a bridge between the angels and the hostile Winchester with his diplomatic tone.

"Why are we wasting our time with..." growled Uriel, irritated by Dean's reaction to him.

"Where's who?" Castiel interrupted. He had seen Dean's desperation before, but he had never seen his eyes restrain so much anger and misery.

"Kate," Sam replied, answering for his brother as he broke into tears.

"She's...she's missing?" Castiel stuttered, fear overcoming his mind and his ability to speak. The worst had happened. His stupidity had gotten her hurt.

"Yeah, we don't know where she is, she was in the stable and the next thing..." explained Sam as a furious Castiel stormed towards him, his once absent eyes drowning in anxiety.

"You just let her...disappear?" he growled to Uriel's surprise. Everything he had been fighting against the Winchesters for didn't seem to matter, they were trivial. What mattered to the angel now was Kate's safety.

"Castiel! Compose yourself!" snapped Uriel, trying to keep the seemingly rebellious angel in check.

"You just let her disappear!" he bellowed with the full intensity of his deep, celestial voice, casting Dean's chair to the shadows of the stable effortlessly. The emotions he had fought to control had possessed his mind, leaving him unstable. He had tried so hard to fight them but the thought that she was gone, dead, caused his buried anger to erupt.

"Calm down boys," spat a malicious tone from behind the Winchesters, a wicked grin following his interruption.

"How dare you come in this room," Uriel retaliated, ready to confront Alistair.

"Why the hostility? I came bearing gifts," said Alistair, stepping aside to reveal the body of Kate, resting lifelessly in the hands of a demon, her clothes drenched in her blood. Tears started to roll from Sam's eyes, choking on nerves as he observed the body of his sister. Dean was lost for words, stunned that she had been there, right next to him, and now she had been reduced to a bloodied mess and Alistair's new toy. Castiel was fixated, grief had swept over him with the full force of a tidal wave. "Oh, don't worry, she's not dead, she's just...in pieces," he continued with malice, determined to provoke a reaction from the motionless trio.

"Why...why did you do this to her," Dean wept, examining his sister's broken body. Castiel was still rendered immobile, paralysed by the thought that he could have protected her, but didn't, and now she was paying the price. If she came out of this alive, he would swear never to leave her alone again.

"Firstly, I'm a demon. Secondly, I wanted Anna," said Alistair casually, like he had done a good thing by tearing the young girl to pieces. "You see, if you don't give us the girl, then I'm going to finish the job, you know, tie up all the loose ends," Alistair growled, throwing Kate's lifeless body to the ground, the shock of the impact causing her to stray towards consciousness. She flashed a weak smile as she recognised the petrified faces of Sam, Dean and Castiel, reaching towards them with a withered, bloodied arm, her porcelain skin bruised a colour of plum and crimson. Dean was moved to tears by her faint smile, she had been broken, ripped to pieces by Alistair and she still had the courage to smile at him. "So, what's it gonna be boys!" barked Alistair, kicking Kate in her heavily lacerated stomach, opening up old wounds with a shiny dress shoe before Dean could reach for her.

Castiel closed his eyes as he watched her double up in pain, blood running over her fingers like a deep crimson river as she clutched her stomach, he couldn't watch her in pain anymore. Her screams echoed in his mind as he fought the emotions that were taking hold of his body.

"You're not having the girl, you disgusting stain. Do you really think we care about...that," said Uriel maliciously as he gestured towards Kate, who was writhing on the floor as blood started to engulf her.

"Well... I think they do," Alistair retorted, glancing at the Winchesters and the conflicted angel, knowing that with Kate's battered body he had the upper hand.

"Castiel?" asked Uriel, with a tone that seemed to question his loyalty. "Castiel!" he snapped angrily as he received no reply.

"I..." the angel stammered, he was torn, unsure whether to let his past walk into the fire, or sacrifice his future. He looked over at the petrified Anna, watching the memories of their long existence play out in his head. She had been there, holding his hand through every stage of uncertainty in his life, comforting him, until she fell. When he looked into her eyes he felt strangely reassured, the memories of their past flooding into his mind. Then the angel glanced towards Kate, her terrified, loving eyes warming his frozen heart. When he looked at her, her body submerged in her own blood, he still saw the image of her at the field, strong, intelligent, caring. She was the epiphany of his father's creations, what he had been roaming the Earth for for a dreary, tedious 2,000 years. She was everything. Without realising it, Kate had captivated the angel, her smile and gentle warmth breaking him free of control, guiding him to make his own decisions for the first time. Her eyes flitted towards him from beneath bruised eyelids as he became engulfed in memories, making his heart wrench in fear. If he didn't choose now, she could be lost forever.

"Cas," she breathed, coughing as blood rose in her throat. "I forgive you," she cried, sensing that her end was nigh. Her vision was fading, her pulse disappearing as blood poured from her open wounds. She had to forgive him now, she didn't want to die knowing she was on bad terms with the angel. Dean turned to face Castiel with an unreadable expression, speculation causing him to raise an eyebrow. Castiel swallowed his grief as he admired her piercing eyes, frightened it would be the last time and approached Alistair, Kate's forgiveness giving him the courage and confidence to rise above anything.

"Turn around and walk away now," Castiel growled, furious for what Alistair had done to the girl lying helplessly on the ground beside him. Every fibre of his celestial form cried out for revenge, but he had to remain composed, Uriel would suspect something if he continued to flaunt his uncontrollable anger. Uriel smiled wickedly to himself, believing that his taunts had reigned Castiel in, and shaped him into the form of a battle-hardened servant, who never questioned orders.

"Sure, give us the girl, we'll make sure she gets punished good and proper," Alistair snapped, gesturing towards the rigid Anna who was seeking reassurance in an equally tense Dean. Castiel would have handed Anna to the demons for the guarantee of Kate's safety, but he had to remain the tactician, he didn't want to flag himself up as a renegade angel, especially as Uriel was watching him like a hawk after his outburst. For now, Kate was safe, and he stood in front of her protectively, shielding her from any more torments or torture from Alistair.

"You know who we are and what we will do," he continued, stepping towards Alistair with nothing but hatred and disgust. The last thing Kate saw was Castiel's polished shoes as he stood in front of her. His intervention had reassured her, and she fell unconscious, numbing the pain in her aching body.

"I won't say it again," said Castiel to the brothers' surprise. Interference in human matters were rare for his kind, and there was Castiel shielding their sister from a demonic onslaught. Dean had to blink twice to check he wasn't dreaming. "Leave, now, or we lay you to waste," he continued, the fury he had buried spurring him on, encouraging him to fight, fight for what he deemed was right and fight for her.

"Think I'll take my chances," Alistair replied arrogantly. There was a mutual, unspoken discussion between Uriel and Castiel, meeting the eyes of the demons with disgust as the agreed on their next move. As Uriel rushed for the shorter henchman with a ponytail, Sam ran between them, gathering his sister's body in his arms and carrying her to safety. Uriel rammed the demon into a support, wood splintering under the force as his head bounced with the impact. The angel sensed a second attacker approaching, and turned to knock the taller, more heavily built demon to the ground.

Castiel concentrated his efforts on Alistair, satisfying his thirst for revenge. Rage consumed his mind as he struck the demon repeatedly with tightly gathered fists, feeling relieved as he watched Sam rescue Kate from the battlefield. The reassurance that she was safe with her brother allowed the angel to unleash his anger, and concentrate on tearing Alistair apart. He knocked Alistair's head back with a charged fist, placing his hand on his forehead and attempting to separate demon from host.

"Sorry kiddo," spat Alistair to Castiel's widened eyes. "Why don't you go run to daddy!" he cried, knocking Castiel on his back with his palm. Alistair followed his strike by grabbing the overwhelmed angel by the collar, growling Latin as he constricted his neck, rendering him motionless. Uriel watched enthusiastically as the demon with the ponytail squirmed under his hand, the once black, empty eyes erupting into glowing balls of white-hot light as he collapsed to the floor. "Potestas inferna, me confirma," growled Alistair, strangling Castiel with his grip as he tried to exorcise the angel. Castiel struggled and writhed in the demon's hands, attempting to break free, but the words left him paralysed. "Potestas inferna, me confirma!" Alistair bellowed as Dean struck him around the head with a crowbar, pushing him backwards and allowing Castiel to breathe a sigh of relief as he lay on the straw that littered the stable.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. I'm so disappointed," said Alistair, focusing his attention on the elder Winchester as he recovered from the attack. "You had so much promise!" he continued, crushing Dean's throat with his open palm. Sam was about to retaliate, lunging for the demon, but Alistair caught him, bringing him to his knees. Uriel exorcised the other demon effortlessly as he pinned him to the floor, looking up in horror as he watched Anna tear the chain from his neck that contained her grace.

For Castiel, time seemed to slow. He lay on the straw, staring at Kate, who was still unconscious. He heard Uriel's cries and looked up to see Anna running from the expert in intimidation with a glowing crystal in her hand, intent on smashing it on the floor. Then he realised. The energy released from Anna's grace outside her body would tear Kate apart, what was left of her.

"Kate!" he cried, attempting to shock her into consciousness. "Kate!" he continued, but he was met by no reply, not even a stir from her heavily lacerated body. Her arm was outstretched, revealing the extent of her injuries through numerous deep slices in her pale skin. He watched Anna, predicting her movements and separating himself from the memories. It was time to let go. He couldn't let Kate die, she meant to much to him. He pushed himself from the ground with his hands and ran over to her, scooping her body in his arms. He raised her from the stable floor, supporting her neck with his left arm as he legs hung lifelessly over his right. Sam and Dean stared hopelessly from behind the magnitude of Alistair's attack, frightened of what the seemingly hostile and cold angel was about to do with their sister. Then he disappeared, leaving only a trail of dust that had been stirred by his presence as Anna's grace echoed through the stable.

Kate regained consciousness a few hours later, feeling the soft comfort of material brush against her broken skin as she opened her eyes cautiously. She observed her surroundings, recognising the lilac walls and crushed purple carpet. She was in her bedroom in South Dakota. She tried to sit up, but her weak arms struggled to support her dainty frame and she fell against the feathery pillows behind her head.

"Don't try to do too much, your body has been...under a lot of stress," murmured a voice in the corner. Castiel. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat as she saw the familiar tense expression of the angel emerge from the shadows.

"I..." she said, her voice cracking with grief and as the memories of her torture were recollected.

"Nothing can get to you here," said Castiel, his words reassuring himself as well as Kate. His tormented mind could finally rest now he knew she was safe.

"I was so scared," said Kate quietly, her voice breaking as she unleashed her fears.

"You don't have to be now," said Castiel.

"You saved me," Kate mumbled, her broken lips stinging as tears fell from her tortured eyes.

"Yes," Castiel replied, struggling to speak as he witnessed her pain, her tears awakening emotions he tried to hard to bury in the bottom of his heart.

"I'm sorry," said Kate, remembering the cruel remarks she had screamed at the angel and feeling guilty.

"I should be the one to apologize," answered Castiel, worrying what would have happened if he had hurt her to get to Anna.

"Let's just call it even, we'll be here for days," said Kate smiling softly at the angel, choking as she managed a muted laugh. Castiel just stared at her, puzzled. "I mean, let's go back to where we were, before all the fighting," she continued nervously, her fear of rejection returning.

"Yes," said Castiel to Kate's surprise, she had never expected him to talk to her again, never mind become her friend. After his answer, the angel rose, and stepped towards the door, feeling that Uriel would notice his absence.

"Please, don't go," said Kate, gripping the end of the angel's coat weakly with her fingers. Castiel turned to face her, absorbed by her caring yet petrified eyes. The angel pulled a chair towards her bedside, and sat down, his expression absent. Kate smiled widely and rolled over to face him, pulling the woven blanket under her chin. "Thank you," she whispered, her eyes closing with exhaustion. Castiel watched her as she slept, comforted by the fact that she was far away from anything that could hurt her, she was safe. His heart was gripped by an unknown force as he watched her eyelids stir as she dreamed, grateful that she had entered his life. Heaven could wait.


	15. Close To Me

Chapter Fifteen – Close To Me

_Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed chapter fourteen, I'm glad you liked the drama, cause I love drama and tension __. Anyway, here's chapter fifteen, which feels a bit like fluff compared to the previous, but I've got to follow the action up somehow. I hope you'__re all still enjoying my story, and I look forward to hearing what you think. One small note, come Friday I won't be updating a lot compared to the last two weeks, as I have college, days out etc. So I won't have a lot of time to write, so hopefully I will be able to update a bit. Anyway, I would really appreciate any reviews and I hope you like it __._

When Kate woke up in the early hours of the morning, Castiel was gone. Her heart sank into her stomach as she observed the empty chair that was perched beside her, she missed him. She pushed the purple blanket which consumed her aside, and stared at the cuts on her legs, deep crimson lacerations stretching up to her bruised hips. Yet as she analysed her wounds, she noticed that there wasn't as many as before, in fact, she swore that the number had dropped significantly. She started to wonder whether the amount of blood had made the wounds look more devastating than they actually were, or whether she'd been asleep for so long that some of the cuts had healed. She brought her forearm to her face, and examined her skin carefully. The cuts had been deep, so deep that they had revealed the marble structure of her bones in some places, yet as she stared at her milky coloured skin she noticed that there was no scarring, no discolouration at all.

"She awakens!" cried Dean, bursting through the door of her bedroom and throwing himself next to her eagerly.

"Hey Dean," said Kate, happy to see her brother smile. "Ah! Mind the arm!" she snapped as he crushed her recovering arm with his leg.

"Oh, sorry," said Dean sheepishly, shifting slightly to the left to avoiding hurting her further. He was glad she was alright, and grateful for Castiel's intervention. If it wasn't for him she would be dead.

"How did you know I was awake?" asked Kate, trying to remember whether she'd made any noise.

"He's been sat on the other side of that door since this morning like a lost puppy," barked Bobby, appearing in the doorway.

"Bobby!" Kate cried, attempting to stand up, but her legs buckled from beneath her as she felt the velvety purple carpet between her toes. "Damn it!" she snapped, resting her head in her hands out of fury, feeling useless. This could keep me from hunting for weeks, she thought angrily.

"The bastard cut your tendons, you won't be moving for a few days," answered Bobby, ruffling her hair reassuringly as she recovered from her fall.

"Days?" asked Kate, certain that damaged tendons took months to heal, not days.

"Well, until Castiel returns," said Sam, sounding relieved as he saw his sister sitting upright, a paper bag rustling in his hand as he walked towards them. "I brought pie."

"Great Sammy, I'm starving here," said Dean, tearing the bag from his brother's grasp enthusiastically.

"You don't deserve pie, you weren't tortured," Bobby snapped, snatching the bag from a disappointed Dean and placing it in Kate's lap.

"Cas?" said Kate, feeling strangely enlightened by the mention of his name. However, she quickly suppressed the emotion; she didn't want to embarrass herself by being too eager when it came to the angel.

"Yeah, he's been working his angel mojo and helping you get better, you were in a mess," explained Dean, flinching as the image of her battered, bloodied body flooded into his mind.

"He healed me?" asked Kate, smiling softly to herself at the thought of Castiel helping her.

"Yeah, he only leaves to attend to his heavenly duties," said Sam sarcastically, revelling in Kate's frantic questions whenever he mentioned Castiel.

"Yeah, he's becoming a bit of a stalker, we're thinking restraining order," said Dean, Sam laughing maniacally at his answer.

"No! You can't do that!" Kate cried, frightened that she wouldn't see the angel again.

"Jesus Kate, we were only joking," said Dean, raising an eyebrow at his frenetic sister.

"Oh, right. Of course you were," said Kate quietly, throwing her head in her hands as she felt the familiar burning in her cheekbones. Stupid angel, she thought, always driving me insane.

"Well we best leave sleeping beauty, your taunting isn't helping her get any better," said Bobby, grabbing hold of Dean's collar as he stood up, dragging him towards the door as he protested.

"Bye Dean," said Kate giggling, as she watched his startled eyes disappear behind the door, which was followed by a verbal sparring match between Dean and Bobby.

"Get some sleep Kate, well more sleep," said Sam, pursuing his brother and disappearing behind the door. Kate gave a small wave and fell back against the cushions on her bed, her mind plagued with thoughts of Castiel, questioning when he would return.

Castiel moved the chair by Kate's bed quietly, trying not to wake her. He sat down, feeling relief overwhelm him as he saw that she was safe, and in fact recovering. His constant appearance at Bobby's house was risky, heaven didn't appreciate their soldiers developing soft spots for the human race, but he didn't mind, he was good at covering his tracks. When he returned to Uriel's side, his fellow angel was suspicious, but didn't question his whereabouts, he just stared at an anxious Castiel with restrained scepticism.

After witnessing the consequences of Kate's run in with Alistair, Castiel felt the urge to watch her, protect her, so nothing could harm her again. He didn't understand why he cared about her safety more than anyone else's but as he watched her chest slowly rise and fall all his anxiety melted away, she seemed to have a constant effect on him. Yet, he had to shield her from the prying eyes of heaven also, if his superiors found out that his duties were affected by a seemingly insignificant girl, they would punish him and then unleash their controlled rage on Kate, she would be crushed by the force.

Without understanding it, Castiel was developing feelings for Kate, feelings that were buried deep in the bottom of his heart. Her carefree nature and bubbly personality were what he needed, he craved understanding, someone to truly accept who he was, and she was that person. From the moment they met, she had approached him with warmth and kindness that had captivated him, his controlled mind rarely thought of anything other than her. Yet, the angel had never realised the impact she had on his lonely existence until she was gone, until she threatened him with an ultimatum. He watched her turn to face him, her bruised arms reaching towards him. His breath hitched in his throat as her fingers brushed against his knee, until he realised she was still asleep, unaware of her actions.

He rose from the chair and stepped towards the sleeping Kate, placing his hand on her collarbone gently, trying not to stir her from her deep sleep. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow slightly between his fingers, the energy singing the palm of his hand. He watched as the bruises disappeared, the deep plum colour tainting her pale skin was eliminated by the force of heaven. The seemingly unfathomable cuts seemed to rapidly heal over, the tears in her skin sown up by a simple touch of the angel. Castiel stepped back and admired his work, her chest were now a familiar milky white, with no scars reminding him of her ordeal. He could finally see the deep crevice that her collarbone made with her shoulder, and was strangely comforted.

Castiel could barely understand the pain she had endured, her wounds demonstrating the full force of her agony. She had been broken, torn to pieces by Alistair, and he could have saved her from the ordeal altogether if he had been there. The angel still felt a heavy weight of guilt dwelling in the pit of his stomach, when he stared at the lacerations, he felt like he had inflicted them on her, that he was the cause of her pain. He didn't know when he would feel like he had repented for his actions leading up to her kidnapping, but he hoped it was soon, he didn't want every memory of her to be tainted with suffering. He heard the voices of heaven echo through his mind, beckoning him to leave Kate's side. He didn't want to leave her, but he didn't want her to attract any unwanted attention from his superiors through him, and obliged as he disappeared into the shadows, promising the sleeping girl and his tormented heart that he would return soon.

Soft, morning light secreted from the bedroom window as the sun rose cautiously in South Dakota, casting lilac tarnished light into Kate's tired eyes. She woke up almost instantly, the bright light washing away her exhaustion. She pushed away her blanket, feeling uncomfortably hot under the material and the warmth that radiated from the sunlight, noticing her pale chest as the blanket disappeared in the direction of her shins. She ran her fingers across her collarbone, searching for any trace of wound eagerly, but she found none, her cuts and bruises had healed completely. She admired her porcelain skin, appreciating the pale colour for the first time in her life. At high schools across the country, she had been teased for her seemingly unnatural snow white skin, earning the title of 'vampire' among students everywhere, wondering whether all the schools were secretly connected and informed her new school of her 'proper title'. She also believed the name calling to be ironic, as she in fact knew what vampires looked like, and they weren't pale skinned with jet black hair that reached their waist and had a love a reading.

She continued to appreciate her porcelain skin, grateful that it wasn't tainted by deep, crimson lacerations and plum coloured bruises. She also admired her skin for another reason, it was evidence that Castiel had returned. She rummaged through her mind, searching for signs that would give her time frame, so she wouldn't be asleep next time he visited. She still had savage cuts stretching along her right arm and one of her legs, and with his recent track record, was certain that he would return. She didn't know why her heart flipped maniacally by the thought, but she didn't care, it would never amount to anything, he was an angel of the Lord.

"Hey Kate," said Sam as he entered her bedroom, shielding his eyes from the intruding sunlight with his arm.

"Hey," Kate replied, sitting up enthusiastically as her brother entered.

"I see Castiel was here," said Sam, gesturing towards her chest that seemed to be free of the brutal wounds that had once covered every inch of her body.

"Yeah, did you see him?" asked Kate eagerly.

"Um, no, but he's never been one to use a door," Sam answered, smiling at his sister's enthusiasm whenever something concerned the angel, she blushed like a school-girl at the mention of his name.

"Oh," said Kate sadly, she wanted to thank him for helping her.

"Um, listen, me and Dean were thinking of going to Iowa," said Sam carefully, trying not to upset his sister.

"There's a job isn't there?" asked Kate, disappointed that she couldn't help her siblings.

"Yeah, something involving magicians, do you mind us going without you?" Sam questioned, sitting next to his sister comfortingly.

"No, don't let my condemned bed rest stop you, people need saving Sam," Kate sighed, smiling at her brother reassuringly.

"I just wanted to check with you first, you need looking after," said Sam rubbing his sister's shoulders in consolation.

"There's Bobby," said Kate, happy that she might be able to spend some time with him.

"And Castiel," said Sam, chuckling as he watched Kate's expression erupt into one of delight.

"There's Bobby," Kate snapped, sensing what her brother was laughing at. She turned to face the window while she composed herself, returning to face her brother when she was certain that every shred of joy had dissolved from her expression. "Be careful," she said sternly, hoping the job wasn't too dangerous.

"We'll be alright," said Sam, reassuring his anxious sister.

"Okay, have fun," said Kate, waving as she watched her brother walk towards the doorway.

"We'll bring you back something nice," said Dean materializing behind Sam's shoulder.

"I'll be taking you up on that Dean," said Kate, grinning.

"Hey, Cas worked his magic last night," said Dean, enjoying Kate's glare.

"That sounds so dirty," said Sam, laughing as Kate's look of resentment drifted towards him.

"Guys," Kate sighed, interrupting her brothers teasing; they seemed to enjoy annoying her.

"Funny how he goes for the chest area first," said Dean, smirking at his brother.

"Guys! Iowa is waiting!" Kate cried, ushering her brothers towards the door out of embarrassment.

A few hours had passed since Kate heard the wheels of the Impala grind across the driveway, scattering gravel in all directions. She had returned to her bed after waving goodbye from the window, and now found herself wrapping the blanket around her fingers out of boredom. Bobby had gone out for drinks after Kate's eager persuasion, and she was alone in the house, confined to her bedroom. She hadn't wanted Bobby to feel as restricted as she did, and after hours of playful arguing had shipped Bobby off to the nearest bar. She was starting to regret her decision as the silence continued to immerse her; she enjoyed the company of others more than her own. She lay against the headboard of her bed, closing her eyes, hoping that sleep would help pass the time. However, within minutes of surrendering to exhaustion, she was startled by the sound of rustling feathers and material. It was Castiel. Kate shot up immediately, ruffling her hair with her fingers, her best attempt at looking presentable after a week in bed.

"Hey," said Kate, smiling and catching the angel off guard.

"Hello," Castiel replied, recovering from the shock that she was awake, he suddenly felt self-conscious.

"So...," said Kate, struggling to start a conversation, as he stepped towards her, she felt overwhelmed by the deep blue eyes that seemed to analyse her. "Thank you," she said quietly, unable to look at him.

"For?" asked Castiel, confused. He wasn't used to people showing him gratitude.

"This," Kate replied, holding her left arm in the light. "Sam told me it was your doing," said Kate, admiring her smooth skin which heavily contrasted with her right, brutally savaged arm.

"Yes," said Castiel quietly, her bright smile and sparkling eyes overwhelming him.

"Well, thank you, thank you very much," said Kate. "How long do you think it will be before I can start hunting again? She asked, blushing as she noticed a slight smile.

"I...a few more days," said Castiel, his eyes concerned. When she got back on the road with her brothers, she would be instantly putting herself in danger and Castiel was apprehensive over her safety. At least when she was restricted to Bobby's house he could protect her. When the image of her tortured body entered his mind, he contemplated delaying her healing process and keeping her off the road, but he hated lying to her, and decided to help her the best he could. He stepped over to her, and held her right wrist in his hand, feeling uncomfortable as she watched him with anxious eyes. Kate couldn't help but blush as his fingers touched her skin, the warmth of his palm bound to her wrist radiated through her body.

"Cas?" she asked quietly, feeling nervous as he placed his hand on her arm, her skin feeling warm under his touch. She gasped as her skin began to glow a soft colour of butterscotch, her wounds disappearing under his fingers. He swiftly removed his hands from her arm and moved away from her, hiding his controlled coy expression in the shadows, her watching had made him feel nervous. Kate stared at her arm, her skin had returned to the original shade of porcelain. "Tha...thank you," she stuttered, running her fingers delicately along her skin, searching for the ridges where her cuts had been.

"I need to go, my superiors...," said Castiel, nerves getting the better of him. The image of Kate's loving eyes glittering slightly as he touched her skin had caused his frozen heart to stutter, and he wanted to escape her presence before he lost complete control over his renegade emotions.

"Go, it's okay, you've done more than enough," Kate answered, beaming at the anxious angel. She didn't want him to go, but she didn't want him to get into trouble either, his superiors seemed to be ruthless. She sighed as she watched him disappear into the dark, pulling her blanket below her eyes to hide her rose coloured cheeks and wide grin. She didn't understand why her heart fluttered whenever he was around, the organ had tried to break free of the skeletal prison when he touched her, making her feel nervous as wrapped his hand around her wrist. She looked out of her window, the sky was a husky colour of midnight blue, which she couldn't help but relate to the angel. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes tightly, her heart thundering beneath the blanket.


	16. After Hours

Chapter Sixteen – After Hours

_Hello, I thought I'd update with chapter sixteen. It's a bit of a short, fluff chapter compared to the others as I'm gearing it up for the next load of action and drama, yay :D. Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, I love your input so much, you guys are awesome! I have some nice Kate/Cas moments coming up so hopefully all of you who like the pairing will enjoy the next few chapters. Once again, I love hearing from you, and I would appreciate any comments, constructive __criticism__ etc. Hope you all enjoy it __._

Kate found herself in the corridor again, the two wooden doors illuminated by the glare of the artificial light bulb that clung desperately to the ceiling by a long, twisted wire, casting shadows similar to a withered claw on the crimson coloured walls. There were two doors, two choices. Kate remembered the door on the left, slightly open, accessible, and also holding a malicious demon inside. She could enter the room, confront Sable and acquire some answers, but her own curiosity defeated the idea and she edged towards the door that was closed shut.

However, a nagging doubt in the back of her mind told her it was a bad idea, that she wouldn't like what was on the other side of the door. If the door that was slightly open held a demon, she wondered what would be inside the room where the door was locked. She edged towards the sealed door cautiously, treading lightly on the unstable floorboards beneath her; she didn't want the piercing shriek of a creaky floorboard to alert Sable in the other room.

She approached the door, pushing against the wood with her open palms. It was locked; there was no way she could get through without a key. She needed a heavy object to break through. There were windows in the room next door and curtains. Kate moved away from the sealed door and towards the one that was swung open, still treading carefully. She poked her head around the corner, concealing her body from sight with the door, and examined the room. The chair was now at the opposite end of the room, facing the outside window. On the walls to the left and right were two windows, each an equal distance from the chair.

Kate stepped cautiously into the room, she had left her boots at the door, anxious that the heavy, leather shoes would drag across the floor and alert the figure perched in the chair. She crept towards the window on the right stretching to reach the curtain pole; the distance from the pole to the floor seemed to be equal to her height. She unhooked the metal rod from the supports, sliding the red velvet material onto the floor as she tipped the pole to the left and right. She jumped violently as she heard the scraping of the chair against the floorboards, the man in the chair had moved.

"Nice to see you again sweet cheeks," growled a malicious voice. Kate was shocked that he had seen her, and in her surprised dropped the pole to the floor, the clanging of metal against wood echoing through the tense atmosphere. Sable started to step towards her as her eyes widened, the glow from the fire illuminating his wicked expression, his lips locked in a malevolent grin. She ran towards the pole, but Sable wrapped his arms tightly around her neck, restricting her movement. She struggled under his arms, attempting to push Sable to the floor, but failed as he tightened his grip. "You're not going anywhere," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath making her feel nauseous. She lodged her elbow into his ribcage, knocking Sable backwards and allowing her to breathe. She launched herself towards the rod, grabbing the metal tightly in her hands as she turned to face Sable, the malicious grin still praying on his lips. She lunged towards him, swinging the pole at his head, knocking him unconscious.

She ran from the room, piercing the wood of the locked door with a thrust from the metal pole. She swung again, pushing the wood through the door frame, allowing her to enter the previously locked room. The room had a similar layout to the previous, dark floorboards, towering red curtains and warmth from a fireplace that radiated throughout the room. And in the centre of the room, was a chair, the wooden decorations concealing the figure. She stepped towards the man, a singular floorboard protesting under her right foot. She gasped as the board grinded against the surrounding wood, notifying the figure of her presence.

"I know what you are," he said softly, stirring a memory in her sub-conscious. The voice was familiar, someone close to her, but she couldn't put her finger on the identity. She was rendered motionless by the figure, she had expected a bloodthirsty demon ready to attack, but instead she had been confronted with a man she strangely recognised.

Kate woke up to the sound of Bobby shouting downstairs. She shielded her eyes from the intense sunlight, and flung the blanket to the side out of curiosity.

"Kate! Get your ass down here!" Bobby cried from the bottom of the stairs. Kate grabbed the crutch leaning against her bedroom door, and supported herself with the metal as she opened the door. She shuffled down the stairs and was greeted by the sight of her brothers, waiting anxiously in Bobby's kitchen.

"Hey! You're alive!" she said eagerly, edging towards her brothers.

"Thanks Kate," said Sam as leant down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So...how did it go? Did you kick ass?" asked Kate, meeting Dean in an embrace.

"Yeah, it was like Jerry Springer with magicians," said Dean.

"Sounds exciting," Kate replied, still wishing that she could have accompanied her brothers.

"I see Castiel has worked his magic fingers," said Dean, sniggering as his sister's ecstatic expression drifted into one of disgust. Sam laughed as he watched his sister's face fall, he loved annoying her.

"My fingers aren't magical," said a gruff, confused voice from behind Dean.

"Whoa, where the hell did you come from?" asked Dean, swinging his body to face Castiel.

"Shanghai," Castiel replied, not realising the question was rhetorical.

"Hey Cas," said Kate coyly, as Sam flashed her look of 'stop trying to hard'.

"Hello, nice to see you upright again," said Castiel, as Dean and Sam burst into hysterics. Even Bobby managed a chuckle as Kate blushed uncontrollably with anger and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, he walked into that one," said Dean, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"I didn't walk into anything," Castiel replied, puzzled to why everyone in the room apart from Kate was laughing wildly.

"Is he for real?" asked Bobby, coughing on laughter.

"Okay, okay, Cas come with me," said Kate pushing the confused angel into the next room and closing the door.

"I didn't think he had a choice," Sam mumbled, watching Castiel's stunned expression as he was manoeuvred into Bobby's study.

"Keep it clean!" Dean called as Kate closed the door, causing Sam and Bobby to erupt into laughter at Kate's furious expression.

"I just thought I'd let you know that I've disowned you all!" Kate cried, opening the door to unleash her rage, as Dean grinned mischievously. "You too Bobby!" she continued, pointing at him before she slammed the door shut.

"So, why are you here Cas?" asked Kate, peering through the window, checking to see whether her brothers were listening in on their discussion.

"I need your help," said Castiel, recovering from the incident in the kitchen, he found Kate's panic and flushed expression cute.

"Again? You do know that last time you wanted my 'help' you tried to kill me and I ended up tortured," said Kate, stepping towards the angel as she realised Sam and Dean had retreated to the Impala.

"Yes," said Castiel sadly, pained by the memory of Kate's bloodied body. Emotion constricted his throat; he wasn't ready to talk about her ordeal light-heartedly.

"So, what do you want my help with?" she asked enthusiastically, sitting down in an armchair and casting her crutch aside.

"What?" Castiel replied, shocked that she still wanted to help after the previous revelation.

"What do you want me to help with? I didn't imagine you asking did I?" said Kate, delving into her short term memory, she didn't want to seem crazy, especially in the company of Castiel.

"I've located Sable," Castiel answered quietly.

"Sable?" said Kate, the memory of her dream plaguing her mind. She was confused, in her dream Sable had seemed to let her break into the locked room, the demon had wanted her to find what was on the other side.

"Kate?" asked Castiel.

"Yes!" Kate cried, realising she was lost in her own thoughts and hadn't given the angel an answer.

"Are you...okay?" he replied, struggling with a simple gesture.

"Yes! Yes, Sable, why do we want him?" said Kate, blushing slightly as he asked about her wellbeing, and struggled. His awkwardness was strangely attractive to her.

"He knows the location of Alistair," answered Castiel, the name of the demon rolling of his tongue with disgust.

"Alistair? Once again, why do we need him?" asked Kate, sensing that Castiel only held pure hatred for the demon.

"For what he did...for...we think he is involved in violent attacks against heaven," said Castiel nearly revealing the real reason to an intrigued Kate. Castiel wanted Alistair for revenge, for what he did to Kate, but he didn't want to admit it. Truthfully, he didn't want Kate anywhere near Alistair or Sable, but the demons seemed to have developed a fondness for Kate and he couldn't find them without her.

"Gosh, I... are you sure I can help?" Kate replied, gesturing towards her still heavily lacerated right leg, which required the assistance of a crutch.

"I will attend to that," said Castiel. "Soon, my superiors need me," he continued, sounding disappointed, he wanted to stay with her.

"Go on, I don't want to keep them waiting," answered Kate, meeting the angel's concerned eyes with a fake smile. She didn't want him to go; she enjoyed her conversations with him. She watched Castiel disappear, and sank into the fabricated comfort of the armchair, the textured material consoling her frustration. She looked longingly into the fire, her heart pounding against her ribcage, without realising that Castiel was the cause of her rapid, unruly heartbeat.


	17. Hoodoo

Chapter Seventeen – Hoodoo

_This may be the last update for a little bit, with college and stuff to sort out, I can't write as often. Hopefully, I'll get more done quicker than expected __and will hopefully have chapter eighteen on during next week, the weekend if I'm incredibly fast. Thank you so so much for all your reviews, you guys are seriously awesome. By the way, has anyone read Good Omens by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman? I finish__ed it last week and it feels like a precursor to Supernatural for me. I would recommend it to anyone who loves the show as much as I do, plus the demon's called Crowley. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter and I would really appreciate any reviews plea__se, hopefully I'll update sooner than I've predicted __._

"So are you ready to man up Kate?" asked Dean, loading an assortment of worn, murky coloured duffel bags into the trunk of the Impala.

"Dean...," said Kate, attempting to interrupt his enthusiasm, as he swung the last, and heaviest bag into the depths of the car.

"We're only going one state over, it won't be too long in the car," said Sam reassuring his sister.

"Guys...," Kate continued, attempting to get through to her seemingly oblivious brothers.

"What? Did you leave something in the house?" asked Dean, still rummaging through the duffel bags in the car intently.

"No, but..." said Kate.

"Have you lost something?" said Sam, interrupting his sister.

"Looks like," Dean sighed angrily, frequent jobs and constant time on the road had left him tired and on edge. Sam looked at his brother, expecting him to erupt anytime soon.

"Guys..." said Kate, trying again to weasel in on the conversation.

"Where was the last place you left it?" asked Sam, leaning over and peering into the trunk of the car, attempting to help his brother.

"If I knew that, it wouldn't be lost would it!" Dean snapped, slamming the boot of the car, missing Sam's head by inches.

"Guys!" Kate shouted, feeling that a rise in volume was the only answer.

"What!" cried the brothers simultaneously, Sam's answer more light-hearted and welcoming than Dean's.

"I kinda have to take a rain check," said Kate, twiddling her fingers together with nerves, with Dean in the mood he was in, the news wasn't going to be taken lightly.

"Why?" barked Dean, swinging his body rapidly to face Kate. "Thought you were dying to get back on the road now you're not a cripple," he continued, gesturing towards Kate's now healed right leg.

"I have a job," said Kate, closing her eyes and waiting for the onslaught to follow.

"What? Where? Who from?" asked Sam, intrigued.

"I don't exactly know where, but Castiel wants me to help him," explained Kate, feeling like she was being interrogated.

"Cas? What does he want you for?" said Dean suspiciously.

"Cause he does alright! You're not the only one who's special!" Kate retaliated, Dean's words stirring a nagging doubt in the back of her mind and causing her to lash out at her brother.

"Dean, I think you've touched a nerve," said Sam, trying to mend a rapidly deteriorating bridge between the siblings. Their fighting was normal, they were related, but it had increased since the incident with Anna. Kate hadn't approved of the angels decision, but she hadn't condemned Castiel for his choices either, showing that she was swayed towards the angels. Dean didn't completely trust the angels, a result of his mind wired constantly to the phrase 'shoot first, ask questions later', and Kate's fondness for a certain angel reminded him of the relationship between Sam and Ruby, which he still wasn't entirely convinced by. Sam was aware of Kate's intentions when it came to Castiel, she didn't have a game-plan or any ulterior motives she just simply had feelings for him. He could tell by her nervousness and jumpy personality whenever he appeared, and the glistening look in her eyes that she only reserved for him. However, he didn't feel the need to intervene, it was his sister's life and not his place to start twisting her love life, besides, and the angel was seemingly harmless to him.

"I don't care, what happened to family Kate, you've spent more time prancing around with that damn angel than us!" Dean snapped, climbing into the driver's seat and slamming the door.

"Dean!" shouted Sam, leaning into the window of the passenger seat.

"If that's the way you feel, then I'll see you when you get back. Hopefully you'll be in a better mood," said Kate, storming up the drive towards the house, gravel scattering around the bottom of her boots. Kate heard Sam call her name, but she ignored it, and continued towards the house, her mind conflicted by guilt over leaving her brothers for the angel.

Kate sat on her bed, waiting patiently for any sign of Castiel. She started to rummage through her duffel bag, examining the contents and hoping that her concentration on toothbrushes and t-shirts would distract her from her fight with Dean.

"Hello, I like the shirt," said Castiel, materializing in the corner of the room.

"Hey Cas, thanks," Kate replied casually, until she turned around the material that she was holding tightly in her hands. Care bears. "Dammit!" she cried, burying the shirt in the depths of the duffel, hoping the angel would forget ever seeing it. She thought that would be highly unlikely, Castiel seemed to be very observant, and recorded everything he saw.

"Are you ready?" asked Castiel.

"Yes," said Kate sadly, remembering her fight with her brother a few hours before. She suddenly didn't feel so confident about confronting Sable, whenever she thought of the demon; she saw Dean's disapproving expression in the background. Castiel didn't look entirely convinced by Kate's reply, he sensed there was something wrong, and he could sense anxiety when he looked into her eyes.

"Dean will come around," said Castiel.

"What?" asked Kate, confused and wondering how the angel knew about her fight with her brother; she didn't recall seeing Castiel there.

"He'll come around," answered Castiel, thinking Kate hadn't heard his reply.

"How do you know about the fight?" Kate questioned.

"I was watching," Castiel replied.

"Watching?" asked Kate to Castiel's surprise.

"Have I scared you," said Castiel, stepping away from Kate, anxious that he had frightened her or made her feel uncomfortable. He expected her to bolt for the door and refuse to see him ever again.

"No, I'm just confused to why you're bothered," Kate replied, slinging the duffel bag over her shoulder, and stepping closer to the angel, he was standing in front of her bedroom door.

"I'm concerned about you," said Castiel, without realising his answer had slipped from his mouth.

"I...should we go," Kate stuttered, blushing uncontrollably following the angel's reply. She had to cast her eyes to the floor, looking at him whilst her cheekbones blazed beneath her skin was making her feel self-conscious.

"Okay," said Castiel, overwhelmed by her coy expression. He closed the space between them in one elegant stride and reached towards her with his arm outstretched.

"I'm driving," said Kate, catching his arm before he pulled her into limbo. "No offence, but angel travel is going to be the end of my digestive system, I don't want to speed it up," she continued, smiling at a stunned Castiel as he lowered his arm.

"I'll be watching," said Castiel, disappearing into the night. For some reason, the thought that he would be there, observing from above, made her feel strangely comforted, the demons of the night didn't seem so overwhelming with the angel at her side. She said her goodbyes to Bobby, and stepped into the beaten Chevrolet Camaro that was perched at the end of the drive. Throwing her bag onto the backseat, she revved the engine, checking that Bobby hadn't given her a car that didn't work for kicks. The rotting hubcaps and dents in the hood hadn't filled her with confidence. She drove her foot onto the accelerator, shocking the shell of a car into life and disappeared into the beckoning darkness.

Kate had been driving for a few hours before she felt uncomfortable. She had never been a fan of driving; the pressure of keeping three pedals in control, flicking numerous buttons to signal to other drivers and keeping a watchful eye on the winding roads that stretched into oblivion seemed to be too much responsibility. The car had entered a dark, clouded trail that wove in between a dense forest of towering firs and a thick layer of mist had settled around the hood of the car, restricting her vision to a small triangle. Even as she switched the headlights to the highest intensity, the light seemed to get tangled in the mist leaving no trace, not helping with her clouded vision. She had turned the radio off an hour ago, the signal had deteoriated around the entrance of the forest, warping any popular song into white noise. She tried to navigate the car around the trees, but found it increasingly difficult as darkness and mist descended. She started to believe that everything was against her, making the journey one long battle with nature, and wearing her patience thin. She started to wish she had taken up Castiel's offer; three hours of nausea seemed appealing compared to the stress of the forest.

She turned the car around a fallen giant, the needles from the branches scattered across the road like an emerald had exploded, scattering fragments of green along the murky forest floor. The needles seemed to glitter as the glow from the headlights drifted over them, distracting Kate from the road. She breathed a sigh of relief as the car exited the forest, feeling enlightened as the fir trees dissolved into the darkness behind her as the car made distance from the forest. She wondered where Castiel was, if he really was watching carefully from above, he would probably enjoy watching her patience deteriorate.

She reached an intersection, taking a rest from concentrating as the light switched to a tomato red. She thought about what Castiel had said at Bobby's, wondering whether his concern stemmed from guilt, from orders to protect her, or from some estranged thought that he liked her. Kate ruled out the first reason, feeling that he redeemed himself when he had saved his life, and the board had been swept clean. The second seemed highly unlikely to Kate also, she had never seen herself as important to the angels, seeing as Uriel had demonstrated nothing but contempt for her. The third reason seemed the most unlikely, he was an angel, and she wasn't interesting enough to stand out from the rest of the human race. Yet, as she contemplated the third, she felt a strange desire in her heart for it to be true.

The car crawled into the intersection, protesting as the wheels grinded against the tarmac. She kept her eyes straight ahead focusing her attention on the road ahead, forgetting she was on an intersection. Besides, it was the early hours of the morning and Kate didn't think anyone would be out on the roads at such a stupid time, apart from herself and her brothers. She didn't notice the car slam into the side of the Camaro until the battered car skidded along the intersection.

Kate smelt burning tarmac, and heard the screech of brakes that needed oiling as the Camaro tipped onto its roof, throwing Kate into a crumpled heap, looking down at the seat she had been propelled from. She was on her back, and was grateful that the windshield consisted of a material similar to titanium, as the glass had remained intact when her legs crashed into the roof. Bobby and his safety measures, she thought. She looked to her left, and saw the crumpled hood of a Ford glaring back at her, the smashed headlights staring at her intently. She slid onto her stomach, attempting to get a better look at the driver as she noticed a pair of heeled boots drop down from the open door. She spat blood onto the passenger seat behind her, and crawled out of the broken window that seemed to be made from a weaker glass to the windshield, and had shattered on impact. She dragged her legs from the driver's seat and into the cold air of the night, fragments of glass crunching beneath her boots as she stood up, wincing as stretched her back as the force of whiplash kicked in.

"You need to watch were your going!" Kate called to the blonde that was approaching; she was wearing stressed jeans and a dark shirt.

"Oh stop bitching Kate, it's not like the car was worth anything," she replied, examining the husk of metal that remained.

"How do you know my name?" asked Kate shakily, hoping she was hallucinating the encounter with the woman, and was still lying against the roof of the car.

"I know a lot of things, being an angel and all," she answered, smiling wickedly. Her cold, malicious eyes and air of intimidation reminded her of Uriel.

"An angel? Maybe you should hand in your damn licence!" Kate cried, scraping broken glass that had attached themselves to her jeans.

"I'm an angel, do you really think I would have crashed this...thing unintentionally?" she continued, gesturing towards the smashed up Ford beside her. "I can just...teleport if I want to get somewhere."

"What are you saying?" asked Kate, her head dizzy from the impact and slurring her speech.

"That you were supposed to die in that car!" she shouted, her once absent eyes erupting into anger. "Oh well, looks like I'm going to have to finish you off myself," she said quietly, regaining her composure and confusing Kate with her supposed mood swings.

"Who the hell are you?" Kate snapped.

"Don't you touch her, Arielle," barked a voice behind the blonde.

"Castiel, you're never far from this...slut, are you?" said Arielle, analysing Kate with suspicious eyes.

"Don't speak of her like that," said Castiel, angrily. He had watched the collision from heaven, frightened that Kate wouldn't emerge from the twisted heap of metal. He was grateful for Bobby's skill at repairing cars, as his work had improved the safety of the car, and protected Kate.

"Since when were you gunning for the humans?" asked Arielle maliciously, stepping closer to Castiel. "Did you forget about us?" she continued, caressing Castiel's neck with her fingers. Kate suddenly felt jealousy override her judgement, and felt herself storming towards the blonde girl, balling her grazed hands into fists. Castiel's eyes showed that he was uncomfortable, that he was burned by the angel's touch, and gave Kate more reason to show Arielle a piece of her mind.

"I have not driven for six hours for this!" Kate cried, striking the angel in the face with her fist, knocking a surprised Arielle to the floor. Castiel was relieved by Kate's intervention, and admired her courage as Arielle fell to the ground.

"You bitch!" Arielle retaliated, jumping from the floor elegantly and grabbing Kate by her shirt. She pulled Kate closer, and struck her in the stomach, knocking her backwards. "You're not going interfere anymore, I'm going to make sure of it!" she continued, vanishing into the darkness as Kate recovered from her attack.

"What the hell was that about Cas? Who was she!" shouted Kate, unleashing her rage on the unsuspecting angel. Her patience had been strained on the road, but the appearance of an angel who had crashed into her with an urge to finish her off had tipped her over the edge.

"An angel," said Castiel, not used to Kate's anger.

"I know that Cas," Kate sighed, perching on what remained of the Camaro's trunk. The metal was hot from the force of the collision, and scorched her legs as she sat down. She felt guilty for shouting at Castiel, after all it wasn't his fault, and he seemed as clueless as she did.

"Arielle, she's from my garrison," said Castiel, memories of his past twisting his words.

"Great, well you can tell me all about the delightful angel in the car," said Kate sternly, determined to find answers. She was tired of numerous supernatural forces trying to kill her.

"What car?" asked Castiel, staring at the twisted hunk of metal that barely resembled a vehicle, it didn't seem driveable.

"You're an angel, fix it," said Kate, smiling as she climbed into the driver's seat of the Ford. She watched as the hood of the car was manipulated into its original shape, the cloud of smoke emanating from the engine dissolving into the night sky. Her heart fluttered as Castiel stepped into the passenger's seat, his absent eyes portals to a life that she strangely desired. She turned the keys in the ignition, begging that her third option was the reason for his concern.


	18. Sometime Around Midnight

Chapter Eighteen – Sometime Around Midnight

_Hello, I bring chapter eighteen a little earlier than usual, even though it is a little short. Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews last chapter, and I hoped you all had a great __weekend__. This chapter is leading up to some action in the next, so I promise some ass-kicking in the future. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I would really appreciate any reviews please. I shall get to work on the next chapter soon and I look __forward__ to hearing from you all, ENJOY_

"Who is she," said Kate, in a demanding tone which she reserved for interrogations, which she rarely participated in. She was stunned herself at her authority, especially because the receiver was an angel, but she didn't care. The shock of the Ford moulding her car into a twisted hybrid of metal and rubber and the occasional headrest had clouded her judgement, and the jealousy that the intruding angel had stirred in her heart spurred her on to find answers. She wanted to know who she was, where she liked to hang out, her motives, everything. Kate would have been happy with a fifty page essay being handed into her lap, detailing everything she had done during her long existence on Earth. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up over the blonde that had emerged from the Ford's driver's seat, but every time she withdrew into her mind, she saw her. She saw her long, golden hair which tumbled to her waist, her piercing emerald eyes and the way she had handled Castiel with her delicate hands. She gripped the steering wheel out of frustration, twisting the leather beneath her hands, digging into it with sharpened fingernails, her sub-conscious pretending it was Arielle's arm.

"Kate," said Castiel softly, trying to prevent her from ripping the leather from the wheel with her fingers.

"What!" she snapped, her foot itching to slam on the brakes, to stop the car and take a deep breath in the fresh, cold air which surrounded them. She immediately felt guilty for her outburst as Castiel's seemingly worried eyes examined her from the passenger seat, trying to understand why she was so angry, but he never could. She felt tears creep slowly behind her eyes, lining up along the rims of her eyelids, ready to pounce when she blinked. She didn't know whether the possibility of Castiel and Arielle having a relationship had upset her, or the thought that the angel next to her had endured 2,000 years without feeling anything. She use to hate her frequent outbursts, the thought of depression clawing at her sanity had frightened her. But as she looked upon the winding road that stretched beneath the growling engine of the Camaro, the thought that one day, she may feel nothing at all frightened her more, terrified her. She looked to her right, the close analysis by his moonlight eyes were making her feel self-conscious. She smiled as he matched her anxious expression in the dark, an attempt at breaking the ice.

"Arielle was an angel in my garrison, she always seemed ambitious, manipulative," said Castiel, feeling that Kate deserved an explanation after her ordeal. He sensed that something was on her mind, something that demanded her full concentration, as she hadn't said very much since they had clambered into the car, and for Kate, that was unusual.

"How long did it take?" asked Kate, feeling that the story was becoming familiar, that Castiel's words were treading on a ground that many had trampled upon before.

"Did what take?" Castiel replied.

"For you to work out she was ambitious and manipulative?" said Kate cautiously, hoping she didn't unleash an anger in the angel.

"She tainted one of my brothers," said Castiel curtly, time hadn't healed the scars from the torment.

"Aah, what did she offer? Power? Sex? Promotion?" Kate continued, listing the common reasons amongst her peers for falling for what she called harlots. She had seen many of her fellow hunters fall at the hands of busty, curvy girls with legs that stretched to forever, offering their entire wealth of life for them. However, she didn't think angels were into that sort of thing, so she included some more realistic options for the ethereal, believing the second option to be a curveball.

"He fell in love with her," said Castiel, admiring the scenery as it dissolved into a blur as the car reached seventy. He wasn't used to travelling so slow.

"I didn't think angels were capable of love," said Kate, suddenly feeling enlightened by the possibility. Yet she punished herself the minute the thought crept into her mind, he was an angel, a soldier of God.

"We are definitely capable," said Castiel, glancing over at Kate as she concentrated on the road. A nearby streetlight cast a warm glow into the car, causing her large, blue eyes to sparkle. To Castiel, the glimmer was the shred of hope he clung to, that one day he could feel something, something for her. He watched her curse under her breath as she took a wrong turn, slamming the palm of her hand on the steering wheel as she spun the car around violently, her patience was wearing thin. To everyone else, the reaction would seem excessive, and not very ladylike, but to Castiel the whole motion of her anger was beautiful. Every movement was fluid, graceful and he found her fascinating, all of her actions stemmed from a powerful emotion, nothing was ever unnecessary when it came to Kate. She never got frustrated by the little things in life, never let throwaway comments or actions upset her, she was strong. However, her frequent smiles and bubbly personality around him seemed disconnected in his mind; he couldn't think of an emotion to tie them to, there was no possibility that she was overjoyed by his company.

"Have you?" asked Kate, slightly wary of his answer. Her heart told her there was two possible outcomes from the question with two possible consequences. The first was that he had been in love, which would crush her. The second was that he hadn't, which would make her feel strangely happy with herself. Yet her mind introduced a third more realistic option, that he had never been in love and probably never will be.

"No," Castiel snapped, an attempt at masking his unruly heart. His mind had taught him to ignore the question, it wasn't productive, it wouldn't lead to anything, it was just idle chat. However his heart was starting to compete with his controlled mind and urged him to speak, tell her how he really felt. After all, life was meant to be enjoyed not endured.

"Oh," said Kate sadly, feeling like she had touched an ethereal nerve with the question. She decided to remain quiet for the rest of the journey, her unrealistic thoughts were making her ask probing questions, and it seemed like her curiosity was starting to irritate the angel. She sank back into the warmth of her seat, hoping the fabric would wrap her in its arms and shield her from his anger, she was expecting him to erupt any second.

"Sorry," said Castiel curtly, he wasn't used to apologizing. Yet, as he watched Kate shrink into nothing he felt the urge to say something, after all, it was his abrasiveness that was creating the tense ambience in the car. He watched as Kate's eyes widened with shock as he spoke the fateful words, her pupils like saucers in the dark. He suddenly felt his heart rupture with warmth as she smiled back at him, he was certain that it would break free from the skeletal confines of his host one day if he wasn't careful around her.

"What for?" Kate choked, blushing slightly at Castiel's awkward apology. She was grateful for the dark, it masked her coy expression.

"He's near," said Castiel closing his eyes. Kate thought he was possessed for a moment, then realised that spontaneous was a word frequently associated with the angels.

"Who? Sable?" asked Kate nervously.

"Are you scared?" Castiel replied, examining her expression as a precaution, in case she hid her real feelings under a layer of arrogance.

"No, not really," said Kate, knowing that the real reason for her lack of fear was the angel perched next to her. His mere presence seemed to make her anxiety melt away.

"Then what," Castiel replied, determined to get to the bottom of the fear that appeared in her eyes when he mentioned his name.

"What?" asked Kate, confused to what Castiel was talking about.

"The reason for the fear you're concealing," said Castiel, watching her carefully crafted cold expression dissolve into anxiety, he knew she was frightened.

"I...I see him in my head," said Kate, gripping the wheel tightly in her hands and fixating her attention on the glow of a light that was faint in the distance rather than the angel sat eagerly next to her, delving into her mind. Castiel didn't reply to her answer, he felt it was his cue to sit back and listen. After hours of watching Kate and Dean talk to each other, he felt he had mastered the art of learning when to 'sit back and shut up' as Dean had called it, and let the girl talk. "I have dreams, nearly every night, and he's there, watching me," she continued, her fear causing her hands to shake and her voice to tremble. She looked over towards Castiel, anxiety rising in her throat as he stared deep into her eyes, making her feel self-conscious and nervous. She felt inadequate next to the elegant, seemingly beautiful being sat next to her, who seemed to be listening to her intently. She was confused, confused to why the angel cared at all about her petty worries that were insignificant compared to the thought of the Apocalypse looming and the Earth erupting into flames. "He tries to hurt me," said Kate, bowing her head as tears balanced on the rims of her eyes, attempting to jump into the foot well below.

"They're just dreams," said Castiel, trying to convince himself as well as Kate that nothing could hurt her. He hated the idea that she was scared of her own mind, the fact that she was frightened of going to sleep as she was uncertain to what her sub-conscious would unleash as the lights went down and darkness seeped into daylight. He watched her lower her head, smiling to himself as she glanced up at him. Her tears made her eyes sparkle like sapphires.

"But they're so vivid, so real," she continued, flinching as she remembered free-falling into an abyss. "I can see, hear, feel everything, every movement, every thought, and then people tell you it isn't real? How does it work?"

"Dreams aren't real," said Castiel, he didn't know what to say, he had never dreamed before and didn't understand what it felt like. He watched Kate return her attention to the road; her petrified eyes were concentrating on the sparse forest that lined the car, a contrast to the heavily populated roads leading to the intersection.

"Yeah, but now they seem like the only escape from reality," said Kate, a cold air washing between the pair as she spoke the words that condemned them. She was right, thought Castiel, their reality was grim. They could either protect the world that surrounded them, and die fighting or perish as the Earth descended into flames. There was no worth in luxury, in power, in peace anymore, the world had been written a death sentence by the forces of fate, and there was no way of escaping the execution. The date had been set, the pendulum held, and a few attempts at fighting what was looming was not going to change anything. Castiel knew the angels, they were his family, and there was no stopping an order when it was in the pipeline. His brothers would fight to the death, but when up against an equal opponent and Lucifer, their efforts were wasted, he might as well walk into the fires of holy oil and save a demon the trouble. The sound of Kate's ringtone emanating from her jean pocket interrupted the angel's thoughts, and he watched carefully as she flipped open the contraption that was devised by metal and plastic.

"Dean?" asked Kate cautiously, sensing another round.

"Hey Kate, how are you feeling?" Dean replied. Kate recognised his tone, he was worried.

"How am I feeling? Dean, what are you talking about?" Kate continued as Castiel watched from the shadows of the passenger seat.

"You had an accident," said Dean.

"When did you tell him?" asked Kate, turning to face the angel next to her as she placed her hand over the speaker.

"About an hour ago," barked Dean, hearing Kate's muffled voice.

"Well, I'm okay Dean, thanks for calling," said Kate, smiling as she felt their differences unravel over the phone. She mouthed a thank-you at Castiel, who returned her gesture with nothing but confused eyes; he didn't understand what he had done to help her.

"Good, call me when you're back on the road," said Dean, hanging up the phone. Kate snapped the phone shut as she heard an empty tone pierce her eardrum whilst Castiel observed, confused to why it took so much effort for her to return the contraption to her pocket.

"They're fashionable, but not practical," said Kate, as she noticed Castiel gazing at her pocket. She placed both hands on the wheel and turned onto trail, the stones beneath the tyres causing the car to rock as if it was balancing on water. Kate was jerked from left to right violently as the car clambered over the rocks, spitting gravel onto the windshield as grinded everything beneath the hood into pulp. Castiel was fixed to his chair, seemingly unaffected by the unruly vehicle. "Is this the place?" asked Kate, as a dilapidated warehouse came into view, trees scurrying out of the way of the gurgling machinery as it crawled onto the boardwalk enveloping the building.

"Yes," said Castiel, relishing the soft sound of waves which rippled along the lake lining the left wall of the warehouse.

"I guess its Showtime," said Kate, releasing her seat-belt as the car grinded to a halt. She glared at Castiel as she realised he hadn't been wearing a seat-belt, he was an angel but he could have got me pulled over, she thought angrily to herself. She groaned as the car door whined, expecting a horde of the supernatural to rush towards her with menacing, bloodthirsty eyes, their hands poised to tear the flesh from her bones. God, I am pessimistic, she thought as she gently closed the car door, noticing that it didn't click into place as it used to.


	19. Walk In Fire

Chapter Nineteen – Walk In Fire

_Sorry for the slow updating, but it has been a busy week, and I've had little time to write. I think my chapters are getting shorter each time I update, I hope that isn't a bad thing. Anyway, thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews and comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter :), it's a bit of an action one, well it's a lot of action. I hope I'll be able to update soon, but results day is on Tuesday, and I'm very worried, so I'm going to struggle with writing until I'm sure I'm in college :S. I hope you all love the chapter as much as I did writing it, and I would love any reviews, ENJOY :D._

Kate swung around to the passenger side of the car, bending behind the metal, hoping that Sable didn't have guards patrolling the outside of the warehouse. She hid behind the front wheel of the car, leaning so close to the board walk that her knees brushed against the sodden, bowing wood. She reduced her voice to a whisper, and beckoned Castiel towards her desperately. The angel had seemed to disband the element of surprise when he stepped out of the car, and now stood straight against the body of the Camaro, his head poking over the roof like a meerkat.

"Cas! Are you insane?" Kate snapped crawling towards him as he ignored her pleas. She pulled on his trench coat, dragging him to the floor. "Are you trying to call them over here," she continued, keeping a tight grip on the material of his coat as he attempted to stand.

"They can't hurt me from here," said Castiel, pushing Kate away from him and walking towards the dark abyss that was the entrance to the warehouse. Kate trailed after him frantically, her suspicions telling her that an ambush was approaching.

"Listen to me!" Kate cried, grabbing hold of the angel's collar out of anger. "I'm not having your blood on my hands!" she said, pulling him into the shadows. Castiel turned to face her, his startled eyes appearing in the darkness as a passing car turned onto the boardwalk, the glare of the headlights illuminating the side of the warehouse. The scene was all too familiar for Kate, and she flinched as the memories of the bar crept into her mind slowly, catching her off guard. Her once suspicious eyes had now glazed with tears and her muscles constricted as she let go of the angel's coat. She cast her eyes to the floor, an attempt to hide her deteriorating expression and balled her fists, reaching for any sense of control. She tried to swallow her fears, but as the sky above erupted into heavy rain, she lost her grip on sanity and started to cry softly, expecting the angel to run away again. She was confused. She had approached the warehouse with an uncontrollable anger and determination, but now she was weeping to the shadows that surrounded her, surrendering to memories that plagued her mind. The sound of raindrops pelting against her jacket only amplified her fears, the scene felt like a repeat of the fateful night that was engraved into her mind. She felt something soft brush against her chin, commanding her attention in the darkness. Thinking it was a persistent drop of rain she looked up, determined to shake the water off elegantly. Yet all she saw above were two pools of moonlight staring intently at her.

"Sorry," said Castiel softly, his fingers curled under Kate's chin. He had thought her random outburst was because of his recklessness, and was determined to make it up to her. She had cried to much over him already. The rain had moulded his dark hair into jagged spikes, water dripping onto his nose as they bowed under the weight. He looked down at a surprised Kate, smiling for the first time as he recognised the warmth and acceptance in her eyes that he craved. She returned the gesture, causing the angel to bow his head softly out of embarrassment.

"It's okay," Kate replied, blushing as she felt his thumb graze against her jawline, he was trying to comfort her. She watched as he dropped his arm to his side rapidly, his eyes focusing on a point in the distance. "Cas?" she questioned leaning forward, trying to get a glimpse of whatever had caught his attention, his jerky movements were painting a picture of a cat with a ball of string. She moved forward, catching her breath as the rain intensified. Kate was grateful for the change in weather, Castiel's actions had caught her off guard, and the rain was helping her cool down and recover. She stepped into a circle of light which was carved into the pavement by nine surrounding street lamps, the glow seemed out of place in the darkness that blanketed the warehouse. Her nose twitched at the strong scent of sulphur that was carried by a harsh wind coming from the south, sweeping her hair into a tangled mess which levitated over her right shoulder in the gale. Cold daggers of water pierced her cheek as she bent towards the ground, causing her eyes to dart towards the oncoming storm.

"Kate!" called Castiel with urgency from the shadows of the parking lot, he sounded concerned. The elements had caused his trench coat to hang heavily on his shoulders, the wet material clinging to his skin. His voice was overpowered by the sound of rushing wind, and Kate continued to examine the ground beneath her boots intently, ignoring the angel's pleas and desperation. She was oblivious to the approaching horde. The temperature of the rain crashing from the deep clouds above had numbed her skin and bones, leaving her immune to any signs of power rushing through her veins, and immune to any signs from the battalion of demons that were making their way through the warehouse.

"Sulphur!" Kate cried as she brushed her fingers along the damp gravel, traces of yellow elements attaching to her skin. She turned to face Castiel but was met with the fist of a small, aged woman with flowing black hair. The demon knelt into her back, pushing a startled Kate into the ground below. She flailed under the demon's weight, scattering stones and broken glass in circles around her wrists, as she tried to overpower the woman. Rain was seeping into the collar of her shirt, running down her back and electrifying her once numbed skin. She felt her chest expand as the demon was thrown from her, allowing her to breath as Castiel intervened. He grabbed the woman by her neck and cast her to the shadows, following her struggling body gracefully in the wind. The demon landed against the wall of the warehouse, sliding to the floor, defeated by a single blow.

"I see she brought her toy," she said maliciously as Castiel thrust her head into the wall, crushing her skull into the concrete as he spat words in Latin. He released his grip as black smoke towered to the sky above, leaving a broken, lifeless body of a woman behind, leaning against the wall with her head cocked to the right, her eyes empty. The angel ran towards Kate, helping her from the floor as she recovered from the attack. She coughed as she regained her breath, her ribs rattling as air echoed in her lungs.

"Cheers," she said between coughing and inhaling, looking at the angel with grateful eyes. His attention switched to the darkening circle as the demons surrounded them, their wicked eyes blending into the shadows of the night. Castiel pushed Kate behind him protectively as the circle shrunk, his eyes widening as he saw the forces facing the girl.

"They're everywhere!" Kate cried with desperation as she mentally counted the clenched fists in the dark. She pressed her back against Castiel's, the pair creating a defence in the centre of the circle. "I guess this is my half," she said arrogantly, her confidence stemming from the angel's support. She was met by eyes that seemed to agree with her statement, and she turned to face the horde of supernatural as she realised it would be the only answer that she would get.

An eager demon broke the defence first on Castiel's side, his arms suspended in cold, harsh air as he lunged for the angel. He caught the demon and slammed him into the floor, his chest rippling under the pressure as Castiel uttered the deciding words in Latin. The remaining forces of hell watched in horror as their comrade erupted into a tower of black smoke, stirring a desire to fight in their non-existent hearts. A swarm seemed to twist into a hurricane near the metal pole of a street lamp, hurtling towards the angel with ferocity. The three demons circled the angel, one gunning for his legs, two aiming for his chest. Castiel reacted swiftly and elegantly, knocking the pair on the right to the ground in one strike, whilst finishing off the third with a blow from his free hand. He pinned one to the ground as he began the exorcism, the stunned pair on his right reduced to flailing on the gravel by the control of his right hand.

Kate's eyes widened as the line broke before her, a demon leaping towards her zealously. She slammed a fist into his jaw as he returned to Earth, sending the demon spinning towards his comrades, knocking some in the front row over like skittles. She smiled to herself, proud of her efforts as the demons tried to recover and regain some structure in their circular defence. Her eyes darted to the right as she noticed a black dress suit slip past, her knee jerk reaction being to drop to the floor and aim for his shins with an outstretched left leg. She watched the unsuspecting demon topple to the ground, his hands torn apart by fragments of glass and stone as he glided along the gravel. Castiel caught him and dragged the demon by the collar, watching smoke seep from his clenched jaw as he choked. She watched the defence break from the right, meeting a pair of demons with balled fists as they crashed into her knuckles and fell backwards with shock and awe. Her hands were beginning to bruise from the constant impacts with the supernatural and she reached for a wooden board that had come loose from the boardwalk. She knocked the demons to the floor with a swing of the wood, noticing Castiel's look of approval as she followed her strike with a blow to the chest.

The bodies seemed to stack up around Castiel and Kate as they endured the seemingly endless forces of the supernatural, the arms and legs of lifeless hosts creating a barrier around Kate's shins. She was grateful for the protection, but as the demons piled up beside her, they began to restrict her movement, and she had to kick a middle-aged business man away from her boots.

"Sorry," she muttered under her breath as she watched the man topple into the darkness, his legs succumbing to the shadows as his body rolled along the pavement. She felt guilty for treating the man with such little respect, but the remaining demons were closing in on her and Castiel and she was desperate. She swung her torso to the right and eliminated an oncoming demon by throwing him over her shoulder, watching him lurch in pain as he made contact with the sodden ground. The rain had intensified, and was causing the eyes of the dead to glisten with life, torturing Kate as she scanned the area around her for any sign of the supernatural. The harsh weather had caused her mahogany hair to tangle into heavy, damp tresses, framing her face with a combination of water and hair product. She shivered as a cascading gale surged through the entrance to the warehouse, and the sound of the enormous wooden doors crashing against the walls caused her to jump with fear. She didn't particularly like loud noises, and the echo of wood and concrete pierced her eardrums with an intensity that managed to overcome the sound of heavy rain and wind. She glanced over her shoulder at Castiel, who seemed preoccupied with exorcising a malicious foot soldier from hell in an AC/DC shirt enthusiastically, casting the body to the side of the warehouse as another leapt forward intently.

"Duck!" Kate cried as she narrowly missed an eager servant of hell with a skill in acrobatics. She watched him soar over her head, and expected the young man with an oversized fringe to crash into the back of Castiel's neck, which would easily break their defence and show their vulnerability to the remnants of the horde. Castiel acknowledged Kate's pleas, and ducked below the demon swiftly and elegantly, slamming his fist into his chest as he drifted towards Earth. Kate smiled at the angel's feat, he seemed to be proving himself in the ring. However, her joy and admiration was quickly interrupted by the wicked screeches of a redhead with her hands outstretched, catching Kate in her moment of weakness and knocking her to the ground. The demon followed her attack by leaping on top of Kate, clawing at her skin with talons similar to a hawk, and a determination that could be compared to a starving lion. Kate's arms flailed in the cold air, the sleeves of her leather jacket rippling in the wind. "Cas!" she cried as she realised she couldn't overpower the demon, her efforts were useless against the savage tearing of the redhead. The angel reacted quickly, flinging the girl from Kate as if she weighed nothing, picking an overwhelmed Kate from the ground a second time before the demons could get to her. "How many are there?" she asked as she threw a middle-aged man with chocolate brown hair and empty black eyes to the floor.

"Not many now," Castiel growled as he released another host from the torment of a demon with his palm. Kate's petrified eyes softened as she regarded the circle around her, the numbers of demons had significantly decreased, and only three pairs of eyes returned her cold stare. Her heart flushed with warmth and confidence as she eliminated the dwindling force of hell, casting the remains of the demons to Castiel, who exorcised them swiftly and elegantly with a flick of his wrist. Kate stepped over the empty hosts that littered the once illuminated ground, breathing a sigh of relief as the street lamps showed no sign of reinforcements.

"I don't see any survivors," said Kate as she examined the bodies that were scattered amongst her boots with regret, they had died by her hand. Castiel returned a cold, empty stare, unable to grasp the sense of disappointment he felt as the necks of the hosts didn't tremor beneath his fingertips.

"There was no other choice," said Castiel reassuringly as he followed Kate like a lost puppy. She knelt down next to a dark haired girl with blue eyes, her youth and complexion suggesting she was a similar age to Kate. "We freed them from their torment," he continued with a tone that mimicked her brother's. Kate looked up at him with tortured eyes, remorse causing her to feel nauseous.

"She's not much older than me," said Kate sadly, brushing the girl's lifelessly body delicately with her fingertips. "What if that had been me?" she asked, her pale blue eyes like beacons in the darkness. Castiel was unable to reply, the thought of her lying dead at his feet was too much for him to comprehend, he couldn't paint a more disturbing image. He glanced down at the girl on the ground, seeing her body drenched in blood and possessing Kate's glass, blue eyes, as she was carried by Alistair into the barn. He walked away instantly, trying to destroy the image of Kate's broken body through faith and hope. Kate trailed behind him, water splashing up the flares of her jeans like snakes as she interrupted the ghastly image with her boots. She turned to face the dead, reciting a prayer mentally as she took note of every body, every face. They deserved recognition. She grabbed Castiel's arm as he continued towards the doors of the warehouse, his shoulders tense with anger. "Is everything okay?" she asked, sensing something was wrong.

"No," said Castiel curtly, snatching his arm from his grasp. Kate jumped backwards with shock, thinking she had stepped out of line when trying to comfort him. Her body tensed, her heart burned by a fire only he could instigate with his cold stare and rapid movements. "I...," the angel stuttered as he noticed her reaction, she was frightened. He reached towards her but she retreated out of fear, separating them with a sizeable distance. "Thank you," said the angel comfortingly, surrendering to her pleading eyes and beckoning her towards him with his fingers like he was ushering a skittish bird with bread.

"For?" said Kate nervously, approaching the angel cautiously, he seemed to jump between emotions. However, this appeared to be the nature of the angel, and Kate didn't want to condemn him for something that was wired into his blood, something he couldn't change. She stepped towards him, carefully analysing his reaction with each step. His expression was tense, unreadable, but his eyes suggested warmth and acceptance.

"Asking," said Castiel quietly, remembering the pain he felt when he thought she was gone from his world. He didn't want her to disappear from his life again, especially on his accord. He watched her step cautiously towards him, sensing the nerves that radiated from her tense shoulders and quiet steps.

"It's okay," Kate murmured, her breath slowing as she reached him, her expression a façade to comfort him. She was frightened of hurting him, or scaring him away but she knew something was wrong, and what he needed was acceptance. She smiled at him gently, and watched the once cold, empty eyes soften in the rain. She knew the conflict in his mind, she recognised the tortured eyes that only she noticed behind the mask, the secret that he was just as damaged as she was. He was broken.


	20. Exit Music

Chapter Twenty – Exit Music

_Hello, sorry for the slow updating but this week has been hectic, so hectic. On the bright side, I passed my GCSEs and got into college, so the writer's block has been resolved, and I promise that this chapter is a good one, I do have to do Radiohead justice for using one of their amazing songs as a title. Anyway, thank you so much for all your lovely lovely reviews, comments, alerts etc. I do love hearing from you all. I hope this chapter reaches your expectations, as we have drama, plenty of drama. I would really love any reviews if it isn't too much to ask and I hope you enjoy the chapter, as I did love writing it :). _

Kate stumbled through the doors of the warehouse as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, her hands outstretched and grasping the silence. The room was spacious yet empty, the only décor being the grains in the wood which supported the rafters hanging above. Shadows crept along the concrete walls, the darkness moulded into claws and eyes which seemed to follow Kate with a lifeless intensity as she stepped cautiously through the entrance. She was frightened of alerting whatever dwelled in such isolation and emptiness, and carefully entered the room, her boots stirring the dust and debris which littered the ground around her ankles. Castiel trailed behind her, his tense and concerned eyes scanning the room before him for any sign of a threat.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Kate quietly, spinning rapidly to face Castiel. The sudden sight of her ice blue eyes and wide grin threw him off track, and he stuttered as he tried to concentrate on scouring the room and recovering his ability to speak. "There's nothing here but dust and loneliness," said Kate, creeping towards the remains of a storage crate, the wood rotted into a shape which resembled the gnarled branch of an oak tree.

"I'm sure," said Castiel, still focusing on hidden assailants, rather than speech. He attempted to speak quietly, but his deep, rattling voice still seemed to stir the bats that had merged with the rafters in the darkness. Kate jumped as they hurtled towards her, their sudden appearance shattering the tense, silent atmosphere. She ran backwards, hiding behind Castiel as the bats descended upon her. "You're scared of bats?" asked Castiel, turning to face the cowering girl behind him with confusion and a slightly raised eyebrow, his best attempt of masking his surprise.

"Yes I am, so?" Kate replied shakily, still recovering from shock.

"I don't understand," said Castiel, unable to grasp the concept of a phobia. Being an angel, he was immune to fear, he was made a soldier, a soldier of the Lord, and fear wasn't installed into his genes. However, he longed to feel something, anything, and this desire caused him to envy humans such as the girl standing beside him, he felt like he was nothing compared to her, nothing more than a machine.

"I just don't like the way they move very much," Kate answered, looking deep into Castiel's conflicting blue eyes. "What are you thinking?" she asked, stepping closer out of surrender and concern. She noticed the angel shiver and cast his eyes to the ground as she closed the distance between them, to any human he would appear nervous. Yet, the man standing before her wasn't human, and to Kate seemed incapable of feeling anxious. The angel seemed so confident, so sure of everything around him. Kate analysed his reaction carefully as stepped closer, the meeting seemed rehearsed, familiar. They had experienced the confrontation so many times before, one the subject, one the examiner.

"Strange ideas," said Castiel coldly, blanketing his fear with obscure words. His mind hoped Kate would accept his answer and walk away, he felt uncomfortable by her proximity and his composure was slipping away from him, he didn't know whether he could continue with his façade. However, his heart secretly longed for her to stay close to him, but the desire was immediately suppressed by his controlled mind. He was an angel, incapable of feeling emotion.

"Always with the riddles," said Kate, smiling the infectious grin that the angel craved. His control was shattered, the lock smashed by her constant acceptance of him. Without knowing it, she had won, she was freeing him with every movement, with every word. Castiel turned away, focusing his eyes on the shadows of men that lined the halls, their hands outstretched and ready to strike. He watched the characters dance on the concrete, wondering where the light was originating from, concentrating on anything that would distract him from Kate, he had to remain in control, especially with Sable loose in the warehouse.

"The light," said Castiel, his speech reduced to broken sentences as she drifted by him.

"Where's it coming from?" asked Kate, tracing her fingers along the concrete, delicately studying every movement of the shadows. To Kate they seemed real, their hollow eyes bearing into her heart.

"The door," said Castiel, his analytical eyes focusing on an open door to the right of the warehouse, a welcoming ray of light seeping through the entrance. He stepped towards the door, ignoring everything that surrounded him, his fixation reminding Kate of a hawk stalking it's prey. She trailed behind him aimlessly, her legs trying to match his speed. Kate studied his movements, he still moved with an elegance which nothing could equal. She blushed as he turned towards her, his obscurity and random movements always leaving her surprised.

"I don't see a door," said Kate, poking her head above his shoulder as she stood on her toes, she didn't remember the angel being so much taller than her. Her eyes widened in shock as familiarity swept over her, she recognised this place. "Oh no," she continued, breathing heavily as she ventured into the hallway on the other side of the door. Castiel reached to grab her arm but she brushed him away, her attention was commanded by the familiar crimson red walls and mahogany floorboards. The scene was out of place, the hallway seemed extravagant compared to the bare walls and floors of the dilapidated warehouse.

"Kate," called Castiel from behind her, his confidence mutating into fear and concern. He was in control on the warehouse floor, he had scanned every corner of the room, and was certain there was nothing supernatural present. Yet as he watched Kate disappear into the unknown, anxiety crept into his stomach, twisting with a force that made him feel on edge. He had no idea what lay on the other side of the hall, and Kate was hurtling towards the depths of darkness with desperation and recognition. He wanted to know what had sparked her interest, why she was so fixated on the walls and floors of a seemingly mundane corridor. The walls were a dirty, dark red, the once vibrant colour dulled with age. The wallpaper was peeling in thick strips, the décor clinging for life. The floorboards were rotted, the wood curled into withered fingers around the edges.

"It's so out of place," said Kate, ignoring Castiel's protests and brushing her fingers against the wallpaper which was as soft as silk. She admired the patterns in the paper, flowers and stalks of roses that were intertwined in harmony and snaking up to the ceiling in long twisted columns.

"Kate," Castiel snapped, grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her towards him. "What do you see?" he asked, staring into her fascinated eyes intently.

"A hallway?" said Kate, unable to understand where the angel was coming from. She released herself from his grip and continued down the corridor, her legs jerking to a stop as a familiar sight appeared before her – two polished wooden doors, one open, one sealed shut. Her breath hitched in her throat as her reality was twisted into a distant memory, her eyes glazing with tears and fear as she fell to her knees. "I know this place, I know this place," she repeated, exploring the grains in the varnished wood with her fingers as her dream was recollected.

"Tell me what you see," said Castiel, bending down to face an overwhelmed Kate. His voice was quiet, understanding.

"Blood red wallpaper with roses, polished floorboards," Kate stuttered, the thought that her dream was a premonition overriding logic. "Doors, varnished oak," she continued in short sentences, glancing towards the angel. "You don't see this?" she asked, her voice cracking with terror with the thought she was going mad.

"No, no I don't," said Castiel, his expression confused and concerned. He looked down at the shell of a girl laying by his feet as he rose, trying to picture what she had described. The two doors before him were battered, a dull rotted wood that clung helplessly to the rusting hinges, contradicting Kate's image. He delved into his mind, trying to find evidence of something that could bend reality, a hope that the shaken girl lying beside his feet wasn't insane.

"I dreamed this, I've seen this," she cried, standing up to face Castiel. She placed her hands on the door to the right, banging on the wood with a closed fist, determined to break it open. The angel expected the wood to splinter and shatter beneath her fingers with age. Yet, the door made a stand, managing to overcome the force and desperation of Kate's fists slamming into the panels as she clawed at the wood.

"What happened?" asked Castiel, intrigued. Kate seemed upset, destroyed by the thought that she was living in her imagination and she needed comfort, so the angel decided to remain quiet and go along with whatever she said, no matter how far-fetched it seemed. He analysed her with concerned eyes, determined to get through to her, they needed to concentrate on the objective, they could worry when Sable was dead.

"Sable was in there, on the other side of that door," said Kate, hopping between the doorways anxiously, pointing to the entrance on the left to confirm her statement. "And, someone was in there, I don't know who, I couldn't see his face," she continued, brushing away tears as she reached the second, sealed door. "But Sable's in there, I know he is," said Kate, stepping back from the wall, trying to comprehend with what she was seeing. The two, perfect varnished doorways before her weren't real, they were a figment of her imagination, they were a dream. However, she couldn't wake up, she couldn't adjust her eyes and her mind to see what Castiel was seeing, and she was frightened, frightened that her reality was twisted and she was seeing the world through oblivious eyes.

"Something's messing with your mind, there's nothing to worry about," said Castiel, his best attempt at reassurance. He lightly placed a hand on Kate's trembling shoulder, feeling her shiver beneath his touch. He was unsure to whether the reaction was a result of nerves or his action, but he didn't feel the need to question it.

"Do you know how stupid that sounded?" asked Kate, smiling at the angel nervously, edging towards the door that was open partially in her mind. Castiel followed her protectively, his quiet footsteps heard only a few seconds later than Kate's heavy boots.

The room was exactly how she had pictured it to be, crimson velvet curtains that trailed to the floor, polished mahogany boards, the warm glow of the fireplace, the room was a replica of her imagination to every detail. She stopped in the centre of the room, frozen by fear and surprise, she had dreamt about this day only a week before, and everything seemed to vivid, so real. She raised a hand to her mouth, choking over the strong, pungent smell of sulphur that circled the air, which emanated from a familiar chair perched facing the window. She started to shake, feeling her nerves take control as memory possessed her mind, she was scared, not of the powerful demon before her, but of herself.

"It isn't real," said Castiel, sensing her fear, she radiated anxiety. He observed the room around him, it was dark, shadows of the night coating the walls in gloom. The once floor-length curtains, were tattered, the faded colour of red material frayed at the edges were it had been torn apart. The old, rotted floorboards from the hallway had continued into the room, and the stone skeleton of a fireplace was littered with dust and soot, the remains of a fire from long ago.

"It feels real, so real," said Kate, shaking. She couldn't remember how her dream had unfolded, and was frightened of the unknown, frightened of what was about to happen.

"Concentrate on me, I'm the only thing that's real here, everything else is a dream," said Castiel, stepping in front of her and shielding her eyes from fear. Kate was lost for words, but stood still focusing her attention on the trench coat which swayed before her, chanting a lullaby under her breath to help calm her.

"Glad you could make it," spat a familiar voice from the dark corner of the room, his face revealed in firelight which didn't exist. Castiel watched his movements, watched him slide towards them like a snake, his words the venom. "I see you brought your pet, you insignificant little slut," he continued, spinning on his heels towards the mantle. He splashed liquid on the fire from a silver flask in his pocket and watched the flames lick the stone, pushing on top of each other for air. Kate flinched as the heat increased, but she continued to focus her attentions on the angel in front of her, her last connection with reality.

"She doesn't need your poison," growled Castiel, casting an unprepared Sable from his feet and into the concrete wall beside the fire. He stepped towards him, grabbing the demon by his collar so they're eyes were inches from each other. Kate moved towards them, her eyes widening with fear as the events unfolded before her eyes. Time slowed, and she watched as Sable placed a blood soaked palm on the wall, an insignia glowing brightly between his fingers as he grinned with malice. Castiel swallowed his emotions and accepted his fate as the sigil cast him to heaven, tearing him from the warehouse and from the comfort of Kate.

"Not such a tough cookie now are we?" said Sable, picking himself up from the floor and brushing the soot from his jacket. Kate stepped backwards, her confidence had been torn from her and had followed Castiel to heaven, she couldn't defeat Sable on her own, alone she was nothing.

"What did you do?" she cried, her eyes fixating on the place the angel's presence had filled. She recognised the symbol as the one Anna had carved into the mirror in her blood, and her mind was certain he would return soon, yet her heart was shaky with disbelief and she worried for his safety.

"Sent him somewhere, he seemed like he needed a holiday," said Sable, his words rolling from his tongue like poison. Anger flared in Kate's chest, she was furious that the demon was treating Castiel with such little respect. "You know, keeping him on a leash isn't going to make him like you," he continued, knowing his words were tearing deep holes into her heart.

"Cut the crap," said Kate, rising above insults and torment. She strided over towards Sable, feeling confident as her thoughts drifted towards the familiar comfort of Castiel. Just a mere glance at him would give her the strength she needed, but he was gone, and the future rested upon her shoulders, and hers alone. She had to go through with the plan, it was all up to her now, she couldn't let him down. She grabbed hold of Sable's collar, her fingers fitting the mould of Castiel's, the memory of his disappearance fresh in her mind. She pinned the demon against the wall and gazed into his cold, black, empty eyes. "Tell me where Alistair is," she said confidently, keeping her composure, she knew how to interrogate a demon after watching her brothers.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that sweetheart," growled Sable, struggling under her grip and attempting to break free. However, the combination of her strength and confidence was too much for him to overcome, and he flailed beneath her fingers as she wrapped her hand around his throat.

"You see, I think I know how to make you talk," said Kate, unleashing her anger on the helpless demon. Her free hand discovered the familiar cold metal of her flask of holy water, and she retrieved it from her pocket, concealing the fateful vial behind her back. She struck the demon with a closed fist, and watch his body drop to the floor, the boards rattling with the shock of the impact.

"I always knew you were feisty, I like it," growled Sable, wiping blood from his bottom lip. Kate knelt next to him and grabbed his hair tightly in her fingers, tilting his head sharply back so his eyes met the ceiling. She unscrewed the cap of the bottle in her hand and poured a sufficient measure down his throat, watching the demon thrash and scream as the water trickled into his throat, scorching his twisted insides with the fire of heaven.

"Tell me where Alistair is!" she cried, still clutching the oily black hair of the demon in her hand.

"No, the boss doesn't want to see whores like you," Sable retaliated, blood rising in his throat and spilling over his tightly clenched jaw like bathwater. Kate was taken back by the choice of words, she recognised the reply from her dream, but it had been twisted, moulded into an insult. She thought of Castiel, remembering his words of reassurance. She felt reality descend as he drifted into her conscience, allowing her to grasp what was real. She tilted his head back further, unleashing the remains of the flask into his throat and lungs, stepping back as his eyes rolled back and his muscles tightened in pain.

"Tell me where he is," Kate continued, admiring her work. Sable started to cough large measures of blood, the liquid splattering onto the floorboards in a regular pattern, giving the lifeless boards texture. His hands clenched into the tight claws of an eagle, his voice bowing under the intensity of his screams. "No more games, tell me," she said softly, switching her tactics dramatically as Dean had taught her. She wondered where Castiel was as she grabbed Sable's jacket with both hands, shaking him as fear took hold once again.

"I don't know, I didn't get the memo," said Sable shakily between spouts of blood. His eyes were tight with pain and terror, and Kate examined his expression, searching for any signs of lies. She let go of him, pushing him into the corner as she walked away, her fingers rubbing her temples, an attempt at control and reassurance. She felt a failure, she believed that Castiel could easily draw the answers he needed from the demon, and complete the task in mere minutes. Her hands tightened into fists as they returned to her sides, she was annoyed, disappointed that she couldn't make the angel proud. Her muscles tensed in terror as she felt a cold breath of air creep down her spine, he was behind her. She had let Castiel down, and now she had surely gotten herself killed. Disappointment and fury washed over her as she turned to face an arrogant and overjoyed Sable with the upper-hand. "You shouldn't let your guard down," he growled menacingly, flashing her a sharp set of glistening white teeth.

Kate felt Sable's charged fist clatter with her jaw, the sound echoing through her mind and making her stomach lurch. She watched the room spin around her as she fell to the floor, feeling the cold, damp wood of the rotted boards beneath her fingertips. She was about to cry in desperation until her mind kicked into overdrive. Why are the boards wet, she thought to herself as Sable knelt beside her, the positions reversed.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, cause you're special and all," said Sable, a demented grin praying on his lips. "I doused the room in gasoline, you know, safety measures and everything," he continued, revelling in her look of horror. He stepped away from her, retrieving an old, rusted lighter from his pocket. "See you in hell beautiful," said Sable, flipping the cap of the lighter and revealing a small, menacing flame as he cast it to the floor. He disappeared into the fire that started to lick around the walls, leaving behind Kate sprawled and helpless on the floorboards.

Her knee jerk reaction was to jump to her feet, this fire was real, this fire could burn and devour her in seconds. The heat from the fire was unbearable, causing sweat to drip from her forehead and glue her tangled hair into tighter rings around her scalp. She analysed the room, memorising all her points of exit. The curtains around the window had caught fire almost instantly, creating towering columns of destruction that were ready to erupt, leaving only the door from which she had entered from. She leapt towards the door, clambering over trails of fire which tried to grab and claw at the flares of her jeans. She cried in pain as a stray flame scorched her ankle, but she continued, determined to leave the room intact. She felt the supports topple from the ceiling, the rafters shattering as they collided with the deteriorating floorboards, sending shock waves that rippled through the bones of her lower legs. She ran towards the doorway in a last attempt for freedom, stopping short of a burning column of wood that fell from the ceiling, blocking her only way out. The flames crawled along the door frame, engulfing the rotted wood into a ball of fire which filled the exit, her only exit.

_Cas, I need you,_ she thought as she swallowed her fear and closed her eyes, accepting her fate as the dream and the reality fell around her.


	21. Enjoy The Silence

Chapter Twenty-One – Enjoy The Silence

_I wasn't planning to update so soon, but I started the chapter with a paragraph that developed into a few pages of back story which I'm quite proud of. The chapter is hideously short, but I thought it was such a nice point to leave it at, so I did. I will apologize in advance for not breaking up the paragraphs into shorter ones, but each paragraph is supposed to represent part of her life, so larger ones fitted better. I will promise that Sam and Dean will be making an appearance in the next chapter, but this arc is essential for the Kate/Cas storyline and for the development of the relationship. The chapter is some collective paragraphs of Kate's thoughts and memories, and I hope you will enjoy some focus on her for once, as she is the main character in my story :). I will like to thank you all for your lovely reviews, and I will say at the risk of being cheesy that you all are undeniably awesome :). I do hope you enjoy this short chapter and enjoy hearing about Kate's story, I would really love any reviews as I am a bit nervous about posting this chapter, as it is so so short. The next chapter will be much longer, and will contain some sibling moments I promise! I hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to hearing from you :D._

Kate coughed violently as smoke filled her lungs, damaging and tainting the tissue with the force of fire. Her eyes scanned the wreckage around her, burning rafters, material engulfed in flames, thick smoke blanketing the glass of the window. There was no escape, this was the end, again. The flames of the fire were now brushing against the remains of the ceiling, scorching and destroying wood and plaster in soft, deadly strokes. Her eyes widened as fear and fate echoed in her mind, she had failed Castiel, and this was her comeuppance. Her fingers, petrified and frozen into claws scrabbled at the ground, attempting to slide her body further towards the doorway, the doorway that was now engulfed in fire. She rolled onto her back, realising there was no way out, this would be how she would die.

Kate had never given much thought to how she would meet her maker, she had expected to be torn apart by a member of the supernatural, in her occupation, the odds were pretty high. She had watched numerous hunters 'slip up' on a job, and had heard their screams as their flesh was ripped apart by a demon, a spirit or the occasional werewolf. Yet, in some extreme cases, her fellow collegues would be fatefully bitten by a vampire, and join the ranks of the night with hate and bloodlust in her eyes. Kate would then have to finish the job, and watch her friends die by her hand. However, in the dark days that seemed to be surrounding her, Kate thought she would be killed by a demon, a demon such as Alistair. She couldn't remember much of what happened at the barn with Anna, but she could recall the pain which radiated in her body, the rattle of her terrified bones, the warmth of her blood as it trickled down her chest. She believed she would die that day.

However, by some miracle she survived, and was scheduled to die another day, this day. She watched the flames tower above her, and wondered what her dying thoughts should consist of. Her older brother Dean, her idol, and the first fifth of her everything. Her heart had shattered when he had been ripped apart by hellhounds and cast into the fires of hell, she was lost without him. He had always been her guide, being the older brother and having a duty to look after her. Her fondest memory of him was not playing cops and robbers as a child in a hotel parking lot, not watching him get hammered on his 21st birthday, but the look on his face when she walked into the kitchen, four months after his death. The day was one of Kate's favourites, it was the day when she began to feel safe, the day when the world began to feel like home again. She loved her older brother with every fibre of her being, he was her protector, her defense, emotionally and physically.

Her thoughts then drifted towards Sammy, her younger and more estranged brother. Even with his flaws, she would always accept him, return the warmth he always approached her with. She understood why he had disappeared to Stanford unlike her brother, and knew of his desire to get out, he was a wildfire that seemed to scorch her father whenever he got close. Being an older sister spurred Kate on in the fight, her duty was to protect Sammy, protect him from evil and temptation. Deep down, she knew she was failing, there was a rift between them, secrets that would never be told. She knew she had to make it up to him, knew she had to dive in and shield him once more, but she needed the time, needed a second chance. Her brother always fascinated her, he had the life and the determination that she craved, he had the guts to create a life for himself rather than fit the mould their father had carved out for them. This was the quality she admired the most in him, and would try to achieve for her entire life. Sammy was her responsibility and her catalyst.

The third figure in her life was of course, her father. Even though John had died over four years ago, she always knew he was with her, observing from heaven. Unlike her two brothers, she thought of her father fondly, she had been in the right position as a child, the right age to understand without the weight being placed on her shoulders. Dean had been the oldest, and carried the burden of his father's worries, and had the duty of protecting both of his younger siblings. The heavy responsibility at a young age had twisted his image of his father, he himself felt like he was becoming a father to his siblings himself, causing him to secretly resent John under a mask of obedience. He would never forgive him for stealing his childhood. On the other hand, Sammy was the youngest, and too young to understand the things his father had sacrificed for him. He always saw his father as absent, and not much of a father to him at all. His memories of John were tainted with the image of absence, and had manifested into disappointment and resentment of him. However, Kate was the middle child, who understood her father's troubles without having the weight of responsibility on her shoulders. She had still had a childhood, a twisted childhood but it was a childhood nonetheless. John had always favoured her, her hair had been a soft golden blonde as a child, but it had darkened to mahogany as she aged. Being in the possession of striking ice blue eyes, and warm blonde hair had reminded her father of Mary, she held the fire of her mother and was his best connection with his lost love. John was her past, her faith, and her hope that there was a better world out there, and was the third fifth of her everything.

Bobby had always been Kate's backbone after her father died, he had support, a house, a life that couldn't be packed into a duffel bag and tossed into the trunk of a car. After Dean's death and Sam's leaving, Bobby had been her support, and they had tried to work through their problems together, saving Kate from depression. She always felt like she had a home at Bobby's, he had given her the spare room and let her decorate it herself after Dean's death. She knew it had been a ploy to make her stop crying, like giving a child in a temper a shiny new toy. However, the gesture had been treasured by Kate, because she finally felt she had a home after their house in Kansas had been engulfed in flames, similar to the fire that surrounded her now. Bobby had always been there for her, even as a child through babysitting, and was always on the other end of the speed dial. She couldn't imagine survivng her brother's, and her father's death without him, he had endured them with her. She treated Bobby as a surrogate for her father, and he was a fifth of her life, he was her support and her present.

Kate's mind was unsure who the final fifth belonged to, but her heart was certain. Castiel. Every movement, every word that escaped from his mouth fascinated her, and he was slowly turning her world upside down. After her first meetings with him, she thought her interest in the angel was a mere obsession, but it had developed into a friendship, every meeting being a douse of alcohol on an open flame, that had manifested into a towering fire in her heart. Looking around the empty husk of a room, she accepted her renegade feelings, she knew why she felt tense and nervous whenever he was around, she was developing feelings for him. He was the epiphany of creation, protective, intelligent, understanding, untainted and naïve, everything she wanted in herself. Whenever she looked at him, he sparked a desire in her heart to carry on, to endure whatever came for him. She felt selfish, disrespectful to the other fifths of the pie chart of her life. She didn't understand why her heart told her he would be what she missed the most in the afterlife, why he was the last thing she wanted to think about before the lights went out. The angel was becoming everything to her through jerky yet elegant movements, broken sentences and obscurity. Castiel was her future, her love and her salvation.

Her eyes were about to close and succumb to the grasp of death when a figure materialised in the doorway, his shoulders catching and dissolving stray strands of flame. He strided effortlessly into the room, his eyes hard and full of concern. He bent next to Kate, recognition causing her to smile through the smoke that was circling her. She reached out towards the man, her fingers brushing lightly against the material of his jacket. He breathed a sigh of relief and gathered Kate's limp body into his arms, smiling to himself as she drifted into the realm of unconsciousness. He was on time.


	22. Push Your Head Towards The Air

Chapter Twenty-Two – Push Your Head Towards The Air

_Update! And this one is a full sized chapter! Thank you for all of your lovely lovely reviews as I was really nervous about posting twenty-one, and you helped my confidence, (You guys really are awesome :D) . So, this chapter sees the return of the family, and the next shall focus very heavily on their relationship as siblings. I have started adding a few lyrics in the chapter at the start and the end, as they are what usually inspires me, and I thought you might like to know the words, as songs can really stir emotion in your heart. Music has helped me a lot in life, and the words mean a lot to me so I thought I'd add a bit of my inspiration in the chapter, as some lyrics are just beautiful. Plus, they are kind of foreshadowing the outcomes of some of the story arcs, so they are useful :). I thought I'd add a note about the Kate/Cas arc, I am a huge huge fan of cute, slow-burning relationships, so I hope you all are too :). I read other fanfics, and most have the characters get together quite quickly, and then end up breaking up all the time, so I thought I'd be a bit different when it comes to romance. However, this doesn't mean they will never have romance and every chapter will skirt around it, it just means they will have a very established relationship like I do, and cute moments and dancing around is what I know best. Besides, Castiel is an angel, and needs to fully understand his own mind before he opens it up to someone else. I hope this note hasn't deterred you all from reading, as I promise romance will be in it (A LOT!), it will just be slow-burning, as it is what I know best and love :). I would love any reviews, comments etc. and I look forward to hearing from you all, I hope you enjoy, and like the concept of a slow-burning romance, as I am worried now in case you don't :S._

_**Life it seems, will fade away. **_

Kate returned to reality when she felt the cold breeze of the night caress her face. She hadn't woken when the room had exploded into flames, hadn't woken when the burning rafters crashed to the floor and hadn't woken when the warehouse decayed into a treacherous mound of rubble behind her. The steady rocking motion in the arms of her saviour had allowed her to relax, allowed her to sit back as her fate was placed in the hands of another.

Her eyes ached as she opened them, trying to adjust to the cool shades of midnight black and indigo that contrasted so heavily with the vibrant oranges and reds of the flames. She coughed, smoke still trapped in her lungs and trying to escape, twisting their way through her throat and into the night. She scanned the area around her, desperately seeking the man who had stormed into the room and retrieved her body from the fire. The night was dark, so dark that the objects around her were ineligible, to her eyes, the figure perched on the boardwalk was nothing more than a shadow. Feeling confident as the shock dissolved from her mind, she picked herself up from the ground, her heels rocking gently as she steadied herself.

Stepping over to the man, she stood on her toes and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her and revealing his identity. Her eyes widened as she recognised the familiar absent expression, the elegant posture and the eyes that held a key to her heart that she didn't understand. Her breath hitched in her throat, warmth flooded her cheeks and her muscles tensed, she wasn't expecting him. The thought of John Winchester saving her from death seemed more likely.

"Cas?" said Kate quietly, still recovering from the shock of near death and the sight of the angel. Her mind instigated a familiar battle with her heart, teaching her that her thoughts before her death of him meant nothing, it was just desperation. Her heart held its ground, telling her mind that the emotions that were rising in her throat were more than desperation and pity.

"Yes?" Castiel replied, his heart secretly overjoyed that she had returned to using his nickname, it made him feel like they had a connection. His eyes analysed her, taking in the sight before him, she was perfect, she was alive. He had watched her body become engulfed in flames from heaven, he had been trapped by locks he couldn't shatter and had been unable to do anything, it felt like torture. Yet, he had observed as the flames moved away from her, watched them form a circle surrounding her body, like something was protecting her. He wondered was force was shielding her, faith, hope, love, heaven?

"Thanks, again...," said Kate, feeling nervous and under pressure. She didn't feel that being grateful was enough to match his deeds anymore, he had saved her twice from near death.

"It's okay," said Castiel, his eyes fixating on the cool ripples of the water. He was unable to look at her, guilt was overwhelming his conscience. He looked to her arms and saw deep cuts than ran from her shoulders to her wrists, staining her beautiful, once untainted porcelain skin a shade of crimson. He looked to her neck and saw burns that patterned her skin with red and plum blotches, the remains of a rope tied loosely and resting on her collarbone. He looked to the eyes that once enchanted him only to see them glazed with fear, her pupils frozen like glass. Whenever he saw her now, his image of her was manipulated into a mannequin of guilt, her beautiful features twisted into those of the dead. His eyes glanced towards her as she turned away, his mind telling him he could lose her so easily, she was fragile, and capable of shattering like a mirror.

"I'm sorry," said Kate, feeling that the angel's silence was her fault. She believed he was angry with her, disappointed that she couldn't conquer over Sable. She placed a hand to her forehead, resting her guilty conscience into her hands, attempting to hide her emotions.

"For?" asked Castiel, his once composed expression alarmed.

"Not finishing the job, I let him get away," she continued, starting to cry in desperation. "I failed you, Castiel. Maybe you should find another servant," she said, walking away from the angel, picturing a look of understanding and then expecting a sound of rustling material as he disappeared into infinity.

"You are not a servant Kate," said Castiel, approaching the fleeing girl cautiously, she seemed as skittish and terrified as a young bird. He began to feel annoyed with himself, when it came to Kate he was lost and couldn't keep up. All he did was get her hurt, or hurt himself with his careless words. He was a soldier of the Lord, and had walked the Earth for 2,000 years, yet when it came to the Winchester, he just couldn't keep the composure.

"Why choose me to help you Cas? I couldn't do it, I failed," she continued, feeling worthless. She felt like she had failed everyone who meant something to her, she had sacrificed time she should have spent fighting with her brothers for nothing. "You should have just let me die in the fire."

"It was me who failed Kate, I couldn't protect you, and for that I apologize," said Castiel, the image of Kate's lifeless body engulfed in flames piercing his heart multiple times with the force and intensity of a comet. He finally reached Kate, his eyes surrendering to her.

"I...," stuttered Kate, confused to what she was feeling. All her fear and disappointment seemed to fade so quickly as he reached her, his eyes telling a different story to the one that haunted her mind.

"We'll find him, I'll make sure of it," snapped Castiel, the image of her broken body twisting his words. He wanted nothing more than revenge, wanted nothing more than for Alistair to die by his hand. He returned his focus to the lake, concentrating on the soft ripples of the water, hoping the beauty would calm him and help him regain his composure.

"Thank you," said Kate, her heart skipping freely and bouncing against her ribcage. She felt uncomfortable standing so close to him, he sparked a desire in her heart she never knew existed. She now understood John's thirst for revenge, understood how he could search the world for closure.

"For?" asked Castiel again, believing he should be the grateful one. She had started to free him from control, show him a life so beautiful, so perfect he didn't believe it could exist.

"Blind acceptance," said Kate, her eyes stirring in the darkness. Castiel was lost for words. The sound of a glockenspiel echoing from Kate's pocket shattered the silence, dissolving the tense atmosphere that surrounded them. Kate delved into her pocket and pulled out a vibrating metal and plastic contraption, holding it against her ear as Castiel gazed in confusion.

"Pamela?" asked Kate suspiciously, the psychic rarely called her.

"Kate I need help," said Pamela breathing heavily and desperately, she sounded like she was in trouble.

"Sam and Dean?" Kate questioned, her speech reduced to broken sentences and a half-hearted interrogation. Her eyes glanced towards Castiel, they were petrified.

"They're...accounted for, I heard the angel was with you," said Pamela, her breath catching in her throat as she leaned against the door.

"Yes, he is," said Kate, unable to control a smile during the tense moment. She liked the idea that he was with her, protecting her.

"Well get him to teleport you here or whatever! I'm serious, I need your help!" she cried, as the door burst behind her. The last noise Kate heard on the other side of the phone was the sounds of two deep, malicious voices and Pamela's desperate screams. Kate stood frozen with the phone clutched between her fingers, her terrified eyes focusing on the water before her.

"Kate," said Castiel, trying to command her attention.

"Do you know where Pamela is?" asked Kate, her voice reduced to a quiet tremble, her eyes filling with tears, she wasn't going to lose anyone else if she could prevent it. Castiel answered her with confused eyes and a raised eyebrow, unable to remember who 'Pamela' was. "You burnt her damn eyes out!" Kate cried, struggling to control her rage. "Sorry," she said quietly, her expression apologetic.

"Yes, she's in Wyoming," said Castiel, trying to keep up with Kate's rapidly altering moods.

"Take me there, please," she replied, her hands shaking with terror.

Dean was confused, confused to what his sister was doing. Alistair was stood before him, alive. She remembered Kate's reason for disappearing, she was looking for the torturer. Yet, Alistair was here, his eyes cold and wicked as he slashed the throat of a reaper effortlessly. His mind kicked into overdrive, he wondered where she was, what she was doing, was she alive? His jaw tensed as the thought of Alistair tearing his sister apart entered his mind, after their last confrontation the image seemed pretty likely. The only thought that kept him from breaking into tears and desperation was the thought that Castiel was with her.

Sam understood the reason for Dean's concerned eyes and rigid shoulders, he had experienced the same images when Alistair had entered the room. Yet, Sam managed to maintain his fear, he knew if Castiel was with her, she was safe. The angel would never let any harm come to her. He looked at her with different eyes, his controlled expression seemed to soften when she was around.

Kate touched ground in Greybull, Wyoming, her legs shaky and her stomach lurching as she recovered from the journey. She had appeared in a corridor, a dark panelled corridor that was suffering the effects of damp and rot. The boards squirmed and protested beneath her boots as she sped down the corridor, realising the angel wasn't with her now. She didn't feel his presence behind her. She kicked open the door at the end of the corridor, entering the room with an image of death and destruction painted in her mind. However, the sight that met her on the other side of the wood was far worse.

She watched as a demon toppled to the ground, smoke escaping his mouth and burning a deep hole in the ground, his host left behind as an empty husk. She gasped as she saw Sam, his eyes were focused and concentrated on the writhing demon, his hand moulded into a claw. This was the power Dean was talking about. It frightened her.

"Sam!" Kate called, rushing towards her brother. He span on his heels to face her, shocked by her sudden appearance.

"You're alright?" said Sam, his expression stunned and relieved. He was thankful that his sister was okay, but angry, angry that she had witnessed the destructive side of himself that he tried so hard to hide.

"Course I...," said Kate, interrupted by the quiet whimpers of Pamela, her body hunched between the two beds in the hotel room. She pushed past her brother and knelt beside her, pulling her head onto her lap, her hand brushing against something warm and wet. She pulled her hand into the light, her fingers were drenched in blood. "Oh god," said Kate, her eyes focused on Pamela, and only Pamela. She looked down at the gaping wound in her side, the torn skin like the jaws of hell.

"Hey Kate," said Pamela, blood trickling from her mouth as she spoke. Tears dripped from Kate's eyes, darkening her black shirt with desperation.

"You're gonna be okay, I'm gonna make sure of it," said Kate, stroking her glossy curls reassuringly. Pamela's body was heavy in her arms, limp as she drifted towards death.

"We need to get her to the hospital," said Sam, reaching for the mobile in his pocket.

"Get me some whiskey will ya?" said Pamela, her hand weak and reaching for Sam.

"I...," Sam stuttered, unsure whether to accept or ignore her request, fate depended on it.

"Are you sure?" said Kate, her voice breaking into a cry as the colour began to fade from Pamela's conceited expression. "I can get Cas, he'll heal you so quickly," she continued, pleading with the dying girl in her arms. Kate looked around her, searching for the familiar tanned trench coat and moonlight blue eyes, nothing. Her mind cursed him, cursed him for his absence at such a devastating moment. Why should she be saved, and Pamela left for dead? Who controlled the forces of fate? Who decided who should live and who should die? She broke into tears as she received no response, she was gone. She held Pamela's lifeless body close towards her, the image was all too familiar for Kate. Dean appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around Kate's shoulders, he knew this day would finally break her, shatter her fragile mind into shards of glass that would never fit. He knew that Kate didn't just see the blank, faded expression of Pamela in her lifeless eyes, she saw John, she saw Sam and she saw him. Kate leaned against her brother's forearms, her eyes closing into disappointment as she buried her face into his shirt, her arms still holding Pamela tightly, she wasn't ready to let go yet, she could never let go, that's how the memories would disappear, that's how the world would forget she ever existed.

_**Drifting further everyday.**_


	23. Hallelujah

Chapter Twenty-Three- Hallelujah

_Hello, sorry for the horrendously slow updating, I hope I can work quicker for the following chapters. __I've had a bit of a week, with having an ear infection that's creeping back as I write this, and starting college. I hope you all can be patient with me as I'm doing 5 A Levels at college so my writing time has been reduced to this __-__ much. However, I've tried very hard with this chapter and trying to capture the aftermath of death, so I really do hope you enjoy it. I'm not so well at the moment either, so I hope everything makes sense. Thank you so so much for all your lovely reviews and I would appreciate any this chapter greatly, as I'm struggling a bit at the moment and it would make my day :). I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope the slow updating isn't too noticeable, as I'm trying my best, hopefully I'll feel better soon. ENJOY _

The air at the cemetery was quiet, cold, and tranquil. The stillness of the atmosphere was as stable as glass, and was easily shattered by the soft calling of birds in the distance, that were hovering over the gravestones intently. The stones were irregular, with no sense of order or structure. Some were small, some were plain, some were large and some were extravagant with huge towering crosses. Kate's eyes scanned the headstones, fixating on words that had worn away with time and neglect. She felt warmth radiate throughout her body as she spied a stone surrounded by brightly coloured pansies and tulips, small windmills turning gently in the breeze. The man had not been forgotten. However, her happiness was swiftly crushed by the sight of a small, faded gravestone, the base torn apart by crawling weeds and toadstools. The name had disappeared with age; the identity had been removed from existence. Her throat was constricted with sorrow; she pictured the gravestone belonging her father. When Kate and her brothers passed away, he would disappear along with them; his memory would be swept away by the wings of death, his legacy a myth.

Kate barely knew Pamela, but the day was as black as the day of John's passing. The fragility of life was emphasized by her sudden death, the thought that everything around her could be torn away in mere seconds. Her eyes closed in concentration, picturing the people that could be lost if Lucifer won, if the apocalypse happened and the Earth was dissolved in flames.

"Kate?" asked Dean, bumping into a motionless Kate as the procession made its way down the winding hill of the cemetery. "Kate?" he asked again with a sense of urgency.

"Yeah?" she replied quietly, revealing her bloodshot eyes to her brother. She had not stopped crying since Pamela's death, partially blaming herself for her demise. Her sleepless nights had been taunted by images of her lifeless eyes, and her body drenched in blood.

"We're moving," said Sam softly, ushering his sister along with the procession. They were trailing behind, a result of Kate's curiosity and fondness for headstones, and Dean's overwhelming hunger. After the events at the hotel, Kate had rarely spoken to her brother, she was confused, confused to whether she felt betrayed or enlightened. On one hand, Sam had come into possession of a very powerful strength, yet, on the other, he was toying with fire, becoming the very thing he hunted. She didn't like picturing her brother as a set of golden scales, but her opinion of him was constantly changing with his actions, swaying to both sides of the spectrum easily and rapidly.

"Oh," said Kate, her speech had been reduced to basic words and phrases since Pamela's death; she was struggling to cope with everything, even the mundane. Her death had affected her in many ways, taught her the value of life, and taught her how quickly everything could be stripped away, leaving behind a skeleton of existence.

Kate watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground, the wooden walls brushing against the earthy confines of the grave, loosening gravel and mud which scattered and bounced on the lid. Life was precious, fragile. Her eyes filled with tears and guilt, believing that if she had been quicker, she could have saved Pamela from her demise, and the only wooden confines would be her own front door as she lived the rest of her long, fulfilling life. She felt something brush against her arm, Dean. He reached around her shoulder, pulling her closer towards his chest, allowing her to surrender to the demons that haunted her quietly and respectfully.

Dean knew how badly Pamela's death had affected his sister, he had heard her cried and had watched her writhe in her sleep. She had died in her arms, and the image of her limp body and glazed eyes was engraved into her mind and would never fade with age, unlike the names of the dead that surrounded him. As Kate closed her eyes in despair, Dean had felt the urge to react; he knew how badly death tore the world apart. He had been unable to compute after the death of Sam, but unlike his sister he had bargained for life with a demon, and had sacrificed his own soul in the process, relieving any guilt he had felt as fate was erased. He tightened his grip around his sister's shoulder, Pamela's death had taught him not to let go, to treasure what was precious before it was shattered.

Sam reacted just as quickly as Dean, sliding his fingers between those of his sister's, dragging her hand towards him and engulfing it in his own. He understood his sister's conflict; he knew how it felt to lose someone. He watched her struggle in a battle of reality, a battle which could never be won, you could never cheat death. He delved into her mind and imagined her listing everyone important to her, and counting the years before their demise, measuring her remaining time with them in glass bottles that she stored in her heart. He knew she worried about Dean and himself, the widened eyes and voice of concern had become all too familiar. Yet, he knew someone was starting to command more of her attention and claim more of her time and love as he carved his own place in her heart. He had started to accept that he might not be the only one she would miss in the afterlife, unlike his brother who was still rigid with a lack of understanding.

"I hate this part," said Kate quietly, leaning towards Dean as she whispered. She had never endured the speech at a funeral without shedding a tear, or thousand. She understood the purpose of the last words, but hated how they demanded so much emotion and despair, as they recovered memories of happier times that had been long since buried.

"It'll be over soon," said Sam, wading in and taking his brother's responsibility of a reply. He also understood the reason for Dean's lack of speech and rigid expression, guilt. Sam had been there when Pamela had passed, and had fought to protect her. Dean however, was accounted for, and was lost in a different astral plane altogether, leaving him unable to fight.

The Winchesters returned to the Impala after the service, Dean in the driver's seat, Sam calling shotgun and Kate clambering into the backseat. They remained motionless in the parking lot, unable to digest the words and memories they had just experienced, unable to continue with their lives like nothing had happened. The black day had lectured them in how quickly it could all fade away, how everything that mattered could dissolve into nothing more than ash and dust. The car was silent, thoughts seemed to take hold and overcome small talk, and the time for comfort was over. However, as the wheels slowly turned into motion and the car rolled out of the parking lot, Kate disappeared, leaving behind Sam and Dean, who were too busy drowning in memories to notice that she had gone.

"Cas! What the hell!" Kate cried, confused to why she was stood on the side of the road and not perched on the leather seat of the Impala. The air was freezing, the night heavy and the wind was picking up speed, causing Kate's black dress to ripple across her stomach with life.

"I wanted to offer my condolences," Castiel replied slowly and naively, confused to why he was being met with hostility. He had witnessed Kate's reaction to Pamela's death, and had watched her cry as she died in her arms. He had started to watch over her every night following the death, to see if she was alright. However, his imagination was upstaged by a picture that was terrifying, a mind shattering in two. He watched as she lurched in her sleep, watched as she was drenched in tears, watched as her emotions took hold. Yet, he yearned for the feeling, longed to feel regret and despair.

"Couldn't you have just told me in the car?" Kate answered softly, her eyes apologetic, she could never be angry at the seemingly oblivious angel.

"I wanted you alone," said Castiel, attempting to get his point across without angering her further, she was unstable. He had seen her hide behind a mask, cover everything she felt with a lie of happiness when she was breaking inside. He wanted someone to see her, in the true and honest light that she had burned out. He would attempt himself, even if he could never truly grasp the instability of the human mind.

"Cas, I'm not in the mood for deciphering today," she said carefully, feeling like she was speaking to a child. He looked at her with eyes that were confused and understanding. He knew the motive behind her sharp tone and tired eyes, but he was confused to how he could help.

"Would you like to go back?" asked Castiel, attempting to reach out and grasp the hand of the girl falling rapidly into insanity. He couldn't understand his desire to help her; he felt something pain him when he saw the blank and broken expressions of her brothers but nothing like the despair that was tainting him now. Everything was amplified when it came to Kate.

"Yes," said Kate sharply, she didn't want bargaining and protest, she wanted to be alone, to drown in her sorrow. She watched as she was whisked to the comfort of Bobby's hallway, stumbling behind Sam and Dean as they entered the home in South Dakota and removed their ties with tense hands that seemed to struggle.

"Hey, you're back!" Dean exclaimed as Kate pushed past, her dress swaying with despair. He wanted to interrogate her whereabouts and get to the bottom of the mystery that was Castiel but now was not the time; she was too far gone for questions. He watched her sadly as she swept up the staircase, the click of her bedroom door echoing throughout the walls of the house.

"Beer?" said Sam, knowing Dean's method for coping with the deceased, alcohol.

"You read my mind Sammy," said Dean with a half-hearted smile with barely any life.

Kate crawled onto her bed and drew the covers over her, wrapping herself in the material and hoping it would shield her from reality. She hadn't intended to be harsh with Castiel or her brothers but she needed to be alone, she craved isolation. They had tried to help her but she had pushed them away, had rejected their pleas for comfort and family during the dark time. They were all she had, but she couldn't please them, not now, she couldn't make the world happy when she was a husk herself. She closed her eyes in concentration, fixating on escape rather than endurance. She soon fell asleep and missed the entrance of her brothers and Bobby.

Dean perched beside her, his hands tangling in her hair as he reassured her sleeping frame. He watched her chest slowly rise and fall, and for the first time in his life he prayed, but not to God, to John. He pleaded for her safety and her sanity as she rolled over to face him, her eyes still closed and her mind still lost in dreams. Sam headed towards the window, pulling the curtains together and shielding her from the moonlight that seeped through the glass. He met his brother when the chore was complete and sat on the floor, his left hand resting on her arm. Bobby switched her beside lamp off, shrouding her room in darkness so pure and beautiful. He took his place in the chair beside her bed, sighing as he pictured the mind so fragile and shattered. She was still in the clothes from the funeral. Castiel watched from heaven, spending another night fixated on her sleeping frame rather than his duties. He watched as they left the room, watched as the lights slowly dimmed throughout the house in South Dakota. The air was still, quiet once again.


	24. Suture Up Your Future

Chapter Twenty-Four- Suture Up Your Future

_Update! I would just like to say thank you to all your reviews, you guys are seriously great and keep this story going! Anyway, this is the build up to On the Head of a Pin, which is one of my all-time favourite episodes on the ever growing list of favourite episodes. So, we have drama, angels, Kate, the whole shebang :D. The good news is, I'm back to my well self, so this chapter is probably going to make more sense, and just be generally better, as I didn't have an ear infection whilst writing it! I would appreciate any reviews, comments etc. just so I know that you all are still reading and enjoying my story, as it is now reaching its twenty-fourth chapter, I see that as a great achievement :D. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I worked very hard on it, and to any American readers, season six is on the way :D, and I can only watch it in January, because I live in England… Once again, I would love any reviews and ENJOY _

Castiel was waiting patiently on the other side of the door to the council, awaiting orders and judgement. His duties used to come from his immediate superior, the head of his garrison, but after observation, Castiel had been deemed untrustworthy and absent-minded, and he now had to collect orders from the council, the structure of heaven and control of the lesser. His constant interaction with the Winchesters and his slow development of feeling had landed him into hot water, and he was now alerted as a possible renegade, and his new found status was rewarded with looks of disgust and pity. He was the deer in the headlights, the runaway rabbit. However, his feelings for the human race felt only superficial, and he was waiting patiently for them to dissolve into air, and free him from their chokehold. Yet as he pictured the image of freedom there was one thing that was missing from his paradise, _her_.

Voices from the door suddenly commanded his attention, the booming sounds of a celestial conversation were now more than background noise, and they were talking about something interesting, someone interesting.

"We should kill her," snapped a recognizable voice, Arielle. Castiel could recall her harsh, hateful tone from the opposite end of a galaxy. His mind suddenly started spinning with familiarity, they were talking about Kate, he knew it, and he recognised the desire to protect. He had never liked Arielle; she was arrogant, deceitful and disloyal. She had betrayed most of his garrison, and he was grateful that he had never fallen into her trap.

"Why sister? She may be useful," replied a lighter, friendlier tone which Castiel recognised as Valoel, the agent of peace. Castiel had always thought fondly of his mature, older sibling, they shared many things in common, such as their naivety and slight sympathy for the human race. However, he was curious to Valoel's choice of words, as he deemed the once insignificant Kate as 'useful'.

"She isn't useful, she is nothing but a temptress, and should be slain before it escalates into a much more…substantial problem," explained Arielle, her voice twisting into a mixture of hatred and disgust. Arielle had noticed the lengthening distance between Castiel and the remainder of the garrison, and she knew the catalyst. However, when she decided to descend to Earth to eliminate the threat, she was met by a seemingly ordinary girl. An ordinary girl that seemed to possess the power to spilt the bonds of blood in heaven. She appeared to show no sympathy, no connection with humanity, and was proud. She was the perfect soldier, no regrets, no remorse.

"You don't know that sister, you are not our father, you do not decide the fate of this girl," spoke a third, more gravelly voice, Hadraniel. His younger, quieter brother rarely spoke, and his words were usually clouded with obscurity and misunderstanding. However, he appeared to possess undying love for everything around him, his father, his siblings, and the natural world. Castiel had always admired him, and wished he had acquired the same trait, as he could forget the death, destruction and betrayal around him under a veil of naivety.

"If I could, she would already be dead," Arielle retaliated; aggravated that she wasn't getting her own way. "I'm warning you, she is nothing more than trouble and a path to disloyalty. When you all begin to fall, don't come crying to me," she continued, disappearing into infinity with a malicious grin preying on her lips. She would champion over this seemingly plain human. Castiel's throat constricted, he was expecting agreement amongst his brothers, a pact that would result in the death of Kate. Arielle knew exactly which strings to pull, and she knew how to command her brothers like puppets. He was concerned for Kate's safety; she would crumble under the sheer power of the angels. He was about to storm through the cold, stone doors to the council and protest, however, he knew he was on the radar, and was rendered useless. He could do nothing to protect her.

As he disappeared into his thoughts sparingly, the doors before him slid open, followed by a rush of soft, delicate air which seeped through the widening crack in the stone authority. It was time. The angel had become to feel nervous considering his orders, the superior forces were able to wrap his insignificant mind and morals around their fingers, and were capable of commanding him to do anything. Castiel was treading on thin ice in heaven, and he believed his punishment would be to eliminate the Winchesters. Heaven believed in 'cutting the head off the snake', before the serpent could taint with its venom.

X X X

Kate was perched on the backseat of the Impala, her eyes wide and tightened by a lack of sleep. However, she was unable to drift into a dream in the car, the images of death and her concern for the people around her kept her awake, every day and every night. Her mind was plagued with the idea that if she closed her eyes, the people she loved would disappear from existence, and she would be left alone in a dark world being consumed by the flames of hell. She secretly wondered where Castiel was, she wanted to apologize for her heated outburst when he had tried to help. She believed that Castiel's knowledge and grasp on the human mind was very limited, and he probably didn't understand her emotions that seemed to switch so rapidly, which gave her more incentive to find him, and greet him with apologetic eyes and a grateful tone.

"Ruby will meet us in Cheyenne," said Sam, disrupting Kate's trail of thought. She had been surprised when her younger brother had clambered into the driver's seat; he rarely gained control of the Impala due to Dean's protectiveness and love of the car. Her older, ironically less responsible brother was slumped in the passenger seat, his mind and body tired from days of unrest and reassurance. The weight of the funeral had hit Dean with a force much harder than he had expected, and he was now paying the price for a lack of preparation. His head was resting heavily against the window, his eyes distant and immersed in thought. "She's been tracking some leads. I know she's not exactly on our Christmas list, but if she can help us get to Lilith…," Sam continued, still holding the torch for Ruby in his tight, trusting grip.

"Hey man, work with Ruby, don't. I don't give a rat's ass," Dean replied, his tone tired and obscure, but his eyes possessing hatred and suspicion. Like Kate, he was still unsure to the motives of Ruby, and he wasn't ready to place his trust and his life in the hands of a demon. However, he was too exhausted to fight with his brother, and decided to remain passive in the conversation, allowing his brother to explain.

"What's your problem?" asked Sam, turning to his brother, but his voice was loud enough for Kate to hear, passing the same message. He was unsure to why the car was deathly silent, and why no one was challenging his trust in Ruby for once.

"Pamela didn't want anything to do with this and we dragged her back into it, Sam," said Dean curtly, his brother was unearthing a buried memory and his mind stung with regret. Kate knew her brother's pain, she was sharing the same thought that her blood was on their hands. However, she decided to remain silent, her mind was too distant from reality to contribute to the conversation. Besides, a fight would probably ensue between the brothers, and she didn't want to get to involved, she preferred to sit on the fence when the argument was confined to a car.

"She knew what was at stake," said Sam softly, trying to convince himself that he couldn't have done anything more to save her. Kate flashed her brother a look of anger, Pamela had not walked into the hotel room expecting to die.

"Oh yeah, saving the world, and we're doing such a good job of it," Dean snapped, his disappointment echoing in himself.

"Dean," said Sam, his words and tone desperate in protest.

"I'm tired of burying friends Sam," said Dean sadly, his forehead creased in anger. Kate sank into the leather of the seat, attempting to drown herself in the dark. The atmosphere in the Impala was as rigid as steel yet as fragile as glass. The air fell silent, and the Impala retreated into the passing night.

Kate entered the motel room first, her boots sinking into the plush purple carpet. She flicked the light switch by the door and cast her bag onto the table, her eyes not regarding the two figures already present. She noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye and panicked, yet relief slowly flooded her veins as she recognised the confused eyes of Castiel.

"Cas?" she asked softly, her voice drifting into the tense air. She stepped closer, but she was met by the towering frame of Uriel, who pushed her back towards the kitchen with intimidation. Castiel had found it hard to resist a reply, he wanted to talk to her, tell her everything would be alright. However, his orders were to collect Dean, not reassure his frightened sister, and he had to perform to stay invisible.

"Oh, come on!" barked Dean, throwing his bag down in frustration at the sight of the two angels. Uriel greeted him with a smirk as Castiel retreated to the shadows.

"You are needed," said Uriel, his tone heavy with authority. Castiel no longer had the power to restrain him, and he unleashed his dark, twisted eyes on an unprepared Kate, who seemed to shiver with fear.

"Needed? We just got back from being needed," snapped Dean angrily.

"Mind your tone with me," Uriel replied arrogantly, his fury somewhat composed. Castiel watched Kate retreat towards the refrigerator, her hands tensed.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us," said Dean, tired of being controlled by the angels.

"You can intimidate us," said Kate attempting to sound commanding. However, her tone failed her, and the protest came out as a quiet whimper. Castiel's eyes slowly widened at her outburst, she had never challenged Uriel, and she had always seemed petrified by him.

"Oh, but I can," said Uriel deviously, pinning her against the wall with intimidating eyes. Kate shrank into nothing, her fragile state only shattered by low confidence. She hung her head, and her expression was fixated to the floor, her eyes weren't capable of meeting Castiel's concern.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral," said Sam cautiously, attempting to build a bridge between himself and the angels, and avoid any arguing.

"Pamela, you know psychic Pamela? You remember her," said Dean, his voice mutating into nothing more than disgust and anger. "Cas, you remember her, you burned her eyes out! Remember that?" he continued, his eyes glaring at Castiel, who seemed to disappear into the background of yellow wallpaper out of guilt. Kate lifted her head only to watch his reaction, to watch his face fall slightly into disappointment, and his eyes cloud with a hint of regret. No one else in the room would notice. "Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes!"

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes," snapped Uriel, ignoring Dean's protest. Castiel remained silent and motionless, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly do you want from me?" said Dean, becoming more irritated with each display of ignorance. Sam and Kate remained in the background, believing that this was Dean's war, and that he would want to fight it himself.

"Start with gratitude," Uriel retaliated, his eyes focusing on Dean with intimidation.

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand," said Castiel comfortingly. He stepped towards the Winchesters slowly, his eyes surrendering. Kate looked up to meet him, her mouth twitching into a warm, grateful smile.

"And we…," said Uriel, casting Castiel a look of authority and suspicion. Castiel withdrew into the darkness, leaving behind a disappointed and furious Kate. Her tense hands clenched into balled fists, she was angry that the angel was being held on a leash of intimidation by no other than Uriel. She had never been fond of the taller, more commanding angel, but now she possessed nothing but hatred for him. "Don't care," Uriel continued, silencing Castiel with sceptical eyes. "Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"Demons? How are they are doing it?" asked Dean, putting aside his anger. Kate's eyes drifted once again to Castiel, measuring his reaction.

"We don't know," said Uriel curtly, as Castiel watched from the shadows. He noticed Kate's analytical eyes, and offered her a look of gratitude behind a mask of impassive. She was trying to help, and was the only one who cared what he thought on the matter.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?" said Sam, looking to his siblings for an agreement.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much," snapped Uriel, feeling threatened by the thought of help.

"Once we find whoever it is," said Castiel, stepping forward more confidently with the assistance of Kate.

"Do you have Alistair?" asked Kate eagerly. She turned away when she realised how obscure her question was, expecting suspicious eyes to follow her about the room.

"Yes," said Castiel nervously, he could feel the spark; their minds were positioned on the same wavelength.

"You have the man, you have the tools, what do you need us for?" barked Dean, his tone heavy with scepticism and anger. Kate flashed the angel questioning eyes, she had decided to remain silent in the presence of Uriel, he still frightened her.

"He won't talk," said Castiel passively, burying his renegade emotions under a tone of arrogance. He wanted the demon to pay for what he had done; he wanted to watch him writhe by his hand. He could still picture the girl before him drenched in her own blood, and Alistair deserved judgement. "Alistair's will is very strong, we've arrived at an impasse," he continued, his expression composed.

"Yeah, well, he's a black belt in torture, I mean, you guys are out of your league," said Dean, receiving worried glances from Sam and Kate, who appeared to be flanking him.

"That's why we've come to his student," spat Uriel, his tone enforcing. He inflicted the full force of intimidation on the Winchesters, revelling in the moment where Kate and Sam seemed to cower into darkness. "You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got." Dean stared at the violet carpet, attempting to discourse images of hell with pictures of twisted, purple cotton. It failed, and his eyes filled with tears of the guilt and regret that tortured his empty soul.

"Dean, you are our best hope," said Castiel, feeling sympathy wash over him. He approached Dean cautiously, his arms loose in surrender. He had expected this reaction, and even though he had no idea of to how to deal with the situation, he tried, tried hard to make the thoughts disappear. Castiel had been to the realm of hell when he had pulled Dean from his torture, and he seemed incapable of erasing the memory from his stubborn mind. However, he was an angel, his mind was numbed by feelings of happiness and fear, and he expected the weight of emotion and memory to be heavier on the shoulders of Dean Winchester. He acknowledged Kate's petrified stance, she didn't know whether to reassure or protest.

"No, no way. You can't ask me to do this Cas, not this," Dean pleaded, his voice bowing under guilt and fear. Kate stepped towards him, her hand outstretched and searching for a shoulder. Sam stayed motionless, deciding to wait for Dean's reaction before acting. His fingers were brushing softly against a pocketknife, and he was picturing the banishment sigil in his mind, he was prepared.

"Who said anything about asking?" growled Uriel, disappearing into infinity, taking Dean with him. Kate's outstretched palm tensed, he was gone.

"Dean!" she cried desperately, they had no idea where their brother was, and no clue to how to stop the angels.

"Damn it!" Sam shouted, throwing his hands in frustration. He was lost. Kate looked to her brother for advice, yet she was met with silence and a furrowed brow. Her eyes scanned the room around her, Castiel was gone too. She perched herself on the end of the bed and rested her tortured mind in her weak palms, allowing her arms to take the weight. Sam remained by the door, his mind was in overdrive, and analysing every scheme he could think of.

"What are we going to do now," Kate snapped, her mouth twisted in fury. She had just wanted one day with no trouble, no confrontation, and no worry. One day alone with her thoughts, so she could learn how to defeat her worst enemy, herself.


	25. My Friend Of Misery

Chapter Twenty-Five- My Friend Of Misery

_Hello, another week and another update :D. Thank you so so much for all your lovely reviews once again, you guys are awesome and make this story. I hope you've all had a great week, as I have and I hope this chapter is worth the wait. So…this chapter includes Alistair, yay! By the way, I have just seen the trailer for season six on youtube, because I live in England, and our TV is crap because we have to wait five months, but OMG it looks very awesome. I'm glad to see Crowley in it, as I just love the character and the actor, and of course Castiel, cause he's badass. Anyway, I hope all you American readers enjoy Friday night because it looks great, I might give Sera Gamble a pat on the back for that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter even though there is no Castiel… I would love any reviews, and I look forward to hearing from you all :D P.S I would love shout outs from any readers, as I would really like to know whether you're still reading and enjoying, and whether anything needs improving. Anyway, enough from me, and I look forward to hearing from you all, as you guys are undeniably awesome…ENJOY. _

_**I am the key to the lock in your house**_

_**That keeps your toys in the basement**_

_**And if you get too far inside**_

_**You'll only see my reflection**_

Dean approached Alistair with trepidation, his confident feet dragging his uncertain body and mind towards the iron pentagram reluctantly. After shaky reassuring from Castiel, Dean had convinced himself that this was the right thing to do, that fire could only be fought with fire itself. Alistair was attached to the iron tightly with leather restraints, his dress shirt was now doused a confused shade of baby blue and blood red. His head hung heavy, bowing under pain and pressure, and his arms hung lifelessly from the towering sigil he was draped over, blood dripping silently from the corner of his mouth. However, at the sight of Dean stepping into the room, his twisted expression of pain and defeat mutated into one of arrogance and defiance, and he proudly raised his head, determined to conquer over his broken 'student'.

The malicious eyes of the demon followed the broken figure of Dean as he edged towards him pushing a metal table draped in cloth half-heartedly, his knuckles white with pain and fear. Alistair twisted a grin at the sight, he was proud of himself, proud of his work that appeared in the form of a shattered man.

"Heaven, I'm in heaven," sang Alistair sarcastically as the table slid closer on grinding wheels. "And my heart beats so I can hardly speak," he continued to Dean's disgust. "And I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek," he sang conceitedly as the wheels of the table stopped rolling, and the table skidded towards Alistair threateningly. "I'm sorry, this is a very serious, very emotional situation for you. I shouldn't laugh, it's just that I mean, are they serious?" spat Alistair when he received no reply from Dean. "They sent you to torture me?" he taunted as Dean dragged the cloth from the table, revealing a set of instruments that seemed to gleam in the moonlight that weakly seeped through the rafters.

"You got one chance. One," said Dean confidently, trying to overrule the conflict that was taking place in his mind. "Tell me who's killing the angels, I want a name," he continued, staring into the cold, hard eyes of the demon, fixating his aggression on the image of himself under Alistair's command. He deserved to pay. He needed to be punished for what he had done to his sister, for the souls he tortured in hell, and for what he did to Dean.

"You think I'll see all your scary toys and spill my guts?" barked Alistair, determining to let his arrogance overcome Dean's shaky confidence. He could see through the shell, penetrate the mask that Dean had created to protect himself and his sanity, he could feel the pain, and he could smell the fear that dripped as sweat from his forehead.

"Oh, you'll spill your guts, one way or another," said Dean, ignoring the retaliation from the demon. "I just didn't want to ruin my shoes," he spat, overcoming the battle in his mind of morality with arrogance.

"Oh yeah," said Alistair, watching Dean with disbelief.

"Now answer the question," Dean replied sternly, his voice intimidating and authoritive. He observed as Alistair sank back against the restraints, his expression still conceited.

"Or what? You'll work me over? But then, maybe you don't want to," said Alistair, his words twisted and malicious. "Maybe you're ah, scared to," he continued, knowing exactly where to strike to break what remained of Dean. He watched with pleasure as Dean's expression froze into one of fear and self-doubt, his taunts were working, they were chipping away at the resilient armour.

"I'm here, aren't I?" asked Dean, convincing himself he was able to break Alistair. He recovered the memory of the bloodied body of his sister, and watched as the fear dissipated and was replaced with an urge for justice. He wanted Alistair to pay for what he had done to Kate, and he was here, his fate was resting in Dean's hands.

"Not entirely, you left part of yourself back in the Pit. Let's see if we can get the two of you back together shall we?" Alistair replied malevolently with the intent of disarming the Winchester. He couldn't bite if the violence wasn't in him, and he was determined to break Dean before he could strike.

"You're gonna be disappointed," said Dean with composure. The mask was fading from his control, but he would never show it, it would be a victory to the demon restrained to an iron pentagram hanging before him. He stepped over towards the metal table with a confused expression painted on his face. He analysed the instruments laying wickedly on the steel, holy water, syringes, and salt, everything that could possibly harm the supernatural in any way. Castiel had prepared Dean with the tools, now Dean just had to provide the creativity. He turned to face Alistair, his eyes disconnected, and the monster freed from the cage. It was time.

X X X

"This was not what I had in mind," Kate snapped as Ruby entered the hotel room, her once anxious eyes sinking into hate and distrust. She was worried for her brother, but she didn't want to accept the help of the demon, or any demon for that matter. She had seen his conflicted eyes, and had the memory of his shaky tone of voice had established itself in her mind, he was afraid, terrified. She had no idea of what took place in hell, she could not comprehend the horror her brother would have witnessed and understand the change in his mind. Yet, she didn't want to ask, she didn't want to place her brother in a position of where he would have to explain the fear, to relive the memory. She saw the situation that Sam's constant pestering placed Dean in, she could feel the dread in his eyes. Kate understood that her younger brother was only trying to help, but Dean didn't enjoy heart to hearts, he didn't like releasing his fear and anxiety for others to analyse, he just wanted to lock the memories tightly away, for time to loose and forget.

"Do we have another choice?" asked Sam, his tone unreadable. He was scared, scared for what his brother was enduring as they spoke. He had never been to hell, and he could never understand the horror, the torture, and the memory.

"Thanks for the warm welcome guys, I feel loved," Ruby sighed sarcastically, placing a large black duffel on a table. She glided past Kate and towards Sam, feeling the middle Winchester's glare burn holes into her back.

"Enough with the arrogance, can you help us or not?" said Kate sternly, she was not in the mood for the conceitedness that came with the demonic package. As much as she worried for Dean, she could not help but think of Castiel, he had been so obscure, his eyes had held nothing. Her mind was running amok with anxiety and fear for those she loved, Pamela had taught her that life was fragile, and fate was about to strip it away.

"Yes, I believe I can," replied Ruby coldly, her voice leaving no trace of sympathy of humanity, she wasn't capable of understanding the emotion that was eating away at the Winchesters.

"He can't do it," Sam muttered under his breath, breaking the tension between his sister and the demon.

"I know Sam, we'll get him out of this," Kate replied softly, convincing herself as much as her brother.

"No I mean, he can't do it. He can't get the job done," said Sam sighing heavily. "Something happened to him downstairs, he's not what he used to be, he's not strong enough," he continued to his sister's horror.

"You want him to go through with it?" barked Kate, her voice rising in volume and aggression. She was furious that Sam would even consider breaking Dean to please the angels, or anyone. Dean was their blood, he was their life, and he was family.

"I don't see another choice Kate, Alistair needs to die. Hopefully we will get there quick enough for someone to take care of it, Dean's not strong enough, not anymore," Sam explained as Ruby followed his words with cold, devoted eyes.

"And you are?" she asked, but to Kate the question seemed rhetorical, this had been planned from the beginning.

"I will be," said Sam coldly, his harsh tone disconnected. Kate stared with a horrified expression; her brother was being manipulated, moulded into a new being.

"What has come of you Sammy," she whispered as she stepped closer to the brother, her eyes seeing the demons within. She could see the change taking place; she could see the blood twisting through his veins, rampaging through his conscience. When the monster was finished with his deeds, there would be nothing left of her little brother.

X X X

Dean stepped back and admired what remained of Alistair, the demon seemed to detiorate as he hung loosely against the pentagram, his head drooping heavily towards the ground as his lips parted, and blood trailed from his tongue. His veins were scorching through his skin, an effect of the holy water that coiled throughout his body. His vision was hazy, his chest weighed down with blood and cries as he endured the torture. Dean's expression was absent; his mind was disconnected from his body, his attempt at dealing with the pain and conflict of morality.

"Do you really think this is gonna fix you? Give you closure? That is sad. That's really sad, sad, sad," cried Alistair arrogantly, determined to reign over Dean, even when on the receiving end of his torture. Dean ignored Alistair's pleas, understanding that the demon was trying to distract him with self-doubt. He reached for Ruby's knife and stepped towards Alistair, the blade glistening with a sheen of holy water. Dean stared coldly into Alistair's absent eyes and plunged the knife into his chest, watching intently as skin sizzled and Alistair screamed in pain. "I carved you into a new animal, Dean. There's no going back," he continued expecting Dean's resilient expression to crack into one of uncertainty.

"Maybe you're right, but now it's my turn to carve," Dean replied curtly, slicing Alistair's skin with the blade laced with poison. The image of Alistair's pain was becoming relieving and horrific at the same time. He relished the satisfaction of dealing Alistair's torture, yet in the vague eyes of the demon he saw the petrified blue of his sister's as she writhed in pain by the demons hand. Alistair's cries were starting to morph into those of his sister, and the echo of terror pierced his heart, the tears burning his skin like fire. The demon twisted and screamed as the water rampaged through his veins, Dean was in control. He had to continue, he had to persevere, and he had to finish what he had begun, even if his sanity was shattering under the pressure.


	26. Lucky

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Lucky **

I just want to say, thank you so so much for all your lovely reviews, favs, alerts etc. I do love hearing from you guys, and I'm glad you are all still reading and enjoying, as I still have plenty of ideas . I bring another dramatic chapter for the update, with violence, romance, the works. I have been busy this week. I do hope the slow updating isn't affecting the pace of the story by the way, I am trying my best to fit writing around my college work. I hope you have all had a great week as well, as I have. I think my writers block is starting to go now, so I believe personally that this chapter is better than previous ones, and I do hope you agree :D. I would love any reviews once again, as I do love hearing from you. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hopefully will update within the week :D ENJOY

Castiel stared into the concerned eyes of Anna, and felt…nothing. He wasn't too frightened by his lack of emotion as it was customary of the angel, but he was unsure of what it meant, his sympathy for the fallen before him had been eradicated. He felt the soft brush of fingertips against the back of his hand, the touch burned his skin, it was wrong. He closed his eyes in consideration, he had to choose, obedience or rebellion. The touch intensified as he thought, scorching rings of deception into his veins. He looked up at Anna, her complex expression sparking no interest in him. This was what comfort felt like to him.

"These orders are wrong and you know it," said Anna softly, her hand resting over Castiel's reassuring, her fingers cold. "But you can do the right thing. You're afraid Cas, I was too. But together, we can still…"

"Together?" barked Castiel, her words echoing in his mind. He looked up to face her, concentrating his anger into a gaze. He saw her, he saw Kate. Anna's once empty eyes had been filled with the warm, glacial blue he had become so familiar with, and her smile was replaced with a welcoming grin that only she could command. Castiel felt weak and unable to fight the emotion that was flooding. He needed her, he missed her. His constricting mind painted him a picture of her, a picture that comforted him and told him what he wanted to her in a mere glance. Anna was no substitute for her. Castiel yanked his hand from Anna's with rage; she would not taint him as she had done to herself. "I am nothing like you!" Castiel snapped, stepping away from a surprised Anna. "You fell," he continued, controlling his anger through pleasant memories. "Go," he breathed, his distant eyes displaying a hint of disgust.

"Cas," replied Anna, trying to get through to the angel through a gentle tone and soft eyes.

"Go!" cried Castiel, turning away from Anna. He listened for the reassuring sound of feathers and material, letting a sigh escape his chest after her exit. He allowed his mind to drift towards Kate, and relished the warmth that radiated through his heart. He stared at his hands, still feeling the burn from Anna's touch along his skin. He wanted to see Kate, wanted to feel the reassurance she emanated. He didn't understand the feeling, but he didn't care, during the dark times that were descending, she was an escape. She was a gentle light, and he would never let it go out.

X X X

The night was cold, yet strangely comforting to Kate. She enjoyed nights like this. The air was soft, gentle and caressed her skin, and the colour of the night sky was a deep beautiful sapphire, her favourite colour. She could hear the tender calling of crickets in the distance, disturbing her tranquil silence, but she didn't mind, the night was too pretty. She wanted to share this moment with someone, show them the beauty she felt in her bones. However, her dream was quickly interrupted by the shrill chiming of her ringtone that was beginning to resonate from her pocket. Retrieving the phone from her pocket, she cast her eyes onto the screen and sighed as she recognised the caller ID.

"Sam?" she called, hoping her brother would provide her information on Dean's whereabouts.

"We know where he is Kate," said Sam cautiously, expecting another round of shouting and insults with her.

"I'll be there," Kate replied slowly. She felt relieved yet disappointed. If they had managed to overrule the angels in the first place, Dean would have never been taken against his will, and Kate and Sam wouldn't be searching America for him, he would be drowning in alcohol and women at the local bar, a Friday night tradition. There was also the slight worry that they would be too late, that Alistair would have broken from his prison and killed him, or if the thought of torture had rendered her brother mentally unstable. However, she had been taught to think positive, and she replaced thoughts and fears with the idea that Dean was alive, safe and they were going to save him. However, she didn't blame Castiel for her brother's ordeal; his concerned eyes had betrayed his tough exterior. The angel didn't support heaven's plan, he hadn't wanted Dean to put his sanity at risk.

X X X

"No, I don't think you're lying," said Dean, in response to Alistair's taunts. He was being tortured with the idea that he started the apocalypse, that when he broke in hell, the fate of the world was sealed, and the blood had stained his hands. The revelation was too much for Dean, the stress of trying to stop Armageddon from unfolding was traumatic enough, but the thought that he was the one to have caused it would surely destroy his fragile mind. He decided to pin his hope on the fact that Alistair was a demon, and demons lie, it was customary for the job. "But even if the demons do win…" he continued nervously, his conscience plagued with the end of the world, and his anxious eyes fixated on the jagged edges of Ruby's knife. "You won't be there to see it," he barked, his mind distant.

"You should talk to your plumber about the pipes," spat Alistair as Dean turned around, he was free from the chains that bound him, the metal shackles lying gently on the ground beside him. Dean's eyes widened in shock and fear as Alistair raised his fist and struck him to the ground, grinning maliciously as he watched him writhe. He continued to punch and kick him, revelling in the image of him drenched in blood, his eyes pleading for mercy, he had the upper hand now. He picked his body heavy with agony from the floor by his stained shirt collar, and struck him repeatedly around the face, relishing Dean's pain. He clenched his hand around Dean's throat, feeling his windpipe crush between his fingers. "You got a lot to learn boy," he growled, pinning Dean's body against the hexicle that constricted him just moments before. Dean struggled and forced against Alistair's grip, his feet were dangling helplessly above the ground. The Winchester was debating whether to surrender to the demon's force, maybe the guilt would disappear with death. "So I'll see you back in class, bright and early, Monday morning," he continued with a twisted grin.

Dean felt salvation overcome him when Castiel appeared behind Alistair, his expression unfathomable. He felt relief flood through his bones as Alistair's grip was wrenched free, and as his body fell to the ground, he felt grateful for the angel's intervention. Castiel watched as Dean was freed from Alistair's clutches and plunged Ruby's knife into the demon's heart, stepping back and waiting for a reaction. Sparks of gold light that gleamed like glitter emanated from the demon's chest but Alistair remained unaffected, his expression still wicked and arrogant.

"Well, almost. Looks like God is on my side today," barked Alistair, his eyes casting towards the metal which was lodged between his ribs. Castiel raised his palm and twisted his wrist, the knife rotating in synchronization, carving through flesh and bone in neat circles. The angel spurred on by conflicting emotions watched the demon's pain, his heart secretly enjoying the cries that escaped from his mouth, the demon was paying for what he had done to Kate, and he was determined to make the ordeal continue until he was reduced to nothing, Alistair deserved no less. The demon pulled the blade from his chest and cast it to the ground, his blank eyes drenched in fury.

Alistair charged towards the unsuspecting angel, his fist raised and ready to strike. Castiel met his eyes with his arms raised in defence, and his expression free from composure. He struck the demon with a charged fist, knocking him backwards with his strength and anger. Alistair staggered backwards, his head throbbing with pain, and his face doused with blood. Dean still lay on the ground, his body and mind too weak to pick himself up. He looked on at the fight that was unfolding, noting the anger held within Castiel's conflicting eyes. Castiel struck Alistair again, but this time the raw strength of the blow caused him to sway to the ground, his expression defeated.

Castiel staggered backwards, his strength and sheer anger leaving him breathless. He thought of Kate and wondered if she was safe, wondered if he was protecting her. However, as the angel became lost in thought Alistair regained his strength and wind, and hurtled towards an unsuspecting Castiel, who became tangled in his arms as he was caught off guard. Alistair pushed Castiel onto a concrete support, and outstretching iron bar impaling his shoulder blade and holding him in place. Castiel struggled but he was caught by Alistair's grip which was now constricting his throat, and was fixed onto the iron pole. He felt the warm wet sensation of blood trickle down his back from the open wound, his shirt matting to his skin.

"Like roaches you celestials. Now I really wish I knew how to kill you, but all I can do is send you back to heaven," spat Alistair, raising an outstretched palm that levelled with Castiel's petrified eyes. He smiled widely with malice as he squirmed within his grip, twisting with panic and horror. Dean watched behind bloodied eyes as Alistair began to chant in Latin, a bright, heavenly blue light started to seep through the angel's eyes and mouth as he writhed. Dean tried to pick himself up from the ground and help the struggling angel, he couldn't just watch him become torn from the Earth and cast to heaven. However, as he rose from the floor, his legs bowed with pain and he collapsed to the ground, defeated.

Castiel was about to surrender to Alistair's chants when he heard the faint sound of footsteps and calling. Alistair began to choke on the air surrounding him, his lungs clawing and gasping for air as his throat became constricted by an invisible power, Sam. Kate swept into the room just moments after her brother, her eyes wide and glassy as she searched.

"Cas!" Kate cried as the angel was loosened from the demon's grip and tossed to the floor. She ran quickly towards him, leaving her conflict by the door behind her. She allowed her emotions to run free, allowed her legs to carry her towards him, she didn't care if he protested, she just wanted to help. She dropped to her knees beside the overwhelmed angel, her expression concerned. "Are you alright?" she murmured, her voice gentle and reassuring to Castiel. His eyes softened at the sight of her, his prayers had been answered; she had come back for him. Kate resisted the urge to brush away the blood and fear that was spilling from his wound, but she ignored the twitch of her fingers, feeling shy as Castiel examined her with a warm look.

"Dean," he choked, his arm gesturing weakly towards the defeated Winchester resting on the ground next to the iron hexicle, his arms splayed in different directions. Kate replied with anxious eyes, and Castiel nodded in agreement, Dean needed her more than he did. He watched sadly as she rose and sped towards her brother, the scent of her floral perfume still hanging in the air around him. His fears had dissolved at the mere sight of her, his conflict resolved with a glance of her eyes.

"Hey Dean," Kate breathed pulling Dean's torso onto her lap, her fingers running through his hair comfortingly. He looked at her with strained eyes, blood dripping from his chin and staining his shirt. She smiled gently at him, grateful that he was alive, grateful that Castiel had been there to protect him. She wouldn't know about the psychological effects until the dust had settled and the blood had been cleansed, but she didn't worry, she made it her priority to save her brother, save him from himself before the world was devoured in fire. She glanced towards Castiel with thankful eyes, smiling warmly at the angel who seemed to slump against the support weakly. Castiel's mouth twitched in reply, his expression thawed and kind, he couldn't resist her. He returned her smile with as much warmth and gratitude as she had given to him as he leaned against the concrete, whilst his mind tried to resolve itself and banish the emotions that were running free. Without knowing or understanding, he was falling for her.

"It's okay Dean, it's all over now," Kate whispered reassuringly to her brother, without realising her words were far from the truth. Dean struggled on her lap, trying to sit up and find his brother in the shade of the warehouse. As Sam raised his hand to Alistair, his eyes lost in concentration and drowning in the darkness that consumed him, Castiel wrenched backwards expecting the worst. Kate's eyes closed in fear and disappointment, her throat constricting with anxiety. It was far from over; the worst was yet to come.


	27. In Limbo

Chapter Twenty- Seven- In Limbo

_AH, I'm sorry for the very slow updating guys this week, I've had a bit of writer's block I think. Anyway I have made this chapter a bit longer to make up for it, so I hope it's worth the wait! I would just like to thank once again, everyone who reviewed the last chapter; you guys are awesome and are spurring me on :D. I hope season six is awesome for any American readers, I can't wait for January when it airs in England…it seems ages off D: . I hope you all enjoy this slightly longer chapter and I would appreciate any reviews, as I love hearing from you guys. I hope you enjoy it and I look forward to hearing from you, hopefully my next chapter won't take as long :S. _

Kate watched in horror at the events that were beginning to unfold. Alistair who was just moments before casting an angel back to heaven was now pinned against the concrete wall of the abandoned warehouse, helpless, defeated. His eyes had rolled backwards into his skull as he was thrown against the stone, and his arms had swayed pitifully at his side, he was too weak to protest against the force. Sam stood in the centre of the room, his posture and expression confident, his eyes lost in concentration and fixating on the beaten demon simultaneously. Kate's fear and anxiety had leapt into her throat, and she was unable to call to her brother, to tell him to stop before he lost himself completely. She understood the road that Sam travelled, understood that only pain waited for him at the end. Dean writhed on her lap, his head twisting towards the distressing scene. He saw his baby brother in a new light, a light that he couldn't help but imagine being tainted by the hands of a demon. Castiel simply stared on from the darkness, his eyes hinting at concern.

"Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?" Sam barked rapidly, his arm raised in anticipation, his fingers twitching with determination. Tonight he would finish it; tonight he would end the torment that the demon was inflicting on Dean. He couldn't understand the images of hell that tortured Dean, he couldn't vanquish the memories that plagued his nights, but he could destroy the catalyst.

"You think I'm gonna tell you?" snapped Alistair, his breath heavy and desperate as his lungs clawed for air.

"Yeah I do," Sam retaliated, his wrist twisting as he spoke. Alistair lurched against the wall, his eyes rolling into pale white orbs of glass, his throat constricting under the pressure as he choked. Kate could feel the humanity fading from her brother, he had not been born with the power, he had created it, and she knew in her heart that Ruby had provided the tools. She glanced over towards Castiel, her eyes searching for the clouded reassurance he always offered her. However, he met her with nothing more than mutual confusion and absent eyes, he was just as fearful as she was, just as nervous and oblivious to the change that was rampaging throughout Sam's veins. "How are the demons killing the angels?" Sam asked with more forcefully as Alistair writhed under his distant grasp. His eyes refrained from glancing towards his siblings; their anxiety would only distract him.

"I don't know," Alistair cried as the cold, familiar stream of air flooded into his lungs. His eyes were tight, the veins in his forehead throbbing and bulging forward, his skin ready to split under the burden.

"Right," said Sam, still unconvinced. He glared at Alistair with intensity, expecting the demon to run from him and cower in the corner of the warehouse.

"It's not us, we're not doing it," Alistair continued, flailing under the power that Sam was inflicting upon him. Kate felt the fear and anxiety for her brother's sanity tear its way into her stomach, threatening her with nausea and guilt if she didn't speak up, if she didn't call to her brother and save him from himself.

"I don't believe you," Sam snapped, his fist clenched and his eyes heavy with determination.

"Lilith is not behind this," Alistair spat, breathing heavily as Sam released his grip to let him speak. His eyes were tight and constricted with pain and fear. "She wouldn't kill seven angels, oh, she'd kill a hundred, thousand," he continued, his tongue twisting with praise for the demon. His grin morphed into a sly, malicious smile as he spoke her name, his eyes lighting with admiration and devotion. Kate looked over towards Castiel once again, measuring his reaction to Alistair's words. His expression was absent, dazed. Sam lowered his hand as Alistair spoke, darting his eyes and relieving himself from concentration. Alistair's chest burst as air filled his lungs reassuringly, his head bowing towards the ground under the weight of his pain. "Oh, go ahead, send me back, if you can," Alistair growled as he regained the power of speech.

"I'm stronger than that now," said Sam confidently, his hand twitching with anticipation. Kate stared at her brother, unsure to his intentions. Dean stirred in her lap, his eyes anxious and his voice crackling as he sighed. They were terrified for their younger brother, terrified to what he'd become. "Now I can kill," he said, his hand outstretched. Gold light began to emanate from Alistair's bones, searing through his flesh with a dainty, delicate glow. Kate stared in horror. Alistair screamed as the pain tore through his skin, charging through his veins with the force and speed of a stampede. He thrashed and writhed against the wall as the agony took over, reducing him to no more than a skeleton and a shadow. The empty host of Alistair slid down the concrete and collapsed to the ground, his head resting lightly against the cold tiles. Sam remained in the centre of the room, unaffected.

"Sammy," said Kate quietly, her hand reaching towards him, her eyes uncertain. Sam looked back towards his desperate sister, noticing the battered body of Dean lying in her lap, his head tilted towards him, and his expression disappointed. Sam stepped towards them, swallowing his fear and his pride.

X X X

Kate entered the hospital room warily; she had not seen her brother since he had been admitted nearly four hours ago. She had passed the time with Sam in silence as they sat in the waiting room; his demons had made the atmosphere awkward. She bounded towards Dean enthusiastically; glad to see that he was okay.

"Dean! You're alright!" she cried, collapsing into a chair beside his bed. She offered him a wide grin as she wrapped her hands around his arm, being careful not to open old wounds. His skin was still broken with deep cuts and bruises, and his eyes were closed and swollen.

"Hey," he groaned his voice raspy and broken. He glanced towards her, wincing as the movement strained the bruised sockets that contained troubled eyes. He grimaced as Kate's fingers brushed over a particularly nasty wound, the flesh stained with blood and pain. Kate's eyes widened as he flinched, she was scared of hurting him. "It's just a flesh wound," Dean barked, smiling at his sister weakly, the morphine causing his bones to feel heavy, and his mind to feel distant.

"It's always just a flesh wound," said Kate sarcastically under her breath. She had expected the confidence to radiate from her brother as the morphine ensued, and it did, only half-heartedly. She could sense a change in her brother; she could feel the fire fading away as the light within dwindled. She sighed as he drifted to sleep; the morphine was taking hold and removing him from consciousness. She watched his chest slowly rise and fall to a lazy rhythm; he seemed free, free from the torture of memory. She smiled softly to herself; she hadn't seen him sleep so peacefully since he returned from hell. She noticed Sam wander past the window with cautious eyes, it was time for her to leave, and her body was telling her she needed the rest too. She rose from the chair in the corner of the room and walked towards the doorway, collecting her bag in her free hand. She turned towards her brother, taking one last look before she left; she would never see him so free from himself again.

X X X

Kate closed the door behind her quietly; she didn't want to shatter the silence at the motel. She placed her bag on the kitchen counter and sighed heavily, pinching her forehead between two tense fingers, she was starting with a migraine. She had left Dean in the care of her younger brother at the hospital, he was to be discharged in the morning and she wanted to get some rest, her strained eyes and aching bones told her so. Besides, her brothers had many issues to work through, and she hoped they would manage to solve a few problems in her absence. A rift was gently wedging itself between the pair, and a dark cloud hung heavy over their heads. Life was never going to be the same, and time would need to heal the deepening wounds.

Kate switched on the light cautiously, allowing her eyes to adjust before she stepped further into the unknown, a force of habit inherited from her father. She scanned the room with widened eyes, stopping in her tracks as she noticed the figure perched on the end of her bed, his expression absent and his eyes gazing into space.

"Cas?" she asked softly, confused to why the angel had appeared in her room. He looked strangely anxious, and emotions seemed to be limited for the angel.

"Hello," he replied absently, his head slowly turning towards her as she entered the room. He felt comforted as she swept into the room, the familiar scent of her perfume causing his skin to tingle.

"Are you…" she continued, grabbing a chair and pulling it towards the angel. She collapsed into the leather, keeping her eyes fixated on the angel, watching carefully for any change in his blank expression. She noticed his conflicting eyes, he seemed on edge and confused.

"I'm sorry for imposing," said Castiel rising from the bed and walking towards the door. He suddenly felt nervous; his confidence had been torn from him by a sight of her. He didn't deserve her pity, her comfort after everything he had put her through. He wasn't worthy of her time. Yet, as he strode away from her with his head hanging slightly in discomfort and anxiety she bounded after him, with the same welcoming smile praying on her lips. He wished he could grasp the warmth he felt when she was around, wished he could understand why she, and only she made the fear melt away.

"It's okay, I want to help," she said quietly, following him to the kitchenette. She watched as he elegantly slammed his hand on the table, his teeth gritted as he attempted to control the foreign anger that was taking hold. Kate saw the fear and self-doubt in his betraying eyes, she knew the pain, and she understood the horror. She could see the chains in control snapping free, the metal twisting and welding into a new animal, she had been moulded herself. His struggle pained her, he had seemed so strong, so self-assured. She wanted to help him; her heart told her that she wanted nothing more.

"Uriel was killing the angels," he growled, his hatred for his traitorous brother twisted his tone and the name rolled from his tongue like venom. "It wasn't them, it was us all along," he continued, concentrating his eyes on the grains of the wood beneath his tense fingers. Kate's eyes widened at his words, she wasn't particularly fond of Uriel, but she never expected him of becoming a collaborator.

"Cas, I…," said Kate softly, comfortingly.

"Your brother, he was harmed for nothing, and for that I'm sorry," Castiel continued, changing the discussion from his brother's deception. He was confused to how he was supposed to deal with the treachery, what he was expected to feel, if he was expected to feel anything at all. He couldn't grip the anger and betrayal that rampaged through his body, his mind wasn't trained to deal with emotion. He needed help; he wanted to be free from the struggle. When he understood the emotions he felt, he would ask her again, ask her how to control and how to cope.

"Castiel, it's okay, you did well," Kate murmured, smiling at the angel warmly as he lifted his head and his eyes met hers. He couldn't control the fire which radiated through his bones as she spoke, and he didn't care; he liked how it burned, liked how it released him. He felt his chained heart flutter as she smiled, felt his cheeks warm softly as her eyes glistened in the light, she was starting to become everything.

"I…" Castiel stuttered, unsure of how to react to her words. He had seen the fear and worry in her eyes when she had witnessed the defeated body of her brother, and had heard the desperation in her voice as she called to him. However, she didn't blame him, when Castiel truly believed he deserved the punishment.

"These are dark times ahead Castiel, and it changes people," explained Kate, watching his eyes dart as she spoke of his brother. "When the world is this twisted and confused, minds are altered too, whether they are human…or celestial in Uriel's case," she continued carefully, trying not to offend the apprehensive angel. Castiel felt strangely comforted by her speech, she was helping him understand the motives of his estranged, now dead brother. However, he still felt the guilt writhe in his stomach, the regret that he had allowed the generous girl before him to get hurt.

"Why don't you blame me?" asked Castiel, his brow furrowed in confusion and anger at himself, she had endured the sight of her brother near death, and now she was using the time to grieve to comfort him. He couldn't understand how someone could be so selfless, so sacrificing.

"I saw the fear in your eyes Cas, you didn't want that. Now I hear that Uriel has betrayed us, and I understand the control he had over you and your decisions," said Kate calmly, she could never fault the angel; he was too precious to her. He gazed towards the window as she spoke, his eyes becoming lost in the night. Her heart was tangled in fear and guilt, wrapped in web of confusion. She felt as if she was betraying herself as she spoke, she was exhausted, but she understood that Castiel needed the words and the time, he craved the comfort. He was alone.

"I apologize," said Castiel with formality, returning his gaze towards Kate, his cold eyes softening as they met her.

"It's okay Cas, you saved Dean, and you did what was necessary. I should be thanking you," she smiled, her heart writhing in her chest. She reached towards the hand that still lay absently on the table, resting the tips of her fingers on his skin. She felt him stir under her touch, and felt the fire that burned through her veins. Castiel looked towards her and saw the blank eyes of Anna staring back at him, her auburn hair reflecting the warm glow of the light. His hand tensed in anger, the scene was all too familiar to him. He saw Anna's eyes within the kind, icy blue of Kate's, felt Anna's hard, disconnected touch scorch his skin once again. He snatched his hand from hers out of fury, withdrawing into himself out of anger. He could only be angry with himself, angry that he was ruining the moment his heart longed for. Kate's eyes widened in fear as his hand disappeared from under her, her breath hitching in her throat; she had stepped out of line.

"Cas, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Kate pleaded, scared that the angel would begin to ignore her. She cursed herself for acting on impulse, cursed herself for giving into her heart. Castiel was pained by her reaction, he had frightened her. Her eyes were tense, troubled, and her hand still lay trembling on the table. He ignored the doubt that prayed in his mind, dissolved the discontenting memory of Anna and reached towards her, enveloping her small, shaking fingers in his palm. He felt warmth rush through his veins as his cold, numb skin touched hers, felt the ice thaw around his frozen heart. He had broken from the control, gave into the plea that prayed in his chest and he felt free, free from the fear and the binding of heaven. Kate gasped as her hand became entwined with his; she had not expected him to be so caring. She blushed wildly as he smiled at her, smiled truly for the first time. His eyes were warm and free, the tense control had disappeared from his expression. She returned the affection in his eyes, beaming at him with a joyful smile. She felt the night descend around her, felt her limbs become heavy with exhaustion. They stayed together for a while, their hands entwined and their minds absent as the world began to crash around them, the memories burning softly in the flames.


	28. Fall

Chapter Twenty-Eight – Fall

Sorry for the slow updating, I've had a busy couple of weeks. Anyway, thank you so so much once again for your lovely reviews, you guys are awesome and keep the story alive . I hope you are all enjoying series six as it looks really good, I've been bad and watched some of the previews on the internet :S oops. I don't know if anyone buys the magazine but I bought my copy today and OMG Misha Collins interview :D I haven't read it yet but I bet it's good, you know because he's awesome and all. I've tried to fit as many characters as possible in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. I will warn that there is a lot of description in this chapter rather than dialogue, so I hope it's not too heavy and boring! I would really appreciate any reviews and I look forward to hearing from you all as I would like to know if you are all still reading and loving :D. I have a week off now so hopefully I'll be able to update a lot quicker if I get my homework out of the way. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter as it was fun to write, I look forward to hearing what you think.

Kate was waiting patiently in the waiting room of the hospital, her hands quaking with anticipation and her legs jittering with nerves. Dean was to be dismissed from the hospital, and after a painfully long night of waiting at the hotel, she was excited, overjoyed that her brother was okay. After he had returned from hell, he had possessed an aura of immortality about him, and it had come as a shock to Kate that he could still be hurt, could still be broken. She was now perched on the edge of the strange concoction of metal and leather that the hospital called a chair, her eyes wide and searching through the corridors before her.

Her mind was still dazed over the events of the previous few days. She felt faint and light-headed and unable to comprehend what had happened since Uriel had stepped in the motel room and demanded Dean's assistance. She couldn't help but worry about her brother and doubt what had happened if she hadn't had made it to the warehouse in time, she couldn't help but curse her brother Sammy for disobeying everything their father had told them, and she couldn't help but appreciate the one beautiful thing that had come out of it all, she had become closer to Castiel. She cussed herself for thinking positive about the bloodshed and the deception that had occurred over the past few days but she couldn't help but surrender to the memory and the heart that thundered through her chest. She could feel the desire pulsing through her veins, living, breathing, twisting everything she knew into a new animal.

She continued to sit anxiously on the edge of her chair, her hands wrapped tightly around the opening of a brown paper bag that rested on her knees. She had brought pie, her brother liked pie, and when he was usually dismissed from the hospital or police station or any public service, he enjoyed devouring small pastries rather than breathing in the oppressed fresh air. She wondered where Sam was, he hadn't returned to the hotel during the night. However, as soon as Castiel had departed, she had crashed onto the uncomfortably hard mattress and fell asleep, her mind dazed and busy with thoughts of the future. She hoped he had stayed with Dean, not because she was frightened of her older, injured brother being alone in the hospital, but her younger, more reckless brother being left alone with himself. From what she had seen over the past few days, the demons were no longer his biggest fear, the angels were no longer his biggest rivalry, he was his own worst enemy, and the Sammy she knew was slipping away slowly day by day, the childlike laughter and kindness becoming lost in web of deceit and change. She missed him. He was right next to her, she could feel his heart slowly beating, hear his breath escaping his throat, and yet he was so far away that she couldn't reach for him. He was gone.

Her eyes widened as she recognised the arrogant laughter of Dean, his cocky stride sweeping half-heartedly into the waiting room, his mouth curled into a betraying smile. She could see the happiness that he had allowed his mind to paint, but she could feel the fear, the struggle as his heart rattled in the chains of dark days. He was scared, not just for the world, but for himself, and for the brother that tagged on his arm, helping him disappear from the hospital halls. Kate leapt from her chair as he turned the corner and came into view, the morning light from the windows casting soft shadows against the pale sickly green walls behind him. Her mouth widened into a grin as stable as glass as she ran towards him, her eyes rolling in tears and fear. Her hands shook as Sam brushed against her arm, she could feel the serpent within, feel the pretence which twisted and crawled through his skin like a treacherous river, burning and releasing memories of a past once forgotten.

"Hey shortass," Dean breathed, his throat constricted by the comforting yet helpless arms of his sister. She clung to him tightly, reassuring him with her grasp, but releasing her own fears as her hands trembled and her throat choked in emotion. Sam watched from Dean's left, wondering whether to comfort or leave, she had barely acknowledged him since they had come to Dean's rescue.

"Dean," she replied, her voice quiet and uncertain, oblivious to the strange concoction of emotions that seemed to sweep around her mind. Hate, fear, betrayal, love. She could feel the warmth and reassurance that the sight of her brother gave her; feel the love and connection of two decades of devoted memories, the candle that burned in the dark days of the present. She closed her eyes, relieved that he was still here, relieved that fear that had been growing in her heart had dissolved with a touch. Her eyes and her smile told her she was happy, her heart told her otherwise, her heart told her the worst was yet to come, her heart told her this was just the beginning. She released her grip from her brother, allowed him to step backwards and adjust to the blinding artificial lights of the hospital. He smiled at her, grateful that she was here, she was the only one who could take the pain from him, tell him everything was okay, but even she couldn't disperse the fear, the hate, the betrayal, the world was too dark, life was too shrouded in horror to see the light.

"We should get something to eat," said Sam nervously, scared that he was treading on an ice that was stretching thinner as time passed. He watched his sister's expression lighten, her eyes glaze with a happiness that was true, a contentment that was real. He couldn't help but grin softly. Dean stared hard with uncertainty; he couldn't help but become suspicious as his brother spoke. They walked towards the doors of the hospital silently, each mind locked in a realm of contrasting emotion that couldn't be breached, tied to a fear that couldn't be resolved, chained to a guilt that would not disappear. Each mind clinging desperately to a love they hoped would never fade, their hands gathering the shattered memories and holding them closely, seizing them from the claws of time. They would never forget, never forget how they reached the present, how their blood was bonded in a way uncomprehend able to the only child. They each clung to this idea helplessly, believing that their love would save them from the tides of fear and the end that crept as silently and as swiftly as death itself. They strode into the cold morning air, each heart hoping for salvation, begging for a life they would never see again.

X X X

The night was dark, unsettled. Kate couldn't stand the silence, and had left her brothers alone in the motel room as they slept, choosing to stand amongst the trees that lined the murky waters of a swimming pool. The stars had appeared behind a blanket of fog, their light a sharp and slight glisten as it fought its way amongst the soft tangled mist. She moved towards the edge of the pool, feeling the warm air that clustered above the water, the chlorine stinging her nose as she breathed in the night. She watched the ripples move along the water with the stirring wind, her arms outstretched and drinking in the sight, her fingers twitching as the air grew colder. It was comforting, the sounds of crickets and engines in the distance shattering the silence she resented. The sounds telling her that the world was still near, life wasn't over yet. She bent to her knees at the edge of the pool, her jeans dampening with water that had scattered from the surface as children played throughout the afternoon sun. She envied them, greedily resented their obliviousness, their innocence. She wished she could waste the hours away, smile as time dwindled; anticipate the arrival of the night she craved. Wished she could spend every last moment with _him_. She gasped at the sudden revelation, choked on a love and a fear that was so strong it was rewiring her existence. She couldn't stand the voices that were telling her it was wrong, couldn't stand the stomach that made her feel guilty. The apocalypse was looming, and all she could think about was a renegade angel in a tanned trench coat.

Tears started to roll from her eyes, disturbing the soft silvery sheen of water as they plunged into the depths of the pool. Life was so demanding, so unexpected. She stared at her hands, analysed the lines that patterned her skin, feeling the memories radiate from her heart. She could feel the paths that he had carved; feel the scars of a love that was blooming in the darkness of the end. She succumbed to the memory, smiling beneath the tears that burned her skin with guilt. She could hear the voices in her head, telling her she should be spending this moment with her brothers, telling her she should be passing the shortening time with family. Her mind cursed her for her troublesome heart, and started to lock away the images of him, the memories that were tainting her with contentment. She grasped her head in her hands, attempting to force the guilt and fear from her, and hoping the night would mend the broken pieces. She wanted an escape, craved the release. The world is burning in the fires of hell, and here I am, lying beside a pool and crying about a forbidden love, she thought to herself angrily, condemning herself for not being beside her brother's side.

She wanted to make them go away, wanted the voices to quieten, and wanted the fear to escape. She plunged her head into the pool, the icy cold water grasping her temples with treacherous fingers. It was soothing. The water was so cold she couldn't think, she couldn't hear the horror and the guilt that tortured her mind, she was free from the world, free from herself. Her hair scattered in thin twisted strands as her eyes opened, the cold blue becoming lost amongst the water. The images of death, of deceit, of guilt, of love had disappeared with the rush of air and water, leaving her escaped her mind a blank slate. Her heart stuttered as the air grew colder, her fingers shaking against the stone flags beneath her hands. She felt her clothing knot against her back as bubbles fled from her mouth, something had grabbed her. She felt the water descend beneath her, felt the waves sweep past her bones as she was lifted from the pool, the warmer air of the night burning her skin. Life had returned, and it was strangely comforting.

"What are you doing?" asked a desperate voice from behind her as she splayed against the concrete flags, her hair tangled and sodden. His eyes examined her with concern, his mind confused and dazed as he regarded the limp girl lying beside the pool.

"I wanted them to go away," Kate breathed as oxygen gained familiarity amongst her lungs, her limbs feeling cold and lifeless against the night. "I just wanted the voices to stop, I wanted the fear to go away, just for a few moments," she cried sitting up as she realised who she was talking to. Her legs began to shake as the cold crept up on her, her teeth chattering with icy air.

"I don't understand," said Castiel, his brow furrowed into confusion. He watched as she recovered herself from the stone flags, her grey shirt had darkened with the intensity of the water. He couldn't help but feel concerned as she returned his gaze, she was frightened. He didn't understand why her fear stirred an anger within that was uncontrollable; he couldn't understand why she made everything feel intensified.

"What if I hadn't got there in time? What if I couldn't have found him?" she continued, her voice becoming louder and more hectic with every cry for help. "Dean could have died, and…I would be…alone," she stuttered, unable to grasp the idea. She couldn't imagine life without him.

"Kate…you…" said Castiel, unable to find the words she longed to hear. He could feel her fear; see the trauma that her eyes displayed. His heart seemed to wrench with every cry, his eyes seemed to soften when she smiled, and he couldn't help but become lost with every moment. "Dean's alive because of you, you did well," he continued nervously, repeating the words that had released him from his own fears. She looked up at him as he spoke, her eyes searching for warmth. She smiled. His heart twisted.

"I…" Kate stuttered, stunned that the angel was trying to comfort her. She smiled softly, allowing herself to succumb to the love that emanated from her heart, she was happy. "Thank you," she cried, unable to find a phrase that would measure to her gratefulness. She felt helpless to him; he could stir whatever he wanted within her. She stared at him as his eyes became tangled in the stars, thankful that he had appeared, thankful that they had met. She couldn't imagine life without her brothers, and she was starting to believe that the world would be torturous without _him_. He turned to face her, his expression unreadable, but his eyes caring. He couldn't understand her, but he didn't care, the world was a brighter place with her beside him. They stared into the dark reaches of the night sky, their eyes searching for the end of the universe as they surrendered to the light that made the fires of the coming end burn out.


	29. Life In A Glass House

Chapter Twenty-Nine – Life In A Glass House

_As always, I would just like to thank anyone who reviewed, favourited etc. the last chapter, it means a lot, and I love hearing that you are still reading and enjoying the story, especially long time readers, it's great to hear from you! I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment, so I've managed to update quite quickly :D. This chapter is the total opposite of the previous, now we have plenty of dialogue and little description :S. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, as I'm quite proud of this one. I would love and appreciate any reviews just to let me know that you are still enjoying the story. I promise there will be a lot more romance in the next chapters for any Cas/Kate fans as I love writing it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you all :D._

_We've all been changed from what we were_

_Our broken hearts left smashed on the floor_

_I can't believe you, if I can't hear you_

_I can't believe you, if I can't hear you_

"Jesus Dean!" Kate cried as she burst through the door of the motel room, her hair and hands scattered in contrasting directions out of desperation. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, recovering her composure as she realised he was crying, alone. She dived next to him on the bed, her eyes soft and inquisitive. She reached for a lone trembling hand, wrapping the pain and lines of skin in her own.

"I started it all, everything," he breathed, releasing the heavy weight of guilt and fear into the air. He felt strangely relieved, felt a surge of release as the shame was lifted, felt as if the responsibility of millions of lives had disappeared into the glow of the bedside lamp. His mind had been driving around in circles since his conversation with Castiel, and each passing road had told him _it's your fault, everything is going to end because of you_. Fear twisted in his throat as tears rolled to the floor, he wished he could go back to the time of innocence, wished he could be free from the horror, free from the shame and the responsibility of saving the world. I had started it he thought, the end is coming, and I am the architect.

"Dean? What are you talking about?" Kate inquired, her tone comforting but unsure. Dean loved how she always repeated his name when she spoke, it made him feel as if she only had time for him, that he wasn't alone the in the bleak, frightening world of the present. He felt her hands slip away, her eyes read she was listening, but her lips spoke as if she was uncertain, she knew the truth she just didn't want to hear it. Lies were good at dusting over the words that would burn.

"The apocalypse, I started it Kate. The world's going to end and it's all my doing," said Dean, the fear coming alive as the words escaped. Kate simply watched in awe, unable to comprehend. However, she still wrapped her arms around his shoulders, she didn't question what was held within his eyes, he wasn't lying, and the fear was too real for fabrication. He shook within her touch, he was frightened, scared that he would lose everything that mattered, scared that everything would be torn from him when he was crowned the destroyer of worlds.

"How…? When…," Kate stuttered, unable to find the right questions that would measure the desperate situation.

"I broke the first seal Kate," Dean choked, disappointed in himself. He wished he could rewind the time, wished he could somehow return to his time in hell and fix what had been broken, himself. He regretted his choice, regretted everything. Maybe, if I had been stronger, I could have stopped the end from coming at all, he thought as he cried into his sister's arms. "It all started because of me, the end wouldn't be here if I hadn't pushed the damn dominos in the first place."

"I…Dean, you couldn't have done anything more… you were in hell," said Kate, attempting to reassure the shell of a brother that lay in her arms. She couldn't imagine what he had experienced, couldn't picture the memories that taunted him. "Look at me, you did everything you possibly could, you've saved so many lives, do not doubt yourself for a second," she continued, tilting his head to face her as she stared into his eyes convincingly. "We are grateful, we are all grateful for you, and I'm certain the countless lives you've saved are grateful too Dean."

"What about now? What about all the lives that are going to burn because of me?" Dean spat, his anger directed at himself, but dwindling in intensity after the reassurance of his sister. He looked down at his hands, the same hands that had brought the coming of the end.

"I won't let that happen. _We_ won't let that happen," Kate enforced, her hands now gripping Dean's shoulders comfortingly. Dean's eyes softened at her words, he was beginning to be convinced. "You think I'm gonna let this world go to hell in a handbag? No, I care too much about you and Sammy and Bobby and Ca…" she continued, stopping herself short of speaking his name. "We're not giving up yet Dean, it's only just begun. It won't matter when we've stopped it, nobody's gonna even care how it begun if there's posters and parties celebrating your name," she explained, igniting a fire of motivation in both of their hearts. They had to do it, this was their destiny.

"Kate… I don't know if we…," said Dean, the doubt creeping into his mind dragging a wrecking ball of insanity at its heels.

"We can try, and if it doesn't work we'll get up and try again. We are bound to get it right one time," she continued, smiling softly at her brother. She grabbed his hands in hers, she could feel the uncertainty arriving, they were scared, frightened of failure. "We can do this Dean, you know we can, together we can stop this," she continued, tightening her grip around his fingers reassuringly.

"I know," Dean breathed shakily, his doubt casting towards his brother.

"Me, you, Sammy, Bobby even Castiel can stop this together, we're gonna go down fighting Dean," she explained, her tone brightening when she mentioned his name, she couldn't help but blush slightly at the image of him being by her side. However, she immediately dissolved the thought, Dean needs me, and I should stop being so selfish she thought, her heart longing for the guilty pleasure. Hopefully he wouldn't notice.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, his tone clouded with doubt and hesitation. He didn't like his suspicion of his brother, but he couldn't help but become lost in thoughts of Sam becoming something else, losing himself beneath a twisting monster of demons and distrust. He couldn't help but doubt his brother, he was frightened, and scared he'd lose his brother in the fight with himself.

"We can save him, it's not too late. We're blood, it's never too late," she cried, trying to convince her sceptical stomach that the words were true, that she really could rescue her brother. She nuzzled into Dean's shoulder, feeling his warm arms wrap around her as she battled with her conscience. "Dad would be so proud Dean if he could see you, he really would," she continued, her eyes clouded beneath tears and longing. She wanted to see him again, if only for a second.

"Thank you," Dean breathed. He doubted himself, doubted the words that his sister had enforced. He didn't believe that they themselves could stop the apocalypse, that his hands could bring the end to the forces of hell and heaven, he was a mere man from Kansas. He looked down at his sister, she was falling asleep. Her hair was still damp and tangled, and was creating dark patterns across his shirt that appeared to become dancing shadows. He glanced towards the window in silence, wondering where Sam was, if he was alright, if he was strong enough to be alone on this night. The guilt was still there, charging its way through his stomach and mind, tainting any scrap of faith that he had concealed, but it was weaker, had been diluted by his sister's words. The pain and fear had been lifted and he felt better, felt as if he could stand on his own. He still couldn't grasp the idea that he could stop it, but there was time, time that was dwindling as he spoke, but it was still time. He sighed softly, wondering whether there was something out there listening, someone telling him it was possible, the world wasn't over yet, the execution hadn't been signed yet. He looked down at Kate again, she was asleep. She had a rare gift, hope. He valued hope greatly, it was hard to come by these days.

X X X

Castiel watched the scene unfold from heaven, with an eagerness that frightened him. He watched as she entered the room, her hair damp and tangled, a perfect chaos. He watched as she desperately ran towards her brother, casting aside her own selfishness. Her eyes were still tainted with deep red, betraying circles from where she had been crying. Dean didn't notice. He watched as she wrapped her arms around her brother and comforted him with promises that were hard to keep, secretly wishing he was the receiver of her affection. He watched as she fell asleep leaning against her brother, her chest slowly rising and falling, her eyelids fluttering as she dreamed. He wished he was the one holding her, wished his fingers were brushing against her skin, wished he could breathe in her perfume, and wished he could simply enjoy the silence with her, alone.

"You've got to stop staring at her you know, it won't end well. Besides, you're starting to freak me out," barked a voice from behind his shoulder.

"I have no idea to what you are talking about," said Castiel, startled. He turned to face the voice, recovering an expression of composure as his once soft eyes met Elijah's. Elijah was a beacon of hope and a confidant in heaven, he had spent the longest time on Earth, and knew of the connection between angel and human, and how difficult it was to dissolve. He had become Castiel's friend over the years, and was one of the only siblings Castiel could rely on. He was also slowly becoming Castiel's mentor as he became closer to the human world, and Kate.

"I think you do, it's not hard to see that you're crushing on that girl," said Elijah, his choice of words strange for an angel, and he watched with delight as Castiel replied with a hard look, he enjoyed tormenting the youngster. He had spent a vast amount of time down on Earth, disguised, unidentifiable amongst the human race as a dark-haired accountant from New Jersey with heavy rimmed glasses.

"I think you're confusing me with someone else Elijah," said Castiel as coldly as possible. He was frightened, scared that someone had discovered his secret affection that he had locked away for so long, even concealed from himself. Elijah smirked at him, he had been found out.

"I do know what it feels like brother," Elijah continued, ignoring Castiel's protest. He could see the longing in his eyes, he had changed, and he could spot the catalyst like an oak tree in an empty field. He had spent a lot of time with Castiel, and had noticed the progressive change that was unfolding in the young angel. It was love, and he could see how the future would unfold. "To see something you want that is so close, yet so out of reach."

"You're confused Elijah," Castiel snapped, his fists balled in anger and embarrassment. "She's just a girl, just the same as everyone else down there," he continued, furious with himself for reducing her to being ordinary.

"Who Kate?" said Elijah, laughing as Castiel's expression softened and smiled. Castiel cursed himself for slipping up, he would be discovered. However, he found it hard to resist, hard to douse the fire that burned in his heart at the mention of her name. He pictured her sitting beside him, smiling softly at nothing, her eyes content with just his presence, it was a beautiful sight.

"Elijah…" Castiel stuttered, he had let his façade crack, and he was going to pay the price. Plus, Elijah had a habit of taunting him, he was older and wiser by thousands of years, but still a child at heart.

"Listen man, I don't care if you do. However, there are some cruel bastards up here who do," Elijah continued, his tone softening and becoming enforcing.

"I…"

"I've been in love myself, with a human girl. She was beautiful, intelligent, everything, just like your piece down there," Elijah continued, his brow furrowed and his eyes distant as he remembered the torture of his past. "I spent as much time as I could with her, I couldn't help myself, she made everything feel so much…better, and she didn't even know. She loved me too, me Castiel, not this costume of self- righteous shit we have to don."

"What happened to her?" asked Castiel cautiously, Elijah seemed to care about this girl deeply, and he didn't want to open old wounds. He also thought of life without Kate, which he quickly deemed as unbearable. His question had a double meaning, he wanted to know what would happen to Kate if there was the possibility of a relationship.

"Zachariah, need I say more? He found out about her from another angel and tracked her down. I was too late, by the time I found her there was nothing left," Elijah choked, his voice twisted with sorrow but his eyes tense with anger. Castiel could do nothing more than listen, the thought of Kate being torn apart by his brothers was too much. The image of her broken, bleeding body entered his mind, causing him to close his eyes out of pain.

"The angel?" asked Castiel, eager to know if the brother he thought very fondly of got his revenge.

"Dead, by my hand. He took my life when he took her from me, so I thought it was a deserving punishment," said Elijah coldly, his expression tense. Castiel was taken aback, Elijah could joke and act carelessly, but he could be terrifying when provoked. Elijah stared at Castiel, his eyes seemed conflicted and absent, he had scared him. "All I'm getting at is be less obvious Castiel, the other angels will start to find out about your fancy piece, and some you can't trust."

"Can I trust you?" Castiel inquired, scared he would lose one of his only companions. He had always liked Elijah, and enjoyed his company, besides, he was one of his only siblings to understand the connection with the human world. He desperately wished for a positive answer, he needed his help.

"Yes, always brother," said Elijah softly and reassuringly. Castiel smiled warmly at Elijah, a trait learned from Kate that was becoming increasingly uncontrollable as time passed. Elijah nodded slightly, his superiors were calling, Castiel understood. "And before I go, keep your cravings to yourself, you're starting to creep me out," he continued mockingly as he disappeared. Castiel simply glared angrily at the space where Elijah had been, his skin flushed. He turned towards Earth, she was still sleeping, lost in the comfort of silence. He couldn't help but watch, she was beautiful, content and perfect, if only it could last.

X X X

Sam burst through the door of the motel, waving a slip of paper lightly in his hand. Sunlight streamed through the window, filling the room with warmth and a glaring light that woke the sleeping Kate. Dean shot up next to her, Sam robustness had woke him up from a sleep that was rare, one that wasn't clouded and taunted by memories of hell.

"What the hell Sam?" asked Kate groggily, squinting at her brother. She gestured towards the door, which Sam closed instantly, she wasn't a morning person.

"I got us a job," Sam replied, pleased with himself, believing that work was the only reasonable option of distracting them all from tense conversations or awkward silence. Dean glared at his brother, he envied his eagerness in the morning hours.

"What? Where?" said Kate, deciding to take charge of the conversation as he brother lay comatose on the bed. She lifted herself from the bed and walked over to her brother, reaching for the paper, he was nearly a foot taller than her. "A comic book store?"

"Haunting," said Sam confidently, his sister always did like ghosts. Compared to the assortment of demons and angels that seemed to be crossing their paths recently, ghosts seemed easy, they didn't have baggage.

"Dean?" asked Kate, searching for her brother's opinion.

"Whatever," he breathed, his eyes tired and limbs heavy.

"Start the car Sammy, you might be on to something," said Kate, watching as he brother eagerly bounded towards the Impala, he was proud of himself, and grateful that he didn't have to spend hours passed slowly at the motel or a dingy bar. Kate turned to face her brother who still lay on the bed with no intention of getting up. She sighed heavily, it was going to be a long drive.


	30. Only Ones Who Know

Chapter Thirty – Only Ones Who Know

_AHH, the big 30, I can't believe it's come this far! I just would like to say first, thank you to all once again for reviewing, you guys are the reason the story has stretched to 30 chapters :D. Anyway, I hope you've all had a good week, as it has been half term over here, and me being hopeful expected a nice week in bed and generally sitting on my ass, and was met with a geography report instead chapter is building up to the introduction of (drum roll) CHUCK, I love Chuck, Chuck's awesome. I hope you all liked Elijah's character as he is going to crop up a lot in the following chapters, and depending on the reception, he might be making a permanent appearance. I hope everyone is still reading and enjoying, especially people I haven't heard from in a while, give us a shout out! I would love to know if you are still reading and loving the story and characters, and whether you would like to see any improvements or anything, your opinion matters! Anyway, on a slightly giddy note, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to hearing any reviews, comments etc. I can't wait :D. P.S I start college tomorrow again, so updating might be a little slow, sorry. _

Kate had always liked old comic book stores, the colours and the enthusiasm was in contrast to the normal places she visited, cheap dingy motels, dive bars that reeked of alcohol and sweat, the occasional crypt or graveyard. There was a strange scent of dust, worn paper and asphalt in the air, the door was still open. She peered along the shelves, admiring the battered, decaying spines that were now encased in plastic, preserved since the early 20's and 30's. She pitied them, they were desperately wrapped in preservation, pleading for an owner who would order them and seal them away so their pages could remain intact, in a few months all the care and effort wouldn't matter, and they would all be part of the same collective ash pile. She wanted to run to the owner, tell him to lock them away in a bunker the plastic would not save them now. It was all a waste. All of the time and care of decades would be stripped away, leaving a skeleton of Earth with little signs of life, and little evidence that one existed. She choked on guilt and fear, the end was coming and she was investigating a petty haunting in a comic book shop rather than manning the guns and boarding the doors. Everything seemed insignificant now, the love and the hatred between people would no longer be the decider, the literature and the art would no longer govern the intelligent, the music and the film would no longer be the talk of the water cooler, everything would be gone, decimated in mere seconds. Everything the world had created, worked for would be burned instantly, life seemed so barren.

She started to wonder whether anything she did matter anymore, the world would burn in the same fire whether she eliminated a few poltergeists or not. She looked over towards her brothers who seemed to be arguing with a rather persistent shopkeeper. They were what mattered, their time was what was going to make the last hours productive. When the sirens switched on, their call echoing through the dark silent nights and the lights burnt out, she wanted to be with them, watching their world descend together. She wanted to be with Bobby, listening to him argue with fate as the buildings smashed and the wires snapped. She wanted to be with the angel who was turning her world upside down, who made her stomach litter with butterflies and twist into tight knots simultaneously. She wanted to hold his hand, bury into his chest, and cling to his coat as the world crashed around them. She wanted to spend life as it ended with him. Life seemed so simple as it stretched before her.

She stumbled slightly as she made her way towards her brothers, she hated wearing heels, especially when they made her feel tall and unstable, and her ankles seemed to jump like crickets in the uncomfortable soles. She was usually nimble, but found herself wading through mud when faced with a pair of stilettos. Kate hated wearing the FBI suit, hated lying to people, and hated pretending she was something she wasn't. However, playing dress up was part of the job, as much as she wanted to erase it from the résumé. Her brothers seemed so good at wearing the mask, they looked convincing as they lied to the store owner, they stood confidently in the smart black suits that had seemed to last nearly four years festering in the trunk of the Impala. Whenever Kate was left alone gathering information, she stuttered and shook in her dress, she couldn't help but feel nervous, feel like she was about to get caught. She heard Dean's once calm and collected voice escalate into a hot-tempered bark, it was time to intervene, he was losing patience, and the act would soon shatter.

"I knew it! You guys are LARPing aren't you?" cried the shopkeeper, grinning with enthusiasm at a confused Sam and Dean. Sam continued to look surprised as Kate appeared between them, Dean continued to stare angrily at the shop owner.

"Excuse me?" snapped Dean, patience continuing to wear thin, Kate expected it splinter like ice any second.

"LARPing?" asked Kate, stepping forward and flashing a warm grin, watching as the shop owner struggled with his words and lightened his tone. She felt as if she was chewing on a slice of especially sour lemon, but her brothers were becoming angry, and she had to use the gifts her father gave her sometime. The atmosphere suddenly brightened, it was working.

"You're fans," he replied, continuing to confuse the siblings. Dean's brow began to furrow, he hated not knowing.

"Fans of what?" asked Sam, smiling half-heartedly.

"What is LARPing?" barked Dean, determining to find an answer.

"Like you don't know," sighed the shopkeeper as they continued to stare in confusion, the conversation was drowning in deep water. "Live-action-role-play! Pretty hard-core too," he continued, his eyes scanning their outfits, lingering to long on Kate's chest for her liking. She frowned, causing him to glance towards the window in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about," snapped Dean, crossing his arms out of frustration. Kate swayed under the pressure of her shoes, the balls of her feet were starting to ache and writhe in the leather. She envied her brothers' flat loafers and buttoned shirts, she felt like a vibrant painting on display for all to see.

"You're asking questions like the buildings haunted," explained the owner. Kate flashed Dean a look of 'obviously' as he glared at the over-excited, over-sized man before them, Sam listened, and he was truly interested. "Like those guys from the books, what are they called? Uh…'Supernatural'. Two guys and a girl, use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires," he continued as the siblings stared in a mixture of amazement and confusion, with added anger from an agitated Dean. "What are their names? Uh…Steve, Dirk…Kelly? Uh, Sal and Dane?"

"Sam and Dean?" said Sam, his voice heightened in interest and shock.

"Kate maybe?" Kate replied angrily, glaring at Sam as he forgot her inclusion.

"That's it!" cried the shop owner.

"You're saying this is a book?" Dean inquired, his stare now cold and confused rather than aflame with anger.

"Books, it was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies though, kind of had more of an underground cult following," answered the portly man as he stepped from behind the counter. Kate searched the shelves with intrigued eyes, turning as the man gestured towards a table by the counter labelled 'Bargain Bin'. "Let's see. Um…ah, yeah" the man stuttered as he rummaged through the pile of books that littered the surface, their spines new and pristine and never-used. "That's the first one I think," he continued, handing an eager Dean a book with a moonlight blue cover.

"Supernatural, by Carver Edlund," said Dean, scanning the cover with confused eyes.

"Read the back," said Kate, her voice tired yet interested, now she had seen it all.

"Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths," Dean continued, his tone clouded with disbelief. He remembered the night clearly as the words sparked recognition in his mind. Sam turned to face Kate, their eyes were drenched in a similar sense of confusion and suspicion.

"Give me that," barked Sam, snatching the book from his brother's hands. He scanned the covers, his eyes widening as he realised the text existed, the book was real. Kate edged towards him, reading the blurb from around his arm, he was too tall to peer over the shoulder. She cocked her head in bewilderment, the pages were real. "We're gonna need all the copies of Supernatural you've got," Sam sighed, still tightly gripping the book in his hands out of disbelief. Kate's sceptical eyes met Deans, flashing him a look of astoundment that he returned. They weren't dreaming.

X X X

Castiel observed from heaven, passing the hours in silence and solitude in his world. His heaven had started to mutate, forming a scene as his memories developed. He was in a motel room, it was dark and cold yet comforting. It was their night, the night he had come to her for comfort, the night where he had left with his hand and heart entwined. His brothers hadn't noticed, to them it was a motel room, and average dingy room that smelt of alcohol and dust. However, they had been alerted to the fact that he had created a heaven, a world of his own that he could retreat to, it was a sign of independence and weakness, a chink in celestial armour. He sighed to himself, he was content. Below, Kate was approaching the shop owner, deserting the thousands of old collective comic books that cried for attention.

She was dressed strangely, her clothes had departed from the ordinary jeans and shirt combo that she usually sported. He liked how she dressed, it complemented her figure, bending and twisting in complex curves and shapes, and it fascinated him. However, she usually hid her waist and dwindling shoulders beneath a navy blue coat in the night which drowned her, burying her figure. She was wearing a skirt and heels, and looked uncomfortable in them. She watched as she swayed under the height, her face encased in worry and frustration. He suddenly felt pained with envy, she was smiling at the shop keeper, the same smile which captivated him, the same smile that freed him from the chains of guilt and responsibility. He was jealous that he wasn't on the receiving end of the grin, he yearned for it.

"Castiel? Seriously man, a motel room?" piped Elijah, slamming the door behind him carelessly. The cheap ornaments swayed on the dresser with the force, their porcelain legs sliding desperately on the wood. "Hey, I'm over here," he continued as he received no reply, the angel was lost in his heaven.

"Hello Elijah," said Castiel coldly, he was disrupting the silence he craved. He seemed to long for solitude, with the voices and emotions that were stirring a storm within, he was rarely alone, and he missed the silence.

"Your chick scrubs up well Castiel, I mean look at those legs," cried Elijah, catching a glass lucky cat in his palm as it tottered off the dresser helplessly. He tossed the cat between his hands before returning it, admiring the joyful expression painted on its face.

"She's not my…don't be inappropriate Elijah, not to her," Castiel snapped, his tone heightened by anger, he was treating her like an object.

"Chill man, I'm only saying what you're thinking," Elijah replied, shocked at his brother's forcefulness.

"You're mistaken," said Castiel, his expression hollow and void of emotion. He couldn't argue with Elijah, or agree with him either, he didn't understand what he was thinking. His eyes became fixated on the scene below, the man was looking at her with deviance, his eyes lingering on her breasts, and he wanted to hit him. He tensed his fists and breathed slowly, concentrating on the carpet beneath his shoes, he would save his anger for when he was alone, he didn't want to explode in front of Elijah, and he was expected to be neutral towards her, like he was to the remainder of the human race. However, he couldn't help it, she was like a magnet, a very beautiful magnet that cared and understood who wanted to spend time with him, and he craved the attention. "Why are you here?" asked Castiel, his head turning towards Elijah questioningly.

"The boss is calling, I'm acting as the messenger," said Elijah arrogantly, smiling as he watched Castiel ball and wrench in anger, he was frustrated. "You should show that pervert a piece of your mind brother," he continued, watching as the angel's expression lightened at the thought.

"A messenger? What?" questioned Castiel, his focus now drawing towards Elijah and his words, he was confused, and his superiors usually gave orders to him directly.

"The garrison believe you're distracted, think you're gonna disband your orders again," explained Elijah sadly, he knew the torture well. He watched with pity as Castiel turned towards Kate, pained by the smile and warmth that appeared in his eyes when he saw her, they would strip it from him in due time. "They'll find out soon you know, about her," he continued, his throat dry with sympathy, he missed his own love, and he wished his superiors would understand, understand what it was like to feel human.

"I know," Castiel breathed, accepting his feelings. He stared at Elijah with terrified eyes, only he would see the walls down and the fear become real.

"Just be careful," said Elijah earnestly.

"What do they want?" asked Castiel absently, his gazed fixated on the murky yellow curtains that lined the window. He couldn't help but feel detached from heaven. He was reaching towards her, and she was dragging him away from his garrison, from his superiors, from his home, he liked it. He longed to feel free.

"Something about a prophet…the Winchesters blah blah," said Elijah, his voice and stance bored and weary, he hated feeling like a courier.

"The Winchesters?" asked Castiel with interest, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing her again.

"See, I just knew you'd be interested, just as soon as they said that I thought, hey, Castiel would be…," said Elijah, stopping short as he realised he was talking to air. Castiel had disappeared into another reach of heaven in mere seconds, leaving no trace but the stir of rustling wind and feathers. "Well that's just rude," he sighed to himself, perching on the end of the bed. He missed the feeling of warmth, of comfort, of Earth. He grasped the material between his fingers, he missed home.

X X X

"Everything is in here, I mean everything," said Dean, flicking through the pages of a book carelessly as he lay on the bed in the motel room. Kate stared out of the window absently as Sam hunched over his laptop, absorbed in web pages and small fonts. "From the racist truck to…me having sex, I'm full frontal in here, dude!" Dean cried, disgusted as he slammed the book down.

"I just can't believe we're in the bargain bin," said Kate, her chin resting on her arm sadly. Dean stared at her and raised an eyebrow, Sam continued to become engrossed in his computer.

"They're pretty obscure, I mean, almost zero circulation," Sam explained, reading from his laptop screen monotonously. "Uh, started in '05, the publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt, and, uh, the last one – 'No rest for the wicked," Sam continued, turning the laptop towards an anxious Dean cautiously. "Ends with you going to hell."

"Jesus!" cried Kate, jumping from her chair and leaning over her brother with interest, her eyes squinting as she regarded the bright screen.

"I reiterate, freaking insane," barked Dean angrily, feeling as if his life had been stretched on a canvas, and now everyone was paying to view the dark corners. He snatched the laptop from Sam, scrolling the browser with anticipation. "Check it out, there's actually fans, there's not many of them, but still. Did you read this?"

"Yeah," said Sam, expecting his brother to snap as he reached the bottom of the page. He glanced towards his sister, who seemed to be expecting the same reaction just as eagerly.

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this – Simpatico says 'the demon story line is trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic' yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it," Dean snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"Dean…," Kate interrupted, reaching over and trying to close the laptop before Dean wedged it into the kitchenette.

"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better," said Sam, ignoring his sister and coaxing his brother to read on.

"There are 'Sam girls' and 'Dean girls' and - what's a 'slash fan'?" asked Dean anxiously.

"As in…Sam-slash-Dean, together," Sam sighed, leaning backwards and waiting for the sparks to ignite.

"Like, together together?" asked Dean as Kate stared absently, the atmosphere was awkward.

"Yeah," said Sam, folding his arms.

"They do know we're brothers right?" Dean continued his tone angry and confused.

"It doesn't seem to matter," Sam replied quietly.

"Oh, come on…that's just sick," snapped Dean, slamming the laptop shut and stepping away. Kate snorted and covered her mouth instantly as Dean glared, he was amusing when he was angry. "We have got to find this Carver Edlund," he continued, his eyes issuing a vendetta against the writer.

"Ah, that might not be easy," said Sam, his hands twitching and wanting to shield him from his brothers approaching anger, his tone was twisting into a tornado, and Kate's laughter wasn't helping.

"Why not?" Dean barked, eager to start the Impala and drive it through the man's window.

"No tax records, no known address. Looks like "Carver Edlund" is a pen name," said Sam with disappointment, the task was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Somebody's gotta know who he is," replied Dean, reaching for the door. Kate gathered herself as he left, gesturing towards Sam as she followed him.


	31. The Only Exception

Chapter Thirty – One – The Only Exception

_Tha__nk you for all of your reviews, I do love hearing that you are all still enjoying the story :D. There's a lot of different characters in this chapter so I do hope it doesn't get too confusing. Anyway, I want to apologize for the slow updating as usual, as I've started college again this week, and it is tough trying to find the time to write, my free time is like __-__ this big. This chapter sees the introduction of CHUCK…YAY! He does make me laugh. I would love and appreciate any reviews once again, I know I ask a lot, but your opinions are so valued and I like knowing that __older readers and reviewers are enjoying my story still, you guys are awesome and keeping the story going!__ Hello to any new readers and reviewers too,__ I'm glad that you are reading the story and it's great hearing from you :D. Anyway, I will let the chapter begin now, soo ENJOY. _

Kate rocked back and forth on her heels, her patience strained. She stared at the woman before her questioningly, the short strands of her pixie hair reflecting brown and blonde glossy monotones in the sunlight that poured through the window. She seemed to be describing their lives of her favourite characters enthusiastically, their lives, stretched on paper for the world to critique. Kate sighed heavily as the publisher continued, her concentration fading reducing the girl's voice to a mixture of white noise and high frequency yelps. At least she wasn't tottering in heels anymore, the soles of her feet thanked her gratefully, and she was starting to feel like she was walking on thin balls of iron. She was tired, months of stress and lack of sleep had left her strained, her tense muscles and widened eyes were starting to give her away. The woman's tone changed, she seemed to be interrogating her brothers with a sceptical voice that still contained a trace of eagerness. Her eyes narrowed as Dean returned an arrogant reply, his trademark.

"Sam's score on the Isat?" she asked sharply, her voice twisting with scepticism.

"One…" Sam stuttered, looking towards his brother anxiously. I should know this; he thought to himself, after all, it is me. Kate stared blankly at Sam as he turned to her, he was on his own. "Seventy four?" he continued doubtfully, hoping he'd found the right numbers in the depths of his memory.

"Kate's biggest pet hates?" she spat, her questions resembling a speed and intensity of a fired bullet.

"Canned laughter and compliance," she barked, glancing towards the window as he arms returned to their original position, folded defensively in front of her chest.

"Dean's favourite song?" snapped the publisher; Kate had obviously answered the question correctly, as the short pixie-like woman was focusing her attentions on her brother. She breathed a long awaited sigh of relief, the publisher was quite intimidating, and she didn't enjoy being questioned on the intricate details of the last 24 years, she was struggling to remember everything that had happened.

"It's a tie," said Dean conceitedly, remembering the answer after a lengthy pause. "Between Zep's 'Ramble On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues'," he said, smiling at the woman confidently, she seemed to be startled with their knowledge. Kate turned towards Dean with her eyebrows raised; she had no idea what his favourite song was, even though he seemed to listen to the same five albums.

"Okay, okay, what do you want to know?" asked the publisher, defeated.

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" said Sam as Dean stared towards the window impatiently. Kate stood quietly, her body slanting to the right as she became lost in thought. She wondered where Castiel was, she hadn't seen him for a while, and for some reason she was beginning to become worried. She understood that he was a soldier of heaven, and probably near indestructible, but she sensed a naivety about the angel, making him vulnerable to her.

"On no, no, I'm sorry, I can't," she stammered defiantly, turning away from the brothers and attending to the papers laying array on her desk.

"We just want to talk to him," Sam pleaded, his best attempt at manipulation.

"Really?" asked Kate sarcastically, folding her arms angrily and glaring at her brother. She wanted to hit him, really hard, whoever the man was, she wasn't going to let him publish her life, besides it had appeared in the bargain bin at a comic shop. She then immediately scrapped the thought, she was being childish, and there were possibly larger forces at work than the scruffy, rarely shaved, alcoholic vagrant she pictured to be writing up her life as she spoke.

"You know…get the Supernatural story in his own words," he continued, ignoring his sister as the publisher frowned and folded her arms defensively. Kate had seemed to aggravate her; she was dedicated to this inexplicable writer.

"He's very private, he's like Salinger," the publisher retaliated, trying to shake Sam from the author's tail. She was hoping he would disappear towards the other end of the door if she remained buoyant, she didn't like answering questions she wasn't supposed to answer, even if they were fellow fans.

"Please, like I said, we are…um…big, big fans," Sam stuttered as he started to unbutton his shirt, the woman's eyes widening with interest. He pulled the material to the right to reveal his demon protection tattoo, engraved into his skin in a complicated spiral of thick black ink. He cringed as he pulled at the material; the woman was too fascinated for his liking. Sam glared at his brother, who rolled his eyes irritably as he tugged at his own shirt and revealed his own tattoo, the curls and twists of the ink staring intently at the publisher. His eyes fixated towards Kate, who mouthed 'no' at them angrily as she started to button up her shirt.

"Awesome! You know what?" cried the publisher enthusiastically as she reached for the hem of her skirt. Kate stared uncertainly as she hitched the stripy material to her waist, revealing her own tattoo. "I got one too," she continued sassily, flirting with the speechless brothers as she fixed her skirt above her knee.

"Whoa, you are a fan," Dean exclaimed as Kate scowled from the corner.

"Okay," replied the publisher, reaching for a small sliver of paper and a pen as Sam continued to stare out of embarrassment. She scribbled down a name eagerly, her eyes light with admiration. Kate edged towards the door, she was zealously waiting to bolt for the parking lot and climb into the Impala. Dean nodded towards Sam, his plan had worked, and with only minor humiliation. "His names Chuck Shirley, and he's a genius, so don't piss him off," said the publisher as she handed the paper to Sam with hesitation. Kate led the way to the door; she couldn't wait to breathe fresh air.

X X X

Kate woke up as glowing sunlight poured through the window of the Impala like bath-water; she had been asleep, and dreaming of a better world. The leather seats beneath her began to heat up, burning with an intensity that scorched through her jeans. She jumped as her hands brushed against the metal buckle of the seat-belt, it felt like molten iron. The sky was cast an undisturbed soft blue, she dreamt of days like this. She leaned back against the seats as her body adjusted to the heat, her eyes closed and content. She still felt tired, her tightened eyes and heavy limbs were the judge of that, but she found it hard not to appreciate the weather, the sunlight was colouring the world around her in vibrant greens and blues, and she treasured every detail. These days were becoming unusual as the years passed, and a warm sunny day would be non-existent in the new world, she thought she would make the most of it before her life was encased in grey. She sighed as the light caressed her face with warm fingertips, wondering if Castiel was enjoying the day also, or whether it seemed ordinary to the angel who resided in heaven, she expected it to always be pleasant there.

"Hey guys, where are we?" she asked as she lay against the seats, feeling the leather crush between her shoulder blades. "Guys?" she said doubtfully as she received no reply. She opened her eyes slowly, expecting the sunlight to burn her strained sockets. There was no one in the front seat, she was alone. "Dammit!" she cried, looking around her, the car was parked on the edge of the pavement, tilting towards the road with uncertainty. She stared out of the window, there was a house boarded with white wooden slats at the end of the path, ivy and thick, coarse heather crept along the edges of the doorway eagerly. She noticed the towering, instantly recognisable figure of Sam in the window of the house, standing before a short, sickly man with curly, dark brown hair. They were inside. She bounded from the Impala, storming towards the house with her arms swinging by her sides, her eyes fixating on the chipped green paint of the front door. She was so absorbed with the idea of catching her brothers up that she didn't realise the man walking towards her until she toppled to the ground, her hair splayed as if she had been electrocuted by him.

"You need to watch where you are going," said the man softly as Kate's vision gradually ascended from a daze. Her head throbbed as she sat up; she had hit the pavement pretty hard. She looked at her hands; the skin was broken in neat parallel lines across her palms, the blood seeping into the sleeves of her jacket. She stared at the man leaning over her, surprised to find that he was young, and surprisingly beautiful. He had intensely deep red hair that was spiked high, the strands reflecting warm burgundy tones in the sunlight. His eyes were a pale blue that glittered, and his face was uniquely carved as if each feature had been taken into great consideration, she started to wonder whether he was real, or whether he was a result of a hallucination. "Do you need some help?" he asked as he reached towards her, lifting her body effortlessly with one hand, smiling gently as she stood up to face him. She snapped into focus as she felt her veins blaze with a strong force that made her concussion fade instantly, she felt alert, awakened as his skin came into contact with hers.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes wide and distrustful. She returned her arm to her side in a swift movement, and made a defensive stance away from him, she was nervous. She looked towards the window, maybe they could hear her if she screamed. The estate was crowded with houses and life, she contemplated running away, but he crept closer towards her with sheen of confidence and tenderness.

"I live around here," he replied cautiously, watching with dismay as her eyes hardened, she wasn't taking the bait.

"No you don't, don't lie to me! Who are you? Who sent you, you son-of-a-bitch!" she snapped, stepping away from him, hoping he wouldn't corner her against the fence that lined the perimeter of the house. It was broad daylight, and she was stood in the middle of a populated housing estate, surely demons wouldn't try anything now?

"I was jogging when you crashed into me," he continued calmly, holding his hand in surrender like he had seen many humans do during his observations, hoping she would accept his apology and walk away.

"No you weren't, don't lie! Who are you?" Kate begged, she knew the man was lying, she could sense it, and her body's reaction to him only justified the evidence against him.

"You've hurt your head lady, you need to lie down," he said, reaching for her head with caution. She pulled away from him angrily, pushing him against the fence with as much strength as she could muster; he was pinned beneath her forearm, and struggled beneath. "You really need to lie down!" he cried as the wind was knocked from his chest.

"You know who I am, and you know what I can do. So you're going to tell me who you are or else I'll show you," Kate growled between her teeth as the man writhed beneath her grip. She was standing on her toes; the cryptic 'jogger' with his vibrant red hair was significantly taller than her.

"Elijah," coughed the angel as Kate released her arm from his chest. "You need anger management lady," he continued as he dropped to the ground, the grass moist beneath his fingers as he loosened the buttons on his shirt. "I'm here with Castiel."

"Cas? You know him?" asked Kate, her voice becoming softer as she mentioned his name. She helped Elijah to his feet, returning the favour.

"I thought you'd listen if brought him up, what is with you two?" he mumbled under his breath as he brushed strands of grass and dead leaves from his trousers. Kate's brow furrowed, she was irritated.

"Why are you here?" she said as she continued with the interrogation. She couldn't help but feel enlightened with the thought that Castiel was here, near her. Her heart quickened and her veins pulsated beneath her skin, she smiled softly to herself.

"The guy in there, Mr Chuck Shirley has business with the big man," said Elijah, gesturing towards the house behind her.

"Is it important?" said Kate, juggling her weight between both legs as she swayed in the breeze, sleep deprivation was creeping within, ready to knock her down when she least expected it.

"Nah, not really," he replied casually, folding his arms.

"Why does it need both of you then?" Kate snapped, she wasn't used to seeing angels travelling in pairs. Last time she had seen Castiel with company was with Uriel under difficult circumstances, and the partnership hadn't ended too kindly either. She couldn't help but become concerned, something was shifting in heaven, even she could feel it.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" said Elijah with a grin as he disappeared into nothing, leaving behind an estranged and irritated Kate. She cursed to herself as she stared at the blank painted wood of the fence, he was gone. She stomped towards the house, trampling and crushing grass and shrubs without consideration, she wanted answers. Her head was lost in a daze, who was this Elijah? Why was he here? What does he want with Castiel? Castiel, she thought coyly as her mood lightened, he was here.

She pressed her hands against the green wood of the door, surprised to find it swing open with little effort. She stepped inside to find a room bursting with stray paper, lined empty glass bottles and dirty clothes that had been left to decay on the floorboards. The walls were a dingy cream, the paper peeling and crawling with age and negligence. She sighed as she breathed in a strong smell of smoke and alcohol; she was guessing this was the house of Chuck Shirley. She could hear voices through the thin walls, tones of anger and confusion that bounced between the panelling and concrete, she recognised them as Sam and Dean. She continued to edge through the hallway and stepped into a living room that continued the strange décor of detieorating wallpaper, glass bottles and clothing, if her brothers had a home, this would be what it looked like she thought.

There were three figures in the room she noted with sceptical eyes, all standing in a strange defensive circle with heated yet confused expressions painted on their faces. Dean stood towards the window, his arms still folded and his patience still wearing thin. Sam stood slightly to his left, his back leaning towards the wall out of exhaustion, his eyebrow raised in uncertainty. He nodded as Kate entered the room, she smiled in reply.

"What's going on?" she asked cautiously as she stepped into the room, the atmosphere was tense, and her veins suddenly began to glow with a surge of power, there was something here. She thought in the back of her mind that it was Castiel, but there was something more, something that was contributing to the ordinary. Her eyes searched for the familiar tanned trench coat of the angel, but were only met with disappointment at the sight of a short, scrawny, dark haired man who was staring at her eagerly.

"Whoa, better than expected," Chuck cried as his eyes met Kate's, he couldn't help but fail to contain his enthusiasm. Kate's expression immediately fell, she was confused, this man appeared to know her. He stood anxiously in a stripy, grungy dressing gown, his face was lined with thick stubble and his hair was untamed in harsh strands, his eyes an intimidating blue that contrasted with the deep brown colour of his hair. He smiled keenly at Kate, his sharp white incisors startling her with his excitement.

"Excuse me?" snapped a low, commanding voice behind him, Castiel. She looked to him gratefully; he had taken the words from her tongue. She couldn't help but grin warmly as he approached them, her skin flaring and heart pounding as the distance between them shortened. He stood beside her, his eyes cold but his stance protective. He glared at Chuck angrily, his right arm slightly outstretched towards Kate as if to form a barrier between her and the over enthusiastic writer. Chuck stepped backwards, intimidated.

"Don't poke the angel Chuck," said Dean light-heartedly, he couldn't help but grin wildly at the scene, Castiel's schoolboy antics were amusing. He glanced towards Sam who was staring at his sister and the angel with a similar expression, he could feel the fire between them just by observing from the other side of the glass. He found it cute. He had noticed the way that the angel's hollow eyes glittered with admiration and love when Kate was around, and the way his cold, hostile stance shifted into one of openness and delicate consideration, the differences were subtle, but obvious to someone who was watching with the right eyes. He had also noted the fact that his sister seemed tense and flushed as soon as Castiel was on the scene, she seemed to jitter like a young school girl and stare at the floor out of embarrassment. Sam knew what it was like to be in love, knew how it felt to feel completely devoted to another, to feel that your life had been placed carefully in their hands. He watched the pair before him, he could see it blossoming, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Who the hell are you," barked Kate at an overwhelmed Chuck, he hadn't expected her to be so…fiery. He smiled gently, he found her cute.

"A prophet," said Castiel curtly, his affections for Chuck had dissolved as soon as the prophet had started flirting with Kate. He tried to contain his anger and struggled, emotions were difficult.

"A what now?" asked Kate turning to face the angel, and then her brothers, looking for answers.

"He's a mouthpiece of God," said Sam, his eyes still sceptical.

"Yeah, we're gonna become famous apparently," Dean replied out of disbelief.

"These books are going to become the Winchester gospel," said Castiel as Kate's eyes reached his. She stared blankly at him.

"So…that's why you can predict the future then?" said Kate, turning to face Chuck, he seemed to ditch the arrogance and soften as she spoke to him.

"Um…I guess, this is all new to me," said Chuck shakily, the last few hours were becoming overwhelming. He eyed the bottles lying helplessly on the desk by his computer, his throat felt dry. Intoxication was the best antidote for nerves he thought sadly, I can't drink with a lady and an angel present.

"Then I guess you have a lot of explaining to do Mr Shirley," said Kate, nodding towards her brothers. Sam hesitantly collapsed into an armchair beside him after budging a high stack of mismatched paper and bottles towards the door. Dean remained leaning against the wall, he had contemplated sitting down, but after noting all of the clothing and empty packaging he decided against it, it was too much effort and he didn't like the idea. Kate glanced towards Castiel, her eyes pleading him to stay; she liked having him beside her. He gently flashed a restrained smile and forced himself to disappear. His superiors were calling him, but he didn't want to leave her, the thought of having her so close to him made his heart race. Kate stared at the ground sadly, she missed him already.

X X X

"What were you thinking Elijah? Half of the time I wonder why they send you anymore," spat Arielle distastefully, her arms were crossed defensively, and her weight concentrated on her right leg. She was leaning against the fence of the house opposite Chuck's, her boots grinding into the ground and causing soil to splatter along her trousers. She eyed the world around her with disgust, she hated Earth, hated the plasticity of it all, how one century she could appear and the world was in rebellion and disarray, and the next century the world was suburbanised with white picket fences. She muttered something ineligible under her breath, Elijah didn't press on its meaning, and he expected it to be directed at the woman pushing a pram on the opposite side of the street.

"I didn't expect to run into her, literally," replied Elijah monotonously, he hated being near Arielle, she saw the world through hollow, partial eyes and expected the world to listen to her opinions. He glared at her beneath his eyelashes, he knew she was the one who had told Zachariah about his love, she had died by her hand, and their relationship hadn't healed since.

"You should be more careful and avoid that slut," she continued angrily, her voice was deep and twisted with malice and hate for the girl.

"You know nothing about her Arielle," said Elijah defensively, he liked Kate; she cared for his brother and was opening him up to a different life where the grass was definitely greener. He didn't know much about Kate himself, but from the love and admiration that Castiel held in his eyes he deemed her to be special.

"And you do? They're all the same," said Arielle, her eyes fixated with disgust at a young girl with pigtails and skipping rope.

"Why are you here?" barked Elijah, he couldn't contain his rage, she said the same thing when his love had gone to the gallows. His eyes were filled with hate, and his muscles tensed at the thought of her, he couldn't heal the gaping wound in his heart. Yet, he didn't want to, the blood and pain that seeped was the only connection he had with her, the only memory that she had ever once existed.

"To make sure Castiel does his job properly, like a good little soldier," she replied with cruelty. "We don't want the boss getting mad, do we now? We all know who he's gonna blame," she continued, watching as Elijah's expression fell into one of grief and despair, she enjoyed having the upper hand, she liked to watch the torture.

"That's why I'm here," said Elijah carefully, expecting her to slice him with another memory of her.

"Yeah, but we all know that you're sort of…biased aren't you? You just can't contain those affections of yours can you?" Arielle replied spitefully, revelling in his pain. "See, you don't want Castiel to fall because of his little…whore, 'cause you know the consequences don't you? What is it again…personal experience?"

"Shut your mouth you cold bitch," spat Elijah as his bottled anger erupted. He pinned the angel against the fence, it felt strangely familiar. She writhed beneath him, he was stronger. Her eyes still retained the same harshness, but they were twisted with a hint of fear.

"Is this what you did to her? Did she like it?" she continued, feeling his grip tighten on her throat, she was fuelling the fire.

"Leave now, before I tell them what you did," said Elijah coldly, releasing his hold from around her neck and stepping away from her. She leaned breathless against the face, her chest stuttering as she coughed heavily. He felt relieved as the sound of feathers and material echoed through the silence, she was gone. He didn't know if he could have lasted much longer hearing her poison. He apologised to her, sorry that she had to endure Arielle's words for so long. He glanced towards the house and saw the silhouettes of Kate and Castiel in the glass; he could see that they were content, happy by just being so close to each other. He envied them. He looked at his hands; they were shaking with rage and grief. He collapsed to the ground, crossing his legs on the grass and staring at the setting sun, the soft, red disc granting him comfort; it was the colour of her hair.


	32. Devotion

Chapter Thirty-Two – Devotion

_Hello, sorry for the slow updating, I do apologize, I have been ill all weekend with a cold and slight anaemia, so I've kind of struggled in motivating myself to write. However, I've finally put fingers to keys and wrote an extra-long chapter to say sorry, so hopefully you'll all enjoy it and accept my apology. It was also a bit quiet on the review front for the last chapter, so I'm unsure as to whether you all enjoyed it or are still reading? I hope it's not becoming boring or anything for you guys, I'm trying my best! Anyway I've included a treat for any Cas/Kate fans in this chapter, like a BIG treat, like the equivalent of a chocolate bungalow for any chocolate lovers. I would love any reviews please, just to know how you are all doing and whether you are still enjoying the story. It has been going for nearly 5 months now (I'm gonna get a cake :D) so I understand if it isn't as exciting anymore. I really do hope that you will review to let me know what you think, as I want to know if you are still enjoying the story. Anyway, once again BIG TREAT (I won't say as that will spoil it) and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I can't wait to hear what you all think :). ENJOY_

_P.S I'm sorry in advance if there is any spelling, wording mistakes etc. I'm doped up on flu pills whilst writing this. _

_Emily _

Kate stormed out of the car angrily, slamming the door behind her. Her mind told her that was she was hearing was corrupt, wrong and entirely untrue, even if it came from a prophet. Sam and Lilith? It wasn't possible, it couldn't be real. She highly doubted her brother being capable of giving himself over to the demons, he was her younger brother after all, and she had known him for her entire life, they had grown up together. However, a hesitant part of her mind told her it was true, it was going to happen, and that she was too insignificant to stop the forces of fate. As Chuck said, it had been written, and the words could not be easily erased. There was also the winding feeling in her heart that Sam was not the Sam she knew anymore, and that he had let go when Dean was in hell. Deceit and influence were twisting and moulding her brother into a new being, the deception and spurring on from Ruby was carving a path that he could not escape. She didn't know what to do, and whether there was anything she could do. She remembered clearly telling her brother that everything would be alright, that they could save him before it was too late; that Sam was still there and not lost completely. Yet, she was being to doubt her words, wind the sentences into lies and anxiety, becoming astray and vulnerable in her own mind. She couldn't fight fate, God seemed to be the decider, and there was nothing to overrule, doom or fortune had already been mapped and determined, and she couldn't turn the tide.

She hoped and pleaded to herself that she was right, that Sam was still in reach, that he wasn't lost completely. She yearned for reassurance, for forgiveness from a higher power that would grasp and pull Sam from descending madness before it was too late, so they could be together for one last time before the fire burned out. She knew that her brother's fate wasn't sealed deep down, she could see within his eyes that he was there somewhere beneath the lies and the blood, crying for help from a savoir. It pained her to think that he wanted saving, and it pained her to think that his fate was inevitable; it pained her to think of Sam at all anymore.

She was perched at a desk in the motel, alone. Sam and Dean had left for a diner nearly an hour ago, leaving Kate behind. She had told them that she wasn't hungry, and they had believed her, not knowing the nausea was a consequence of fear for her brother. Besides, the atmosphere had been tense between the siblings for a while now, and she appreciated the company of herself. It allowed her to think, allowed her to breathe. She could never quite grasp the complexity of her rapidly changing emotions, one day she craved the company of others, the next she wanted isolation. She hated her contrasting feelings, but appreciated them at the same time. They were what made her human; life wouldn't be precious if there was no grey between the black and the white. Indecision and hesitation were what made things complex, and what made things able to explore, she wondered what life would be like if no one had taken a leap of faith.

She tapped her fingers along the wood impatiently; she was beginning to drown in her thoughts and wanted someone to make them go away. She sighed heavily; it was starting again, the battle with herself. She heard the rustling of feathers and material behind her, she smiled softly to herself, expecting her heart to burst free from its cage.

"Hey you," said Kate softly, staring at the painting hanging above the desk, the bright colours and strange shapes were absorbing. She was also blushing, and decided that facing away from the angel was the only option; she would only become embarrassed if he saw her, and she would blush more. She did hate her uncontrollable emotions sometimes. Castiel shook behind her nervously, he could only see the back of her head and the soft curls that crept to her lower back, but he still felt uncomfortable, insignificant in her presence. She smelled like lavender, and he couldn't help but breath in the scent, he was becoming overwhelmed by her.

"Hello Kate," he replied quietly, nerves taking hold. She spun on her chair to face him, smiling widely at him as her eyes met his. He stumbled slightly on his feet, she chuckled. She loved it when he was infatuated with edginess. He seemed less perfect, more real, and incredibly sweet. She hid her eyes beneath her fringe as she bowed her head towards the carpet, she couldn't let him see her with the walls laid down.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked nervously, her hands twitching in her lap, her palms sweating in anticipation. She decided to hide them under her thighs, he wouldn't be able to see her anxiety if it was buried beneath twenty pounds of muscle, bone and denim. He smiled at her warmly; he loved her shy smile and coy eyes, even if he didn't understand the object of her affection. He was just happy she behaved this way around him, it made him feel special, made him feel wanted for the first time during his lonely existence.

"I came to see if you were alright," said Castiel, fixating his eyes on the peeling yellow wallpaper that was wilting with age and neglect. He didn't feel strong enough to withstand her pretty smile and warm blue eyes. There was low light in the room due to the soft glow of the morning which seeped through the cracks in the blinds, it complemented her skin beautifully, and she appeared to take on the form of golden deity. He couldn't help but stare.

"I think I'm alright Cas," said Kate softly, in disbelief that the angel had come to see her, and only her, and that he cared about how she felt.

"You appeared to be…angry yesterday," Castiel replied cautiously, searching his brain for words that didn't insult her. From what he had seen the day before, she could become very irritated, and he didn't want to face the same consequences that Chuck had.

"Was I? I don't remember. To be honest, I can't remember much of yesterday," Kate lied, trying to distract herself and the angel from the topic that was Sam's dishonesty. She did remember a lot, the words were as clear and as sharp as glass, and they were engraved into her skull through anxiety. She was partially telling the truth when she spoke to Castiel, the turning events of her brother had wiped her memory clean of anything else that had happened yesterday, she didn't see the rest of the day as important or as urgent as the fate of her brother, and biology had just eradicated the unnecessary thoughts in her mind to pave the way for worry and sleepless nights.

"You threw a glass at Chuck," breathed Castiel. He had noticed distraction in her eyes, she was lying to him. She did remember, and he could easily guess what her fear was a result of. He was furious with Chuck for telling her the words that were turning her stomach, he couldn't help but become livid when something caused her pain, his biggest fear had now become losing her. He had to protect her, care for her; he believed it to be his purpose now. He was living for her, and only her. She was the light, and everything his lonely heart cared for. He had accepted his feelings, allowed them to take hold with the encouragement of Elijah. He didn't care about the danger, the recklessness and the fear of being caught made him feel alive, made his heart and mind ignite with a passion that he couldn't control. Was this what it was like to feel human?

"Oh…oh? I'm sorry," said Kate uncertainly, she couldn't believe she had shown that side of her, especially to him. Her uncontrollable temper was something she buried beneath layers of politeness and courtesy, her father had always told her it was unflattering on her, that she resembled an escaped maniac when she lost control. She cursed herself for losing it in front of the angel; she knew it could become volcanic when left to its own devices. She had to apologize to Chuck, and Castiel for losing it, she didn't want him to think lowly of her, not him.

"I would have done the same," said Castiel light-heartedly, watching with pleasure as she smiled and giggled, he was making her happy. However, there was meaning to his words, he wished he could have done it himself, wished he was the one who had scared Chuck away from her. He didn't like the way he looked at her, it turned his chained stomach and made his fists clench with an unruly anger. Everything seemed to be amplified when she was around.

"I guess that makes it okay then," said Kate, still staring towards the carpet. She hid her loving eyes behind hair and eyelashes, tied her shaking hands behind her back, she would never allow him to see how much she thought of him. "Is everything Chuck says true? Can it not be changed?" asked Kate cautiously, finally buckling the courage to open up to him, tell him what was tainting her mind.

"Once it has been written it is irreversible," said Castiel coldly, reciting the words he had said to Sam and Dean numerous times yesterday, he was beginning to feel like the Winchester record player. He had forgot why he had said it, and had no idea what Kate was asking for until he watched her cower in the corner of the room, her head bowed lower out of despair. She had lost all hope.

"Oh God," Kate murmured, her voice cracked with fear and sorrow. She had looked to the angel for comfort; she wished he could tell her that Sam would be okay, that the world was not too far gone for saving.

"I mean, I…" Castiel stuttered, angry with himself for being so careless and upsetting her. Her head was hung with a weight of guilt and responsibility that was beginning to consume her, he could feel it within his bones, and it frightened him. The biggest tragedy was always the fall of the great. To him she was the one. He was so sure of everything, so certain of every action he had taken, but when it came to her, he became unstuck; she was beginning to unravel everything he had known. He could bring the force of heaven, could serve his father amongst the finest, but he couldn't talk to the girl before him, he found it quite ironic. He walked towards her, swallowing his fear and doubt, he had to do something, and it was now or never.

He placed his hands beneath her chin, feeling his fingertips become sodden with tears and horror. He slowly lifted her head so her eyes met his, they were warm yet frightened. He smiled at her lovingly, allowing himself to become consumed by the emotions and feelings he had buried since he met her, there was no time for second guessing and ignorance now. He felt her tremble in his hands; he hoped that he wasn't hurting her. He was terrified of the consequences of his actions, scared that he would become lost in the rebellion, but he didn't care, the fire was burning ever so brightly in his heart, and it felt too good to let it go out. He breathed heavily, lavender. Kate blushed as his hands reached her chin, becoming overwhelmed by the moment. She shook where she stood with nerves and anticipation. His hands burned her skin; they were ice cold yet caring. "I won't let it happen Kate," said Castiel reassuringly, his hands moving towards her cheekbones slowly so he held her head within his hands. Kate felt her heart implode within her ribcage; he had never said her name before with so much feeling, with so much love. She turned her head into his hand, nuzzling into his skin and closing her eyes. Her tears were caught in his hands, she felt relieved.

"It's too late," said Kate quietly, her voice muffled by his palm. Her lips brushed against his skin, he began to feel nervous. He traced her cheekbone with his fingertips, her skin was soft and glowing in the light, she was precious.

"It's not until we say it is," said Castiel, pulling her towards him, his eyes were sincere. Her heart leapt into her throat and her eyes darted. She felt warm in his hands, time seemed to slow and the world seemed to heal. She had never seen the angel so…forward, he seemed surprisingly human to her. She leaned towards him, resting her forehead against his and sighing heavily.

"Thank you," she said softly, her voice quiet and nervous, she didn't want the moment to end. Her eyes stirred beneath her eyelashes as she looked up towards him, he was a lot taller than she had expected. He returned her warm gaze, his hands still enveloping her.

"For?" asked Castiel with slight confusion. She had always been the one to save him, to guide him; he had never expected to return the favour. He felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest, his blood hot within his veins. For the first time he felt alive.

"Making the world a hell of a lot brighter," Kate replied softly, praying that he would not leave her; she hoped they would stay together like this. However, she was met with sadness when his hands slipped from her and dropped his sides; his eyes became interested in the window. She sighed in disappointment but still watched him attentively, his expression seemed distant, and he had returned to Castiel the angel, the soldier. "Cas?"

"Your brothers have returned," he replied coldly, turning away from her. She ran to the window, sweeping the blinds away angrily. He was right, she could see the Impala, and hear her brothers arguing around it. How did he do that? She cursed under her breath, they had ruined her moment. She could feel footsteps echoing through the stairwell next to the room, they were coming closer, she had to act fast. She ran towards the angel and grabbed his wrist tightly, she didn't want him to leave her on such a cold note, she wanted to believe that what had just happened was real, and that she wasn't dreaming. "Yes?" he asked warmly, his once absent eyes now enchanted with her. It was real.

"I…um, I…goodbye Cas," Kate stuttered, blushing and shuffling in her shoes. She made sure she met him with one last look of thank-you before he left, sighing as she heard material and then silence. He was gone, and had appeared to take her heart with him. She sighed and threw herself on the bed, glaring towards the door as she felt the key turn in the lock, and heard her brothers voices bounce against the door. She grabbed a book from the table beside her, holding it in her lap and pretending she had been distracted the whole time they had been gone.

"You do know that you're reading it upside down don't you?" said Sam as he entered the room, the scent of cold air and cologne drifting through the open door. She cast the book to the table before Dean followed behind him, she had already embarrassed herself. He smiled at her as she scrambled up off the bed, her arms and legs morphing into a frantic mess, they had caught her off guard.

"Was there someone here, like a minute ago?" asked Dean sharply as he threw his duffel onto the table; Kate was confused to why he was carrying his weapons everywhere with him recently. Maybe he has a complex, she thought to herself as she brushed dust from her jeans and stood up. She was nervous, had they seen Castiel? She decided to swallow her doubt and lean confidently against the kitchenette, maybe they wouldn't notice if she convinced them it wasn't real.

"No, I think you're hallucinating Dean," said Kate coldly, looking around the room with suspicious eyes, playing the part as best she could. "You should lay off the booze Dean, I think it's starting to affect your judgement," she continued, grinning at her brother cheekily. He rolled his eyes and stormed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him swiftly. Kate relaxed and leaned against the cupboard casually as she heard the reassuring click of the bathroom door closing. She sighed and played with a plastic apple from the fruit bowl, in a motel of this calibre, she didn't expect the fruit to be real, and wasn't disappointed when she felt its hollow surface. Sam watched her carefully, he could tell when she was lying, and after all, he was her brother.

X X X

"Castiel? Are you stupid? Or just determined to get killed in the next three months?" asked Elijah desperately, throwing an orange at the angel perched sadly against a tree. They were in the garden of heaven, and Elijah was starting to regret his decision as the orange was sent spinning into oblivion, fruit or no fruit, it was his father's creation.

"I wanted to see her," said Castiel, his head hung towards the sparkling emerald green of the grass. Everything was precise, perfect. He had always found it strange when he had first appeared on Earth, the blades were all different lengths, and the leaves from the same tree were all different shapes and sizes. He supposed that that was what made Earth different from heaven and so appealing to him.

"Yes I know, I have heard. I'm not condemning you for it, I'm just saying be more bloody careful! You don't know who's listening anymore," Elijah replied angrily, he didn't want Castiel experience the same fate.

"I'm sorry," said Castiel sadly, feeling as if he was being told off by a parent. He sighed as light seeped through the greenhouse, the glow seemed artificial compared to the morning light at the motel, and it didn't seem to create the same effect on the angel. He kicked his feet; the grass stirred and bent towards him, then retained their original shape as he moved his shoe, bouncing back with as much vigour and enthusiasm as rubber. Nothing could be changed in heaven, everything was already perfect and in no need of alteration. He wondered why so many people envied his world and craved its flawlessness, it seemed hollow and absent of life.

"I…Oh, Castiel you troubled soul," said Elijah with a hint of sarcasm as he stared towards the bright sky of the afternoon. His eyes were met with sadness; his world was manufactured, and didn't carry the same love and flaws of Earth, the traits he missed deeply.

"Why? What is getting you down Castiel?" cried a twisted voice behind the pair, Arielle. She swept towards them with dexterity and poison of a snake, perching beside Castiel and staring with eyes and a motive. She grinned as Elijah glared at her, she loved to annoy and alienate the rebellious.

"Nobody's buying today Arielle," snapped Elijah, his eyes writhing in hatred and fear, he didn't want her to speak badly of his love again; his heart might rupture and descend into insanity. However, he wasn't about to hide his distaste, she didn't deserve the courtesy. He had watched her manipulate and tie his garrison around her hands, casting them to hell as the fell for her and from heaven.

"Elijah, why do you doubt my consideration? You were always so…close minded," spat Arielle, closing her hand around Castiel's as she moved her attention away from the red-headed angel. Elijah growled under his breath, her deception turned his stomach. He was finding it hard to resist tearing her apart where she stood. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists; anger was hard to control when it took hold.

"I believe it has nothing to do with you seeing as you are the least understanding," replied Castiel sternly, pulling his hand away from her sharply. She stared absently at Castiel, swallowing her anger, she could easily ignite the garden around her in a look, it was a gift. He grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling her towards him with his new found confidence and rebellion. Elijah took a step backwards, unsure to what Castiel was about to do. "You may be able to sink your teeth into anyone who pleases you, but you will not get to me," barked Castiel, allowing the fear to overcome him, it gave him power. He pushed Arielle away from him, and turned towards Elijah, the angel was smiling gratefully in his direction.

"I guess I know where I'm not wanted," said Arielle quietly with as much malice as she could gather. She disappeared into the far reaches of heaven, disappointed that her plan had failed. She would find other ways to split Castiel from the human, she was determined.

"Where the hell did that come from Castiel? Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing, I can't stand the bitch," said Elijah, stepping back towards Castiel and gaining his original position by the orange tree. "I think she only lasted three minutes here, now that's an achievement," he continued, grinning widely, it was a good day.

"She gives me confidence," said Castiel, staring at his hands that her lips had brushed against mere hours before. She gave him strength, made him feel free. He looked up at Elijah, who was now leaning over him and smiling warmly.

"I know the feeling," said Elijah sadly, wishing he could still experience it. He sat next to Castiel, approaching him kindly with understanding, it was hard to find during the dark times.

"But as you say Elijah, I need to avoid her. I am playing with fire," Castiel replied quietly, his eyes closed in despair and concentration as he tried to detach himself from memories of her; he found it harder than he had expected.

"Yes, but who are we to decide how the fire burns?" said Elijah softly, smiling at the angel. Castiel returned the gesture, relieved that he wouldn't have to forget her, he couldn't think of a greater pain. He was beginning to become close to Elijah, he wasn't judgemental, and was capable of great advice. He stared at the sky above, the soft pastel blue and yellow as the sun set in heaven, a mere accessory for Zachariah. He wanted to experience the real thing, see the real colours of red and orange as light descended around him, he wanted to see it with her. He buried his fears, they could wait. Yes, he was playing with fire, but why let it burn out when it feels good? He sighed and placed his head in his hands, life was beginning to become confusing, life was finally unfolding for him after 2,000 years. He didn't know whether to welcome it with open arms or reject it with fear. However, time was the present, and the present involved her, he didn't know how much longer he would be around.

He would be found out one day, and the judgement was coming, faster than he expected. Castiel could not predict the events that were beginning to unfold, he had no idea that his fate had been sealed the minute he has saved her, that the eye was alert and fixated on him the moment he spoke to the girl that mystified the heavens. Reckoning was coming, and striking with force for each memory created with the girl, Castiel was about to pay for his actions, and no soul could see the forthcoming fate of the angel. The end was nigh, and the price was inevitable. Castiel could not foresee the coming end of his happiness; his freedom was about to derail and take Kate with it. Not even Elijah could understand Arielle's motives or speed, she was moving towards the council, and she had been listening. Oh, how she had been watching, every moment every word was about to become the angel's testimony, and the end was forthcoming. All Castiel could do was watch as Kate slept peacefully, dreaming of a future that would never materialize. Hope was beginning to become a double-ended sword, and it was about to pierce the hearts of many.


	33. House of Cards

Chapter Thirty Three - House of Cards

_Hello, sorry for the slow updating once again, it was a busy week and this chapter didn't seem to come very easily for some reason. I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and the previous, I forgot to have a reviewer appreciation moment last chapter, and for that I'm sorry. I would also like to say a special thank you to all of those reviewers who do so for nearly every chapter, seriously guys, you are undeniably awesome, and I dedicate this chapter to you out of appreciation. Anyway, we have a lot of sibling tension in this chapter, this story is beginning to come to a climax, but hopefully if feedback is good I will write a sequel if you guys want one? There is also a few unanswered questions creeping back in this chapter, but I do promise they will be answered…soon. I really really hope you guys are still reading and enjoying and I would love to hear what you think of the story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you guys soon :D. _

"Arielle," called the familiar voice in the distance, beckoning her softly. Arielle shot up in the darkness of the garden, her eyes searching around her apprehensively. The figure emerged from the shadows, smiling wickedly as she approached the startled angel. "It's time," breathed the woman, grasping her hand tightly and pulling Arielle from the ground. Arielle understood, she had been waiting an eternity.

X X X

"Is there any way around this?" cried Kate, her eyes were wild yet sceptical. She was facing Dean, childishly ignoring her younger brother who leaned against the wall; he was tired of fighting and being blamed for something that hadn't even happened yet. It was the future, he was sure that it could change. Dean was scattered throughout the room, bounding from one end to the next, lining the walls with hex bags. He ignored Kate; his mind was too busy with protecting one sibling, rather than listening to the complaints of another.

"No," snapped Dean, grabbing a sawed-off and staring at it expectantly as if the metal would melt in his hands. Sam sighed, slumping further against the wall, he felt strangely guilty.

"So me and Sam are supposed to play house whilst you go round town with your big gun? You're not invincible Dean!" Kate continued, pulling on his shoulder as he turned to face the door. She stared at him angrily, her fists clenched and teeth grinding as if she was trying to wear them away out of fury. Sam walked towards her reaching for her arm, it was only minutes till she exploded into another fit of anger, and if he was going to spend the day in a confined area with her, he didn't want to be sweeping away the aftermath.

"And neither are you and Sammy," Dean breathed, swallowing his own anger. His hands were tightly clasped around the shotgun, he was expecting Kate to swipe it from him and point it at his head with concentrated eyes. He glanced towards Sam, his expression pained and disappointed, _it's all your fault_ he thought, _it's all on you_.

"And what about me? I'm not foreseen to bang a demon you know, I have just as much right as you do to go around enforcing the law," said Kate confidently, grabbing a shotgun from the bed and walking towards the door. Dean caught up with her instantly, as if he had already predicted her reaction. He pushed her slightly against the wall and prised the gun from her rigid fingers, sighing as she glared angrily and folded her arms, expecting an answer.

"I don't want him alone Kate," Dean whispered as he leaned towards Kate's ear. His arm was shielding his face defensively, he didn't know if Sam could lip read or not. He stepped away from Kate and edged towards the door, casting the gun from his hand towards the bed. He stopped to turn towards Sam; he was looking at him with suspicious eyes. "You're baby-sitting Kate, make sure he behaves himself," barked Dean, grinning cheekily as Sam continued to bask in his anger, the fury was boiling to the surface. Kate remained motionless as she heard the door close behind her, and the grinding wheels of the Impala as the engine roared into life. She was only able to find the courage to turn towards her brother long after the car had disappeared into the night, and the only sound was the grating of the air conditioning and the bubbling of hot coffee.

"I know what he said," said Sam sadly, his eyes ashamed rather than blaming. He walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him cautiously, as if he would become a further burden on his sister's life if he slammed the wood. Kate threw her head in her hands, cursing herself for not being more understanding. She crept towards the door, and slid down the wood, perching at the base and leaning her head backwards so her hair brushed lightly against the grains. She tapped softly on the door, smiling to herself as she heard him lean on the door, and came to rest where Kate did, but on the other side of the door. She sighed softly, they were together, and moments like this were becoming rare as the end drew nearer. She heard tapping on the door, she wasn't alone.

X X X

Dean wasn't back yet, and Kate was beginning to become worried. She knew that he had only disappeared to find Chuck, but he had been gone for a few hours now, and the bright glow of the afternoon sun had softened, leaving behind a more dewy recognisable light of the evening. The hours had passed awkwardly, with Kate attempting conversation with Sam a few times, but it had resulted in nothing. Sam had seemed distracted, and was paying more attention to the blinds that rattled against the window in the breeze rather than her voice.

Kate recognised his absent stare; she knew his motive as soon as he had switched off the TV and resorted to lounging around the motel room, his head leaning in his hands. He was planning something. She could feel it. She didn't want to ask out of fear of angering or upsetting him further, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed. She had spent every minute of the hours with him expecting him to tell her, waiting patiently for the plan that was consuming his attention. However, he never spoke, and continued to stare vaguely at the walls or the carpet, never towards her direction. She was worried, scared that he was planning something that he never wanted her to hear, scared that he was about to give himself over to the demon within him again. She had sat in the chair in the corner, drumming her fingers on the edges impatiently, hoping that he would break the silence and tell her what he was thinking.

The words never came, and Kate now found herself wandering around the motel lot searching for an ice machine. She had gotten lost, and was beginning to become tired and impatient in the afternoon heat. The pavement was warm beneath her feet, the sun causing her eyes to squint and glisten in the light. She sighed heavily, she was beginning to think that the ice machine didn't exist, and that her brother had sent her off on a chase to distract her while he got up to 'other' activities. She cursed herself; she shouldn't be so suspicious of her brother. She scrambled to find the trust she once had in her mind, she owed it to him to not be so sceptical. She passed the familiar reception building; she was beginning to walk in circles.

She heard birds calling from above; she couldn't help but believe it was an omen. During the narrowing days, omens were frequent, and she was beginning to see the world through the eyes of a dead man. She wondered of her future whilst she wandered back to the motel room. Everything around her seemed so fragile, the people, the buildings, and the sky stared like glass, seemed so brittle that it would shatter beneath her fingers if she reached out and touched it. She thought of herself as being so fragile, that she would break if the pressure built any further. She was carrying the weight of Dean's disappointment, Sam's deceit and Castiel's rebellion upon her bowing shoulders, and she was being smothered under the responsibility. She was becoming tired of the dependence, she hated being the one they would run to, the one they'd lay all of their worries upon and then leave, with no consideration for her own state of mind. Kate hated herself for thinking like that, she felt selfish, ungrateful for all of the support they had given her over the years. She was tired, angry. Maybe it was the heat.

Kate rounded the corner of her building, and immediately spied a figure on the balcony, a short, somewhat slouched man in deep grey clothing with ruffled un-kept hair. Chuck. She bounded up the stairs, pushing past a family struggling with an unusually large and overweight suitcase. The woman cursed as Kate soared past, her clothing and toiletries scattered along the pavement. Chuck's eyes widened as Kate stormed towards him, he glanced at the window behind him, intending to gesture to Sam and warn him that she was coming, but the blinds were shut.

"Chuck!" Kate cried, her voice struggling with a lack of breath. She panted, slamming her fist into her chest desperately as if her heart would never beat again. He looked at her curiously, surprised that she was tired after sprinting only a short distance, she looked in shape to him. "Why are you here?" she asked, coughing and staring at the sky, determined to keep her temper. After what Castiel had told her, she had decided to refrain from throwing any more beverages at the small, shaken man's head.

"I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd drop by and…," Chuck stuttered, cowering slightly in her presence. Her hair warmed in the light, Chuck smiled, and he still found her pretty, even if she looked furious and about to impale him on the staircase.

"Don't lie to me Chuck, I'm not in the mood today," Kate snapped, her tone sharp and authoritive.

"Sam called me," he sighed in reply, folding his arms defensively and leaning against the metal balustrade. He looked towards the window again, hoping Sam would pitch in and save him from an awkward probably heated discussion with his sister. His head started to itch in pain, he became worried.

"What? Why?" barked Kate suspiciously, doubt overwhelming her yet again. Her brow furrowed and her fists tensed, her eyes were fixated angrily on the window.

"He has some plan to ice Lilith, wanted to know if he could do it. You know, seeing as I…see the future and all," explained Chuck softly, wishing that the Winchesters had never appeared at his doorstep, his Friday would have been a lot quieter, and he could have been lounging on the sofa watching re-runs of Oprah with a bottle by now.

"What? What is going on with you Sam," said Kate angrily, concentrating her fury on Chuck, who seemed to edge away from the balustrade and towards the safety of the wall? She struggled to contain her anger, she hadn't been gone for a while and her brother was already plotting behind her back. She couldn't trust him anymore; he had deceived her for too long.

"Well I'm not Sam so…I'll see you," Chuck replied, pushing past Kate and walking towards the staircase. He didn't want to leave her, he wanted to stay and talk for a while and learn something about her, and she intrigued him. However, he was also scared of her and her uncontrollable temper that he had experienced the receiving end of, and she was beginning to become angry, he could tell by the creased lines in her forehead and her twisted knuckles. The cons seemed to be weighed against him, and he hadn't even thought of the angel that perched upon her shoulder.

"Wait," Kate called after him feeling guilty. She caught up to his shrinking figure and grabbed his arm, turning him around to face her. "You know what's going to happen don't you, you see the future."

"So I've heard," Chuck stuttered, he was startled by her sudden interest in him. She looked worried, and she gripped onto him tightly out of desperation. All anger and harshness had disappeared from her face, she seemed frightened and exposed.

"What is it like? What am I like?" she asked frantically, searching for answers. Chuck seemed to melt in her grasp, lost for words.

"I can't see that far, I'm sorry, I can't help you," Chuck replied sadly. He knew what she wanted to hear, he had the answers. However, knowledge was dangerous when it came to the future, and if he placed the responsibility in her hands, she could change it, and change the fates of others just as easily. He watched with disappointment as he face fell, he couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear, what they all wanted to hear.

"I know you can Chuck, don't lie to me," she snapped, still clinging desperately to his jacket, her fingers dragging and pulling at material. He was expecting it to tear any moment. Her eyes now seemed to be lit with anger, but not directed at him, directed at her, as if the fact she didn't know what was going to happen was her fault. She seemed weighed with responsibility to him, as if she was carrying the lives and guilt of the many in her hands. She was fatigued, lines creased the edges of her eyes, and her skin was a pale grey and sickly looking.

"I don't, I'm sorry, I can't help you," said Chuck curtly, sliding her hand from his arm. He wanted her to listen to his words, treading in familiar water was just hurting her more. It was a sad sight to see, witnessing someone as strong as her spiral into oblivion. He could see it coming, he had seen it many times before, she was teetering on the breaking point, and fate was pushing her in the wrong direction.

"I…I'm sorry," Kate replied quietly out of disappointment and embarrassment. She stared at the ground, hoping it would grow talons and swallow her whole; it would be easier to explain. She retreated towards the doorway of her motel room, as Chuck stared on behind her, he wished he could help her, wished he could help everyone. His 'gift' was beginning to become a curse, and he was just as plagued as anyone with guilt and responsibility. He secretly could see the end, see it approach just as clearly and swiftly as the cars that entered and exited the parking lot routinely. He sighed to himself as he walked away, he was alone.

"Sam! Are you stupid! Have you completely lost your mind?" cried Kate, slamming the door behind her so the cheap ornaments on the dresser rattled and pleaded for forgiveness. She walked straight towards him, ignoring the room around her. Sam started to back-pedal as she came closer, she looked like she was about to explode, and he didn't want to be in the vicinity when it happened. "I know what you're planning to do Sam, don't even start lying to save your ass," she snarled, her face so close to his that her nose brushed lightly against his jaw as she spoke.

"How did you…?" Sam stuttered, trying to recollect what was happening. He had forgot where he was the minute she had stormed through the door, her temper was beginning to become commanding. She had inherited it from John, and used it just as much as her wicked smile.

"Chuck," Kate breathed, feeling fury flare within in her as Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't you blame him Sam; he's got nothing to do with it! Do you think you're invincible huh? You on some kamikaze mission to go out with a bang?"

"I'm trying to help," snapped Sam, tired of the interrogation and the blame. He could feel the monster within him writhe, felt the blood struggle through his veins. It was alien to him, made him feel nauseous. He dreamed of tearing the vein from his arm, watching the blood spill to the ground as he stood proudly with satisfaction. The blood would stain the room around him, coat the walls and carpets with hell and lies, and he would stand cleansed, free from his chains. He scratched at his arm with his nails, smiling as the skin turned red and broke; it was too close for comfort.

"What is going on with you?" said Kate as her eyes welded with tears. She turned away from him and brushed her sorrow with her sleeve, she would not let him see her cry, he didn't deserve it.

"What do you want me to say Kate? I'm surviving, using 'this' to my advantage," growled Sam, gesturing towards the veins that bulged from his skin, alien. He was beginning to become furious with her, and it wasn't her fault. She looked too much like John when she was angry; she was all eyes and smile. Her ice-blue eyes pierced his skin as she cried, her smile twisting and turning between fury and grief. "I learned to survive when Dean was in hell and now you're asking me to change? I was on my own! What did you expect me to do?"

"I was alone too Sam! And I needed you," Kate cried, feeling the memories of four months of solitude creep into her mind and wreck havoc. The thought of Sam closing the door behind him, his defiant eyes when he told her she was leaving, his ignorance when she finally found him again. It was bubbling to the surface, her blood hot with anger and regret. She choked on her fear, clenched her fist. It was too much. "And you chose to leave, _leave_ _us behind. _That's on your hands Sam, and whether you care or not is no fault of mine," she continued, her tone twisting with a venom of anger.

"How can you say that?" snapped Sam, his eyes burning with fury. He was tired of guilt, sick of regret. He just wanted to live.

"I don't think I know you anymore," said Kate quietly, fighting back the tears that flooded from her heart. Sam walked towards her, grabbing her hands in his. He had seen this figure once before, the empty shell of someone destroyed, shattered to the core, breaking with the pressure. He wanted to hold her, tell her everything would be okay as she burrowed into his chest, but that was not his place anymore, they had grown up and now she craved the comfort of someone else. He wished he could be like him; he could hurt her with a look, but heal the wounds just as quickly and without knowing.

"I can make it better, help me please Kate, I need you," said Sam softly, reaching out to the empty figure standing before him. She shivered as he touched her, she seemed frightened, or broken to the point of not caring. She remained motionless, expressionless, she could be dead on her feet and he wouldn't know the difference. She stared blankly at him, swallowing fear and regret, the words were building.

"I'm tired of trying," Kate replied, pushing his hand from her shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes void of any emotion. Her arms hung heavy, as if every breath of life had been knocked from her. Her skin was pale in the light, tensed as if it was being stretched across her bones. She wiped a tear from her eye as if it was a chore, as if she was so used to it that it was routine. He cursed himself; he had played a part in this with his selfishness. She was slipping from him, and he didn't know if he could save her. His hand tensed around his wrist, his nails digging into the veins that traced and bulged from his skin, as if they were trying to escape the confines of his body. The door opened behind them, Dean. Kate turned towards the doorway, smiling weakly at her older brother as the scent of cologne and leather was pushed into the atmosphere apprehensively. He looked at her, at Sam, something had changed, but he couldn't work out what. Sam stared angrily at him as he leaned against the wall. Kate continued to stare blankly at him, the life seeping from her bones like clockwork.


	34. Show Me The Light

Chapter Thirty-Four- Show Me The Light

_I thought I'd be nice and update quickly as I didn't have much to do today, so here it is chapter thirty four! I can't believe the story has come so far :D. I would just like to say a special thank-you in no particular order to FansCastiel and Rosesandthorns666 for reviewing the last chapter, I'm glad you are enjoyed the last chapter, and Castiel is going to be making an appearance in this one too. I don't want to sound like a whining child or anything but the review front has been a bit quiet the last few chapters and I'm just wondering what's up? Is the story not as good anymore? Is there too much Castiel or too much of the brothers? I hope I'm still making the story __exciting__ enough for you all still, and I would really appreciate some comments or something just to know how everyone is doing and whether you are enjoying the chapters. I would just like to say thank-you to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters, and I hope this one is just as good :D. I am really looking forward hearing any of your reviews or comments if it isn't too much to ask and if you have the time, and I hope you enjoy this chapter __. Hopefully, I'll update soon. _

"What's going on in here? You could cut the tension with a knife, like…a really big one," said Dean sarcastically, his eyes scattered between Sam and Kate as he waited for laughter that never came. He didn't know who to look at, who was in need of more comfort. They both managed to stand together, yet so far apart. He imagined a wall between them, separating them as if they never knew each other at all. Sam cast an estranged look of confusion and stored anger at Dean, Kate continued to stare emptily, her eyes as distant like shattered glass. She looked tired, broken down, her greying skin stretched over bones that rattled as her ribs pushed outwards like barbed wire. Her eyes were bruised with stress and sleepless nights, she wasn't herself anymore. He was worried.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," said Kate quietly, glancing towards Sam and then edging towards the open door. She pushed lightly passed Dean, casting a look of helplessness that he received. He reached towards her, but it was too late. The door slammed behind her. The only thing that remained of her existence was the soft scent of light orange perfume that was pushed through the cracks in the door with the rushing air. Dean sighed as he rubbed his temples with tense fingers, he wanted to help her.

"I…come on, we're getting out of here," Dean snapped, his eyes fixated angrily on Sam. He knew he had something to do with his sister's strange exit. At first he expected Castiel, but he had been with him all afternoon.

"What? Where?" asked Sam, confused. He had the plan laid before him, every detail examined and revised carefully. He wasn't going to be stopped now; he had a chance to prove himself to Dean, to Kate, to heaven, to anyone who would listen.

"Anywhere, okay? Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we got to swim, we are getting out," explained Dean, looking around him cautiously. The hex bags were gone. He turned to his brother who stood there lifelessly, expecting to be told off as if his life had rewound itself, and he was still a teenage boy. "Dude, where are all the hex bags?" he asked suspiciously, expecting a trail of excuses.

"I burned them," said Sam guiltily, he just wanted someone to understand, believe that what he was doing was right, and that he could redeem himself. He watched his brother's face fall, he wasn't convinced. Sam sighed to himself, it had been a long day, and the night was about to get longer, he was expecting another argument.

"You what?" Dean barked out of a mixture of confusion and suspicion. He was confused to why Sam was starting his own personal rebellion, but worried also, from what he had seen; his brother was perfectly capable of doing it. He was scared, he didn't know what Sam was hiding from him anymore, he didn't know if he could do more than he said he could.

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big 'if'…," Sam started, trying to defend himself logically. Dean still stared absently, he wasn't buying it.

"No, no, no! It's more than an 'if'" said Dean worryingly. He was scared to what was about to happen. Everything Chuck had said had come true, and he was expecting Sam's 'meeting' with Lilith to become real also, and he couldn't predict the consequences. "Chuck is not a psychic, he's a prophet."

"What?" asked Sam, genuinely confused.

"Cas showed up, and apparently Chuck is writing the gospel of us," Dean sighed, reciting the angel's words half-heartedly. He didn't like the idea of being written into history. It was too much responsibility. He now had to do something significant to prove himself.

"Okay," Sam replied, unsure of what to say. He was secretly worried, scared that he already tainted the pages of the 'gospel' with his meetings with Ruby. He also felt motivated. Now was the chance to prove himself, and if it ended badly in bloodshed then so be it, at least he went out with a bang.

"Okay, let's get out of here," said Dean, searching around him and grabbing Kate's bag. He was uncertain to where his sister had disappeared to, but she couldn't have gotten far. She was terrible with directions, and rarely ventured more than 10 feet alone out of fear of getting lost. He was hoping that he'd find her leaning against the Impala, waiting to go. All he wanted to do was to leave, push any thoughts of Sam and Lilith aside and forget it never happened. However, that was beginning increasingly hard to do, especially seeing as his life was being converted into a gospel as he spoke.

"No," Sam snapped, he had too remain strong if he was to convince anybody that he could finish what he started. He stood proud, his arms tensely clasped by his sides, it was the turning point, and he couldn't let anything get in his way. Relationships could recover; a burning empty world however could not.

"Lilith is going to slaughter you," said Dean, his emotions confused and wrapped together in a tightly uncertain mess. He wanted to convince him that what he was about to do was dangerous, but he couldn't, Sam was too head-strong. He had learnt this as soon as he watched him slam the door behind him on his way to Stanford. There were no changing minds when he was lost in an idea. He remembered the night clearly, Kate had locked herself in the bathroom in tears, and John had disappeared to the nearest bar to drown in sorrow with alcohol. He had been alone, lying on the bed and resting his head on the board, wondering what he had done wrong, and whether he had done enough. It was a torturing feeling, losing something he could have held onto. He blamed himself for years to come as Kate sunk into the woodwork, lost and helpless. She had been young when he left; she had just reached twenty, and struggled to understand why Sam had left her. She clung so tightly to family, afraid she would lose herself when she was alone. It had devastated her.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't," said Sam coldly, ignoring the feelings that would only distract him. It was his chance to avenge, and he could just reach it.

"So what? You think you can take her?" snapped Dean reluctantly. He was tired, tired of fighting with his brother, tired of protecting his sister from everything that tried to take her away from him. He wanted to give up, he wanted to be free.

"Only one way to find out Dean, and I say bring her on," replied Sam, disconnected.

"Sam…," Dean protested, hoping he would take the bait and give in. They could be on the road by now, forgetting everything that had happened. The night would dissolve the fear, the memory of happier times would comfort them, and everything would be okay. However, that was never going to happen, the end was too far gone to turn back. Nothing would ever be the same.

"You think I'll do it, don't you? You think I'll go dark side," growled Sam, tired of the stigma. He wanted his brother's trust, wanted his sister's acceptance. He craved it, it made him feel human, made him feel like he wasn't lost within the monster.

"Yes! Okay? The way you've been acting lately? The things you've been doing?" Dean cried, his patience snapped. He let the fear and anger escape, he had had enough. Sam looked towards him, startled with a single flash of emotion. His eyes hardened, he could feel what was coming, and the anger was already beginning to store in his bones as he swallowed the tears. "Oh I know, how you ripped Alistair apart like he was nothing, like you were swatting a fly. Cas told me, okay?" Dean snapped, his brother's obliviousness making his fury worse. He sank back into disappointment. He was terrified to what the world had become, to what his brother had become. Hope was overused, and too far from his reach.

"What else did he tell you?" barked Sam suspiciously, feeling deceived. Everyone was against him; he couldn't help but feel detached from the world.

"Nothing I don't already know. That you've been using your psychic crap, and you've been getting stronger," Dean sighed, the thought making him nauseous. "We just don't know why, and we don't know how," he continued, disillusioned. He felt that it was his fault, his fault that he couldn't save his brother from himself.

"It's not what you think," Sam protested, desperate to salvage any connection he still had with his brother. He stared at Dean, his expression was unreadable.

"Then what is it Sam? Cause I'm at a total loss!" Dean cried, ignoring Sam, the lies were only going to pierce, and there was little left of him to destroy. He grabbed his bag from the bed and stormed towards the door, his hand resting over the handle apprehensively. Thoughts of Stanford flashed through his mind; the moment was too familiar for him. "Are you coming or not?" he asked, swallowing his fear and sorrow. He had to do it for her. She was cracking beneath the pressure, he could see it, and Sam wasn't helping her. He had to leave for her, she needed him, and he needed her.

"No," replied Sam curtly. He stared after Dean as he remained motionless beside the door, he was struggling to understand.

"You know what Sam? You've seen her, I know you've seen what you've done to her," said Dean coldly, twisting the handle beneath his hand. "That blood is on your hands," he continued, opening the door and breathing the chill air of the night, it was cleansing. The door closed behind him, and Sam was left behind. He collapsed to the chair, his head in his hands and his stomach tied with guilt. She was slipping, and it was his fault.

X X X

Kate wandered aimlessly around the parking lot, the cold air stinging her skin. Her mind was lost in guilt and deceit, and her stomach was jumping through hoops, the nerves were making her feel nauseous. She was alone; all of the cars had left to explore the night. The isolation was strangely soothing; nothing could hurt her if she was disconnected from the world. She felt tears roll from her eyes, and she didn't let them stop. She could give in here, there was nobody watching, nobody here to judge. She was in her own heaven, and it was never enough. She wanted to find Dean, wanted to apologize to Sam, wanted him. She wanted to see Castiel, see him once last time before the end. She could feel it coming like a freight train that rattled her bones with speed. She wanted him to save her, hold her as the flames licked higher.

She turned a corner as she tried to find the motel room. She didn't recognise the place around her, she was lost. She cursed to herself, and turned around, emptiness. She was in the far end of the parking lot, and was surrounded by nothing more than a barbed fence. She was frightened; the comfort of isolation had turned to panic. Her breath hitched in her throat, she couldn't help but shiver out of fear and the chilling wind that wrapped around her. She looked around her, trying to find her bearings. Her veins sizzled. Something was coming. She had left Sam in the motel room, and she had expected Dean to have done the same. He was alone, vulnerable. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate and pinpoint where the aura was coming from. Behind her. Her veins began to glow a deep blue beneath her skin, she felt alive, and it was strong. She turned around and started to sprint in the direction she was pulled towards. Her hair caught in the wind and splayed behind her, her eyes were wild with fear and concentration. She couldn't believe she had been so selfish, so stupid. She had never believed Sam to go through with his plan, and she had never expected Lilith to show up like Chuck had predicted. Yet here was now, and she could still do something to help.

She kept running, but her surroundings didn't change. The air was a midnight black, the moon still glared from above, and her only light. There were no buildings, and her eyes were struggling to adjust to the darkness. She didn't give in, she refused to. Her legs spiralled beneath her, her heart thundered in her chest. The steady rhythm of footsteps guiding her way. One, two, one, two, one, two, stop. She never saw the figure standing before her until a fist collided with her chest.

She was knocked to the ground instantly, her chest stinging with the impact. Hand clasped around her throat as she was sprung from the ground, and glided against a chain-link fence. Cold eyes pierced the darkness, making her skin run cold with fear. Kate opened her eyes to see the figure who had pinned her against the fence. Arielle. A dead, spindly hand clasped around her wrist. Twist. The bones fractured like wooden splinters, the pain sending a surge of adrenaline and fear that electrified her. Kate screamed the noise cracking as she cried in pain.

"Now, now, you'll wake the neighbours," hissed Arielle as she placed a hand over her mouth. She felt hot breath tingle her palm, tears panting against her skin, Kate was crying. The night was silent; no one could hear her scream.

X X X

Sam looked down at the demon beneath him. Lilith's eyes were white, the deal was done. His eyes glanced towards the dagger on the bedside table, his hand twitched in anticipation. It was nearly time. Lilith's eyes rolled backwards as she grabbed Sam's collar, she smiled wickedly as she felt him shiver. Her eyes closed, now was his chance. He reached for the dagger and clutched it within his hand tightly and confidently. He raised his hand and plunged the metal blade towards her chest. Lilith shot up, catching the knife before the point tore her dress. He had been so close. Lilith pushed Sam swiftly so she was above him, the blade gliding close to his neck. He swallowed in fear. He had missed his shot. She hissed as the knife rose in her hand. The door behind her burst open with an intensity that caused a suction of air near the doorway, causing the demon to focus her attention towards the door.

"I am the prophet Chuck!" cried Chuck as he rushed into the room, grateful that he had made it in time, the blade was close to Sam's neck, and he could feel the cool metal brushing against his skin as if it was him beneath the demon.

"You've got to be joking," snapped Lilith sarcastically, appearing before Chuck with the knife still clenched in her hand.

"This is no joke!" barked Dean trailing behind the prophet. Lilith glared towards Dean as the building began to rock violently on its foundations. An intense white light poured through the window, cleansing the room in a hot, heavenly glow. "See, Chuck here has got an archangel on his shoulder," explained Dean as the light brightened and the room got hotter. The walls continued to tremble, and Sam was starting to feel as if he was perched on a boat in a stormy ocean, the thought made him feel nauseous. "You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You wanna tangle with that?" he continued as Lilith looked around her angrily. She turned towards Sam and smirked. Black smoke began to pour from her mouth and tower towards the ceiling before escaping through the window. The lifeless body of the host collapsed to the floor, her blonde curls bathed around her as if she had been electrocuted. Dean stared towards Sam coldly; he had been right all along.

X X X

Kate was thrust against the fence, her bones crushing against the cold metal as the coiled wires carved into her back. She struggled under Arielle's strength, her arms and legs kicking at empty air. Arielle smiled maliciously, she was in control now, and nothing could stop her. Kate pulled at her hair, trying to shake the angel from her throat, but she was too weak. Her right hand lay limply at her side, the bones of her wrist shattered beyond repair.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment," Arielle hissed, her eyes sharp and piercing. She drew a blade from her jean pocket, and ran the edge across Kate's throat, the cold metal cut into her skin. Kate cried for help, but nobody would listen, nobody could listen, she was alone. She screamed as she felt the blade plunge into her gut, carving and slicing through her flesh. Blood dribbled from her lips, her eyes rolled back into her head. She heard panicked footsteps that seemed to glide above the gravel of the pavement. Time seemed to slow as her vision began to fade.

Elijah grabbed Arielle by the throat, his arms tightly clasped around her head as she struggled within his grip. Her hands splayed backwards, pulling and grasping at air as she tried to break free. Castiel flanked the pair, his eyes wide and frightened. He pushed past the writhing angel and towards Kate, catching her in his arms as she fell from the fence. She coughed blood as he pulled her towards his chest, her body felt limp and heavy within his arms. Elijah drew a long, silver blade from behind, resting the menacing metal against Arielle's throat as she hissed and cried. The blade slid across her skin lightly, only drawing blood as the tip curved and pierced her neck. A single drop oozed from the cut, her breathing became heavy.

"Touch her again, and I'll finish the job," Elijah whispered into her ear as he released her from his grip. He wiped the blade clean with his sleeve as he watched her turn towards him. Her expression was pale, she was frightened. He listened as she disappeared into the night, focusing his attention on Castiel and the girl in his arms. "Cas, we need to take her somewhere safer," said Elijah softly, Kate was still conscious.

"Yes," Castiel replied coldly, hiding his emotions behind a mask of indifference. He picked her up in his arms as he stood, her legs handing over his forearm helplessly. He softly tilted her closer to his chest, and she grabbed his shirt between weak and shaking fingers. She pulled on the material so he looked down, she smiled weakly at him. He returned the gesture as she curled into his chest half-heartedly, blood poured from her wound. He placed a hand to her shirt; it was a deep crimson and matted to her skin. He looked at Elijah who smiled softly. She was going to be okay. He stroked her hair lightly with his hand as they disappeared, his heart crying silently within his chest.


	35. Lost Souls

Chapter Thirty-Five – Lost Souls

_Hey, just thought I'd begin with…YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Seven reviews for the last chapter, I can't believe the response, I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story __. I thought I'd update this weekend with an extra long chapter to say thank you. I really do appreciate you taking the time to comment on the chapters, it means a lot. We have quite a bit of romance and figuring out in this chapter as a bit of a treat, so I hope all you Kate/Cas supporters out there enjoy it. I would once again love any reviews, comments etc if it isn't too much to ask and if you have time, I would really appreciate hearing what you think about the chapter. I hope you all love this chapter as it was great to write, and I look forward to hearing from you soon. _

_P.S. I've been naughty and read the synopsis for 6.10 Caged Heat. All I will say is WTF? That is just wrong on so many levels, and someone should be fired for writing that. I hope all you Cas fans know what I mean, I'm trying not to reveal some spoilers. _

"What the hell was that?" cried Dean, hearing the sharp, piercing screams of his sister that seemed to diminish and weep in the darkness. He shot alert within seconds, rushing towards the window with the intensity of a steamroller. He pulled back the blinds, scared of what he was about to see. The memories of her broken body bleeding into his hands still haunted him, her cold, dead eyes staring into the distance. He expected to see her hovering in front of the window, laughing madly because she had scared him. There was nothing, just empty darkness.

"Was that Kate?" asked Sam, a hint of worry tainting his voice. He followed Dean to the window, peering through the glass out of interest; he saw nothing but stars and a chilling breeze. He turned to face Dean, his eyes sceptical and feared. Dean stared back, confused as to what to do. She had been gone a while. Chuck had left over an hour ago, leaving behind the debris and shock of the confrontation with Lilith behind. The petrified screams echoed through the silence again, they sounded desperate, alone. Dean recognised the voice as Kate's; he had heard the sounds before. He bolted towards the door, kicking it down and rushing into the night. Sam sped next to him, his legs pulsating beneath his body. The cries were growing faint as they swept closer, that was not supposed to happen, he thought. Gravel scattered around them as they ran towards her out of fear, the wind working in the favour and pushing from behind. They were scared that they were running out of time, scared that there would be nothing left when they got there.

"Where is she? Where is she!" Dean cried, his breath panting as he stopped by a chain-link fence that lined the perimeter of the parking lot. He coughed as his lungs writhed in pain and overuse, his fist pounding against his chest. Sam looked at him with worry, expecting him to fly into a fit of anger. He scanned the ground around him, a deep crimson liquid oozing slightly from the asphalt. He stepped closer apprehensively, bending closer to the gravel and running the liquid between his fingers. The smell of rust and salt seeped from his fingertips, Dean leaned behind him. Blood, and it was still warm.

"Oh, God," breathed Sam, lost for words. The blood dripped from his hands as he followed the trail of crimson liquid that lined the fence. The blood seemed to glisten with a menacing glow in the moonlight. Dean ran his fingers against the metal links of the fence; blood patterned the creases in his skin. His stomach turned, he felt nauseous. She was gone, they were too late.

X X X

"Aaahhh," Kate cried, squirming and writhing on the bed in the basement. The room around her was a dirty, bland grey, sparsely populated with a metal table, a bed and a bookcase. She had no idea where she had been taken to. Her last memory was a dark parking lot and the scent of pine and weathered material stinging her nose as she burrowed into Castiel's chest. Her fist slammed against the rough material beneath her, clenching and twisting with pain, causing her to gather the material between her fingers. The room resembled a prison, tight, confined, empty walls. However, she wasn't frightened; there was something about where she was that made her feel safe. There were no windows, only a small oil lamp burning in the corner, the toxic, heavy scent of burning fuel and thick smoke clouding her lungs. She ran her fingers down her chest to her stomach, feeling them become warm and doused with a wet liquid. She held her hand to her face, feeling nauseous as she saw her skin become drenched with blood. Sharp, stabbing pains emanated from her waist, sending tight shocks of fear through her body that rampaged through her skin and tissue.

Her back arched as she cried in pain, her stomach tightening and making the pain feel worse, more concentrated. Her head rocked against the bed as she became dizzy, delving between the plains of consciousness. She coughed violently, blood splattering across her jeans in compact deceptive drops. They blue colour had been diluted with a grey sheen from gravel and asphalt. How did I get here? What happened? She asked herself as her vision became black and unforgiving. She felt blood pool beneath her lower back; she was losing it fast, edging closer to death.

The heavy metal door opened in front of her, grinding against the concrete ground with a piercing sound that resembled sharpening knives. She had a headache. She heard arguing. Two figures entered the room, they were both tall and heavy built, and seemed to tower over her as they approached her bed. Elijah and Castiel. She reached for them helplessly. A hand grabbed hers tightly, as if she would slip away if he didn't hold hard enough. She opened her eyes expecting Castiel. She couldn't help but frown when she saw a tall red-head smiling at her cheekily. Her eyes searched for Castiel desperately, he was hidden in the shadows behind Elijah, and he wasn't looking at her. She started to worry, have I done something to make him angry? She couldn't remember anything apart from clinging to his chest. Oh God, was I too forward? She panicked as she squirmed on the bed, the pain was intense, and all she could think about was the angel hiding in the darkness. She tried to call out to him, but her throat was dry and cracked with escaped blood, and her limbs were to heavy and weak to reach out to him. Blood ran from her stomach, dripping from the bed with a soft patter. The end was coming.

"Hey you, how are you feeling? Or is that a stupid question," joked Elijah, perching so he met her at eye level. She glared at him half-heartedly; she was not in the mood. Her hand twitched by her side, she was trying to gesture towards the litres of blood that was escaping from the wound in her stomach. She wondered if she was hallucinating, he seemed to be acting as if she wasn't hurt at all.

"This is no time for games," snapped Castiel, hovering over Elijah. His arms were folded, and his expression was absent. His eyes flickered towards Kate, and then back to the empty wall. He seemed distracted. Kate wondered what was on his mind.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry," said Elijah, edging towards the metal table by her bed. She watched him come back with a bottle of alcohol and a needle and thread. Her tired eyes widened with fear, she started to shake. Castiel turned towards her, his eyes saddened. He couldn't bear to watch her. Grief quenched his throat, he longed to hold her. She seemed so helpless, and blood was seeping from her wound at a terrifying rate. He wanted to save her, but his fear had rendered him immobile, and he couldn't think straight to decide what to do. He had come so close to losing her before, and he felt like he was about to lose her for good.

"What…? What are you…doing?" Kate stuttered, her mouth dry and causing her voice to turn into cracked whispers. She tried to swipe at the bottle of daunting alcohol with a loose hand, but failed. She could see what was about to happen, feel the burning sensation of ethanol and broken skin tear through her body. The gaping wound began to sharply stab her organs like a jagged knife, causing her to cough and arch her back violently. Castiel turned away as blood splattered against the wall, it was too much for him to handle.

"Fixing you up sweetheart, you took a blow to your stomach," explained Elijah, staring at the bottle sceptically, wondering why it had healing powers, it just seemed like an ordinary pale liquid and it smelled awful. It looked like water, but with a kick.

"Your angels…you…you can just, touch me and everything…everything will be alright," Kate stuttered as she took in desperate gasps of air. Her chest seemed to judder with every grateful breath of oxygen, she was clinging to life. Castiel stared at her sadly, she was frightened, and he couldn't help her. He didn't understand why he couldn't have just healed her in the parking lot and then left her, like he did with everyone else. She had a hold on him, and he didn't want to pull away from the magnetism. He was playing with fire, but the burns felt too good to let go. Kate's expression fell as she received no reply, Elijah continued to stare at her blankly, searching for an answer, and Castiel was facing the wall. "Right? Cas you did it for me…," she spluttered, smiling softly behind petrified eyes as he turned to her. "You helped me…made it feel better."

"We can't risk it Kate," said Elijah soothingly, smiling warmly at her, expecting the hysterics. She simply stared with confused eyes, she didn't understand. "It could have easily gone wrong when Castiel…healed you, and that was only surface wounds. The wound in your stomach…it's too deep for us to risk it, the force could kill you instantly," explained Elijah sadly, watching as tears rolled from her eyes. She was terrified, and couldn't keep her eyes off the needle. Castiel looked towards the sky, feeling guilty. He could have hurt her…again.

"I'm scared….just take the risk," snapped Kate, her hand pounding on the bed to command their attention. Elijah and Castiel watched her with regret as she flailed on the material; she was losing blood, and fast. It was now or never.

"Please, just hold still," said Elijah, moving her shirt just below her breasts, leaving the wound exposed to the chilling bite of open air. She hissed as the cold tore at the frayed skin, her hands balling into fists, hoping the pain would disappear with concentration.

"No!" she cried as Elijah unscrewed the cap of the bottle. The snap of release seemed to echo in the silence. "Please! Don't…hurt me, please don't hurt me," she cried, the tears dampening her raised shirt. Elijah stopped moving, the bottle lowering to his side; he choked back fear and grief. He didn't want to hurt her, ever. She was special, even to him. He barely knew her, yet he felt such a strong attraction to her. She looked at him differently, as if he was like her, as if he was human. He craved it. Castiel stared at her sadly, as if he could cry by her words. She looked so helpless, so desperate. "Please! Please…I'm so scared," she continued frantically, writhing on the bed as if her skin was burning already.

"Castiel!" Elijah snapped, gesturing towards her side. He turned to him urgently; Kate was looking towards the wall. "She's frightened….she needs you," he continued, watching blankly as Castiel remained motionless by the wall, hesitant to go near her in case he hurt her again. He cowered in the shadows like a frightened child, his hands shaking in his sleeves as if he was torturing her further with a look. He never felt so weak, so lost. He had given himself completely to the emotions that tore through his mind, and he was terrified. He had lost his certainty, his self-assurance, and he was about to lose the only thing that made him feel _alive_. He closed his eyes for a second, filled himself with the memory that would distract him enough to carry on. Her skin beneath his, her breath against his neck, her hands pulling at his shirt. He couldn't lose her, he would lose himself. He walked towards her, kneeling beside her bed. She didn't move, she hadn't heard him. She began to cry louder, her hand shaking so violently as if the nerves had been destroyed. He stared at her wound, and the pool of blood that surrounded it. Her shirt seemed to stick to her chest, and her citrus perfume had been replaced with the scent of rust and salt. He pushed the fear aside, sliding his fingers through her bloodied hand. He clenched ever so softly, as if the delicate bones would crush beneath his skin. She turned towards him with surprised eyes, smiling warmly as felt his hand in hers. The fear seemed to melt away. She tightened her grip around his fingers, scared that she would lose him forever as her vision drifted. Castiel nodded towards Elijah, who reached for the bottle beside his feet.

Kate's screams rattled through the basement as the liquid touched her skin, the flesh drying and twisting pale as the blood bubbled. She writhed as Elijah held her down, her hand clenching so tightly to Castiel's that her nails dug and carved into his skin. Elijah poured more alcohol; Kate cried louder, coughing and spluttering blood against her jeans. Castiel turned away; he couldn't watch her in pain. He glared at Elijah, he wanted someone to blame. The wound ran clean as the blood slid from her skin and dripped to the floor. She felt nauseous; her only comfort was the angel that held tightly to her hand. Elijah reached for a needle and thread, and without hesitation plunged the thin metal into her skin, watching carefully as the thread wove between her flesh and wound. She growled through her teeth, her free hand gathering material as her fist clenched. Castiel still clung to her behind closed eyes, her cries piercing the dark corners of his mind. His heart wrenched with every scream, this was harder than he thought. Love wasn't without pain.

X X X

Kate lay asleep on the bed; she had been unconscious for several hours. The alcohol had dehydrated the tissue around the wound in her stomach, causing her skin to turn a strangely translucent, causing the dark thread of her stiches to stand out more. The blood had disappeared with the ethanol, leaving behind the porcelain skin that the angel adored. Her eyes were closed, her thick black lashes brushing lightly against the dark tired circles around her lids. Castiel was still perched by her bedside, he hadn't moved since she had fallen asleep. He was unable to. He felt the need to watch her, to be with her whilst he could. She seemed fragile; she could disappear at any moment. Her hand still lay limp within his, he could feel her pulse pounding against his fingers, it was a nice feeling. She was breathing softly; she appeared so tranquil after what happened. Her hair caressed her face with soft curls, she seemed innocent, angelic. He tried helplessly to bury the anger he had within him. He wanted to leave the basement, search the night for Arielle and kill her where she stood. He wanted nothing more than to hear her scream, to watch her bleed. He would search every end of the Earth if he had to. However, he was here, here with her, and he couldn't remain angry and hell-bent on revenge when she was around him.

"She's not gonna go anywhere you know, she's unconscious," said Elijah from the doorway, carefully closing the heavy door behind him, trying not to wake her. Castiel didn't look at him, his attention was focused on the sleeping girl, and his hand was still entwined with hers, even if she did return the gesture half-heartedly. "She's gonna be fine," he continued, hoping he would turn around soon, he felt as if he was talking to a brick wall.

"It's my fault…that she's like this," breathed Castiel coldly, it was easier to supress the emotion that succumbs to it. He lightly placed Kate's hand on the bed and slipped his from beneath, rising from the floor swiftly and silently. He watched her absently, she was still breathing.

"Last time I checked you weren't the one to do _that_ to her," replied Elijah, gesturing towards the wound in her stomach. Castiel didn't look at him; he was facing the wall with his back slightly turned to him. His shoulders were slouching, and his arms hung loosely from his sides.

"I wasn't watching, I could have prevented this from happening," said Castiel, finally turning to Elijah.

"Yes, but I was," said Elijah, his eyes on Kate as she rolled towards the wall. Her body seemed to jerk as her waist twisted.

"I wasn't watching!" Castiel snapped, loosing grip on his anger. Elijah could feel the change coming, he smiled. The angel was freeing himself from the control, it was only time before he would escape completely from the confines of heaven. He had experienced it, and it felt like euphoria. "She means…I," he stuttered, unable to cope with his feelings for her. They burned stronger than ever before. The thought of losing her had ignited his desire for her, and he couldn't rein the feeling back in, she made everything feel so much stronger.

"It's okay Castiel, I understand that she is the priority," replied Elijah warmly.

"It's not, my loyalty is with heaven…should be with heaven," he rambled, feeling as if he was lying as he spoke. Elijah stared at him sceptically, he didn't believe anything. "So why is it that I think of her more than I do of them," he continued absently, as if there was nobody else in the room. He felt as if he was confessing his sins, as if a great weight had been lifted from his mind and his heart. He looked towards her with guilt.

"Because she has freed you, you are thinking for yourself Castiel, and it is a great feeling. The thought that you are chained to nothing but the person you share your life with, the idea that you are serving no one but yourself. It's like a high you can never come down from," explained Elijah, reminiscing of the night he finally accepted his feelings for _her_. He wished he could relive the moment, even if it was only once, he just wanted to see her again, when she was happy, when they were happy.

"I have rebelled, and this is the price I will pay," said Castiel coldly, trying desperately to separate himself from her, even if it meant the thought of losing her forever.

"Who decided that? Who chooses what we do and what we shouldn't? We are our own people Castiel; we have our own minds, our own lives. It's something to treasure, not to regret!" Elijah cried, reaching out to Castiel. "You need to relish this whilst it is still here, one day it will be gone, and you don't want to live the rest of eternity in regret," he continued sadly, wishing he still had the choice. Castiel's eyes softened slightly and his posture relaxed, he liked the thought. He wanted to picture the idea of spending his life with her, free from control, free from responsibility.

"I want her head on a pike," snapped Castiel, his eyes flickering between anger and regret that he hadn't done it in the parking lot, the thought that Arielle was still around plagued his mind, and made him feel nauseous. She could hurt Kate again.

"That's the spirit!" cried Elijah, gratefully; enlightened by the fact that Castiel hadn't given up. It reminded him of his own youth, and he had none other than Kate to thank for that.

"I was being serious," said Castiel with disconnection, facing Elijah with cold, determined eyes. He would get his revenge.

"Oh right, I'm tracking the bitch as we speak," replied Elijah with malice, she would pay for what she had done; he had hidden her for too long. "However, it's going to be harder than I thought, seeing as she is under the protection of Lilith and heaven, the conniving little slut," he continued, anger twisting his tone.

"Tell me when you have, and when she wakes up," said Castiel, gesturing towards Kate who remained against the wall, her chest slowly rising and falling. Elijah nodded as Castiel disappeared, the force of rushing wind and material knocking the empty glass of alcohol of the table. It shattered violently, scattering splinters of glass in all corners of the room. Kate shot up, wincing as she remembered the gaping wound in her stomach. She lay back on the bed carefully clutching her stomach.

"Morning," said Elijah cheerfully, glad to see she was awake, and alive. He edged towards her bed, reaching for a metal chair with a free hand and perching gracefully.

"Thank you," she croaked in reply, her throat dry and cracked from screaming and tears. Elijah passed her a glass of water as she spoke, watching her devour it thankfully. She continued to clutch the glass in her hands as if Elijah would smash it if he took it from her.

"For?" asked Elijah, confused.

"Saving me, I thought I was gone back there," replied Kate quietly, her fingers running the perimeter of the glass. She looked up at the angel, her eyes soft yet saddened, she was starting to remember. "Who is she?" she asked, picturing the savage blonde in her mind, the memory was becoming clearer by the minute.

"Who?" said Elijah suspiciously; he would prefer if Kate had forgotten altogether.

"Don't play dumb with me, Arielle," Kate replied, finally placing the glass on the table. She reluctantly sat up, her hand tightly grasping her waist as if her organs would spill onto the bed in front of her. She settled until she was eye level with Elijah, she was determined to find some sort of answer.

"She's from our garrison, yet I'm starting to question her loyalty," said Elijah coldly, determined to not let anger get the better of him. Kate was still recovering, and shouting about family feuds was not going to help her.

"We've met before," snapped Kate, the memory stinging her mind. Elijah looked at her questioningly. "She slammed a car into the side of me when I was driving about a month ago, pretty surreal if you ask me, she started spouting all this shit saying she wanted me to die and everything, so I hit her," said Kate, feeling childish as she spoke, it seemed strangely like a petty argument.

"She's got it in for you pretty bad," Elijah replied, finally understanding why Castiel had returned to the garrison that week in such a bad mood. He smiled to himself, he was complex.

"I wonder why," said Kate suspiciously, the image of her cold, black eyes piercing the darkness plaguing her mind. She didn't understand why the angel had so much hatred for her particularly.

"She wants to get at Castiel," said Elijah cheekily, feeling as if he was starting to instigate something. Kate suddenly focused her attention on him.

"Why would I have anything to do with that?" asked Kate, her voice rising in pitch like a school girl. She felt her skin tingle red within her cheekbones, not now she cried.

"Watch next time he looks at you, I'm sure you'll realise," Elijah continued smiling softly to himself. He was expecting an argument with Castiel when he returned.

"Why do you care so much?" asked Kate, changing the subject, hopefully she would calm down. She didn't understand why she was acting coy, it's not like I _like_ him that way, she thought as her hands quivered in her lap and her cheeks blushed.

"About?" Elijah asked sadly, she had changed the subject. He was hoping to have some fun annoying Castiel, he's always so cute when he's angry, he thought to himself, laughing quietly at his own joke.

"Whether I live or die," said Kate staring at the floor.

"You look at us differently," Elijah replied.

"Differently?" asked Kate, confused.

"You see us as our own people, as if we are human just like you, it's a nice feeling," explained Elijah gratefully, as if she was the only one who understood. He felt helpless in her presence, she made the fear and the guilt disappears.

"You are like me, just a little stronger that's all," she joked in reply, giggling as Elijah rolled his eyes. He rose from his chair, placing it carefully by the table where it had once been. Kate watched him move towards the door sadly, she didn't want to be alone.

"I understand what he sees in you," replied Elijah, smiling warmly at her as he disappeared. Kate was left alone in the basement, her head spinning with contrasting emotions. She lay her head against the pillow, thinking of everything that had happened and been said in the last few days. She was terrified for her brother, scared for herself, but she was smiling, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. She clutched the pillow beside her, pulling it closer to her chest, it smelt slightly of pine. It reminded her of him. She wondered where her brothers were sadly, they would be worried, and that was if they were still alive. However, she was sure Castiel would have told her if anything had happened, and he hadn't, so she assumed with hope that they were alive and well, but worried. She buried her face in the pillow, the white cotton bringing back thoughts of clinging to his shirt, even if it was in bad circumstances. She wanted him with her, wanted him to hold her as she closed her eyes. The end was coming, but she couldn't help but fall in love.


	36. Fix You

Chapter-Thirty-Six- Fix You

_Guys, I cannot say this enough, thank you so much! Thank you so much for leaving such lovely reviews last chapter, I'm over the moon about it :). I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter, so I thought I'd update with a nice sweet one, 'cause that seems to rarely happen with everything the characters are going through. I'm gonna struggle a bit to update this week as I'm writing another story for my English coursework about split personalities, so I might be a bit behind this week (I was planning to update twice this week until yesterday) I really hope you enjoy this chapter as it was great to write. I would appreciate any reviews greatly, (if it's not too much to ask :) ) and I hope you like it!_

_P.S Hello to any anonymous readers, thank you for your reviews too! _

"She's important, you know she is," Elijah murmured, his hands wrapped tensely behind his head. Kate was awake facing the wall. Castiel had returned over an hour ago, and was now fighting with Elijah. She was determined to listen in, they were talking about her. She reduced her breathing to a minimum and kept her eyes closed tightly, she had to play the part.

"To who?" snapped Castiel; he was talking about her as if she was an object. He hated Elijah when he mentioned this; she was so much more to him.

"Heaven and hell," sighed Elijah, as if she was already tied within the war between two sides. He spoke as if she had no hope of breaking free, Kate was worried. She had no idea what they were talking about.

"What are you talking about?" asked Castiel, genuinely interested. Kate was grateful for the question; she was just as confused as he was, even when it concerned her. Elijah stopped rocking on his chair, his expression was tensed, as if he was about to break the worse possible news to the angel. He was contemplating lying, but it would get back to Castiel soon enough. His superiors were careless, and when Kate ended up dead, he would be the one to blame for not helping her.

"They're…using her, both sides," said Elijah quickly, as if Castiel would hit him if he lingered on the answer. He stared towards the door, maybe he could escape before his anger erupted.

"What?" barked Castiel, struggling once again to compose himself. It was getting harder each day to rein his emotions in, he was drowning, and he enjoyed it.

"You made her into a weapon Cas, you know what she is capable of," explained Elijah sadly, staring at the sleeping girl. Her chest rose and fell softly, innocently, he felt strangely guilty. She was going to die one day; whichever side got their hands on her first would tear her to pieces. She was her own worst enemy.

"I…, I…didn't know, Damn it!" he cried slamming his fist onto the metal table beside her bed. The glasses were cast up into the air, and shattered just as violently when they tumbled to the floor. The glass scattered everywhere, but he remained unaffected. Kate stirred in her 'sleep', groaning as if the smashed glass had woken her up.

"Control yourself," snapped Elijah as he watched Kate roll over and stare at them blankly. He smiled warmly at her and then returned his attentions to Castiel. The angel wouldn't look at him; he watched the dancing reflections of the shards in the light. Elijah turned towards the door and disappeared, the force of his exit stirring the sheets on Kate's bed. Castiel was still staring at the ground, a hard, intangible expression on his face.

"What were you talking about Castiel?" asked Kate softly as if he was a young bird and would scatter if she got to close. She looked towards him warmly, she knew how hard this would be for him, but she was determined to find answers so she could save herself before it was too late.

"They lied to me!" he snapped, his fists balling as he stepped away from her. He was scared that he would catch her in his anger, and he could never forgive himself. "They lied, they told me that it was for the best, that you needed me," he continued as if he was in a confessional, and Kate wasn't around. He heart twisted as he spoke, he was in so much pain, tied to so much guilt, and it seemed to be all stirring around her…again.

"You didn't know Cas, you are not to blame," Kate breathed, swallowing her fear. He needed her more. He was surprised as to how calm he felt when she said his name; it seemed to dance from her lips. He looked towards her; she was staring back at him, warmly, after everything he had done.

"I don't know what they want you for, I can't protect you," Castiel replied coldly, blaming himself further. He stared at Kate; she was still watching him carefully, but not out of fear, out of affection. "I… want to protect you," he continued slowly, as if the words would never escape his mouth. Kate blushed slightly and tried to hide her smile behind her knees. She bowed her head and pulled her legs towards her chest, wincing as skin started to pull at the thread of her stiches. Castiel looked alarmed, scared that he had made her feel uneasy with his words. He turned towards the wall, leaning his head against the cold concrete, it was strangely soothing. Kate raised her head, thinking he had disappeared, and was shocked to see him leaning against the wall sadly. She cursed herself for making him feel like he had hurt her, he seemed unable to understand any human interactions. She found it endearing, and she couldn't help but feel the butterflies stir unruly in her stomach.

She remembered Elijah's words and stepped towards him carefully, she didn't want to scare him away. Her feet barely made a sound on the stone floor, and she had to check that she wasn't gliding, anything was possible now. Castiel didn't stir, and his head still rested on the concrete, his arm stretched and leaned across onto the wall for support. She couldn't see his face. She slid her fingers through his free hand, clenching tightly on stressed and broken skin. She could feel the rough pattern of lines and creases beneath her fingertips, it made her feel alive. Castiel looked to see Kate staring warmly at him, her eyes like soft blue spheres that could captivate him and see right through him in an instant. Warmth flared in his chest like ecstasy, and his skin burned at her touch. He breathed in her perfume, he felt dizzy. The weight of guilt and responsibility were pulling at the frays of his sanity, and he felt tired. Deceit and dark times were becoming the norm, and he didn't understand how to cope anymore. She was his release and her time with her salvation.

She edged into the gap between his chest and the wall cautiously; he moved his arm slightly so she could reach him. His hand was still tightly clasped within hers. He leaned away from the wall, allowing her to wrap her free arm around his waist, her fingers twisting around the loose material of his shirt. He allowed himself to place a hand on her lower back, his hand sliding nervously beneath her shirt, his heart bursting at the touch of her skin. She removed her hand from his and placed it on his cheek, his skin coarse beneath her pale fingers. He closed his eyes as if he was falling, he felt ethereal when he was with her.

"I always feel safe with you Castiel," she murmured softly, staring right into his eyes as she spoke as if there was no other. Her hands danced on his skin as he closed his eyes and placed his other arm along her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her lips grazing against his neck. He rocked his head so it leaned against hers. They were quiet; still, this was their world. Her hand moved hesitantly to his chest, she could feel his heart pulsating gracefully beneath her fingers like a hammer. Castiel looked down at her, confused. "Just checking that this is real," she replied, smiling warmly at him. He nuzzled against her forehead, quietening the voices that ransacked his mind. He was aware of the consequences of his actions, but he didn't care, it was too precious to let go. They couldn't find them here, he had made sure of it, and this was their time.

"You should go back to your brothers, they're worried about you," said Castiel turning Kate in his hands so she faced him. Her hands lingered on his chest and were now clinging to the edges of his coat, the fingers grasping desperately at material.

"I don't want to leave you," Kate breathed, her eyes glazing with tears, this memory was too beautiful to let go, and she didn't know if she would ever see him again. Mortality was trivial in a time like this. Castiel stared at her, shaken. She wanted to stay with him? He couldn't resist the smile that was praying on his lips. He remained motionless, shocked and surprised but overjoyed, as much as he was capable of. "Sorry," said Kate quietly letting go of his coat sadly. She had pushed too hard, and the atmosphere had tensed. She felt as if she had ruined the moment. She turned towards the door, thinking she could walk back to her brothers, even if she had no idea where she was. She felt a hand graze against her back, pulling her back towards him. His hands wrapped around her neck, tilting her head so she was millimetres from his. He pressed his lips against her forehead, feeling her melt beneath his touch. Every feeling, every worry seemed to dissolve as his lips brushed against her skin, she felt weightless in his arms. He pulled away, flushed as he saw her smile coyly. She was blushing wildly, and didn't make any attempt to hide her expression. It was beautiful to him.

"I'll take you back," said Castiel coldly, his composure recovered. However, Kate didn't cry at the return of the façade, she smiled. She had hacked at his armour and he had cracked. She had seen him in his vulnerability, and she had never been more in love. Castiel felt nervous as he left Kate beside the motel room, he couldn't help the feeling that someone was watching him.

X X X

Kate woke early the next morning, she hadn't slept the night before, and now she was paying the price. Her mind had been too busy with angels, and her brothers had not helped by making her worry and feel guilty about her absence unintentionally. Besides, her stomach had been playing up during the night, and her skin had flared painfully around the wound. The painkillers hadn't helped either. She sat up, pulling on jeans and a t-shirt as she walked towards the bathroom doubtfully.

She stared in the mirror, drowning in her low self-esteem. She pulled at her hair and clothing, trying to find what the angel saw in her. She was pale, ghostly pale, and her skin seemed to wrap around her bones tightly, as if she would shatter without the pressure. Her eyes were encircled with darkness of stress and fatigue, and her mouth was dry from the long night. She sighed, not feeling worthy of his attention. She rolled up the base of her shirt, wincing as she saw the deep cut tearing her stomach into two halves. The skin was a pale peach and looked as if the life had been drained carefully around the pattern of her stitches. The thread hung loosely where the stitches ended, the string as frayed and broken as she was. She started to brush her teeth half-heartedly, she was tired.

"Kate!" cried a voice at the door, causing her to drop her toothbrush in the sink out of shock. She growled as she bent down to pick it up, the wound carving into her bones. She opened the door, smiling as she saw the bulky frame of her brother tower over her. She had never been so grateful to see Dean. "Jesus, rough night? I didn't see angel boy leave this morning you know," he continued, grinning as her face fell. She was tempted to shut the door in his face, but he was already making his way into the threshold, and she didn't have the energy.

"I will hit you Dean," barked Kate, throwing herself into the chair beside her bed. She continued to glare at him as he smiled; he enjoyed annoying her, which annoyed her even more. "What do you want anyway?" she asked, her arms folded and legs crossed out of agitation.

"Road trip, pack your crap, well…if you have anything left, it's probably all in a drawer at Castiel's," he continued, revelling in her anger. Her patience seemed to snap in front of him, and her eyes were alive with fury. Her nails were starting to dig into her arm, where was he getting all of this from?

"Where?" she sighed angrily, ignoring his comments. She remembered appearing at their door last night, having an argument and then an apologetic conversation with Dean, she didn't remember them meeting with Castiel, unless he had seen them when she was asleep.

"Anywhere, I just wanna get out of here, I can still feel that bitch around here," breathed Dean sadly, still deceived by his brother. Kate smiled apologetically, she had not been around to see the showdown with Lilith, and she wasn't too sorry either. Sam and Dean still didn't seem to be on good terms, she felt it as soon as she opened the door.

"Sounds good, I'm sick of demons now," Kate replied, rummaging through the drawers in the dresser and tossing her clothes into the bag on the bed. Dean didn't reply. She turned to face him with her arms folded heavily, and her weight shifted onto one leg. Dean stared at her as if he was about to burst, there was another comment in the pipeline. "Out with it," she snapped, expecting him to explode in the motel room if she didn't let him speak.

"I forgot you were Team Halo," he smirked, ducking as she threw her hairbrush at his head. He started to laugh as she glared, her childish pouting was priceless. He wished John could be here, he would have abused her further.

"Why are you in such a good mood? Free porn or nachos or something?" asked Kate absently, folding her clothes neatly in her bag. She remembered that the insults only got worse when he was happy; annoying her was one of his favourite pastimes.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Kate, we thought we had lost you," breathed Dean heavily as if he was releasing the weight of guilt. She stopped packing and threw her arms around his neck, leaning against him as if she was about to faint. "I don't know what I'd do without you," Dean murmured as she let go of him, he wasn't one for emotional moments.

"Me neither," said Kate, smiling warmly at him. She continued to throw toiletries in her bag as she hummed to herself whilst Dean played with the ornaments on the dresser. "Hang on, why are you teasing me then?" she asked, turning to face him with toothpaste in her hand.

"I didn't want you to think there was anything awkward between us, especially after your beau called," he said hesitantly as if the tube of toothpaste would become lodged in his chest if he continued. "Anyway, I'll see you later," he said quietly as he edged towards the door.

"What did you say?" she called after him as he closed the door. She cursed as she pulled on her boots, determined to chase after him and find out what he was talking about. She lay on the bed, her head spinning with love and deceit. She was confused as to what to feel anymore. Little did she know that a storm was brewing between heaven and hell, and she was caught right in the middle of it.


	37. Birds Flew Backwards

Chapter Thirty-Seven- Birds Flew Backwards

_Hello, seeing as I'm __snowed in this weekend I thought I__'d update! Firstly, thank you to every one of you who reviewed last chapter, your comments make this story :D. Secondly, this chapter is a tad short based purely on the fact I can't find the transcript for this episode anywhere :S. Anyway, sadly there is no Castiel in this chapter, but I do promise that he'll be making a lot of appearances as Kate's plotline develops. There's a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, so hopefully you will all enjoy it. I would really appreciate any reviews for this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think __. Six days till Christmas!_

Kate was dreaming…again. A long, dark hallway surrounded her, she felt small and insignificant. The walls stretched like marble towers in front of her, the heavy, ornate ceiling grinding to a point in the distance. The marble columns were dusty granite, it was cold. Scriptures slithered around the pillars like serpents; she edged nearer for a closer look. Wings, knives, flames, they were strangely beautiful to her. They had been carved so carefully and lovingly into the rock that she couldn't help but stare. Shadows danced on the walls, the only light being a bright heavenly glow at the end of the corridor, which smoothed and faded as it crept slowly towards her. She ran her hands over the figures, cold rock burning against tired skin. She could feel the history, the people. Her fingers lingered on the wings of an angel, she thought of Castiel. She wished he could be here with her.

A loud jolt like a gunshot shattered the silence, the intensity causing her legs to shake with force. She turned her head slowly behind her, nothing. She left the scriptures, allowing her eyes to adjust to the shock and darkness as she felt her way around her. Footsteps echoed in the hallway, rushed and vigilant. Kate began to panic. She turned to her left and contemplated a path in darkness, to her right, the light. She was lured more strongly by the soft light in the distance, but she didn't know why the path was lit, and what was causing it. The footsteps could be coming from that direction, and then she would be caught, and trapped.

She heard a voice in the distance, calling her towards him. Castiel and he sounded just as worried as she did. She sprinted down the path towards him; his shadow was opaque in the light. "Cas!" she cried gratefully, smiling to herself as she felt the heat of the light warming her skin. She stopped short as she came close to him, skidding on the cold stones beneath her boots. Her hair swung in front of her eyes, blocking the angel from her view. Hands clasped around her arms tightly, the fingers carving into leather and skin. She was pulled backwards violently, nearly collapsing against the figures behind her with the force. She shook and twisted in their grip, desperately trying to break free. She started to kick, but felt nauseous as her feet left the ground; she was more vulnerable than ever.

"Cas! Help me please! Don't let them take me!" she screamed. The angel turned around and smirked gently. Her eyes adjusted to the light, and noticed the shadow was substantially taller than Castiel, and was sporting a bright red haircut. "No, no, no! Don't do this to me!" she cried with anger, her elbow riding into the stomach of the figure on her left.

"Don't struggle sweetheart, you're just gonna make the pain worse," whispered a harsh, malicious voice in her ear. She tilted her head slightly to the left to see the face of her attacker, Sable flashed a wicked grin. He loosened his grip; she swung her arm and slammed her fist into his throat. She turned to her right to see the familiar glossy blonde locks of Arielle. She cried out as Kate clawed at her neck, breaking the contact between her and the angel. Kate slammed her against the wall, her arm firmly pushing against her neck; she felt the crush of cartilage beneath her sleeve. She felt hands in her back, and turned just as swiftly and silently to meet Sable's expression with her fist. They enclosed on her as they recovered, she was trapped in between.

She felt sharpening daggers in her head, stabbing and rattling tissue in her mind. She stood still and placed her hands on her head, the fingers grinding at skin as she tried to steady herself. She felt nauseous. The pain intensified, and she felt as if a hatchet had been wrenched into her skull. She dropped to her knees, crying and screaming in pain. She clasped her head in her hands and pulled her skull into her lap, her back nearly joining full circle. Her teeth felt as if they were about to shatter in her screams as she felt salvation, a burning glow beneath her skin that made her limbs feel heavy. She lifted her head, and stared at the angel standing proudly before her, her eyes confused and frightened. She started to jerk as if she was about to vomit, and felt a spark ignite within her bones. The ember erupted into a blaze, and her chest started to radiate. A pulse emanated from the girl, spreading out like a shock wave that decimated everything in its path. The pillars toppled, the scriptures prised from the marble as the ceiling exploded. Arielle and Sable collapsed to the ground, their eyes cold and empty like cadavers, their arms outstretched lifelessly.

Kate looked up, admiring the wreckage around her. She was frightened, and searched desperately for any sign of life around her. Her skin was glowing a soft blue, and the migraine had dissolved. Stood before her was Elijah, his smile caught between ecstasy and horror. He smiled and turned towards the light. She was alone.

X X X

Kate scrambled in the backseat as she woke up to rattling on the car window. Her shirt clung to her skin with sweat, and her breathing was shaken with fear. Her hands trembled in her lap and her breath shook with panting as she noticed the head appear by the window. She looked up, startled to find Dean staring at her anxiously, his fist knocking on the glass. She raised an eyebrow questioningly until he jabbed a finger towards a bag in the foot-well, she could hear music, and it was getting louder.

"Crap!" Kate barked as she realised it was coming from one of John's cell phones. They had kept them after he had died, just in case someone was in trouble, and hadn't received the message that he had been dead for nearly three years. She hated these jobs, it usually meant spending an excessive amount of time with someone from her dad's past, which only brought silent tension and recovered long forgotten memories. She reached for the phone and wound down the window, snapping back her wrist as Dean snatched the phone from her hand. She wound the window back up, choosing to hear from her brothers rather than half a conversation with one of John's companions. She swallowed the tears that were creeping in her throat threatening to surface. She missed him.

"We've got a job," snapped Dean as he climbed into the driver's seat and slammed the car door. Sam slid into the seat next to him with an unreadable expression, his hands resting lightly on the dashboard.

"Dean? What the job? What's going on?" asked Kate as the wheels rolled against gravel and the car retreated from the lakeside. Kate looked towards the water, light bouncing and sliding across the soft waves that lapped at the shoreline. She smiled and placed her hand on the window, she regretted missing this, but the painkillers she was taking knocked her unconscious for several hours. At least the pain was starting to fade, even if the scar tissue and black thread that poured from her stomach was a reminder of her ordeal.

"Someone in Michigan needs our help," barked Dean, his hands tensed on the steering wheel. The skin was stretched over his bones out of tension, and his knuckles were pale white. Sam glanced worryingly, he was expecting him to tear the leather from the plastic and toss it out of the car window. He decided to fixate his attention on the passing trees and dormant streetlights that dissolved into a green and silver blur as the car sped up, he felt nauseous.

"One of Dad's friends? Do I know him?" Kate asked casually, wondering who it would be this time. She had met more and more of John's 'friends' as time passed after his death, and she decided that it was mostly hit and miss. Some had been friendly, and had thanked her after they'd left. Some had been too 'friendly', and she had relished the moment they'd driven away and never looked back. Kate had realised in her daydream that her brother hadn't replied, and leaned forward placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked angry. "Dean? Is everything alright?" she inquired, her voice soft and soothing, she was opening that he would just spill what he was hiding.

"His son," Sam growled, still staring out of the window. Kate leaned back in her seat, lost for words. She scoured her memory for any mention of a third brother, there was none. Her stomach writhed with nausea, and she contemplated taking another painkiller, it would be mere minutes before it instigated a chain reaction. Her head toppled to the window, and she hoped that the marching rhythm of the engine vibrating the glass would drown out the voices in her head. She pictured her father, pictured him leaving, pictured him happy with another family, another life. The car was silent, and neither sibling would speak for the rest of the journey to Windom. Kate closed her eyes out of deceit, what was he hiding?

X X X

The car jerked to a stop outside a 'Cousin Oliver's Hilltop Café' in Windom, the wheels causing gravel to spit violently from beneath the tyres. Dean was still furious, and had been nothing more than cooperative when searching for Adam Milligan's file. Sam was now in possession of the papers out of fear that Dean would tear them to pieces if they were given to him. Kate was silent, she couldn't decide whether she was angry or confused, events were flying too fast now for her to comprehend; it was hard enough to snatch and grip onto a fading memory. She stepped out of the car absently, leaning against the window as Sam and Dean circled around the vehicle, everything they had known had been shaken off balance, and now they were suffering the effects.

"Dean, look best I can tell, Adam Milligan is real," breathed Sam holding a file of paper in his hand desperately. His expression was still unfathomable, Kate couldn't decipher whether he was upset, angry or happy. However, Sam's relationship with their father was nothing less than strained, and he didn't seem to have the connection that Kate and Dean did. For all she knew he could have expected this, or he may be too tired of pain to care. Dean ignored Sam's words and skirted to the trunk, opening the weapon box that lay menacingly in the open space. "Um, born September Twenty-Ninth, 1990 to Kate Milligan," Sam continued as the latch on the box clattered against metal and Kate sighed half-heartedly. "No father listed on the birth certificate, he's an eagle scout."

"Just because he exists doesn't mean he has anything to do with dad," Kate barked as the wind stirred in her hair. Her arms were folded in front of her chest defensively, and her legs were crossed out of agitation. She was tired; ever since Dean had sold his soul her life was spiralling into oblivion. Not one day had passed where they had been free from the chaos.

"Graduated from high school with honours and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin – biology major, pre-med," Sam continued ignoring his sister; she wasn't helping his pitch to Dean. Her brow furrowed, Sam's ignorance was only fuelling the fire that burned angrily within her chest. She swung her arms in the air out of frustration and stormed towards the doors of the diner, deciding to opt out of the conversation before it erupted into an argument. The glass door creaked as she pushed, the cooling air of the fans caressing her face as she stepped inside, her blood was boiling. Sam stared after before returning to the files for another attempt. "Dean, you listening?" he snapped, trying to gain his attention as he fumbled in the trunk with weaponry.

"This is a trap," said Dean coldly, his eyes hard with suspicion. He slammed the door of the trunk and pushed past Sam as the car rocked on its suspension, the metal in the truck rattling with menace. Sam rolled his eyes and followed after him into the diner, closing the folder in his hands and expecting a heated argument. Maybe today was the day they would be banned from a diner.

X X X

Kate eyed the waitresses that bustled in an out of the kitchen to a robotic rhythm cautiously, a trait she had picked up from her father. Never trust anyone. She slid into the seat by the window, the plush red sponge of the seat sticking to her skin, she rarely wore shorts, but the afternoon heat was getting to her. Dean sat next to her, ignoring the waitresses in thin and clinging blue material unusually. Sam sat opposite, choosing to be the diplomat and sit next to the expected Adam. He glanced at his siblings; they stared back with cold expressions. Kate rested her head on her arm impatiently as Dean fidgeted with a fork.

The bell above the door chimed carefully as Adam stepped into the diner. Kate was staring at the window, tired of her brother fighting with each waitress who approached with a menu outstretched. Sam sat patiently in his seat, choosing to remain quiet rather than provoke Dean further, who was fiddling with a flask of holy water beneath the table. Kate saw the silver glimmer in the sunlight as the flask was returned to his pocket, the glass of water on the table had been 'spiked'.

"Adam?" asked Sam, waving to get the man's attention. He sported a dusty blonde spiked haircut, and was dressed similar to the brothers in worn jeans and a neutral jacket. He was slimmer in build but just as tall, and his eyes matched the hazel of Dean's. Kate stared as he moved towards the table and slid into the seat next to Sam, he held the same glimmer of charisma in his eyes that her father did. Her throat constricted, and she reached for the glass of water that had been placed in front of her. It was going to be a long day.


	38. Shadowplay

Chapter Thirty-Eight – Shadowplay

_Hello, I'm sorry for the slow update but it has been a hectic Christmas. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you're comments mean everything to the story. Anyway, I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year, and hopefully this chapter was worth the wait (It is a lot longer)! Kate's storyline is going to expand a lot from this point now into season 5 so I hope you all enjoy it :). I would love any reviews if it is not too much to ask and I hope you all enjoy it :D. _

_P.S I'm really sorry to say also but I have A level exams in the following 2 weeks so updating may be a little slow to concentrate on revision. I really hope the wait isn't too long and I'll try my best to update with a good chapter! _

"I knew his name-John Winchester, that's about it," explained Adam to the Winchester's dismay. Sam rolled his eyes sarcastically as the words drifted from his tongue, as if he was expecting the news for a while, as if his father had always been capable of secrets. Dean stared coldly, his expression torn between severe anger and disappointment, he found blaming Adam for lying numbed the pain of his father's possible deceit, and he decided to stick to his guns as he leaned against the leather seat. Kate watched him carefully, looking for any trace of John in his eyes; she wanted to feel the connection before it disappeared into illusion forever. "We're not exactly a nuclear family," he continued, as Dean's expression hardened, he didn't like the idea of this man having any connection with his father, he was jealous and couldn't fight the idea that every time John left in the night, he was going to see Adam, going to live his other life.

"So when did you finally meet him?" snapped Dean suspiciously, cutting across Sam's reply and cocking his head angrily. Sam watched nervously as his hand hovered over silver cutlery with agitation, he knew it was a matter of time before Dean's patience snapped, and the man in the tanned coat before them was impaled with a fork.

"When I was twelve," replied Adam absently, pausing to think. It was difficult to remember the last time he saw him, never mind the first. "My mom had one of his old numbers, and after I begged her 24/7 she finally called him," he continued, as Kate's eyes widened out of sympathy. She couldn't help but accept the nagging empathy she felt as he spoke, if this was her brother, he had missed out on nearly twelve years with John, time that Kate would kill to relive again. She treasured her early years as a family; they were the best moments of her life. "God, when John heard he had a son, he raced to town, he dropped everything, he drove all night," said Adam as Dean's eyes narrowed and his tolerance was tested. Even as the waitress came and left with the plates he couldn't burn the picture of John, happy with some else, happy without him. He was starting to wonder whether John would have dropped everything for him if he needed help, he couldn't remember.

"Well that's heart-warming," Dean muttered sarcastically, his expression cold and disconnected. Kate felt the urge to turn to him and tell him it would be okay, but she didn't have the energy, she was just as distraught and confused as he was.

"You mind?" asked Adam, gesturing towards the plate in front of him. Kate's stomach turned at the sight of the food, the thought of eating anything drenched in grease and salt made her feel nauseous. Her stiches barbed in protest, and she winced as clutched her stomach and tried to concentrate on the conversation before it got out of hand.

"No please, dig in," barked Dean. He watched as Adam retrieved a napkin cautiously from beneath the silver cutlery next to his plate. He placed the tissue on his lap as Dean cocked his gun from under the table, the snap of the safety release startling Kate and causing her to stare at her brother apprehensively.

"He would swing by once a year or so, he called when he could but still," Adam continued oblivious to the hot metal that was aimed at his kneecaps. Dean sighed at the thought of his brother being estranged from his father; he didn't believe he could have coped without John. He retrieved the gun from under the table and hid it within his jacket pocket; he couldn't help but blame his father for his mistakes. "He taught me poker, pool and bought me my first beer when I was fifteen," said Adam smiling through memories. Dean glared through the man towards his father; he pictured him standing behind the booth with his hands on his son's shoulders, living the life he had hidden away. "And he showed me how to drive, he had this beautiful 67' Impala," he continued as Dean's anger bubbled to the surface. Kate's eyes snapped towards the parking lot at the car that glistened even in the overcast, their car, their memories, and their life.

"Oh this is crap! You're lying," barked Dean, his eyes narrowing with suspicion as he leaned across the table towards Adam. Sam and Kate chose to opt out of the conversation, this was Dean's fight, and he was determined to fight alone.

"No I'm not," said Adam quietly, struggling to understand the sudden outburst.

"Oh yeah you are," Dean Spat, resolute in defending his father and blaming his 'son'. He barely had any memories of his father and they were fading as each day passed after his death. He was determined to cling to the image of John as he had seen him, as his father, not a description by a man he had never met.

"I'm sorry but who the hell are you to call me a liar?" Adam retaliated, leaning closer towards Dean. Kate noticed his expression shift into one of anger; the conversation was taking a turn for the worse.

"We're John Winchester's sons and daughter, that's who. We are his children," barked Dean, gesturing towards himself, Sam and then Kate with a defiant look. Adam leaned backwards astounded, his eyes scattered between the three. Dean glared towards the kitchen before returning his gaze to a surprised Adam, he wanted to swallow his anger before asking why he had called them, and so they could fix it and leave as soon as possible. He didn't want to sustain the thought of John for any longer than he had to. Kate glanced towards the window, her heart torn between worry for John and anxiety for Castiel. She narrowed her eyes towards the car; she swore she had seen a glimmer of bright red hair in the light. She shook her head and concentrated on the car, searching for the figure she had seen, or had she? Whatever was once there was now gone, and the parking lot remained devoid of life. Sam shuffled in his seat next to Adam, attempting to get Kate's attention. She ignored him; she was too hurt to talk. Deception was becoming too frequent these days.

X X X

Dean stared at the photograph in his hands angrily, the glass and wood taking the weight of 20 years of lies. Sam and Kate flanked him, with Sam's eyes focused on a wary and confused Adam, whilst Kate was fixated on the photo. She leaned over Dean's shoulder and stared at her father, he was smiling, he looked happy. She couldn't remember if he had looked so content around her. Adam seemed to be oblivious to the supernatural, to their life, and she was starting to think whether John had wanted it that way for himself, so he had a chance to live the normal life he craved. She swallowed her fear and jealously, she would give anything to be in Adam's shoes, she would give anything to ignorant to the unknown that haunted her. However, she also wondered if her life would be the same, if she would have been as close to Dean, Sam and Bobby, and if she would have ever met Castiel. They seemed to unite with the life they lived, and her relationships wouldn't have been strong without the fear and horror. She was starting to consider the idea that it wasn't such a curse at all.

Kate looked towards Sam impatiently as Dean barked at Adam about a baseball game. Her head was starting to throb after the number of heated arguments Dean was having, and she wanted fresh air, or silence. Sam shook his head softly with understanding; they couldn't leave without finding out what had happened here. Kate folded her arms angrily and glanced towards Adam, he reminded her so much of Dean, but much quieter and reserved like Sam. Her stomach tied in knots as she made the comparison; he had the same eyes as her.

"He took you to a freaking baseball game!" snapped Dean, the photograph still clenched between his hands and raised slightly, as if about to be used as a weapon. Sam flitted his eyes from John's journal towards Dean; he was still wondering when he would accept the fact that he Adam was his brother.

"Why, what did dad do on your birthday?" asked Adam, sensing that Dean's patience was about to snap and retrieving the photograph from his hands. Kate breathed a slight sigh of relief; it was only a matter of time before Dean was arrested in Minnesota. Dean grunted in reply and Adam leaned backwards, as if he would bite if he got too close. Kate placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly; she knew that her dad was a sore point with Dean.

Dean pushed his anger aside and decided to help Adam Milligan after a few tense moments of silence and passing glances between an anxious Sam and an irritated Kate. Sam had been flicking through John's journal since arriving at the Milligan home, and had now paused on an entry in 1990. The worn leather spine wavered in his hands as he passed the book to Kate, Dean was too busy staring out of the window and swallowing his pride to notice.

"Hey Dean, there's an entry here, 1990," Kate called, crossing her legs in the chair and glancing at the pages with interest. Dean turned to her warily, as if the words would reveal a thousand secrets. "There's a spree of missing bodies, dad showed up to check it out," explained Kate reading from the paper that was yellowed with age and occasional neglect. The book had seen better days, and she remembered encountering the book when she was seven, and the pages were still white. "He helped the local sheriff hunt down the demon responsible, except it got away…I think," she continued, flicking through the pages out of interest. She felt as if she was seeing life through the eyes of John, he had held the journal, his pen had scribbled on the paper, his thoughts and feelings were transcripted. She felt connected to him as she held the book in her hands as if part of him was still alive, it was hard to fight back the tears that stealthily crept in her throat.

Dean grunted in reply and left the room, edging towards Kate Milligan's bedroom, he figured that was the last place she had been seen alive. Sam followed Dean anxiously, it was a matter of time before he dived into the Impala and drove away. Kate turned to Adam as she rose from the chair and smiled cautiously, she still wanted to hold onto her manners even if the expression was forced. After all, the man before her held a piece of John Winchester, and she couldn't help but cling to what remained of her father. It had been three years since his death, and the world had seemed to drain sepia since, with Kate seeing little beauty in the world he left behind. However, here stood a living memory of her father, and she wanted desperately to throw her arms around him and cry of lost time. She decided she would tread carefully; she had drowned too many times to dive in the deep end anymore. Adam followed Kate into his mother's bedroom, his eyes following her down corridors and into the threshold. She had his smile, his stance, his aura that emanated a strange fusion of charisma and reserve. The only thing she didn't possess was his eyes, and he was starting to wonder whether she had inherited the ice blue from her mother. Kate was surprised to see her brothers playing rock paper scissors by the bed as she walked in, and she huddled in the corner to remain out of view, she was terrible at the game and would surely lose.

"Should have used Spock Dean," she mumbled from the corner as Dean shook his head angrily. He bent down and crawled under the bed cautiously as Sam watched apprehensively, he didn't want to break the news to his 'brother'. Dean crawled into the vent that stared intimidatingly from beneath the wires of the bed, Kate was unsure as to if he would fit through. However, she remained quiet, she was the smallest of the three by far and would probably be nominated to go next, and she was also terrible at rock paper scissors.

Dean struggled through the vent, his shoulders squeezing and sliding against metal as he shuffled on his stomach. The light from his torch danced on the steel as he crawled through, growling under his breath at his bad luck. He reached the end of the stretch and snapped, he had a met a t-intersection. However, as the light in his hands swivelled, he noticed the few drops of blood that stained the walls of the vent, he was onto something. He persevered further and crawled into the t-section, pointing his torch to the right. Blood and flesh coated the walls of the vent, with thin blonde hairs matted to the carnage. He leaned his head against the metal; he finally felt sympathy for Adam.

X X X

Kate glanced towards Dean as he cleaned his shotgun with a cloth, he seemed distracted, troubled. She wanted to help him but she couldn't find the words to say, she was just as lost as he was. There was a piercing knock at the door which shattered the tension and which Sam answered almost immediately, he had been waiting by the door impatiently.

"Who the hell are you?" barked Adam bursting through the door and pushing an intervening Sam against the wall.

"Hey take it easy!" called Sam as Adam rounded his way facing Dean and Kate.

"Don't tell me to take it easy okay! My house is a crime scene, my mom's probably dead and you three tell me to tell the cops but you have to bail before they show?" cried Adam as Kate watched with worry. A lump crawled in her throat and her stomach tied into knots, she was praying Dean had an answer. "So who are you really?" asked Adam, standing defeated as he received no reply. Sam swallowed his fear as he remained motionless; he didn't know how to explain to him. "Cops didn't know where to look for my mom Dean, but you did. And I heard you talking earlier, something about grave robberies," he continued absently as his eyes fixated on the barrel of a shotgun poking out beneath a cloth beside Dean's thigh. "You're not mechanics," he snapped as Sam's expression fell; he hated lying to his own blood. "I just wanna know what's going on, please."

"We're hunters," said Sam sadly, expecting a riot from his siblings on the bed.

"Sammy!" barked Dean angrily. Kate stared apprehensively, there was two ways the conversation could go from here, she had replayed it often enough. Adam could call them crazy and storm out of the motel room for 'lying', or he could blame them for his mother's death and call the cops. Kate knew why they were not upfront about their occupations; people had lost their belief in nightmares as time had passed.

"He deserves to know," Sam breathed.

"John kept him a secret for a reason," said Kate quietly as she felt Adam's confused stare switch to her attention.

"What do you mean hunters?" asked Adam suspiciously. Dean shook his head nervously, he hated explaining what he did for a living, and the common reaction was that he was crazy or twisted. Yet, Adam had seemed genuinely interested as he asked, meaning that Dean's suspicions were right, and his stomach writhed further. His dad had lied and Adam was indeed a Winchester.

X X X

"So basically you're saying every movie monster, every nightmare I've ever had its all real?" asked Adam coldly. Sam faced him on the adjacent bed mirroring when John had told him about what really went on during the night. He had been ten. Dean and Kate sat around a small table by the window, not wanting to play a part in Adam's realisation. Kate was unsure as to whether she would have wanted to choose this life, but she at least wanted a choice. Adam was able to have this choice, and she wasn't about to pressure him into taking a path that was as dangerous and unsatisfying as the one she was on. Dean simply didn't want to disobey the wishes of his father, even though he was dead; he believed he still deserved the respect.

"Godzilla's just a movie," called Dean sarcastically from the corner. Sam shook his head impatiently; his brother's cynicism was not making it any easier.

"It makes me cry," said Kate quietly, receiving strange looks from Dean, Adam and Sam. She kept her eyes concentrated on the floorboards; she could feel herself blushing with embarrassment.

"We hunt them, so did dad," Sam continued, ignoring his sibling's input. Kate still winced at the thought of speaking about John in the past tense. She hated believing that he was dead, that he wasn't coming back. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed as he watched Adam's expression, expecting him to either flee to the parking lot or point the gun at his head.

"Okay," Adam replied coldly to the tune of three confused pairs of eyes.

"Okay? That's it!" Dean barked angrily. Kate placed a hand on the forearm that rested on the table, she could feel his anger boiling, and she was too tired for fighting.

"What am I supposed to say," said Adam quietly, feeling intimidated by Dean.

"That we're liars, that we're crazy, nobody just says okay," Dean snapped throwing his arms in the air and cocking his head angrily.

"You're my siblings," Adam replied. "You'd tell me truth right?" Kate's eyes softened at his words and she looked up to face him. He was right, they were family and she couldn't ignore him or reject him even though the first time they met was under an hour ago. Blood was thicker than water. Sam seemed to look at him with the same expression, but Dean remained unconvinced and stared through the curtains behind him. He felt as if the day had been staged.

"Right," answered Sam defiantly.

"Then I believe you," said Adam, the words flowing easily from his tongue. He sighed as Dean stared irritably at him; he decided to focus his attention on Sam until he was completely convinced. He felt the girl next to Dean smile warmly at him, she confused him. "So, what took my mom?" he asked slowly, still trying to believe that she was missing.

"We're not sure, something's in town stealing bodies, living and dead, but we don't know what," said Sam guiltily; he didn't want to break the news to his brother that it might already be too late. He prayed to some higher power that Kate Milligan was one of the living rather than the dead, Adam had had enough to cope with today without adding the death of his mother to the list.

"You think that maybe she'll still be alive?" asked Adam hopefully. The room became silent, and Dean and Sam looked to their hands as if they would speak for them. Kate shuffled in her chair, wishing she had the confidence to tell him what he wanted to hear. Adam looked to the ground sadly, his stomach twisting knots around his conscience. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, you can't!" snapped Dean.

"This thing killed my mom, I want in," Adam replied, determined to get his revenge.

"No," said Dean coldly. He wasn't about to expose his brother to a world that he never wished for himself, there had to be someone in the family who could live a normal life.

"Dean…," Kate protested, wishing he had a little more compassion for someone who had just lost their mother. She didn't know where to stand. On one side she believed that Dean was right, Adam should have the chance to let go of the torture that haunted them every day. However, she also believed in Sam, as she would want to avenge her own mother by her hand, she knew what driver revenge was.

"Look maybe…," said Sam, attempting to persuade Dean.

"Maybe what?" Dean barked. Adam remained on the bed quietly, even though the three were discussing his own fate.

"He lost his mother, maybe you can understand what that feels like," Sam retorted, his patience wearing deathly thin. Kate tried to grab Dean's arm as he stood up in retaliation, Sam was pushing too hard.

"Why do you think dad never told us about this kid Sam? Why do you think he ripped out the pages?" Dean shouted, the journal tightly clasped in his hand.

"Because…," Sam started, knowing where the argument was leading.

"Because he was protecting him," Dean replied as Adam stared sadly, he had no say in the matter.

"Dad's dead Dean," said Sam absently.

"It doesn't matter! He didn't want Adam to have our lives and we are going to respect his wishes," snapped Dean, flinging the journal onto the bed beside Sam.

"Do I get a say in this?" asked Adam.

"No!" barked Sam and Dean in synchronisation. Dean edged towards the door as Sam raised a hand in protest. Kate felt air sweep around her as he stormed past towards his jacket that hung on the wall. "Where are you going?" asked Sam impatiently.

"I'm going out!" Dean snapped, slamming the door behind him. Kate folded her hands in her lap, uncertain of what to do. She couldn't think straight, and her stomach tightened in reply. She grabbed the bottle of painkillers beside her and took two without thinking. She was in too much pain to care.

"Is he always like that?" asked Adam nervously, drowning in the tense atmosphere.

"Welcome to the family," said Sam sighing heavily. Kate's eyes flitted to her brother, angry that he was talking about Dean behind his back. She didn't know where to turn anymore, everybody always seemed to be fighting or arguing, or crying. "Here, I'll teach you a few things," said Sam reaching for the handgun he kept in the waistband of his jeans.

"Uh, Dean said…" Adam protested, looking towards the door that remained firmly shut.

"I know what Dean said," said Sam, holding the gun and gesturing Adam to take it. Kate stood up and folded her arms angrily, but Sam ignored her, he was too intent on his own memories. "And I know what it's like to want revenge," he continued as Adam took the gun from his hand. Kate stood motionless, aware of the deceit and anger that was melting between them. She knew what revenge tasted like, she would have done anything to bring John and Dean back. She knew how loss changed people, she knew the monster that was born through retribution.

X X X

Heaven was dark, unusually. Elijah found himself in the stroke of midnight, and there was nothing but silence and the soft glimmer of stars. Weather didn't exist in the perfection of heaven. Elijah sighed heavily, he was alone, or so he thought. He wandered down a lonely road sparse of cars and signs and turned before a house that was cast in gloom and isolation. He felt a strange conflict of emotion, of loss of the family within and anger of the woman itself. He smiled to himself coldly, he had felt emotion for a long time, and under the radar also. Castiel was drowning in deep water, and his screaming and splashing of the water had alerted the attention of his superiors and now he struggled to live any moment out of a watchful eye. He had a lot to learn. Elijah however was cold and malicious, and had devised an ability to help him stay away from the radar-deception. Here in his own heaven he could be free and hide away from the few superiors he had. He was intelligent, and seen the downfall of too many of his siblings to not be careful. He felt a soft hand wrap around his fingers and hot breath tingle his neck from behind. He had not heard her coming.

"Arielle," he breathed turning to face her. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. "You do need to be more careful," he continued, tangling his fingers in her blonde curls.

"Sorry, I don't think straight when I'm around you," she replied, her eyes warm as she smiled lovingly.

"And Castiel?" asked Elijah his voice twisted with suspicion.

"I'm keeping watch and I have to say it's getting _very_ interesting," she continued, grasping Elijah's hand and bounding up the stairs of the house. The boards creaked beneath her shoes and enthusiasm, and the walls were a decayed colour of yellow. "If he carries on being so…upfront, I should have something to report soon." Elijah smiled as she turned towards him, his plan was working, and he would soon get the results he had been waiting for.

"You do amaze me Arielle," said Elijah warmly, following her up the stairs warily. His eyes narrowed as she ran her hands over derelict wood and sliding plaster, this was his world.

"What is this place? Out of all the things you can create…you create this shithole?" asked Arielle maliciously, no other tone came as naturally to her.

"You shut your mouth," snapped Elijah striding up to her and pressing her against the wall. Plaster and cracked paint shredded into her hair from the impact, and her eyes widened as she gasped quietly. His fist slammed into the wall beside her head and she shrank in his grasp.

"I was just wondering what goes on in your head, I would do anything to know what you're thinking," whispered Arielle as if there was a thousand eyes upon her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her lips down his neck. She moved her hands down to his chest and toyed with the buttons of his shirt, smiling wickedly as he closed his eyes.

"What of the girl?" barked Elijah impatiently, holding her wrists and pushing her away from him. His mind was absent, and he couldn't help but become distracted with thoughts of Kate. He buttoned his shirt and walked away from Arielle, he treaded carefully down the stairs as if they would shatter with his anger and into the gardens.

"Is that all you care about!" called Arielle behind him, sprinting down the stairs and onto the lawn. "Do you care about heaven? About me?" she asked desperately, getting more agitated as he replied with his back turned.

"I'm sorry, I'm just interested that's all," said Elijah softly stepping closer to a distraught Arielle and running his hands through her hair. "Of course I care about you," he continued, pulling her towards his chest so he could hear her heart thunder with his. "I love you Arielle," he murmured, feeling her melt within his grasp. It was working.

"Are you being serious?" asked Arielle, pulling away from him astounded. She stared at him warily as he nodded softly, she had been waiting years to hear the words. She smiled and kissed him before walking away towards the road. "What do you want to know?" she asked, spinning on her heels and flashing a captivating smile.

"Everything my love," replied Elijah, the expression forced.

"Well, there's a fourth Winchester," said Arielle, kicking at gravel uninterested as Elijah's eyes narrowed impatiently.

"Third," said Elijah angrily.

"No fourth, goes by the name of Adam Winchester," said Arielle sceptically, he was hiding something.

"Third, Kate is not John Winchester's daughter."


	39. Hands Open

Chapter 39 – Hands Open

_Hey, thought I'd update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I promise any unanswered questions will be solved…soon? Yes, it is true that Miss Kate Winchester is not really a Winchester at all, and the arc will expand shortly into the second story (if there is demand for one!) and the question is will her relationship with everyone change? Castiel is going to make an appearance soon as well in the next chapter for anyone who's missing our favourite angel :). I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I would love any reviews. I have my last A level exam on Friday (reason for the slow updating) so please wish me luck, and updating should revert to normal till May after that :). I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and I look forward to hearing from you soon :). _

_P.S. Season 6 comes to England on the 2__nd__ February! YES! _

"What the?" asked Adam quietly under his breath. He had been sat in the hotel room with Sam and Kate for a few hours now, and had his hands clasped around the barrel of a pistol for the majority. Sam was encouraging him to fight not only against the demon that was rampaging through Windom but also against Dean. Sam had taken the arrival of Adam as an opportunity to defy his brother and father, and was determined to see it through. Kate had stared angrily for the duration of his time with Adam but had remained silent; Sam had guessed that her concentration was elsewhere. He felt a curb of guilt overwhelm him as Adam looked towards him doubtfully, he felt as if he was tainting his own blood with his anger and revenge. The lights had switched off suddenly, and now Sam and Kate stood to attention as Adam perched obliviously on the edge of the bed.

The room was encased in darkness and silence, and the atmosphere was just as tense as when Dean had stormed out just a few hours before. It was night, and the cheap lights behind decayed lampshades had been Kate's only comfort. She felt nauseous and nervous as it was, she didn't need an army of the supernatural chasing after her to make things worse. They heard metal rattling, as if something was barrelling its way through the vents. She shot from her chair and listened, John had always taught her to be patient. It was better to hide quietly than die suddenly. Sam and Adam followed her lead, except Sam reached for a shotgun as Adam stared doubtfully into the darkness.

"Stay here," said Sam sternly towards Adam as he beckoned Kate with his free hand. He raised his shotgun to his eye level as he edged towards the bathroom, throwing the door against the tiled wall eagerly. Kate grabbed her Smith & Wesson revolver from her waistband, choosing for a more elegant medium of rock salt. When pitching the idea to her brothers they had replied with nothing more than silence and raised eyebrows as they held their shotguns defensively. However, Kate had managed to devise a handgun with the same firing power and capacity as theirs but with better accuracy, and she was quite proud of herself. She had always been experienced with firearms and had created the idea of filling shot cartridges with rock salt for a handgun. She watched as Sam pointed his gun at strange angles in the bathroom zealously with her hands tightened around the grip of her revolver, it didn't feel as good as the Colt. She had loved the gun, and was the most devastated when Bella had made off with it nearly a year ago.

Her hands tensed as she heard more clattering of strange metal. Her eyes flitted towards the grate near the ceiling as she edged towards the source of the noise. Sam noticed her move apprehensively and turned towards the grate with his gun pointed at the ceiling. Adam stood between the pair nervously as if he had never seen a gun in his life.

"It's in the vents!" Sam cried as the noise erupted into tired metal. Kate grabbed Adam's arm and sprinted towards the door, throwing the startled Winchester into the open air of the balcony. Sam fired shots at the vent and followed after them, Adam's jacket tensed into his hand. Kate bounded down the stairs with Sam and Adam close behind, feeling the cold night air sting her eyes. "Where's your car?" asked Sam between strained breaths of air as Adam pulled on his jacket.

"Over there," Adam answered quietly as he followed Kate's lead.

"Keys?" Sam cried desperately, attempting to get Adam out of the motel before the demon got to him first. Adam threw him the ring of metal as he dived towards the passenger seat of the truck, Kate ducking underneath as she saw a blur of silver cascade in the air. Sam tried to force the keys into the lock on the driver's door but was caught off guard by an invisible force that slammed him against the truck. He fell to the ground startled, before being dragged underneath the car violently, his arms flailing beside him as he tried to steady himself.

"Sam!" Kate cried running beside him and grabbing his arm. She heard tyres grind against gravel behind her as light echoed off the doors of the truck. She could recognise the purr of the Impala's engine anywhere.

"Dean! Help!" Adam shouted as Dean burst from the driver's side of the Impala. Dean grabbed Sam's free arm desperately as Sam was sucked beneath the truck, his body helpless against the pavement. Kate pulled with dwindling strength until she felt the force give in, and Sam was released from underneath the vehicle, sliding backwards towards the Impala as Dean let go and stormed towards the truck. He pulled his shotgun and bent down near the wheels, firing a shot beneath the truck before staring at his brother. Adam lay against the gravel relieved as Sam breathed heavily, grateful for his sibling's intervention. Kate pushed her gun into her waistband as she helped her brothers up, watching the truck with cautious eyes.

Dean threw the truck into reverse, revealing a drain with the metal grating cast aside. Kate crouched next to the deep hole, her fingers gliding through blood that tainted the pavement. Dean bent next to her and stared at the drain before placing his hands in the blood also, his expression tensed and wary of the demon and his brother.

"I winged it," said Dean under his breath as he marched towards the Impala absently. "Did you see anything?" he asked as he pushed past his brothers who were staring at the grating expectantly.

"I didn't get a good look," Sam sighed impatiently, as if Dean was blaming him for being trapped under the car.

"What the hell is this thing?" barked Dean, turning to face Sam. Kate sighed awkwardly as Adam stared. The night was cold, and she couldn't help but shiver in her jacket. They looked at each other anxiously as they formed a plan. They had to be quick before the night was enveloped in bloodshed.

X X X

Bullets pierced the air and ricocheted off the metal target, each shot drilling into Kate's mind with regret and shame. Sam had remained defiant and won the fight – Adam was to be trained like they were. They were at the Milligan's home, and a journey to collect Adam's belongings had mutated into holding the line at the house, and waiting for the demon to reach them. Kate was tired of fighting, Sam and Dean had spent the night arguing over whether Adam should be sheltered or exposed to their life, and Sam had won the fight with shots below the belt on questioning their father. She now firmly stood with Dean, against Adam being brought up around guns, ghosts and death in general. She had seen how fragile Adam had been in the parking lot last night, and she half expected that he would not be able to stand in a fight. She felt guilty for thinking of her brother as being weak, but they just did not have the time, and Dean did not have the patience to train him properly, he would be torn apart. She cast her eyes towards Dean who was leaning against the car next to her, a tired expression on his face. He sighed as Adam drew the gun and fired at the sign, the holes burning close to the centre of the target. Sam patted his brother on the back enthusiastically as he retrieved the gun from Adam, smiling blissfully.

The night drew near and Dean stared angrily as Sam and Adam gazed over a hefty book on folklore. Kate was sat at the table next to Dean, her memory lost in the time when her dad had shown her the book for the first time, and taught her that the nightmare was real. She had been seven, and had been deeply interested as John told her of ghosts, demons and vampires and how to kill them just as quickly as seeing them. She had placed her bear on the chair beside her and leant her elbows on the table, a habit her mother had tried to make her grow out of. She smiled at the pictures as he sifted the pages through his fingers, she didn't see them as nightmares she saw them as imagination. She, unlike her brothers had readily welcomed the idea at first; she liked to think that there was a world outside the dreary grey motels and black and white diners. Dean and Sam had criticised her at first, but she ignored them, she knew she wasn't ordinary and she didn't care. John had smiled warily as she became obsessed with stories and folklore; it was good that she was dedicated, but harmful that she was mystified by it.

Her interest in the supernatural however had faded as life dwindled. She saw the job as a chore, and her life as a curse as each day passed, she had seen too much death to think fondly of anything anymore. All she had was John and her brothers, and her happier memories were of when they were together, alone. She had fired her first gun at thirteen, and killed her first demon at fifteen. Most teenage girls at her age were going to concerts and partying whilst she was cleaning her shotgun and lining the doors with salt. She looked at her life as sadly and angrily as Dean and Sam, but she didn't regret it or reject it. She remained grateful; at least she had a life.

"You're pre-med, you got a girlfriend, friends?" asked Sam coldly. Kate sighed; she knew which direction the conversation was heading. Adam nodded his head in reply with his arms folded, he had no idea what was coming, and Kate pitied him. "Not anymore you don't," he continued as Adam stared sadly, lost for words. "If you really wanna do this, you can't have those kinds of connections, ever." Kate fought back the tears of a life she could have had. However, Sam was lying, they had friends – Ellen, Jo, Rufus, and she hoped she had Castiel. Her heart writhed at the thought of losing him, Sam was right she was making herself more vulnerable. "They're weaknesses, you'll just get them killed," Sam snapped, speaking from experience. Dean shook his head angrily, wishing there was still hope to salvage after this conversation. "It's the price we pay," he continued, fixating his attention on Dean. "You cut them off, and you don't look back, there's only one thing you can count on, family." Adam swallowed his regret and glanced at the table, feeling the tension burst between Sam, Kate and Dean.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Dean curtly, his patience ruptured. Kate's eyes followed as they stepped into the hallway. She walked towards Adam and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before following them, she knew how it felt to lose everything.

"Turns out dad was right," said Sam as Kate turned into the hallway. She immediately began feeling as if he was a hypocrite, but shook the feeling away. She wouldn't stir the chaos further, not today. The memory of Sam leaving still played thoroughly in her mind; it was insult to her, to John, to their family. She had never understood his motive for leaving, even though she would do anything to have a life other than this, something she could consider normal. However, John had made their life out of nothing, and she respected that. He had created something beautiful, a family out of the ashes, and no matter how demanding the job got, her and Dean always remembered that at least they were still living.

"Since when?" snapped Dean, his anger pent up at Sam and John. Adam's oblivious look to darkness only emphasized a carefree spirit he envied.

"Since always," said Sam defiantly.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Kate coldly, staring at Sam. She didn't know whether it was the impeding Apocalypse, Ruby or the demon blood but she could see that her brother had changed. He now stood proudly with his arms folded, sparring with Dean as he always had, but this time it was serious, this time he meant every word he spoke. She had seen this face before, and she hadn't liked it.

"I'm stronger," replied Sam absently. He seemed disconnected from the world, and was too hell-bent on revenge to form any relationship with humanity at the moment.

"And now you're gonna inflict your willpower on an innocent kid? Is that how you work now?" barked Kate, moving further from Sam and closer to Dean. She glanced towards the table where Adam sat, he seemed tainted already.

"When I look at Adam do you know what I see?" asked Sam.

"A normal kid," said Dean sarcastically.

"Meat," replied Sam casually as Dean's eyes glazed over. "Because to the demons and monsters out there that's all he is. I hated Dad for what he did, for a long time but now I think I understand," he continued as Kate tapped her shoe against the floorboards impatiently. "So what if we didn't have a dog or a white picket fence Dad did right by us. He taught us how to protect ourselves, Adam deserves the same."

"Listen to yourself man," said Dean coldly.

"You think I'm wrong?" barked Sam, his head tilted with agitation.

"I think you're sending Adam on the battlefield with nothing more than a helmet and a pistol because you're so defiant on teaching us kids a lesson! This is a life you're playing with Sam, and his blood will be on your hands," Kate snapped standing close to Sam so her head nearly touched the base of his jawline. She was angry, and if she could make a stand to save Adam, then she was going to do it. She didn't care about blood ties.

"I think it's too late for us," said Dean as Kate turned her head to face him. Sam rolled his eyes. "This is our life, this is who we are okay, and that's fine and I accept that. But with Adam, he's still got a chance man; he can go to school and be a doctor…"

"What makes Adam so special?" Sam barked angrily with a hint of jealousy.

"Are you jealous of the kid?" asked Dean.

"Are you?" said Sam coldly, staring at the wall. "All this, it's not real. The dad Adam knew is not real. The things in the shadows, they're real. The world is coming to an end, that's real. Everything else is part of the crap people tell themselves to get through the day."

"Dad didn't have a choice with us, but with Adam he did. Adam doesn't need to be cursed!" Dean cried.

"He's a Winchester, he's already cursed," Sam replied absently. Kate snapped her attention to him angrily.

"You are cold, do you know that?" Kate murmured before marching towards the door defiantly. Sam didn't look up from Dean's gaze.

"No, whatever's hunting Adam I'm gonna find it," said Dean angrily, hurt that he had spoken of their family with such contempt.

"I'll second that," said Kate turning to face Dean.

"You've already looked everywhere," Sam barked.

"Then I'll look again!" Dean cried walking towards the door. Sam heard the clattering of shoes against the floorboards and the door close sharply behind. He didn't turn around. He gritted his teeth together, he felt as if he had lost. Adam remained at the table with a grin plastered on his face, he had heard every word, and it had evolved as he wanted it. Sam paused in the hallway, trying to recollect everything he had said, he felt disconnected from everything. Blood pulsed through his veins and he stared at his wrists in disgust. He listened quietly as the engine roared into life and the Impala rolled from the pavement, they were gone.

X X X

Elijah frowned from the edges of the garden as the Impala drove into the night, he couldn't track her whilst she was with Dean, he'd blow his cover. He folded his arms impatiently, it was not his day, and the sound of Arielle's footsteps behind him only made him angrier. He needed Kate alone, he could see her clearer then. The clock was ticking, and it was nearly show time. Castiel would fall, and he would be there to watch with a widened smile and warm eyes, his sanity depended on it. He turned with a forced smile and a façade to greet the overjoyed angel behind him, she was too happy for his liking.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said quietly, tracing a seductive hand over his arm. He rolled his eyes whilst she fixated her attention on the car before leaning down to kiss her forehead. Games were beginning to become hard to play.

"It's time," he said coldly, his mind distracted. The memory of her flashed in his mind, her red hair and soft blue eyes engraving into his guilty conscience. His stomach coiled into anger and he coughed to compose himself. He concentrated on Kate, and what he had to do. He was met with the image of her smiling with Castiel, her hand on his arm, her eyes caring for him. Castiel returned the gesture and pulled her into an embrace playfully, his hand resting on her back protectively as she giggled. This was the future, and he had made it. His hand grasped tightly on Arielle's arm as his anger boiled to the surface, he hated himself for what he had done. But it was how it was written, and part of the plan.

"For?" asked Arielle obliviously, too interested in the pattern of Elijah's jacket to notice the stirred emotion in his voice.

"Find him, tell him everything," said Elijah coldly.

"But he will run to Kate first, she will find out," Arielle replied, confused. As far as she knew, the secret was heaven's highest priority, and classified. Elijah had told her the importance of keeping it quiet about Kate, and she had heard her superiors talking. Heaven spoke and she answered. "They must never know the future of this war and heaven depends on it!" she snapped, her conflicting emotions getting the better of her. She was more annoyed by the fact that Elijah was more interested in games than her.

"And Castiel will take the fall," said Elijah, smiling maliciously in the dark. He would take his revenge, and she would suffer the most of all.

X X X

Dean pushed open the doors of the crypt, the soft moonlight glow bouncing off decades of dust and cobwebs. The stone slabs were decayed around the edges, leaving shreds of memories of forgotten past. Kate recoiled as she stepped inside; the smell was awful and pungent, and seemed to hover behind her wherever she went. Dean's flashlight scattered off the walls onto a tomb with a smashed stone cover, as if someone had torn their way through concrete. Kate knelt next to the tomb with the flashlight poised into the hole, there was no evidence against the fact that it might have just been the rats, or age. Kate's eyes followed Dean as he stopped in the corner of the crypt, something had demanded his attention. She watched as he disappeared down the side of the tomb, his light concentrated on some weak brickwork.

"This looks lose," said Dean quietly, as if his voice would wake the long dead. His hands scanned the stone slabs carefully; he was expecting the roof of the mausoleum to cave in any second.

"Crack it open," Kate replied, standing behind Dean. Metal clattered against stone as he forced a crowbar between the cracks, the brick sliding away from the wall as the weapon grinded between the wall. He pulled another slab to the side to reveal a dark, winding tunnel that looked as if it had been carved by desperate hands. Dean shook his head impatiently before making his way into the tunnel, his arms causing dirt and decay to scatter around his elbows. "Ever heard of ladies first?" asked Kate sarcastically as she followed him into the tunnel. She was small, and had a stealthy frame and was able to slide with less effort than Dean through the tunnel. Her shoulders barely grazed the roof.

Dean stopped hesitantly at the end of the tunnel, allowing his flashlight to scan the room before jumping through the hole in the concrete wall. He helped Kate down and wandered the inner crypt as Kate struggled to adjust to the darkness.

"Home sweet home," Dean mumbled as light bounded away from the caskets that lined the walls. Kate shivered, she felt as if a thousand eyes were watching her, judging her. Dean walked the length of the crypt, his eyes fixated on the caskets as if they would fling open with his back turned. He stopped as he reached the far wall; something soft had dissolved under his shoe, loudly. He looked down in horror to find a body shrouded in the dark, his arms and legs encased in blood that whipped around his skin. He bent down next to the man to find a pair of discarded glasses in the blood. Kate heard a sliding of metal and clattering of something slotting into place in the distance, causing her to stop pacing the crypt.

"Did you just hear that?" she whispered, the sound making her feel uneasy. Her stomach tied into knots as she heard the noise grow louder, it was coming from the tunnel. Dean turned to the hole in the wall only to watch in dismay as blocks were slid into place on the other side. He fired warning shots from his pistol into the depths of the tunnel, but it was no use. The explosion from the gun caused the roof of the tunnel to collapse, and litres of dirt, death and decay to fill the tunnel warmly. Dean ducked as the dirt reached the edge of the tunnel, threatening to spill onto the floor of the crypt.

"Son of a bitch!" barked Dean, pointing his flashlight helplessly at the sealed exit.

"Congratulations sharpshooter, you just managed to seal our fates, literally," said Kate sarcastically, rolling her eyes in the darkness. Dean dialled Sam's number in reply, but was met with disappointment as he found no signal.

"Son of a bitch!" he cried again, striding into the depths of the crypt. Kate followed like a puppy; she wasn't the biggest fan of the dark. She watched cautiously as he pushed the lid from a casket to find the body of a middle aged blonde woman, her head cocked lifelessly against the wood. Her arms were pressed together as if she was pleading, and her wrists had been slashed. Kate focused her attention on the casket below, struggling to swing the lid of the coffin open. The hinges finally surrendered and the lid clattered against the wall as she pushed it open.

"Holy shit," said Kate under her breath, her hand clasped to her mouth. She tugged on Dean's jacket who looked down at the body suspiciously. His eyes widened as he saw the pale skin and bloodshot eyes of Adam, whose arms lay helplessly against the coffin.

X X X

Castiel struggled with his conscience as Arielle disappeared into oblivion. He knew everything. He rested his head in his hands, his eyes saddened by the image of Kate as he told her. It would destroy her, and would surely tear everything she had ever loved from her hands. She would cry, and he would be unable to console her. She would remain empty, and the eyes he loved would be disconnected, and would never see the fire again. He had to tell her. If she found out herself, she could be alone, and the thought of her crying silently would hurt him more. He had to find her. He swallowed all fear and protests from his subconscious, she was all that mattered now. She was everything, and would always be his heart.


	40. Requiem

Chapter 40 – Requiem 

_Yay! My exams have now finished, so hopefully (fingers crossed) updating should revert to normal. I made this chapter a little longer and a little more heartbreaking as a thank you for your patience. It means a lot. Anyway, it's the big 4-0, and this chapter is going to be a pivotal moment in the story, so it is quite important :). Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this last chapter and so far, as this story wouldn't have made forty chapters without your guys. I hope you are all enjoying the story as much as when it started (or maybe more!) I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter, and I would love any reviews :). I'll update as quickly as I can! _

Dean searched desperately for an exit. Sam was alone with whatever Adam was, and he couldn't help but blame himself. If they had never had fought, he would be next to him now. He eyed a heavy, wooden door at the edge of the crypts wall, and seemed to nod in synchronisation with Kate, who had her flashlight fixated on the possible exit. Kate felt just as nervous as Dean, her - had tied into knots in anticipation and the flashlight slipped from her palms with sweat. She wished she had been more understanding of Sam, and she wished she would get to him in time before the 'demons' had their way.

Kate watched as Dean ran against the door, attempting to shatter the wood with a raised boot. He shook his head as the door remained firm; it was not going to go down easily. Kate followed his lead, rushing against the door with as much force as she could muster, not that her small frame could add much weight. She left Dean by the door as she explored the crypt for another option, pointing her light in many desperate directions.

"Dean? I think I've got something," she said softly as if her voice would cause the walls to crack and splinter. Dean looked at her with anxious eyes before following her light. There was a stained glass panel in the ceiling of the crypt, it looked fragile.

Kate reached for stones lying discarded in the crypt, attempting to stack them higher towards the panel. She struggled with the weight as she dragged them into the centre of the crypt, she was determined. Dean appeared behind her lagging with a casket in his arms. Running to the coffin she grabbed the free end, helping him place the casket onto the stones. She hoped Dean had chosen one that didn't contain the dead; she would feel guilty if she was using someone's resting place as a ladder. She clambered onto the casket holding an empty candelabra. Piercing the glass with metal she ducked and shielded her eyes, attempting to dodge the falling shards whilst balancing on the casket. Once all the glass had fallen she looked up, feeling relieved as she was met with a large hole into the night.

"I need some help here," she said, gesturing a hand towards the hole. She was too short to climb out unaccompanied. Dean climbed onto the casket warily, feeling the wood shake uneasily beneath his weight. He bent down slowly next to Kate, watching her stand on his shoulders, and push herself out into the air as he rose. She scrambled at mud until she clambered out of the hole, peering down at Dean from the other side, smiling. Offering a hand she pulled Dean out of the crypt, lying against the grass as she breathed jagged, desperate gasps of cold air. They were free.

X X X

Sam struggled on the table, trying to break free from the restraints. His wrists had been slashed, and his skin had been pierced, and he watched restlessly as his blood poured into bowls at the base of his hands. Adam and Kate Milligan leaned over him eagerly, watching the blood with hungry, dead eyes. He felt nauseous, and light-headed, he had lost a lot of blood.

"Hey!" cried a rough voice from the corridor as Dean skirted into the kitchen. Sam turned to him slowly with grateful eyes, he would be saved. Kate flanked his right with her revolver raised, her expression hard and unforgiving. Adam turned to face the intruder apprehensively, before Dean fired a shell into his chest, causing him to recoil and crash into the wall limply like a doll. Kate Milligan cried as she watched him slide down the wallpaper, staring anxiously as Sam's blood dripped from her mouth. Kate ran straight to her brother on the table, her hands fumbling nervously with the restraints.

"Dean, they're ghouls!" Sam cried as he struggled in the restraints.

"Which means headshot," he replied, firing his shotgun at the woman's head. Blood splattered against the wall as her lifeless body remained standing for a few seconds, before tumbling to the ground. Dean turned his attention to Sam, but hands grabbed his shoulders, and threw him into the glass door. Shards scattered around them as the wrestled on the floorboards of the living room, trying to recover from the force. Kate stayed with Sam, whose blood was still pouring into the china bowls by the table; she was struggling with the restraints. She watched nervously as Dean grabbed a metal lamp and swung for Adam's head, missing as he dived out of the path. He slammed a fist into Dean's jaw, who fell back against the window, and grabbed a candlestick in recoil. He swung the metal at Adam's neck who retreated with every strike before collapsing to the ground, defeated. Kate shielded her eyes from the scene as Adam struggled on the floor, blood spurting from his neck as Dean leaned over him with each forceful strike. Sam went limp on the table, his body suffering from the loss of blood. She broke free the restraint in his left arm and skirted to the right, her hands struggling with the rope on the right. She loosened the tie and Sam leaned forward shakily, relieved that they had made it in time. Dean returned from the living room empty handed, but Kate could see the limp body of Adam through the broken door. She chose to ignore it, and grabbed Sam a towel to wrap around the wounds on his wrists.

"Thank you," breathed Sam between cries of pain, the skin of his wrists burning like fire.

"That's what's family's for right?" said Dean, his hands pressing tightly on Sam's right wrist, whilst Kate focused her attention on his left. Sam sighed heavily, feeling blood seep from his wounds beneath the material. He felt weak and light headed, and disappointed. He had been tricked so easily.

X X X

"Are you sure we should do this?" asked Sam as Dean broke sticks on his knees. It was dark, and they found themselves in a deep forest outside Windom, the Impala glistening from the reflection of the moonlit sky. Adam's body was resting on a makeshift pyre, his corpse wrapped in white sheeting, Kate was grateful she couldn't see his face. She had been quiet during the journey, the scene reminded her of John's burial years before, and she still hadn't managed to remove the image or emotion from memory.

"Ghouls didn't fake those pictures, they didn't fake Dad's journal, Adam was our brother," Dean replied, pouring gasoline on Adam's body. "He died like a hunter, he deserves to go out like one," he continued, tossing the empty canister into the trees and standing beside Sam.

"Maybe we can bring him back," said Sam quietly, as Kate turned to him hesitantly. "Get Cas to call in a favour."

"No, Adam's in a better place," Dean replied, lighting a match. The flame was tossed onto the pyre gracefully, and Adam's body became engulfed in a bright, cleansing fire. The air was choked with the thick smell of smoke and unspoken sorrow; the siblings were distraught from losing one of their own. Dean stood quietly with a hard expression as Sam eyed the flames anxiously, wishing he had been more thoughtful. They watched the flames dance in the dark, the heat warming Kate's bones in her jacket as she fought back the tears. Dean was right, Adam was her brother, they were family, and she would miss him even though they had never met.

X X X

It was late evening in South Dakota, the sun had set hours ago, and time was approaching midnight. Kate had suggested the idea of seeing Bobby in the car; the atmosphere had been tense and clouded with despair after they had buried Adam. They felt empty, as if a part of them had died with their younger brother, and Kate decided that alcohol and laughter could plaster the wound, at least for her brothers. They were sat in his living room, Bobby in a plush red armchair, Sam and Kate on the couch, and Dean perched on the floor with a beer in his hand. Kate still refused to drink, even though she was hesitant to 'loosen up', she didn't want to spend any length of time without knowing where she was, or what had happened a few minutes before.

"What did he look like?" asked Bobby, genuinely interested. He was John's friend and his kids' uncle first, and would have found it intriguing to meet Adam; he swore he had never heard John mention him.

"Like John, but… weedier," replied Kate, her finger running around the rim of the glass in her hand. Dean was staring at the burgundy liquid as if it was supernatural itself, she had told him it was juice multiple times, but he still refused to believe it.

"Wow, I don't think John ever mentioned him. Besides, it was hard enough babysitting the three of you," Bobby replied, smiling warmly at memory and the three Winchesters that sat before him, who were staring at him, perplexed. To Bobby, they had grown up fast; he could still picture them as children running riot around his house.

"Cheers Bobby," said Dean, mimicking raising his bottle in the air. Kate had watched over the past few hours as the bottles had encircled him, she had lost count, and she was sober. The green and brown glass surrounded him defensively, as if he wanted to disappear behind the bottles entirely.

"Nice to know we were a handful," said Sam quietly, his mind still distracted in fights and the death of Adam. Kate looked towards him sadly, wishing he didn't have to bear the guilt alone.

"You're John's kids, what can I say you're outspoken, determined and… well, don't fare well with authority," said Bobby, chuckling to himself as Kate smiled. He missed John as much as the siblings; on the day of his death he had lost a friend, and a brother.

"I see you've found our good points," barked Dean from the floor. He smiled to himself as he reached for another bottle, the description was pretty accurate.

"Yeah you and John are full of them, not that I appreciate how stubborn you both were. I swore you'd kill each other one day, or destroy my house," replied Bobby, concentrating on his bookshelf rather than the eager, drunk Dean. He reminded him too much of John, and he wasn't in the mood for mourning and grief.

"I would second that," said Sam, swilling the bottle half-heartedly in his hand. His wrists were still tainted with deep, dark cuts that restricted his movement, and he found his grip shaky as he fought his own muscles. Dean flashed him a look of irritation, even though it was a light-hearted gesture.

"Don't think I'm letting you off the hook, you're so much like John its unreal. Both of you never knew when to give up, and the crazy ideas you'd come up with…" Bobby continued, watching Sam's expression fall, and then twist into a smile. "So, has anything happened recently that would interest me seeing as I'm drunk and impartial," said Bobby as he stared into the bottom of his empty glass as if he was trying to see into the soul of scotch.

"Kate's shacked up," barked Dean, laughing as Kate glared angrily. By the look in her eyes and her folded arms he was expecting her to lunge from the couch and smash the glass of cranberry juice on his head.

"Whoa! Who with? I thought you'd die a lonely old woman with your track record," said Bobby, fuelling the fire that was bubbling on his couch in a leather jacket. He smirked as she sucked in her teeth and rolled her eyes, she was irritated.

"Or a virgin," Dean smiled, unable to resist. Sam retrieved the glass from her hand as she crossed her legs, expecting her to hurl it across the room.

"An angel," said Sam, wanting to chip in.

"You got yourself a celestial piece of ass? Wow, that's weird," Bobby replied, deciding the glass in his hand was the most logical and realistic option. A few months ago he doubted the existence of angels, never mind his 'daughter' dating one.

"I haven't got myself anything! I'm not even in a relationship with anyone!" Kate cried, her fingers tapping impatiently on her sleeve. Her heart was doing somersaults in her chest, trying to burst through her ribcage and tell the world she was in love with an angel. Her cheeks flushed at the thought and she bowed her head in embarrassment, hoping nobody had noticed her feelings, which was unlikely.

"She fancies him though," said Dean, gesturing towards his sister with the neck of the bottle. Bobby tilted his head and laughed as he saw her expression behind her hair, she had reverted to a teenage girl at a gig.

"What are you seven?" snapped Kate as Dean recoiled jokingly. Sam laughed behind his hand, sliding to the right before she erupted. She had a temper like John when she was truly annoyed. "I'm going to get a drink, and 'no go screw yourself' before you ask!" she barked sweeping into the kitchen angrily.

"What's his name?" asked Bobby, turning to Dean with interest. Sam smiled, at least the conversation was light-hearted at the expense of Kate, and he would rather talk about that than Adam, demon blood or the Apocalypse.

"Castiel," said Dean, searching around him for a beer, and looking disappointed as he was met with nothing but empty glass. He didn't want to go in the kitchen, not now anyway; Kate might chain him inside the refrigerator.

"Oh that one. They make a cute couple," Bobby replied, sadly staring out of the window. He meant what he said, the angel seemed to care for her, and the joke was no longer funny.

"Yeah they do," said Sam as Dean nodded softly. Dean could no longer picture her with anyone but the angel on her arm. Kate could hear their voices from the kitchen, and couldn't help but smile and blush as she reached for the juice carton in the refrigerator. Her heart was beating with the speed and intensity of thunder, and she placed her hand on her chest to feel the pulse. She closed her eyes and focused on nothing more than her heart, it made her feel alive, and made reality seem realistic. She smiled softly, it was for him. She hoped he didn't notice.

X X X

Kate lifted her head from the arm of the chair, squinting as her eyes adjusted to a glaring light from the ceiling. She looked at her watch, it was long past midnight, and the numbers on the dial seemed to blend together, blurring the lines of time. Shaking her head she got up and stretched, feeling the presence of others in the room, and the battalion of glass bottles resting on the table before her. She was about to roll her eyes but hesitated as her stomach coiled in reply. Warily she raised a hand to her mouth and breathed spearmint and raspberries. Good girl. She smiled to herself at her willpower and started to gather the bottles together absently. She heard the stirring of material and coughing at glass clattered with glass. Looking to her left she was met with the sleeping body of Sam, who had somewhat curled into a half-hearted foetal position on the couch. She grinned softly; he never did know what he wanted. Next to him in a plush burgundy armchair was Bobby, who was resting his head against the back of the chair with his cap pulled down. Through the shadow of the material she could guess he had his mouth open, and she laughed quietly to herself as the bottles lined up against her sleeve.

Walking into the kitchen she placed the bottles by the sink, washing her hands with chilling water as beer dripped between her fingers. She bypassed the sleeping by wandering into the study, her eyes wide and cautious of the heavy books that lined the walls. She approached the desk, her hands sweeping against the mahogany and collecting dust. She recoiled, and made a mental note to remind Bobby to clean every once in a while. There were papers stacked against open books with folded pages and scribbles, and sketches of various sigils littered behind half empty bottles. Kate found it fascinating, as if she was walking into his mind. She perched in the chair behind the desk, smiling as she noticed a photograph hiding within a heavy set wooden frame. She reached for the picture staring into the pale blue eyes of the woman. She was blonde and very beautiful, and seemed to be smiling lovingly into the camera. Karen Singer.

Kate placed the frame back on the desk as her heart twisted with sympathy and longing. She couldn't understand the pain he must have felt as she died in his arms, and she believed he relived the horror every day when he was alone, and thinking of her smile, her eyes and their love for each other. Life was empty, and the colour black and white. She ignored the torturing fear in her mind that Castiel would become nothing more than an image of a happier time, a distant memory of a life once beautiful. She felt nauseous, and was contemplating drinking the foul smelling liquid in the bottom of the glass until she noticed the drawer brushing against her knee. It was open.

She looked around her carefully; feeling eyes in the darkness judge her as she guiltily reached into the depths of the drawer. Kate wouldn't normally breach Bobby's privacy, but she swore she had seen something of John's spilling out of the drawer, and she wanted anything that could connect her to him again. She felt paper between her fingers, and drew a small letter from the dark, pausing as she placed it in her lap. It was addressed 'Bobby Singer' in her John's recognisable handwriting. However, what surprised her most was the date; it was addressed 5th May 1983. Her birthday. She ran her hands over the print, the pen had pierced the paper where he had signed Bobby's name. She heard stirring in the room next door, causing her to jump in her seat and collide with the open drawer. Tucking the letter into her pocket she left the study and quickly retreated to her bedroom. Her conscience told her this was wrong, but she didn't care, it was John's, and it appeared to have been hidden from her.

She sat on the plush carpet of her room, leaning against the end of the bed. She slid open the envelope with hesitant fingers, prising the letter inside in her hands. She swallowed her fear and guilt, she was quietly worried. There was a reason why it had been hidden from her, and she was nervous as to find out. Unfolding the letter she scanned the soft curls of the letters, feeling confused, she could feel the serious undertones of the words without reading.

_Bobby, _

_I need you to do something for me. Something important. Kara came to my door three weeks ago with a child, a girl. She's in __trouble;__ she's got involved with a bad, powerful group of people. She looked __frightened;__ her eyes were practically bulging from her sockets. Mary offered her a room, but she wouldn't stay, she looked as if she was running already. _

_We took in the child, Mary insisted that we couldn't leave her, it wasn't safe with Kara, we could tell from her voice. That was three weeks ago, and Kara hasn't come back for her. We're starting to wonder whether she ever will. Mary is pregnant with Sam, and Dean is running riot, yet she has managed to become attached to the girl. She is a beautiful child, and has pale blue eyes like Mary. She's insisting we take her in 'full time', arguing that it isn't safe for a growing child to be on the run. We need legal rights; I need you to forge her birth certificate. Mary's been pregnant for nearly 8 months, no one will notice. The girl is two, and will probably never remember her mother. We will become her family._

_Mary wants to call her Kate. I think it suits her. She's smiling at me now. Her hair is dark like mine. No one will ever tell, not even the boys. Don't tell what you know, I don't want to give Mary the trouble._

_John_

Time slowed and Kate felt as if she was drowning in shock, fear and a migraine. Tears pierced the paper that shook in her hands, causing the ink to smudge and swill as the letters dissolved. As the memory dissolved. She cast the letter to the floor, choosing to draw her knees to her chest and cry. Her stomach had twisted into a knot so tight she struggled to breath, and her chest had contracted in horror. John was not her father; Sam and Dean were not her brothers. This was not her life; she had been living a lie.

She couldn't stop the tears, and her voice cracked between sobs and jagged breaths. Her eyes burned and her hands were damp with her cries. She felt nothing more than nauseous, as if her heart had leapt from her throat towards the door. Kate had never understood the feeling of empty till now. She felt hollow, as if every memory, every emotion and every fear had been stripped from her. It was a lie, everything she had felt was not hers, and she was someone else. Does he love me? Did they ever love me? She was reliving every memory through her tears, every image of her life was flashing at high speed. Is he smiling for me? Or is it a dream?

"Stop…please stop," she pleaded with herself quietly, her head in her hands. She couldn't take it. Each thought was like a bullet, stripping away her defence and her sanity. Did they know? She didn't want Sam and Dean to see her differently. She wanted something to be left of her. Kate cried silently into her sleeve, feeling hollow and alone. She felt as transparent as the moonlight that poured through the window. She bit into her arm, trying to calm herself down and prevent the room from spinning violently around her. Resting her head on her knees she felt tears brush her skin, she wondered whether life would ever be the same, whether she would ever be the same.

She stirred as she heard the familiar sound of feathers and rushing air. Hands rested on her shoulders and pulled her backwards into material. She could feel the warmth of his body and the thunder of his heart as she rested her head on the angel's chest, his shirt becoming damp with tears and despair. He pushed her closer to him so she sat in his lap, clinging to his coat with desperate fingers. He placed a hand on her neck so he surrounded her, protecting her from herself. Pressing his lips to her forehead he started to run his fingers through her hair soothingly, wincing slightly as she stared up at him. The eyes he loved were empty but for tears, and her expression was distraught and hollow.

He gripped her tighter, trying to console her through force rather than words. He didn't know what to say, his capacity for social interaction couldn't stretch very far. His heart was breaking in synchronisation with hers; he couldn't cope with seeing her so lost. He could feel her grip his shirt between her teeth as she tried to quieten her jagged breathing and calm down, so far she was failing. It was the only sound she had made since he arrived, and he didn't want it to stop, it was the only sign that she was still alive in his arms. He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears with his hands, hoping she would respond with a word or a look of recognition. He hated seeing her so silent, so hollow, it reminded him of himself. She reached for his hand, turning his palm over and staring at him intently. His eyes softened and he felt the corners of his mouth turn slightly; he still hadn't managed to grasp the gesture. He felt stranded outside of everything he knew, but he didn't care. It was her time, and he was devoted to her, it was hard to feel lost. He felt her lips brush against his skin as she kissed his hand and looked towards him with grateful eyes behind tears. She let go of his hand and buried further into his chest, his shirt muffling her desperate cries.

He felt her body go limp and heavy in his arms after an hour. She had fallen asleep, and was now breathing softly in his lap, still clinging to his shirt with a free hand. She looked peaceful leaning in the crook of his arm, it was the most content he had seen her. He wished she could stay in her dream forever; nothing could hurt her, not even himself. Closing his eyes he wished he could have been quicker, he didn't know how long she had been crying, alone. Wind stirred outside the window, causing the branches of the trees to dance on the glass. It was quiet, and he was alone with her. However, this was what he had feared the most, silence.


	41. Let Me Drown

Chapter Forty-One – Let Me Drown

_Update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter once again, you guys are awesome :). Anyway, things are going to take a turn for the worse for Kate from now on, so I hope you all like her as a character as she is going to feature more in the following chapters. I would love any reviews, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! _

Castiel stared at the sleeping girl in his lap, her limp hands curling around the material of his shirt. He had been sat motionless for nearly eight hours he thought, he had lost track of time in the tears and silence. However, the sun had risen a short while ago, and had filled the room with a soft morning glow which cast warm copper tones in Kate's hair. She was breathing quietly in his lap, she seemed content to Castiel, and he didn't want to move and disturb her, it was a while since he had seen her so peaceful.

He fixed his attention on the wallpaper, he didn't like watching her, it felt inappropriate to him. Thoughts and emotions were wreaking havoc in his mind, punishing him for being alone with her without purpose, and rewarding him for taking the extra step and reaching out to her. For the time being, he had leaned towards the latter, finding it hard to resist the smile that crept to his lips as she stirred in her sleep. However, the former was beginning to take control, filling what extent of a conscience he was free to have. He was feeling heavy with doubt, and dreading the consequences of his actions. His superiors wouldn't take too kindly to him ignoring their orders over the girl in his lap. He was begging with himself that they didn't hurt her, he didn't know what he would do if they touched her, and he didn't know if she could handle the brunt of Zachariah's wrath. She would shatter like glass at the hands of his anger. His heart lurched at the thought, _I've done this to her_. He ran his hands through her hair, deciding to console himself the only way he knew how. She raised her head slowly and turned to face him, her eyes red and glassy with hours of sadness.

He sank with disappointment at the expression that met him. The angel wasn't expecting her too smile widely and throw her arms around his neck, or break down into tears and convulsions, but the reply she gave him was worse than he imagined. She stared at him absently, a glimmer of warmth and recognition lost in the emptiness of her eyes. He reached down and cupped her face with his hand, expecting her to lean in to him, or push him away. She remained motionless, as if someone had torn the spark and life from her body. He would cry if he knew how to. A ruin had replaced something beautiful, and it hurt him to watch her change. She grasped his hand and brushed her lips against his skin gratefully before breaking from his embrace and walking towards the door. He followed her, trying desperately to keep up with her swift, determined strides.

"Kate," said Castiel quietly, hoping she would turn as eagerly as she always did. She seemed to listen when Castiel spoke, and the angel was still clouded by the same hope and torch he carried for her. However, she ignored him, and continued towards the threshold of the door, her arms moving cautiously by her sides. "Kate, listen…," said Castiel again, this time adapting the same pleading that Dean used to pry her of information. He grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him sharply. She stumbled as he caught her off guard and collided with his chest, feeling light-headed as she drifted with recoil. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. He was about to open his mouth when she looked up at him with wide blue orbs beneath her lashes, her expression twisting into the warm welcome he knew and loved. The words disappeared, and he found himself standing heavily with a coy smile praying on his lips. If he had been able to master emotion, he would have displayed it now. She let go of his hand and turned if disappointed towards the door. "Kate," he snapped forcefully, as if he would never see her again once her shadow disappeared behind the door. He felt lost, as if his control and composure had slowly faded over the night.

"I'm going for a shower Cas," Kate replied, smiling as Castiel flushed slightly and stood embarrassed in the centre of her bedroom. She heard him disappear as she entered the bathroom, feeling her heart fall as if it was spiralling from heaven itself. She tried to swallow her tears, she couldn't bear the thought of anything, it wasn't her mind speaking. She was someone else; everything she had lived for was a lie. Staring into the bathroom mirror she pulled her shirt over her head, tears staining the blue material with dark, damp patches. Tossing the shirt onto the floor she slid off her jeans, she hadn't changed since last night, and she was even struggling to remember the events. The memories weren't hers, they were someone else's who was naive, oblivious, and still believed herself to be Kate Winchester.

She stared at the figure in the glass, the shadow of memory and disappointment of everything that had come to pass in the last 25 years. Resting her hands on the mirror she bowed her head and cried, the reflection didn't seem to move with same intensity or at the same time. It was like they were two different people, the mirror was the past and she was the future. She looked up at the girl in the mirror; she was warm, trusting, and innocent. Everything she had been nine hours ago. Her skin was paler than Kate's, but her beauty was held in her eyes. She had kind, glowing blue eyes, deep with the memory and image of everything. She was tainted with love, and had a radiance about her that had deteriorated in Kate over the past year. Kate envied her. Kate felt empty, her eyes were absent, her skin was greying, and she was too tired for joy. Love had broken her. She ran her hand over the scar on her hipline; it was a soft pink, and barely noticeable in the reflection. However, under Kate's fingers the broken skin felt like the peaks of jagged mountains. The girl in the mirror smiled at her sympathetically, as if she pitied the girl in the future. Kate felt the anger surge in her veins, she had no right to judge her, she was ignorant, oblivious and stupid. She knew nothing of the world, she was childlike, and couldn't understand the horror of life. The girl laughed, grinning at Kate's agitation, she seemed to enjoy burrowing under her skin.

Kate grabbed the metal pole that held towels by the shower and pulled, feeling the anger consume her, and take over her body as if it was weightless. She seemed to step away from the scene, and drift next to the body as if she was observing her actions and noting them down for a psychiatrist. The pole slid from the wall easily with her strength, and she swung the heavy metal in her hands at the mirror, feeling satisfied as the glass cracked and the pole bounced on the tiles. She stared into the mirror; lines in the glass separated Kate from the reflection, and carved the innocent girl into pieces. Kate smiled; the girl didn't return the gesture. _Who's laughing now?_Kate slid down the wall, feeling light-headed and generally tired. Her head was heavy with conflicting thoughts and emotions, and her strained un-conscious could not grasp them and hide them from her. _Did he love me? How will they see me now? Who am I?_She felt the tears drip to her palms once again, and she pulled her knees to her chest, the tiles cold beneath her bare skin. She was grateful, the feeling was numbing. She wished she could be so cold; she could scare away the fear.

X X X

Castiel had waited on the landing, closer to the bathroom than her bedroom door. He could hear her cries, and had felt the splintering of glass in his bones. He wanted to burst through the door and sweep her away from here, take her somewhere safe, somewhere she could forget, anywhere in the world if it made her smile again. However, he didn't have the confidence or the capability to do anything but watch the grains of the wood and listen, he was disappointed in himself. The one time she needed him and he couldn't help. He didn't think it was fair, she had given everything to him so he could feel better in himself, she had rewired everything he knew and changed him for the better. He owed her his life, and now hers was shattering and he couldn't even pick up the pieces. He felt worthless, he was a servant of heaven and he couldn't even bring himself to open a bathroom door. He waited until he could hear the running of water and the shower door sliding, she wasn't lying. He went downstairs with the letter in his pocket, feeling content that she had at least managed a task, even if it was simple.

"Hey it's the angel," Bobby grunted by the oven as Castiel entered the kitchen. He was still recovering from the previous night, and still felt the slight bubble of alcohol in his blood that made his actions and voice seem diluted, and he was also suffering from a migraine, making him feel like he was speaking in a glass bottle. He had kept the curtains closed, choosing to opt for darkness rather than causing his mind more unnecessary pain, and was struggling to see the hard, cold expression on the angel's face. "She's upstairs," said Bobby, pointing towards the ceiling shakily. He had seen the angel twice since he had appeared, and was certain that he wasn't looking for a conversation.

"I know, I spent the night," said Castiel absently, admiring the kitchen décor as Bobby's expression hardened, and his brow furrowed into a frown.

"You wanna tell me what your motives are son? Cause next time you turn up uninvited in her bedroom I'll blow your freaking head off," barked Bobby angrily, feeling his skin flare with fury. He treated Kate like a daughter, and couldn't help but maintain the protective streak that John had wielded effectively. He then tried to play the events of last night in his mind, hoping he hadn't missed anything due to the drink, or slept through everything.

"I will when you explain to me why you left this in view," replied Castiel sharply, slamming the letter on the kitchen table, his usually composed tone tainted with anxiety for Kate. Bobby turned impatiently towards the table, his expression falling into one of understanding as he regarded the letter on the tablecloth. The words were still etched into his memory.

"How did she get this?" he asked calmly, struggling to control the idea that Kate had spent the night crying and doubting herself.

"Your study, you had left it lying around," said Castiel bitterly, starting to believe in the stupidity of the human race. He thought that words that could devastate another would be hidden from view, and be monitored at all times.

"I… how is she?" said Bobby quietly, remembering the day the letter was pushed through his door, and his promise to John that Kate would never find out. He had failed, and he felt as if he had lied to his friend and to Kate.

"Struggling," said Castiel, trying to find the right word to describe the last nine hours. The image of her cold, dead eyes was engraved into his heart, the thought of her tears pained him, and he could barely speak her name.

"I should have known, I should have been there with her," Bobby replied, his eyes still fixated on the letter. He still couldn't believe the she wasn't John's daughter, she reminded her so much of him that it was becoming difficult to watch. She had his eyes, his smile, his demanding presence. However, he was starting to believe the lie had morphed into something else, and he was seeing things that were not there.

"You should," snapped Castiel.

"I still remember the day I read this; it's hard to believe that this is the truth now. She was so close to John, so close to the boys that it's hard to picture her with anyone else. Blood doesn't mean anything, she will always be a Winchester," Bobby explained, his mouth dry with fear and sorrow. He could picture the image of her walking into the room, her body and mind weak with grief, her eyes devastated. He was unsure as to whether she'd be the same again; the thought brought him to tears.

"Maybe you should say that to her," said Castiel sadly. He knew that the only thing that could free her from her sorrow was family; he could do nothing to help her.

"You should stay, she's always needed someone like you," said Bobby, placing his hands on the sink to prepare himself. He felt as if he was about to announce someone's loss.

"I am," Castiel replied sternly. He could never leave her. He could hear the voices of heaven beckoning him, threatening him to return to his post or face the consequences. However, he was starting to believe that leaving her now would be his biggest regret, the pain of her cries would be more devastating than anything they could torture him with in heaven. She was all that mattered now.

"Thank you," barked Bobby from the counter, feeling as if he owed everything to the angel.

"It's for her, not you," snapped Castiel taking his leave from the kitchen swiftly. He returned to the landing, not noticing Kate retreating to her bedroom until he walked into her for a second time. He looked down to see her leaning against his chest; she had changed into an over-sized shirt and jogging pants. Her hair was damp and tangled into soft curls. She looked up at him expectantly, smiling slightly as he turned away. His skin was flushed. She reached for his hand and entwined her fingers with his, grateful that he was still here. Letting go she returned to her room, leaving the angel static on the landing. He had never seen her so vulnerable and so beautiful.

X X X

Dean pushed his phone back into his pocket impatiently. It was early evening, and the warm light filled the Impala with a vibrant orange glow. Tall pines flanked the near deserted road that the tyres ground upon, and South Dakota was visible from the mirror. They had travelled in silence, Dean had concentrated on the road, and Sam's attention had been captured by the trees and buildings that hurtled past the window. The car suddenly slowed and swerved as Dean drove to the other side of the road, causing the scene they had driven through just moments before to become visible in the windscreen.

"Bobby called, we're going back," said Dean coldly, expecting protest from the ever rebellious Sam. He had a headache, likely caused by alcohol and motion sickness, and he didn't want an argument to make things worse.

"What? Why? We're hours away," Sam barked, flitting his eyes towards an agitated Dean. His hands were clasped around the steering wheel, his fingers clinging to the leather and his knuckles white.

"Kate needs us," Dean replied absently, his mind concentrating on one thing – Kate. Everything else seemed to numb and drift into a colourless background, she needed him, and his job was to protect her at all costs. He had made the promise to John twenty years ago.

"She decided she didn't want to come with us, two days ago Dean," said Sam irritably, his hands playing with the glove-box, attempting to find a tape they hadn't listened to in 24 hours, it was going to be a long journey.

"It's not about the job," said Dean coldly, Sam's attention seemed to be commanded by work nowadays.

"What is it then? Loneliness?" Sam replied sarcastically, his arms folded defensively, he had given up on music. "I thought she had an angel for that now."

"Sam, it's serious. Bobby said something's wrong," Dean retaliated, his eyes hardened and focused on the path that disappeared beneath the car bonnet. He found it easier to think about gravel and concrete rather than his sister, anxiety was taking over.

"What?" asked Sam, feeling guilty for his moment of cynicism. He looked to Dean with concern, hoping he had the answer.

"I don't know, but it's something to do with Dad."


	42. Time

Chapter Forty-Two- Time

_Update! Sorry for the slow updating of this chapter but I've had a few…personal problems to speak so I do apologize but I haven't really been in a writing mood. Anyway, I'm sure this chapter will make up for it ;). Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, your comments mean so much! I would love any reviews for this chapter and I hope it's what you have been waiting for :D. _

Elijah watched from the outskirts of the Singer property, hidden between rusting alloys and cinder blocks. He could see Kate in her room through the window; he had always been blessed with sharp eyesight. It was late evening, and clouds were forming ahead over South Dakota, it was going to rain soon. He had watched her cry, skulk absently around the house, she was devastated, and he enjoyed it. Castiel had rushed to her aid, just as he had predicted. Things were running smoothly. In a few hours he would call the dogs, and he would revel in the angel's expression as he was brought down. He would run the show from now on; he had planned it from the very start. She was too precious to waste.

He felt guilty for what he was about to do, Castiel was a good friend, and a good man. If he could call him that. However, he needed to do what was required of him; she had to pay for her mistakes. He wondered where Arielle was, he didn't want her following him and waiting to surprise. She was mindless, manipulative, hell-bent on revenge and generally irritating. The thought of her 'stalking' him made him feel nauseous. He felt calm in the moment, the air was still and silent and he was alone with his thoughts. He liked feeling in control, it was the feeling he craved the most. It made him feel superior, godlike, as if he could control the fates of many.

X X X

Kate was sat crossed-legged on her bed, her hands resting on a photo album lying in her lap. She was losing herself in the vinyl colours and the memories, trying to ask whether any of it was real. She wanted to know if he cared about her, if he ever did care about her. She didn't feel part of a family anymore, she felt isolated, alone. The pictures did little to comfort her, she thought that seeing herself and John in a still memory would make her calmer, yet she only saw the image through tainted eyes. She saw the smiles as forced, the arm around her shoulder obligatory, and the eyes empty and caring for someone else. The thought made her feel nauseous. On the opposite page lay a photo of John and Mary with their arms wrapped around a young Dean and Sam, their smiles wide and staring into the camera. Kate was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't help but feel that they were happier without her. John was smiling wider and his eyes seemed to glitter in the Polaroid, and Mary seemed quiet, serene. She felt as if she was a burden, as if she had made their lives miserable by merely existing. Her blood started to boil under her skin, she was angry with herself, angry that she was doubting her own parents. She threw the book across the room, starting to cry as the album bounced off the wall and still memories scattered across the carpet. She regretted the decision instantly.

She walked over to the album, collecting the photographs together as her tears patterned the carpet. Smiles, warmth and happiness were brushed under the pages of the album, she couldn't regret if she couldn't see. She felt the anger and pain melt away as she closed the book, feeling content that her feelings were locked away in the pages, it was easier to hide than confront. She tossed the book onto the bed and turned to face the wall, noticing a photograph that lay folded on the carpet. She picked it up, opening it to see a black and white still of John, Mary and a young brunette with a hesitant, untrustworthy grin. She looked slightly like John, with an intimidating presence and warm eyes. She was very beautiful, with a dainty jawline, soft carved, high cheekbones and hair that ran to her waist in tight, defined curls. Her shirt was loose around her shoulders but constricted around her stomach to reveal a slightly curved bump, she was pregnant.

Kate flipped over the photograph, she didn't recognise the woman as one of John's friends, and he knew many on the supernatural circuit. A soft, faint scrawl appeared in the corner. The words were curled and carefully carved; she could only guess that the writer was a woman. It read:

'_Guess you'll be saving my ass from now on! Love Kara x, Jan 17__th__ 1983'_

She froze at the words, the name sparking her memory. She was the woman John had talked about in the letter; the dark haired girl was her mother. The photograph still clinging in her fingers she ran into the bathroom, staring into the mirror as she passed as a ghost. Holding the still in her hands she looked up at herself, looking for any similarity. She possessed the same, widened empty eyes, the soft cheekbones, the curled mahogany hair, everything. Kate resembled a softer, younger, emptier version of Kara. She smiled gently before the tears rolled from her eyes. Where was she now? What happened to her? Why was the photograph the only evidence that she ever existed?

Anger bubbled beneath her skin. She wanted to know more. She wondered why they had never met, wondered why her mother had never tried to make contact with her. Did she want to see her? Kate looked at the picture again, her hand was resting on her stomach, and she was smiling, her eyes glittering. She seemed to be full of prospect, happy that she was carrying her. Kate's expression fell and her stomach twisted hesitantly. She knew the reason; she just didn't want to admit it. She turned the tap and dipped her hands into the cooling water, splashing her face to wash away the tears and the pain. She was dead, she could feel it.

Kate heard the door slam from downstairs, causing her to drop the photograph in the sink out of surprise. The paper curled and the ink started to run, intertwining the spiralling water with ribbons of diluted black. She cursed under her breath as she desperately fumbled for the picture in the sink, water scattering across the mirror and her shirt as her hands flailed. She could feel the only living memory disappearing from her grasp. She gripped the corner of the picture and pulled it from the water, the paper felt unnervingly heavy in her hand. Kara was still there, smiling gently in the light of the mirror, except the lines and curves had run slightly, causing her figure to become as faded as her memory.

"Kate?" she could hear Dean calling from the hallway, his heavy boots shuffling across the floorboards. Sam wasn't far behind him, and she heard the soft scraping of fabric across wood as the bags entered the house. Bobby hadn't greeted them with the same enthusiasm and laughter he usually did. Kate believed that meant one of two things: he was annoyed with her brothers and had resorted to a lax form of silent treatment, or they knew. Seeing as Kate couldn't think of anything that Sam and Dean could have done in twenty-four hours she started to believe it was the latter. Her stomach flipped with nerves and fatigue of cutting into healed wounds. She hoped they didn't see her differently.

X X X

Kate lay on the couch, her head resting on Dean's shoulder and her right hand intertwined with Sam's. It was now late evening, and sot moonlight cast dark, menacing shadows on the carpet, intimidating Kate further with the idea that her reality didn't exist. They had talked for hours, motionless, wrapped in an idea that the last twenty-five years hadn't been real; it had been a dream, or worse, a lie. Sam had taken the news well, choosing to think of his sister's heart rather than his own. He couldn't lie and say he didn't see her differently, but he didn't care, she had always been there for him, and he would always be there for her. That was what family was for after all. However, Dean had chosen to blame his father for his mistakes, deciding that the choice to leave Kate in the dark had been selfish and unnecessary. He still loved his Kate as much as he did yesterday when he had to leave her, to him nothing had changed apart from his relationship with John, she would always be his sister. He just wished John had told her when she was old enough to understand, so that they wouldn't be having this conversation now. He didn't know how long she had been alone. He cursed himself for leaving her; he understood that the torturing feeling was being alone with one's thoughts. There was no escape from the pain, the guilt, the idea that everything that had been constant had been stripped away in mere seconds. He knew the feeling well; he had struggled with the idea for a year after returning from hell. It was hard to break the cycle.

"The angel stayed with her, she wasn't alone Dean. You can't blame yourself forever," said Bobby quietly, feeling as guilty as Dean. Sam smiled comfortingly in reply, feeling Kate's hand tighten reassuringly, she wasn't blaming anyone.

"Who? Cas?" asked Dean, genuinely surprised. He had never seen the angel concerned about anyone before, and was somehow shocked that his sister seemed to be the object of his affection.

"How many other angels do we know Dean?" said Sam bluntly.

"Good point," Dean replied, still mulling the image over.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, it is quite late for me," said Kate quietly, standing up and walking towards the doorway. Dean smiled after her as she disappeared up the stairs, and Sam waved half-heartedly after her shadow. They were mostly lost for words. She seemed immortalised in the idea that she wasn't one of them; she seemed more like a presence than a person. They wondered who her real mother and father were; worried that she may have been happier with them. Sam smiled apologetically at Dean, disappointed in himself that he had second-guessed their plan to turn back. He couldn't imagine the pain he would have felt if he had knowingly left her alone.

"He knew before any of us," Bobby grunted, still revelling in self-loathing. "He was there first to help her. What does that say about us?" he continued, his hands tightly grasped around a bottle. "Understandably, you two didn't know, you have an excuse. I just left it lying around for her to find."

"You didn't know that she'd find it Bobby," said Sam sadly, wishing he could wind time back twenty-four hours where everyone was still smiling.

"I shouldn't have given her the opportunity. She should have never found out. That was a promise I made to your dad," he explained, struggling to keep a tight lid on his emotion. Tears fought their way to his cheeks, rolling and cascading into the bottle in his lap. "I failed him."

X X X

Kate slept silently, the only peace and content she had had in two days. She was pleasantly unconscious, calm in another world without pressure, time or guilt. She could be free from the darker world; she could lose herself in a dream and never look back. It was reassuring. She was so tangled in her other state that she didn't notice the door opening hesitantly, and the carpet crumple under the sound of heavy boots. Light from the hallway startled the darkness, and cast soft shadows over her eyes. To Dean, she looked hollow, dead. He felt as if he was walking to her casket, and her room was the crypt. Her hands lay lifelessly by her sides, her back straight and her lips pursed towards the ceiling. She reminded him of a corpse in one of the museums his mother used to drag him around when he was a child. They always looked happier than him, content that they were free of the ties of normality and frolicking in a world filled with sunlight and bright colours. He envied them; he wished he could separate himself from the world and delve into another. He placed a hand on her cheek and slightly tousled her hair with his fingers. He started to cry softly, the tears patterning the bed with shadows.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this," Dean murmured through cracked sobs. "I wish I would have known sooner, I could have been there for you," he explained as Kate stirred slightly in her sleep. "Whatever you want to do, I'm behind you Kate, I will always support you, you'll always have a home with me and Sammy," he continued, his heart tugging at the idea that she would leave and pursue her real family. "Nothing's changed Kate, and nothing will ever change, you'll always be my sister." He rose, kissed her forehead softly, and left her room as silently as he could manage. Kate opened her eyes as the door closed; she had been awake the entire time. Dean had always spoken loudly, even when he tried to whisper. She smiled to herself in the dark, feeling enlightened by her brother's dedication. All of her fears had seemed to melt away at his words.

She couldn't sleep, and she walked towards the window quietly, trying not to disturb anyone else. The sky was a clear, moonlight blue, with the slight whisper of clouds blurring the colour in gentle sweeps. Stars glittered in the distance like ethereal beacons, ushering her to come closer. It was a beautiful night. She grabbed her coat that hung on the back of her door, and her trainers from beneath the window, wrapping herself in material over her t-shirt and jogging pants. She lifted the window frame, and climbed out onto the extension, stepping softly on the tiles as if age would cause her to topple through.

Cold wind barbed at her skin, but she didn't care, it was easier to numb the pain than face it. The tiles clattered beneath her feet as she tried to grasp her bearings, she had never been one with height. Steading herself she perched on the roof, feeling the cold of the slate through the material. She breathed in the night air, it was soothing. Closing her eyes she leaned against the wall of her room, she was content, the pressure had disappeared. She stirred as she heard the flutter of feathers and the clacking of tiles. She reached out a hand, expecting a bird to brush against her fingers, or swoop at her hair. However, she was met with something much more skittish, and irritated.

"What do you think you're doing!" snapped a voice that grabbed her hand. Kate opened her eyes in shock as she tumbled forward into Castiel's chest from being pulled.

"Aahh!" she cried, noticing all consideration for the sleeping had been lost. Her voice seemed to echo in the silence, and she immediately clasped her hands around her mouth to stop the sound from resonating. "What do you think you're doing?" she whispered, turning towards the angel, who had his hand wrapped around her waist to prevent her falling from the roof.

"You don't need to do this Kate; there are other ways of dealing…." Castiel explained, his usually composed voice tainted with concern. His anxious eyes seemed to analyse Kate with worry.

"What are you on about Cas?" she asked, confused.

"You don't need to resort to suicide Kate, there is other…" he continued, stopping as she began to laugh. His brow furrowed, he didn't believe her safety to be a laughing matter. She placed a hand on her chest to steady herself and turned to him slowly, smiling widely in the darkness.

"You are cute," she giggled as Castiel flushed and raised his eyebrows. "You do know how high we are up don't you? If I was to 'jump' off here I think the worst I'd have would be a concussion," she said looking down at the grass that lay a metre below.

"You're fragile," replied Castiel, trying to maintain his dignity as he imagined the drop to extend to nearly ten.

"I love your concern," said Kate, twiddling her thumbs and trying to keep her eyes away from the angel, he seemed to be leaning towards her with still anxious eyes. He hadn't seemed to tone down the intensity, even in the dark Kate could tell he was shaking slightly.

"I care about you," said Castiel without considering the words before he said them. Kate's eyes seemed to widen in the night, and she seemed to be overwhelmed by a vivid shade of red. Castiel turned away and smiled to himself, he couldn't cope when she flashed him that grin and those eyes, they were meant for him.

"I…care about you too, a lot. I mean, when you're around I can't think of anything else," Kate replied quietly, feeling as confident as a twelve year old girl. She looked away, choosing to speak to the wall rather than the imposing angel who seemed to be fixated on her every word.

"I can't stay away from you," said Castiel, feeling as if he was in a confessional. Strangely, speaking the feelings that had built up over the last year made him feel better. His heart felt as if a great weight had been lifted, and he could give everything to her if he chose to.

"I…" Kate started, as Castiel brushed her hair from her shoulder, and leant his hand against her cheek. He pulled her closer to him slowly, as if he would scare her away if he moved too quickly. She seemed to melt in his grasp, the only sound being the thunder of her heartbeat that pulsed beneath her hand. He pressed his lips against hers softly, the world beginning to spin as Kate closed her eyes, letting the feeling wash over her and take her out to sea. Time seemed to stop; she had lost herself in the immortal idea that all that existed was them. He pulled away from her slightly and kissed her forehead before leaning his against hers. Her eyes fluttered upwards expecting him to be staring at her intently. He wasn't, his eyes seemed to be deep in concentration and lost in the moment. He opened his arm slightly and she leant against him, feeling safer than she had ever felt in the tangle of material and jagged breathing. Her hand splayed against his chest, feeling the quiet rumble of his heart beneath her fingers. The night was pristine, perfect, and enveloped them as if nothing else mattered. She had never felt happier. She felt as if she had finally found herself.


	43. A Whisper

Chapter Forty-Three – A Whisper

_I return with an update! So… it's all going to go a bit downhill from this point on, climaxes sure are interesting :). I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter; your opinions and time mean so much to this story. I would also like to thank you for your patience whilst college gets out of hand and steals my writing time. However, on a good point, I have study leave for the majority of April and May, so I can update hopefully :). (Fingers crossed!). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to hearing what you think. _

Kate woke up in a motel, her head pounding and causing her vision to blur slightly, as if a shell had detonated in her mind. She felt strangely nauseous, and wondered curiously until she noticed the bottle of aspirin by her bedside, she had never fared well with painkillers, and her dependence on them since the attack was rewiring her structure, and causing her stomach to feel like a loose, paper bag in her abdomen.

Time had passed since her meeting with Castiel on the roof in South Dakota, and she was now pursuing a spirit with her brothers in Illinois. She felt as if nothing has changed, as if she was still the same girl sitting in the same car on the same journey. However, there was still an underlying current in her conscience that told her the road was not hers to travel on, that it had only been established for her brothers – John's real children, and that she was an intruder, seeking only to cause trouble and break apart a family that were happy without her. She was confused.

Her mind had taken to a new subject to mull over, and her memory was now immersed in peaceful thoughts of her future, and the angel who seemed to be interfering with it. She was ecstatic, and succumbing to the feelings she had buried, believing them to be inappropriate and unrealistic. However, Castiel had appeared to reciprocate those feelings a few nights before, and her desire was now becoming a possibility, even if it was far-fetched. The list of reasons why a relationship wouldn't work out was growing – he was 2,000 years older than her, socially inept and not even human. However in films, love seemed to spawn from unlikely places and she clung onto this hope, even though she understood perfectly that her life was not a Polaroid, and there was no one to hold the camera and tell her to make the right decisions. The more she thought, the more the anxiety that he didn't feel anything for her became real, it was the idea that reliving a memory made it become more sustained around the edges, and that time distorted the image, so the closet started to hide monsters and the forest began to house fairies. However, she clung to any hope she could find, the Apocalypse was looming, and it was better to die happy with a good thought than die alone with regrets.

She removed herself from the covers that clung to her skin and walked towards the window, the blinds were drawn and sunlight poured into the room in soft slivers of gold. Her hair began to glitter in the light, and she held her hands to the sky, causing it to slice between her fingers like ethereal knives. It was a surreal sight, and she enjoyed every moment. She was beginning to see the beauty in everything as optimism overruled her cynical side, and she saw light not flames, and people not monsters. She smiled softly to herself; angels did have the power to heal the broken.

She poured coffee into a cup and sat by the window, her eyes admiring the passing. She rarely drunk coffee, deciding that she felt worse after the caffeine intake than before, and believed it to be a temporary solution to exhaustion. However, today was a first for many things, and she decided that coffee was not going to affect her too much when the Apocalypse came to haunt her. She focused on a family in the parking lot, who were busy filing around the side of a GMC. The father was tossing suitcases into the trunk whilst the mother tapped her foot angrily and leaned against the side of the car. Three children scattered around her, two boys and a girl. The boys were jumping enthusiastically and trying to command her attention whilst the girl drifted away towards a bench, choosing to sit on her own rather than partake in the boisterous antics. She seemed lonely, as if she wasn't part of the family. It was if she had appeared in the backseat of the car one day and nobody had the guts to tell her to leave. The mother glanced towards her before focusing her attention on the boys who were dancing around her feet, choosing to stay with her family rather than pursue the isolated girl. Kate felt her heart twist in her chest, was this her past? Was this how her family saw her? Was she never meant to become part of them? She felt as if she was intruding on the intricately woven lives on the Winchesters, as if she was pulling at the thread that held them together.

Tossing the coffee down the sink she perched at the table, her head in her hands. She wished she could quieten the voices sometimes, but she was weak, and her greatest enemy was herself. Picturing Castiel she tried to chase the doubts away, and was successful. Her happiness could not be doused with thoughts of uncertainty. The past was done, the present was her focus, and she had to remain hopeful for the future.

She sat up in shock as the door opened and slammed desperately, causing her to awake from her thoughts. Dean was standing in the doorway, seemingly frightened of the news he was about to tell her. He shrank into the light behind him, causing his figure to become blurred around the edges as if he wasn't really there, or as if the aspirin had taken effect and she was starting to hallucinate. She looked up at him warily, her eyes wide with surprise and caffeine.

"We need to move, now," barked Dean, his voice jagged between exhaustion from running and waking up. Kate shifted her arm and stood up, her eyebrow raised in confusion; she wasn't used to Dean being remotely caught off guard or desperate. However, she now cynically believed it wasn't her place to predict their reactions, and she kept her mouth shut.

"What? Now?" she asked sadly, she felt a strange connection to the area, and she didn't want to leave, burn the spirit and then move on to the next state. She was tired of running, and she wanted time to live, and experience the world before it slipped from her grasp, even if it was a roadside motel with no vending machines and a murky pool.

"Yes, I'm being serious Kate, something's happened….I think. It was pretty damn surreal," he continued, tilting towards the door and expecting Kate to follow him diligently. Yet she persevered and leaned on the kitchenette, her arms folded and her eyes telling him that she wasn't about to go anywhere. "It's Castiel, I think he's in trouble," he said, knowing that the idea that the angel was in danger would cause her to spring to attention.

"What? If he's in danger … we need to go now Dean, he would do the same for us… I think," she cried, grabbing her bag from the counter. Dean rolled his eyes; the conversation had now leapt from his grasp into hers as if it was her idea all along. He sighed; he was tired of not getting the credit.

X X X

The Impala rolled into the parking lot of an old factory, the walls dreary and decayed with time and neglect. Dean had educated his siblings on Castiel intruding into his dream, and giving him a location where they could meet, and the angel could tell them what was so important. Sam's stomach was tied into knots, he was unsure as to what was so urgent; Castiel had never spoken in a desperate manner, and had never alerted them to something that needed their attention so…passively. Additionally, he had noticed that there was little movement at the factory site, as if it was deserted years ago. There was little hope of finding the angel, and he was uncertain to how Kate would react, who had been perched on her seat for the entire journey.

Dean slammed the door of the Impala, and hurtled towards the factory doors with his gun raised, Sam and Kate followed him respectively, with just as much anticipation and desperation. Kate held her gun tightly, choosing to grip the metal to focus her concentration. She was frantic, and panic usually resulted in friendly fire. Dust scattered around her ankles as she entered the warehouse, it looked like a bomb had detonated in the centre, causing wood and metal to twist and splinter towards the rafters. Rubble became more familiar than structure, and Kate had to trample over broken glass and disintegrated stone carefully, attempting not to slip and break something as she navigated the factory.

"There was a fight here," Dean growled, his flashlight causing shadows to dance on what remained of the walls. The night cast a thick shroud over the warehouse, and resulted in jagged edges of rubble and fractured wood to look more menacing, and more capable of impaling. Kate swallowed her tongue, she was nervous. It looked as if no sign of life had graced the warehouse with its presence, ever. Her hopes of finding the angel were dwindling, and she had to concentrate on trampling over the rubble to stop herself from crying.

"Between who?" asked Sam, choosing to take command of the conversation and ask the obvious. He understood that Dean's remark was aimed at Kate with the intention of letting her down gently, but he had received nothing more than silence.

"Check it out. Look familiar?" Dean replied, his flashlight focused on the sigil painted in blood on the wall. Kate's eyes widened, her hope was really burning in the fire now. She scrambled desperately over the rubble with no consideration for personal safety, her heart focused on finding the angel.

"Cas!" she cried, her eyes filling with tears and her screams desperate. Sam and Dean retreated slightly towards the stairs, this was her fight, and hers alone. She would only be disappointed if she didn't find him herself, she believed it to be her responsibility now. "Cas!" she continued, her search more desperate, and her words less recognisable beneath the tears. She could barely manage a sentence as she leapt over the remains of a partition, and her chest was becoming raw with exertion. Her eyes snapped to attention as she saw a familiar coat lying amongst the debris, and she scrambled over broken rafters to reach him with her flashlight clinging to her side, she could find him anywhere.

Kneeling by his side she wiped the tears from her eyes with her forearm and grabbed hold of the coat, he was unconscious, and needed persuasion before reaching the living. His face was dotted with slivers of blood, and his skin was cracked into deep cuts across his forehead. He limply lay in her hands, it was if the roles had been reversed, and Kate was struggling to uphold hers. She shook him violently, hoping he would respond cheerfully so they could leave the factory together and pretend that the fight had never happened. Becoming increasingly frantic she shook him harder, causing his body to flail weakly from side to side as if there was no life present at all. She let him rest against the rubble as she turned to cry, and looked towards Dean nervously.

"Cas? Hey Cas!" Dean cried, deciding to take command of the situation whilst Kate retreated towards Sam sadly.

"What's…? What's…? What's going on?" he stuttered as he regained consciousness and sat up weakly. Kate rushed to his side as he rose, kneeling beside him comfortingly and resting a hand on his shoulder as she was reassured.

"Just take it easy, take it easy," said Dean as he helped Castiel to his feet, his words directed at Kate, who seemed to lifelessly flail at his feet, her energy absorbed by navigating the debris.

"Oh, no," the angel moaned to the surprise of Sam and Dean, who looked at him curiously. His suit was drenched in dust and blood, and he looked as if he had walked through a fire, and then had a building collapse on him shortly afterwards. This motion was only emphasized by the fact that he swayed slightly as he was helped to his feet, he seemed strangely vulnerable, and human.

"Cas, you okay?" asked Sam, deciding that it was the shock of the impact that was resulting in the angel's daze. He knew a few angels, and didn't ever want to be caught in the middle of a fight between them; he believed it to be like standing in the middle of a tornado as it was intercepted by a tsunami.

"Ugh, Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me," he stuttered, drifting as if he was recovering from nearly a week of doing nothing other than drinking and running. Kate's eyes widened in the dark, and she looked up at the man in disbelief, she seemed to be unable to see anyone other than the angel.

"Who's 'me'?" Sam asked sarcastically as the figure tottered on his feet.

"Jimmy, my name's Jimmy," he replied.

"Where the hell is Castiel?" barked Dean desperately, causing the man to quiver slightly in his suit. Kate stood up and stared, her mind racing and absorbed in the idea that she had lost him. His body was here standing next to her uncertainly, but the mind of the angel had disappeared. She had been too late.

"He's gone," said Jimmy warily, feeling as if he should be polite and break the news gently, these people seemed to care about the angel greatly, especially the girl standing nervously beside him with the frantic breathing, she was imposing on his personal space. Sam and Dean remained motionless amongst the rubble, confused and overwhelmed. Dean glanced towards Kate, who had appeared to run out of tears and drifted emptily beside the figure.

Perched in the remains of the rafters was Elijah, laughing softly to himself. It was a sight to behold. Arielle was sat next to him and appeared to cling to the wood as if she was a cat ready to pounce on the unsuspecting below. He smiled at the figure as he was escorted towards the exit by the Winchesters, he had succeeded, the angel was gone. There was no one to obstruct him, and he could carry out his plan with ease. The hard part had been accomplished, and the fractured metal and splintered wood were evidence of his hardship. It was plain sailing from here; it was easy to manipulate the weak and fragile, especially if she was suffering from loss.

X X X

Kate lay on the bed in her motel room, her hands splayed to her sides and her mind spinning with thoughts of loss and love. She ran her fingers across the scar on her stomach, she could barely feel the ridges, it was as if she was numb to everything. She knew they were there, and stared just as menacingly as the day her skin was torn open, she was reminded every time she strode past a mirror. She looked sadly towards the window; the night was opaque behind the blinds and uninviting. Sighing she turned towards the wall, her pessimism was overtaking, and that was never a good sign.

She had been ecstatic earlier in the day, revelling in happiness and contemplating the thought of seeing Castiel after their encounter in South Dakota. Now that possibility seemed unrealistic, and she could do nothing other than hang her head in sadness as her heart shattered. Happiness was not created for her enjoyment, it was to be experienced by the people around her, and her responsibility was to watch and make sure this balance wasn't disrupted. It was a cynical view, but she believed herself to be right. Every time she grasped onto joy, it scurried away from her as if it was a sin for her to experience it. She tightened her hands, wondering if Castiel had known what was going to happen, whether he did what he did as he was running out of time, and wanted to feel something before the hourglass shattered. Fighting back the tears she buried her head in her pillow, she wanted to feel something, and know it was real.

Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder she looked up to see a familiar face leaning over her. It wasn't the face she wanted to see, but it was still a person capable of making her feel substantially better about herself, and she accepted the gesture anyway. Her eyes regarded him curiously as she decided which question to ask, there was many answers she wanted to find.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked, believing him to hold the answers she needed to hear. She thought of the body lying amongst the rubble, splayed as if he had been the explosion that ripped through the warehouse, sucking all signs of life towards him. Castiel had died then, she knew it, but struggled to accept it. The man next door was Jimmy Novak, not the angel she had come to adore. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, she saw nothing other than Castiel in his eyes, as if God had resurrected him just to torture her.

"No," breathed Elijah sadly, gesturing Kate to come closer to him. She edged towards him out of desperation, and he wrapped his arms around her so she leaned into his chest. The scene felt familiar, yet this time he could enjoy it. He ran his hands down her back soothingly as she cried, smiling smugly to himself. "All I know is that I am your Guardian now," he said softly as she turned to him. She stared at him curiously behind tears before giving up and leaning against his chest once again.

There was some truth to his words. Heaven had sent Elijah to protect Kate, she was significant, and they didn't want their prize getting damaged. They no longer deemed Castiel as being suitable for the job, a fact that Elijah had emphasized to his superiors before storming the warehouse and taking matters into his own hands. All the pieces were in play, all he had to do was wait.


End file.
